Protect Harry Stop Voldie Who are they?
by crazy potterhead
Summary: Seven and 4 others go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and friends. Later in the story we will be joined by for people kids who seem to appear out of nowhere in the middle of dinner
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hey guys so this is going to be a HP/PJ crossover story but with a huge fun twist. The seven and others go to Hogwarts to protect Harry in 5_** ** _th_** ** _year… I know there are so many of those, however in the middle of the year there are some… guests who have broken a certain… object. But they won't appear for a little while, so I will have to leave you guessing._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy POV:

I don't believe this. It hasn't even been 3 weeks since we defeated Gaea… And now another quest? Annabeth and I haven't even recovered from Tartarus, we even got permission from Chiron and Mr. D to share the Poseidon cabin because the memories we relive while we sleep are terrible. Dreaming about how Annabeth dies and then her not being there when I wake up… It's terrifying because I can't see her and I feel like she did die. It's the same for her. We would wake up the whole camp because the nightmares. Now here we are in the big house with the seven, along with Nico and Will, who have been dating since after the war, Calypso who Leo went back to rescue, and Thalia.

"Chiron, I don't want to go on another quest." I said, I know I sounded like a little kid, but can you blame me.

"Percy, you and Annabeth are our most powerful demigods, we need you on this quest." Chiron replied

"Percy can I talk to you alone real quick?" Annabeth got up without letting go of my hand and we walked out of the big house to the lake.

"I can't Annabeth, these stupid nightmares, there bad enough now and they only get worse when we are in an unfamiliar place"

"I know that Percy, but maybe we should just try it"

"And what if we can't do it? What if we get there, can't do it and leave?"

"I know, but I don't think that will happen" She let out a sigh and squished her toes in the sand as she leaned against me "As long as we're together right?"

I smiled. That is exactly what I said before we fell, into that place.

"I mean who knows?" she continued. "Maybe it will take our minds off of that place."

"All right Wise Girl" I said and kissed her cheek "I'll give it a try, anything for you. I love you"

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, I love you too"

We got up, not letting go of each other's hands, and walked back to the big house.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

I watched sadly as my best friend led my cousin out of the room. They deserve a break, after everything they have been through they deserve a break. I've heard the screaming, I see the flashbacks, and it's not good. They never even let go of each other, they always hold hands at the very least. Now, being the lieutenant of Artemis, I don't approve of relationships. However, I do approve of Percy and Annabeths, and I know Lady Artemis does as well.

"What if they say no?" Leo asked

"I do not know child. They are essential to this quest being as strong as they are" Chiron replied

"Chiron, you want to put them into another war right after we had one not even 3 weeks ago! They went to Tartarus for crying out loud!" I yelled at him

"I know Thalia, believe me I know. However Lady Hecate said we need our strongest demigods for this quest. And they are the two strongest in history."

I sighed. I knew Chiron was right. You would be an idiot if you disagreed with that. With everything those two have been through, well let's just be lucky that they are still sane. At that moment Annabeth and Percy walked back in.

"All right Chiron, we will give it a try" Percy said

"Thank you Percy and Annabeth and all of you as well heroes."

"Just one thing"

"Yes Percy?"

"What's this quest about again?"

Everyone groaned, I banged my head on the table. Yes, Percy is a powerful demigod, no, he is not smart all the time.

"Seaweed Brain" I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath

"You are to travel to a school by the name of Hogwarts-"

Chiron stopped talking as we started laughing. Well Nico only smirked, and Percy and Annabeth only gave faint smiles. I mean seriously? Who names a school after deformed pigskin?

"All right, all right heroes, that's enough. As I was saying, you will be turned into 15-year olds and go to Hogwarts to protect a wizard by the name of Harry Potter, he is in danger from a dark wizard whose name I will not say because I do not wish to be interrupted again, you can ask when you get there. This dark wizard and his followers want Harry dead. Your job is to protect him without letting him know. It's most likely that wizards have never heard of the Gods, but still use precaution to not reveal yourselves."

"So where do we say we are from?" Annabeth asked

"Brunner's Magical Academy. Where you may choose to specialize in a specific wand less magic subject. That is to explain for whom ever has power such as water, fire, etc… If they ask for a location or why they have never heard of it, you say that the location is hidden it's not in any books because it's an exclusive school that is hidden so it's safe."

"M'kay, anything else?" Leo asks while tinkering with scraps that he pulled from his tool belt.

"Yes. Percy, Frank, Hazel and Jason, your tattoos. The dark wizard, his followers have a black tattoo on the same arm as yours. The mark is given to show their support to the dark wizard. We can't take them away, so you need to hide them with clothing. If some one sees them, then you may show them, but under no circumstances do you tell them what they are truly from. Say one night you went and got tattoos to symbolize a friendship made. And the lines that represent the years you have been at that camp, just say that whenever you lost a big bet you got a new line, I don't know it was the only thing I could really think of."

"I think it sounds fine" Jason told Chiron.

"Great! Now most of you will be flying to England, except for children of the big three and Annabeth, you will be taking Mrs. O'Leary, unless you want to go on the plane"

"I'll go on the plane, I like flying"

That's great, well Jason might like flying but I do not. How we are siblings, I don't know sometimes. Chiron pulled out a box and pulled out eleven sticks.

"These are your wands, please be careful" Chiron said with a pointed look at Leo.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm careful?"

"Sure you are Leo, like when you set fire to the forge?"

"One time!"

"Enough! Get ready heroes, go pack, get some sleep. You leave in the morning."

 ** _AN: Ok well that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions let me know! Please R &R! Next update as soon as I can. I'm hoping to update often._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Her it is…. CHAPTER 2!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_**

Harry's POV:

Exchange students? What? Since when does Hogwarts do an exchange program? We aren't even sending students to the other school! So how is it an exchange? There is something strange going on here that's for sure and with one look at Hermione I could tell she thought so too.

"These students" Dumbledore said "Will be coming to stay here for the rest of the summer, they will go with you to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. There is something we need to discuss however, concerning two of the students in particular"

I looked around and saw that the adults in the room had a strange look on their face that I couldn't quite read, and I wondered if that meant there was something serious with these kids coming. I mean what if they are physco or something?

"Two of the students, Percy and Annabeth, have been through many great and traumatic ordeals together and they are to share a room"

I gaped at him. Here was the headmaster of Hogwarts telling us that two teenagers of different genders are sharing a room together? What? I looked around and by the faces of my friends I could tell that they are shocked as well. But they adults don't, there is something bigger going on with whoever these to people are.

"Do not question them when they get here. And I must caution all of you to not anger them at any cost. Their school is highly advanced in magic, and these kids coming are the top students. They are very powerful and will not hesitate to use that power should they feel threatened"

Okay, now I'm freaked out Here is the most powerful wizard of the age and it sounds as though he is saying that these 15-year old kids are more powerful then he is. What if I make them mad by accident?

"One last thing, them being from America, they don't know much about Voldemort, they only know that he is a dark wizard. Aside from that I do believe it is safe to say that they know next to nothing about him. Some of them should be here soon."

At that moment what sounded like a bark came from the sitting room, along with voices.

~oOo~

Hazel POV:

I was waiting with Nico and Thalia by Mrs. O'Leary the next morning.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked

"Relax, they'll be here soon, they had a rough night last night" I replied just as Percy and Annabeth came into view.

"Sorry we took so long guys" Annabeth says as they approach "We already shrunk our suitcases with my new wand, her give me yours"

Everyone gave Annabeth their suitcases aside from Thalia who knew how to pack easily, being a hunter and all. Annabeth used one hand to shrink our luggage while the other was clasped tightly with Percy's hand.

"All right let's go, everyone else already left for the airport."

So we climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary and shadow travelled away.

~oOo~

Hermione's POV:

We all rushed into the sitting room to see 5 very attractive teenagers with a big black dog.

"Thanks girl, why don't you get home and get some rest?" A raven-haired boy who had his back to me said to the dog, before said dog just vanished, seemingly melting into the shadows.

"What was that!? Who are you?" I asked

The boy turned around and I caught my breath. This boy was _hot._ He had raven black hair that was windswept like he just got done with a walk on the beach, and he was tall, tan, and muscular, he had the body of a swimmer. He had on a goofy smile. But the best part was his eyes. They were a beautiful sea green, reminding me of the ocean. I was a bit put out however when I saw him holding hands with a girl who had curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She was also tan and muscular, she was about my height.

"That was my dog Mrs. O'Leary, sorry it's sort of a long story as to how she can just appear and disappear like that, to shorten it, I'll just say that she is a dog that has magic" the boy replied

A magical dog? I never heard of that before.

"Who are you though?" asked Harry who I only just realized was right by me. He had his wand out, as did many of the others.

"I'm Percy Jackson" the boy answered

"Annabeth Chase" said the girl with blonde hair

"Hazel Levesque" a girl with chocolate skin, soft curly brown hair, and golden eyes

"Nico Di Angelo" a boy with pale olive skin, shaggy black hair that hung over his eyes, and black eyes that seemed to be a pit of darkness

"Thalia, just Thalia" a girl with punk like clothes electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity, and short spiky black hair with some sort of circlet in her hair.

"We are some of the exchange students" Annabeth told us.

I looked over to Harry and Ron and wondered if they got the same sense I did that these kids seemed to radiated power. I looked back to Percy and Annabeth. They were the ones the headmaster told us about, and they were holding hands. So he is letting 2 teenagers that are dating share a room? He must be going mental. Although, I saw something in Percy and Annabeths eyes as I looked closer. They looked shattered, broken beyond repair. And as I took in their posture I realized that they were gripping each other's hands as if it was their life force.

"Welcome to England!" Professor Dumbledore greeted "Come let us talk in the dining room, I trust you are hungry? Your friends should be here momentarily."

"Starving, do you have any blue food though?" Percy asked

"Really Seaweed Brain? Really?" Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly

"What Wise Girl? I need my blue food it's bad enough not having mom's cookies"

"Sally sent me with cookies Perce"

"What! And I'm just now finding out?"

"She packed some for everyone, but only after you eat. She sent some to school so we could take it with us"

"Yes! Aunt Sally makes the best cookies!" The one named Thalia exclaimed.

"I know so that's another reason your going to wait, or else you will eat everyone else's cookies before they even get here"

I was wondering just how good a cookie could be.

"To answer your earlier question, I am sure Molly would be happy to make your food blue" Dumbledore interrupted

"Yes of course now come along dears" Mrs. Weasley led them to the dining room and had them sit down. She walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

 ** _AN: Kind of a little cliffhanger there. What will they think of the demigods? What with the demigods think of the wizards? You will have to wait to find out!_** ** _J_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Well here is Chapter 3 reposted! Yay exciting! I am sorry for how it came out before, my computer was citing up. So the reason I had Mrs. O'Leary only take the 5 demigods is because I wasn't sure if all 11 of them could fit on her. I know she is big, but I don't know just how big. I'm trying to make this story realistic, and I hope I do a good job! Please leave reviews! I like hearing what you guys have to say about my story and suggestions._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Piper's POV:

The plane ride would have been bearable if Leo hadn't drank coffee. I mean he is completely ADHD, even for a demigod. And adding coffee to that… yikes. I don't know how Calypso put up with it while keeping her cool. I am so happy that they found each other. But still sometimes I just…

"LEO! SHUT UP! SIT DOWN! AND CHILL OUT!" I yelled when he would not stop jumping up and down talking about nothing in particular.

"Aw come on Beauty Queen, do you have to yell?" He asked rubbing his ears.

"In order for you to listen I do."

We were in an airport in England, some one named Severus Snape was supposed to pick us up from the airport.

"Guys, I think that's Severus Snape over there" Jason pointed out a man who had long greasy hair, a hooked nose, and a permanent sneer on his face. The man was holding up a sig with 6 names on it in Greek and Latin. We walked over to him.

"You're the people Dumbledore sent for?" we nodded "Come along then"

He led us out to a car that looked as though it would not fit all of us but I saw the inside and new they must have put some sort of spell on the car so we would all fit. We got into the car and drove for a while before coming to a street. Severus gave us a piece of paper it said _The order of the phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld(sp?)_

 _Place._ Then the houses moved. I reached out and knocked on the door. Severus came up and just opened the door though. We walked in, and were led down a hallway where we saw our other friends.

~oOo~

Ron's POV:

After someone knocked on the door we heard some one walk in before anyone could even get up and answer the door. A few seconds later Snape stalked in with 6 other people, all of them as attractive as the 5 exchange students that came earlier. There was a girl with choppy brown hair and color changing eyes, behind her was a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes, then came another boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, behind him was another boy who was bulky with a baby face, behind him was a scrawny elf like boy who was literally jumping everywhere, and finally a pretty girl with almond shaped eyes and long brown hair.

"Who?" Annabeth (who is absolutely gorgeous) asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned just as The girl with color changing eyes said "He snuck off and bought some before we even got on the plane"

"Seriously Leo?" Percy said

"At least you won't have to share a room with him tonight" said the blond one with electric blue eyes.

"This is true"

"Excuse me, but whet are you talking about?"

That's Hermione for you, always straight to the point. But they weren't really paying attention.

"Come on guys! I'm not that bad! I mean really you would think I did something awful like the time Percy and Annabeth got caught in the stables in the morni-"

"LEO! We didn't do anything!" Annabeth effectively cut off the boy who I am guessing is Leo, and it made me wonder what she meant.

"Actually, I haven't heard this story, please do tell" Thalia said

"We thought they went missing one night on the Argo II but they just spent the night together in the stables" Leo said this very fast while jumping all over the place while everyone else gaped at Annabeth and Percy who were just sitting there rolling their eyes.

"Honestly? You guys come on, all we did was talk then fall asleep, I snuck into his cabin at night and woke him up that's all, it was right after we found Percy."

"Found him?" Harry asked though again, no one was really paying attention.

"Annabeth, I'm shocked"

"Oh shut it Thals"

"I expected something like that from Percy but not from you!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my dear cousin, that you, like all boys, are idiots."

"Hey!" shouted all the boys in the room, me included.

"Still Leo is the worst, especially when he is like this" Thalia added.

"WILL SOME ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THAT MEANS AND WHO THE HECK YOU ARE?!" Everyone but the Americans jumped. Harry doesn't often yell, so he must be really upset or stressed out.

"Leo had caffeine" The blond with bright blue eyes said simply, as if that explained everything.

"As for who we are" said the one with color changing eyes. "I'm Piper McLean"

"Jason Grace, I'm also Thalia's brother"

"Will Solace"

"Leo Valdez"

"Calypso Ogygia(sp?)"

"Who are you now?" Piper asked us.

"We were just about to eat" mum said as she came in with food, Percy's being blue, how strange.

"Yes so why don't you sit down and eat while we introduce oursel-" Dumbledore got cut off by a loud crash

"VALDEZ!" Calypso yelled as my mum fixed the broken plate he was dragged out of the room, we waited for them to come back in before introducing everyone, Leo apologized then we all ate.

 ** _AN: So terrible end to that chapter sorry about that, I and up writing this at almost 2 in the morning. Also I don't know if Harry would really snap like that, If these characters seem OOC please let me know and/or give me suggestions on what I can do better! I know I didn't give any descriptions of the wizards and the ones of the demigods are not that great, but you guys hopefully know who is who, and I didn't want to put a bunch of descriptions you have probably read a million times in other stories. Hope you liked it please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thanks for reading this story! It means a lot! Her is chapter 4…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_**

Annabeth's POV:

After we were done eating we all went into the sitting room to chat. The wizards had a lot of questions for us, especially Hermione Granger. She was very bright I could tell. I hoped we would get along, she seems like she would be a great friend, and it would be nice to have some one intelligent to talk to more often. Her friend Ron reminds me a bit of Percy, only Percy is a little brighter about some things. Like Nico and Will, we had to explain to Ron very slowly that they were dating. I mean seriously? It's not that complicated.

"So what is your school called, I didn't know America had wizards, though now that I think about it, how can it not? What kind of stuff do you learn at your school?"

Hermione was firing these questions at us rapidly, though I could tell she wasn't being snooty about it, she was just curious.

"Our school is called Brunner's Magical Academy" I replied calmly, feeding them the story we were given. "It's concealed for the safety of the students, you won't find it in any books either, that way no one can read up or have even the smallest chance of finding the school. We learn a lot of things at the school. Some of us are skilled with one certain type of wand less magic, while others focus more on everything."

"What do you mean with wand less magic? One certain type?" she asked

"Percy can show you, he is the most powerful"

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes at Percy, who had been playing with my hair as I was resting against him.

"Seaweed Brain, show her some wand less magic! You are one of the best and most powerful."

"Ok, sure"

Percy then proceeded to close his eyes and concentrate, all of the sudden water came from who knows where and made a sculpture of me. I blushed a beet red, but I kissed Percy anyway. Because that is just one of his ways of showing me he loves me.

"Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as Percy sent the water away. Not a drop was left.

"How"

"Did"

"You"

"Do that?" The twins Fred and George asked. I smiled, they reminded me of the Stolls.

"Years of practice and training" Percy replied simply. Well it was the truth. I stifled a yawn but Percy noticed.

"You ready for bed Wise Girl?" He asked me

"I'm tired if that what you mean" He knew what I meant by that. Neither of us would be ready for bed, we didn't want to be plagued with nightmares, especially somewhere unfamiliar to us. It would only make things worse.

"Poor dear, probably tired from the long eventful day you've had, Ron, why don't you show the boys upstairs? Hermione, you can show the girls, and Sirius can show Percy and Annabeth where they will be sleeping, we have another big day ahead of us tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley, and then the day after you're off to Hogwarts."

"Alright thank you" I said, I got up and Percy and I were led out of the room by Sirius while everyone else was led out by either Ron or Hermione.

~oOo~

Sirius's POV:

I led Percy and Annabeth away from everyone else to a room on the other side of the house so in case they get the nightmares they have more privacy, I mean they can't really be that bad can they? Now I can't stand it when people are quiet so I was making small talk, telling them about my past, and my family.

"This is the house I grew up in" I was explaining "Before my mother kicked me out because I did not want to become a death eater and follow Voldemort"

"I'm sorry what? Death eaters? And Voldemort?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?" I asked curiously.

They smiled, but Percy broke first. He started to laugh quietly and that's when Annabeth broke.

"What? What is so funny?" I asked

"Hang on, just hang on…" Percy led us back the way we came and we found the others. When he and Annabeth repeated what I said, all the demigods (yes I know they are demigods) started laughing.

"Sounds like Moldy Shorts!" Leo said. He was still jumping everywhere. Was letting him have even 1 cookie the best idea?

" _Death Eaters?_ " Nico asked in an unbelieving tone. "That's… mocking Death… you can't eat Death"

He made it sound as though Death was a person, or maybe a god? I'll have to ask later.

"Okay, okay enough laughing, time for everyone to get to sleep" Molly says as she pokes her head in the room.

So I led Percy and Annabeth back to the room they would be staying in.

"Thanks Mr. Black"

"Please, call me Sirius Annabeth, you as well Percy"

"Okay, well thank you Sirius"

"Your quite welcome, I hope you sleep well, good night"

"Night" they said as I closed the door.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

Why would the exchange students laugh at Voldemorts name? Or death eaters? It's not funny, it's serious. Oh well maybe it's an American thing. I'll keep my eyes out for anything suspicious for a little while, just in case. They can't be death eaters, they laughed at the name, and Dumbledore would know if they were, I mean he knows everything. But even Dumbledore can sometimes be wrong, he told me that himself. I'll just have to watch them, and tell Ron and Hermione to as well. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

 ** _AN: There's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was kind of short. In the next chapter they will be going to Diagon Alley so it should be longer!_** ** _J_** ** _Hopefully it will be up in a couple of days. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Chapter 5 here we go…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy's POV:

I was awoken, as I'm sure the whole house was, by a scream. This was not a normal everyday scream, no. This scream was a truly terrified scream. It cut through the night the way riptide cuts through monsters. And the worst part? I knew immediately knew who the scream belonged to. Annabeth.

"Annabeth please wake up, come on Wise Girl, it's only o nightmare, just a memory. Please I need you to show me your beautiful eyes. I'm right here, I'm with you. Please Annabeth please wake up" I said desperately. I could hear voices outside the door, but that didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered to me was Annabeth.

"Please Annabeth." I tried again

Annabeth was still wrapped in my arms, just like when we fell asleep. However, now she was clinging desperately to me.

"Please" I whispered a single tear rolling down my face. She opened her eyes, her beautiful stormy grey eyes. And they were terrified.

"Percy?" She asked

"Yeah Wise Girl, right here. I'll always be right here."

With that she burst into tears, hiding her face in my t-shirt. I was also crying, but not as much as her. I had to stay strong, although it broke me to see her like this.

"Shh Wise Girl let it out, it's okay." I reassured her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare try to apologize Annabeth, I get these nightmares too remember? And the flashbacks, it's something that can't be healed right away. It's gonna take time" I murmured quietly. I was almost positive people were outside our door, and they didn't need to hear the conversation. I pulled her as close to me as I could with both my arms wrapped protectively around her. I would never let go of my Wise Girl again.

~oOo~

Ron's POV:

When I heard the scream, I literally fell off the bed. I untangled myself from the sheets and found Harry up as well. We took off down the hall following the screams. The exchange students were all outside a door that I believe is where Percy and Annabeth are sleeping.

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"Nothing of your concern you can go now." Nico said darkly. That kid creeps me out.

"Oi! You don't have to be rude about it, we heard a scream and wanted to make sure everything is okay" I told them. They were being quite rude. We heard another scream, just as everyone else in the house came to investigate.

"Everything is under control okay? We are just here to make sure you don't go in. That would make everything worse." Will explained to us patiently.

"Oh dear! Yes alright, well is you need anything you let us know, I didn't realize it was that bad! Come on children. Everyone back to bed now." My mum told us. We all reluctantly let and I realized the screaming stopped, replaced with faint sobs and quiet talking that I couldn't hear.

~oOo~

Calypso's POV:

There were no more screams or anything during the night. I was thankful for that because it meant that they got a peaceful sleep the rest of the night. Or else they just didn't go back to sleep. I feel bad. I am part of the reason their time in Tartarus was terrible, I cursed Annabeth. I was selfish and in love. Percy and Annabeth were made for each other though, they belong together, and now I've got Leo.

"Morning Sunshine" he greets me as we meet up and walk down to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"You mean before everyone woke up? Great. But after? Not so great"

"Yeah, me neither, I'm so worried about them Leo. I know part of it is my fault"

"Hey, they don't blame you. You cursed them, no one thought that they would have to live through the curse. Even you didn't think that"

"Still…" I trailed off as we entered the kitchen. Besides Percy and Annabeth, everyone was there.

"Okay, I want to make one thing clear" Thalia said suddenly. "No one talk to Percy or Annabeth about what happened last night, if they mention it, don't drag it out by asking questions. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. We were eating for about 15 minutes before Annabeth and Percy came down, hand in hand, already ready for the day.

"Hi guys!" Percy said cheerfully, though the people who knew him knew it was forced.

"Hey Perce, Annie, how are you this morning?"

"Well Thalia, I'd be a lot better if you would stop calling me Annie!" Thalia only smiled in response. "And I'm really sorry if I woke everyone up yesterday"

"It's fine Annabeth, you guys don't need to apologize, and it's not like you can help it."

Annabeth still looked upset as she ate her eggs, but Percy put his arm around her and she smiled faintly and put her head on his shoulder. We all ate breakfast with small talk and when it was done everyone went to go get ready for Diagon Alley.

~oOo~

Hermione's POV:

Soon enough, everyone was ready for a trip to Diagon Alley, I was very anxious to go to Flourish and Blotts(sp?) to get some new reading material. Annabeth was excited once I told her about the store, while Percy, well he wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Alright everyone! Gather around, we will be using the floo network to travel to Diagon Alley. Now I know in America, this method of travel is unusual, so we will have Arthur go first." Mrs. Weasley said

We all watched as Mr. Weasley stepped into the fireplace with some floo powder, and shouted "Diagon Alley" and disappeared into flames.

"HOLD IT! NO WAY! I am _not_ traveling by fire. No way not happening" Percy told us. I noticed he seemed to be shaking and both he and Annabeth had fear in their eyes they were trying not to show.

"No dear don't worry it's completely harmless" Mrs. Weasley explained

"I don't really care, I will not be surrounded by fire, harmless or not. Annabeth and I will take Mrs. O'Leary"

I remember her! His magical dog! Percy let out a whistle and the room got very dark before the massive dog we saw earlier appeared out of nowhere. Percy whispered something in her ear before he and Annabeth climbed on. Annabeth turned to Nico.

"You coming with us Nico, I know you were there too. I don't know if you went through what we went through."

"No I'll go with Will, I didn't need to do what you guys needed to do. We will meet you guys there"

"The floo is connected to a little pub called the Leaky Cauldron, that's in London. You'll find Arthur there dears." Mrs. Weasley told them

They nodded

"You hear that girl?" The dog barked and wagged its tail "Great, then let's go"

And with that they were gone. I turned slowly to Nico, seeing as he seemed the one to ask and get the most information from. When he saw everyone looking at him, he only shrugged and told us that both of them had a fear of fire to an extent. They can go near it, but not so close as to touch it or be hurt by it.

"Well, let's go then, Hermione, you next"

-Time Skip-

Once we were all at the Leaky Cauldron and through the brick wall, we headed to Gringotts. I exchanged my muggle money and then took the *cart with everyone else to the vaults. First we stopped at the Weasleys, then Harry's, and finally the Americans. When we got to the Americans, we noticed how big it was. It was double all the other vaults, and that was just the door. Griphook (the goblin) told them to each press their hand to the door, they did so and the vault opened. We all followed them in when they said we could.

"Whoa" was all I could say. There were stack of money piled up along with weapons, and shields, and these other gold coins. I also noticed some of those prism things that are clear and can create a rainbow. I turned around as I heard an excited squeal.

"MY LAPTOP!" Annabeth yelled. "I thought I lost this forever!"

Indeed she did have a laptop with this weird glowing triangle symbol on it. I was confused for she opened it and was looking at things like pictures she saved on there.

"Wait, technology doesn't work well with magic, that computer should not be working" I told them

"Well this laptop is special, all our electronic devices are. We are actually waiting for our school in America to send us new cell phones"

"That's incredible!"

Once they gathered everything the needed from the vault we took the cart back to the bank and walked out the door to the harsh sunlight awaiting us.

*let's just pretend that they extended the cart ok?

 ** _AN: Okay, don't hate me but I decided to split Diagon Alley into two parts just because of how long this chapter was getting. And I gave Annabeth her laptop back because I was really upset she lost it in the House of Hades. And I thought cell phones would be useful as to not draw attention to themselves by Iris messaging. That would only be for emergencies, which is why they had them in the vault I forgot to right that each demigod snuck one in their bags while others were looking at the vault. Any complaints? Suggestions? Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: So as promised, here is chapter 6… Part 2 of Diagon Alley._** ** _J_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Leo's POV:

Once we stepped out of Gringotts, I got really excited. I wanted to see everything! These wizards sure had some cool shops!

"Leo, calm down you're bouncing all over the place" Calypso told me

"Sorry sunshine, but look at this place! It's sweet!"

"So I think we should go to Madam Malkins first to get your school uniforms" Mrs. Weasley said looking around.

"Wait, uniforms?" Thalia said with utter disbelief in her voice.

"Yes of course, why?" Hermione asked her

"Thals, chill, Mr. Brunner said that Professor Dumbledore told him that we can where our own clothes and just put the black robe over it, it will be like wearing a jacket" Annabeth explained to Thalia.

Thalia was not the only one relieved to hear this, not only were school uniforms looked weird, but they probably would suck to fight in should we need to.

"Wait, you don't have to wear uniforms? Lucky!" Ron said to us.

"Why don't you need to?" Wondered Hermione

"They want us to feel comfortable and relaxed, at our school, Mr. Brunner does not have a uniform requirement" Annabeth said calmly

"Mr. Brunner?"

"He is our headmaster, while you guys say professor, in America we say Mr. or Mrs. or Ms."

"Oh"

With that we walked down Diagon Alley until we reached Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. We entered the store and walked up to a woman at the counter.

"Hello Madam Malkin" Ginny greeted "we need some robes for the American exchange students, and I need to get some new ones, so do Harry and Ron I believe"

"Alright, then two of you step up here" she said as she pulled out two stools and called some one from the back to come and help.

Calypso and I went first, while Madam Malkin was pinning the robes I was getting antsy. I was not patient enough to just stand there. I started hoping up and down a little bit. I didn't think I was doing it that mush until…

"You must stay still while I am doing this, or else I might stab you with the pin on accident" Madam Malkin told me. I stopped bouncing for about 5 seconds before I started up again. Madam Malkin sighed in exasperation.

"Leo, if you don't stop bouncing I will come over there and make sure you stay still myself" That got me to stop. As nice as Annabeth is, she is also deadly. Especially with her drakon bone sword that was concealed at the moment.

All of our weapons were concealed actually. Thalia's bow and arrow came out of nowhere really, while her shield was her charm bracelet. Percy's pen was his sword and his watch was his shield, Annabeth was also a bracelet, mine was my tool belt, Jason had his coin, Piper's was a mirror, Frank's was his backpack, Hazel's _spatha_ was concealed as a coin as well, Calypso had a knife concealed as an anklet, Nico's was his skull ring, and Will had this kind of arm band thing for his bow and arrow, and a little pouch around his neck had all his medical supplies that was shrunk so the pouch only looked like a charm or something.

After a couple of hours in the robe shop we decided to go to the apothecary to get potion supplies. One word to describe the place? Eerie, I believe, or creepy. But not so much that the store was avoided. It was a dark store that smelled funny. Percy, Annabeth, and even Nico wouldn't go in. I think it must have reminded them of Tartarus, for that reason we got everyone's stuff and hurried out of there.

"I have to get Hedwig some treats and food" Harry informed us as we were walking. I remembered that Hedwig was his owl. So we stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"I thought the animals in there were pretty sweet. Although the owls seemed to not like Percy that much. My guess was because of Athena. We didn't get any pets because we didn't need any, once we got the phones, they would be much faster then and owl that has to travel across the sea.

"Are you guys going to get a pet?" Ginny asked us

"No, we don't really need one, especially when we get our phones, besides, a couple of us have a pet back at home, Percy has two." I told them. I was really bored, I didn't even think about the fact that they would want to know what Percy's other pet is, or wonder how he got a Pegasus as a pet.

"Really, I know you have a dog, but what else do you have?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Way to go Repair Boy" Piper whispered in my ear. I smiled sheepishly

"Oh, um, well I have a black Pegasus named Blackjack"

"A Pegasus?!" Fred and George said together. I liked them, they reminded me of the Stolls.

"How on earth did you get a Pegasus? They are really rare to come by, and not so friendly to people I've heard."

Percy looked offended at Hermione's words, I mean can you blame him?

"They are actually very gentle and nice, they love people. And they are more common in America, we even have stables where you can ride the ones our school has."

"That sounds"

"Brilliant" Fred and George said.

"Maybe some day you'll get to meet Blackjack, he's the best"

After that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us that we had to get our books and go back, we had to pack up for King's Cross tomorrow.

Hermione and Annabeth got really excited about the bookstore, and Annabeth practically dragged Percy, while I dragged my feet. I don't like reading, unless it's blueprints. I grumbled while following them into the bookstore. We spent maybe 45 minutes to an hour in there and it was BORING! However I did manage to sneak my bag of cookies out of Annabeths backpack. I put them in my tool belt and started eating them. Seriously, Percy's mom makes the best cookies. I started feeling my energetic and soon enough I was running all over the store.

"LEO!" Oops, Annabeth found out I took the cookies…

 ** _AN: So not my best chapter, sorry it was a little boring, I plan on bringing in Blackjack for a care of magical creatures class when Hagrid gets back. Hagrid returns after Christmas right? Anyway, please review! It would mean a lot to me! Next chapter will be on the train, with a little Solangelo fluff. Not a ton but some._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: CHAPTER 7 Woohoo! So I'm just gonna time skip to 10:45 the next morning 'kay? Annabeth had another nightmare last night, and so did Percy, so they are very tired and will sleep on the train. Nico is also tired, but it's because he just didn't get much sleep. He will have nightmares, but he doesn't scream. He is a child of the underworld. Tartarus still effected him, but he could hold it in better._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Will's POV:

We were walking though King's Cross 15 minutes before the train left. Everyone going to Hogwarts had trolleys for trunks or suitcases. We had so much stuff that Annabeth enlarged all of our luggage in order for it to fit. We also got Mrs. Weasley to charm our books so that it would be either Greek or Latin, depending on preference, but still looked English to everyone else. All but one of the teachers was going to be doing that for us whenever they wrote on the board or something. The teachers all knew about us except for the new one, I believe her name was Umbridge. She works for the ministry, so she wasn't aloud to know.

"Here was are" Mrs. Weasley said as we stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10.

"What?" Leo asked. "It's a brick wall"

"You run through it." Said a woman named Tonks. Apparently she was an auror, basically a police officer, and part of this order of the phoenix or whatever it was called. We also had Sirius in his animagus form. They told us about him being a dog. But we decided to try to hide the fact Frank could do that as well. That way if he was ever caught we could say he is an animagus for whatever animal he got caught as.

"You want us to go through a brick wall?" Percy asked

"It's a charm dear. Watch, Tonks, you take Harry and go through first"

I watched with wide eyes, thinking I was going to have to do some major healing soon, as Tonks and Harry obeyed Mrs. Weasley and ran at the barrier. However, the crash didn't come. They just disappeared through the wall.

"Alright see? No harm. Now who first?"

We all looked to Percy and Annabeth who were the leaders of the quest.

"Ugh fine, we will first, here Annabeth climb on" Percy said. Annabeth got on Percy's back and leaned forward with her arms over Percy's shoulders, ready to push the trolley while Percy held onto her. Their trolley had both of their stuff on it, so they didn't need to worry about pushing two.

"Ready Wise Girl"

"It's now or never" was her only response. Percy started to run while Annabeth focused on pushing the cart. They ran at the wall and just went through.

"Do they ever let go of each other for more than 10 seconds?" Hermione asked us as she stared at the barrier they just disappeared through.

"Yes, when one of them takes a shower, other than that, not really no."

"They seem very close for only being 15" she inquired

"Yeah, well, they have been through a lot" Thalia said before she ran through the barrier. I followed her and watched in wonder as the train station appeared with a red steam engine labeled the Hogwarts Express.

-Time Skip-

We were all sitting in a *compartment on the train, minus Ron and Hermione who had prefect duties. We sat with a boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Luna Lovegood after introducing ourselves.

"How long is the train ride?" I asked them

"About 8 or 9 hours" Neville told us.

My mouth dropped open. 8 or 9 _hours!?_ No way!

"You've got to be joking!" Leo shouted. Of course he had to have coffee this morning. He loved the stuff, but it made him my hyperactive then usual.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"A lot of us are ADHD, though some know how to better control it, sitting around for that long is still torture" I explained

And so began our long train ride. I was seated next to Nico, holding his hand. He had not gotten much sleep last night, so he fell asleep now, on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his shaggy black hair and smiled. Percy and Annabeth were also falling asleep, which I was quite worried about. We don't want them screaming on the train. They told us the just try and wake up one of them if it seemed like something was going to go wrong. Neville looked at us a little strangely, while Luna just read her magazine upside down. Not long after those two fell asleep Ron and Hermione came back complaining about how some guy named Malfoy was a prefect.

~oOo~

Draco's POV:

I strutted down the corridor of the train. I was a prefect and a Malfoy. I was better than all of these imbeciles. They were pathetic. I was looking for Potter's compartment. I saw his beloved dogfather in his animagus form at the train station, honestly, you would think a murderer would be more careful. Although I knew he was really innocent, I wasn't about to tell Potter or anyone else that. I finally found his compartment, but I saw a bunch of people I didn't know as well. One of them was acting utterly crazy. He was bouncing all over the place pulling what looked like metal out of this weird belt. I opened the compartment door flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, what have we here? Potter, Weasel, and mudblood Granger hanging around Loony and Longbottom. And I don't believe I know who these people are."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter said rudely.

"Now Potter, there is no need for that tone, I am a prefect after all, I can take away points if you don't show more respect"

"You don't deserve respect, now what do you want?" he retorted

I was about to open my mouth to respond when one of the new kids with blond hair started to stir, which caused the boy she was laying against to wake up as well.

"Wazzgoinon?" The boy slurred sleepily

"We were just tilling this idiot over her to get out" said a girl with punk clothes. It sounded like she had and American accent.

I looked around the compartment, wondering who the heck these people were. There were about 11 new students, but Hogwarts doesn't take students unless they are eleven, these guys look fifteen. I looked over with disgust as I realized that two boys were holding hands in the corner or the compartment. One of the boys was asleep on the other ones shoulder. How absurd! Have these people no shame? **_(Malfoy's opinion, not mine, I totally ship Solangelo!)_**

"Who are you? You can't be first years" I told them "Trying to sneak into Hogwarts? Or maybe you couldn't come before because it was too expensive? So now you're joining first years?"

The boy and girl that just woke up a moment ago were now standing in front of me. And I must say I was a tad intimidated. They both looked very strong and not too happy with me.

"We are exchange student from America actually" the boy told me, and I realized he had an American accent as well.

"Well you will want to fit in at Hogwarts then. You don't want to make friends with these losers. I can help you there" I held out my hand "Draco Malfoy" I say proudly

The boy looked at my hand for a second. Then he looked at me.

"I don't need to know who the losers are. These are my friends and you better not insult them again" he said in a deadly calm voice. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, but the boy held his ground.

"At least my friends know that two boys shouldn't be holding hands. It's a disgrace!" I said angrily, nodding my head at the two boys in the back corner. How dare he defy a Malfoy!

The boys eyes flared, he grabbed me by my robes and I must admit I was frightened as he lifted me up to his eye level and pushed me against the was before Crabbe and Goyle could even blink. They tried coming forward only to be stopped by the girl in punk clothes who stood in their way. The girl with blonde hair was right behind Percy with her arms around his waist like what he was doing was an everyday occurrence. Though I could see the anger in her eyes as well.

"Don't you ever insult Will and Nico again. We don't care if they are gay, we are happy for them and we don't take well to insults. Especially Thalia and I. Seeing as we are Nico's closest cousins. Though I know for a fact his sister and other cousins aren't happy with your comment right now. Nor his friends or boyfriend. Your quite lucky Nico is asleep and Will can't get up because that would wake Nico up. But if Nico had heard that. You would not be in a good place right now. Same with Will. So leave. And don't come near me or my family, or friends. Got it?" I nodded frantically. "Good." He dropped me then punched me twice. I think he would have kept going if that girl hadn't stopped him. I didn't know anyone could punch that hard, I think my nose is broken.

I got up after the girl stopped him, and, along with Crabbe and Goyle, fled from the compartment. They will pay for that! I will have my revenge.

*Again pretend as though the compartment was bigger that it actually is so it can fit them all.

 ** _AN: nice long chapter for you. Malfoy is already on the demigods bad side, haha to him. So right now I am thinking I'll have the demigods ride the boats over but let me know what you guys think ok?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: So her is Chapter 8. I was having a REALLY hard time with whether or not to go by carriages or boats. The reason I would want to do boats is because they have never seen Hogwarts before. But the thing with the carriages is the thestrals. So I am sorry for anyone who wanted them in the carriages. I was originally planning that. But I just came up with an idea for how the thestrels could be later introduced in an unusual way… this will include some awesome Blackjack if it turns out the way I want. So I am super sorry! But I hope you guys like this chapter. It might be split into 2 parts because I mean there are 11 demigods. So without further ado…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Nico's POV:

I had fallen asleep almost as soon as we sat down. I mean I couldn't help it, I was tired and Will was nice and warm. He smelled really good to, kind of like the strawberries from camp, mixed with a wilderness scent from the woods at camp. Along with the infirmary. It was relaxing and I felt myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. But what felt like minutes later I felt some one shaking me calling my name. I open my eyes and found, to my utter surprise, it was dark out.

"Hey Angel, we're here" Will told me in a soft gentle voice.

I open my eyes more and saw that everyone in our compartment were getting ready to get off once the train stopped. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all wearing robes, whereas us demigods didn't need to on account of we were new, and Dumbledore wanted us to be introduced however we were most comfortable.

"Come on Nico, you slept the whole ride" Will explained as he helped me get up.

When the train did stop we were called along with the first years to a very strict looking woman with short, dark hair, a prominent chin, and very dark brown eyes.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I am only filling in for him. Are you the exchange students?" the last question directed to the demigods.

"Yes ma'am we are" Annabeth replies

"Good, please follow me, you will be riding the boats with the first years" she explained as she led us away "Don't worry for the other children of the big 3, Poseidon will allow you in the water" she said when we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't go all kill-happy with _his_ nieces and nephews, unlike others. I have the cool dad" Percy told us as thunder boomed ahead causing people to look up. Thalia, Jason and I all glared at Percy, but he ignored us.

The woman led us to the first years that were waiting all huddled together. As we arrived I noticed them looking at us curiously. I guess we do kind of stand out a bit.

"Hey Neeks, no need to be nervous, we're all right here" Will whispered in my ear.

"I'm not nervous"

"Yes you are, you're twisting your ring, and you only ever do that when you're nervous"

I looked down, and I was in fact twisting my ring. I felt my face heat up and I was glad it was dark. How does Will know all this stuff about me?

We arrived at the dock, which made me even more nervous, though I knew I didn't need to be. Percy was right about one thing: Uncle Poseidon doesn't go all kill-happy on us. Which I was very thankful for. Will took my hand in his. I looked over and could see the smile on his face, he leaned over and kissed my cheek before we led me to the boat that had Frank and Hazel in it. Hazel was looking a bit green.

"Hazel are you alright?" I asked with concern

"Just a little seasick"

"We haven't started moving yet" Frank pointed out to her

"Yeah, but we are on a boat that is in the water, and it's rocking"

I looked over to the boat Percy and Annabeth were sharing with Thalia and some first year, Percy looked over at me. I nodded to Hazel, then the boat, hoping he got the message. He nodded and closed his eyes. The boat stopped rocking completely, Hazel let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Percy who smiled back and pulled Annabeth closer to him. Soon enough we were under way.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

The boat ride went smoothly, I leaned against the back of the boat, Annabeth next to me, head on my shoulder. Annabeth was going on and on about the architecture of the castle as we sailed across the lake, I sort of drowned it out. I could see Thalia doing the same. I noticed the first year little boy was giving us freaked out looks. I decided to try and engage conversation. He was small and shaking a little bit.

"So what's your name?" I asked him

"Euan Abercrombie" he replied nervously

"Well Euan, I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and that is my cousin Thalia"

"You don't look like first years"

"We aren't, we're exchange students" I explain " Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just don't know what house Ill be in, I don't want to be in Slytherin or something, I really hope I get Gryffindor"

"Well I think that whatever house you get you will do great in" Annabeth told him

He gave a faint smile, and opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the woman.

"Heads down!" she announced. We did as we were told and we went through hanging Ivory into a dark tunnel. I caught my breath and held Annabeth tighter. I could tell she was doing the same thing. This was too much like Tartarus, we couldn't see a thing. I was just about to start hyperventilating when we came to a harbor and both Annabeth and myself let out a shaky breath. Euan looked at us strangely while Thalia was more sympathetic. The woman got out of her boat and waited for us to do the same. Once we were all out she led us to a door and knocked three times.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

The doors were opened by a woman with a stern look on her face. She had her graying hair tied up in a tight bun and brown eyes. Her mouth was pressed into a firm line. I could tell this woman was very tough on the students.

"Thank you Professor Grubbily-Plank" she said to the woman that led us over on the boats. She turned back to all of us "I am Professor McGonagall, please follow me"

I squeezed Percy's hand tighter and we were led through the double doors. She went on to explain the houses and point system before leading the first years through the double doors into the Great Hall while we waited for her to call us in.

"This place is amazing!" I said when it was just us left "I mean, just look at the design it's so"

"Yes we know it's amazing architecture Annie"

"Thalia! Don't call me that!" I really hated it when they called me that. All of the sudden ghost's flew in. I mean real ghosts. They were talking and ignoring us until they saw Nico, who just happened to be the prince of the Underworld.

"Master Nico! What are you doing here? Please don't send us to the Underworld! Please, we love it here, and we have permission to stay from Lady Hecate" said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights pleaded

"Yeah well Lady Hecate didn't get permission from my father. But I suppose I can discuss it with him. Under one condition"

"Anything!" The ghost said while the others nodded

"Go find all ghost's and poltergeist's here, and tell them to not acknowledge me any differently. I don't want you blowing my cover."

"Yes master Nico!"

"Just Nico."

Just as they finished their conversation, Professor McGonagall came back in.

"They are ready for you now. Annabeth, you are supposed to be sorted first, but knowing what can happen if you two are separated for to long, you and Percy will be placed in the same house with the same classes. So you pick which one of you would be sorted."

We looked at each other for a moment and looked back at the Professor.

"Percy will do the sorting, his characteristic are better to go off of, whereas we could be put in raven claw and Percy would kind of stand out in there" I explain. Percy knew I wasn't being rude, he knew it was true. Percy was smart, he was, but not book smart.

"Very well, then Mr. Di Angelo, you will be first."

Nico nodded and we were led into the Great hall. I looked around with amazement, but I kept my mouth shut. I looked at the tables and saw Euan got into Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Leo was trying not to laugh, the rest of us smirked. "wizards. I have explained that you're from America and the kind of magic your school focuses on. More questions may be asked later if you're up for it" we nodded "Now for the sorting"

"Di Angelo, Nico"

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

I walked others. I could feel the judgment oozing out of them even though my back was turned. I got to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on me and it went over my eyes.

 _"Dumbledore told me there would be demigods, 11 of them"_ a voice I realized was the hat said in my head _"Let's see where to put you, you're very cunning, but Slytherin is full of dark wizards you would not fit in during times like these. You are not a Hufflepuff. You are smart you could be a Ravenclaw. However, you're bravery beats all others. Better be…_ GRYFFENDOR!" The hat shouted the last part to the entire hall. A table decked in red and gold cheered while the girls seemed to be checking me out. I guess I passed judgment for everyone when the hat chose my house. I was about to return to the table when I realized something. I went to McGonagall, confusing everyone.

"When you get to Thalia Grace, just say Thalia. She doesn't use her last name. I would inform all the other teachers as well. It's a long story" I whispered and she nodded before I headed down to the Gryffindor table, ignoring all the looks I was getting, either confused or what I guess was supposed to be flirty.

"Grace, Jason"

~oOo~

Jason's POV:

I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was brought over my eyes and I was engulfed in nothing but darkness.

 _"Let's see"_ I almost jumped when I heard the voice, but I managed to keep still. _Not Slytherin, smart but not enough interest for Ravenclaw, very brave, but your also very loyal. Many of the brave things you have done, especially recently, were based off your loyalties, so better be…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table that was yellow and black cheered loudly as I made my way over to them.

"Thalia"

 ** _AN: There it is Chapter 8. I hoped you like it. Please leave reviews with your ideas I promise to try my best to use them!_** ** _J_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Chapter 9. I tried to post it fast because then you wouldn't have to wait to hear houses_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Thalia's POV:

Thank goodness she didn't say my last name. I walked up to the stool and the hat was dropped over my eyes. I was mildly shocked to hear the voice in my head, but hey weirder things have happened to me.

 _"Ah, you're Jason's sister then? Well you would not do well in HufflePuff, Slytherin would be good, for you are ambitious as well as cunning, though in times like these, you would not fit in. You are very brave though. You are a lieutenant of Artemis after all, so I believe you will join your cousin in…_ GRYFFENDOR!"

I took off the hat, walked over to the cheering table, and plopped down next to Nico.

"Jackson, Perseus"

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I groaned as I heard my full name, you could hear people chortling throughout the hall.

"Just Percy please" I told McGonagall as I led both Annabeth and myself up to the stool

"Hold on, they can't both go up! Only Jackson was called" I looked over to see the blonde ferret faced Malfoy kid from the train. I gave him my worst glare and he shrank back down.

"I'm afraid he is right Minerva" said some lady who looked like a pink toad that was sitting up at the high table. I gripped Annabeths hand and pulled he closer to me. They were not going to separate us at all. I needed to know she was there, just seeing her wasn't good enough, and what if she was replaced my some hologram by Hera? Or something else. I just needed to be reassured she was there all the time.

"They have special permission Delores. Now please hush. Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase, please step forward."

I loved McGonagall right then and there she became my favorite teacher. I led Annabeth to the stool ignoring the murmurs of the students of what had just been said. I sat down on the stool, Annabeth standing right in front of me when everything went black. I almost yelled out in surprise before I realized it was only the hat. I was still freaky, because it was pitch lack just like Tartarus, I squeezed Annabeth's hands making sure she hadn't left me but when the voice started was when I pulled her onto my lap, I couldn't see the hall, but I could tell we probably looked very stupid. At that moment I didn't care.

 _"No need to be afraid Percy Jackson, I will not harm you or your girlfriend, I will make this quick though because I know the reason you are truly afraid, and I apologize for the darkness. Now not Slytherin at all, your not book smart enough for Ravenclaw, your fatal flaw is loyalty but you bravery beats it all, as does Annabeth Chase's. So you both better be…_ GRYFFENDOR!"

I was so relived when the hat was taken off and I could see the light again that I hardly acknowledged the cheers erupting from the crowd of Gryffindor's. I got up and pulled Annabeth to the table.

" _Hem hem,_ " I turned when I heard the cough "You" she pointed at Annabeth "must go back to be sorted"

"She already has been sorted. She goes to whatever house I go to, that's the deal." I told her coldly

"Delores, these two students are a special case and will indeed go to the same house. Now if we could continue" Dumbledore explained

We walked over to the table and I sat down across from Thalia and Nico. Annabeth right next to me and I put my arm around her waist protectively. We were really getting stares now. I guess arguing with a pink toad will do that to you. Well, if they want something to stare at fine, I pulled Annabeth in for a nice long kiss, earning some wolf whistles and many laughs from the guys while the girls looked on jealously. Annabeth smiled as we pulled apart. I knew she didn't mind. We scooted as close together as we could. After a pointed look towards us, McGonagall called the next name.

"Levesque, Hazel"

~oOo~

Hazel's POV:

I felt bad for Annabeth and Percy. Already with the stares and rumors before school even starts. But of course, Percy gave them something to stare at, I laughed as I walked up and the hat was placed on my head.

 _"Hm. I don't even need to look much through your mind to see your loyalty Hazel Levesque. Giving up your life back in the 1940s? And you do whatever it takes to help your loved ones. You are much like Percy, although you belong in…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered as I walked over to join Jason.

"McLean, Piper"

~oOo~

Piper's POV:

I ignored the whistles and smirks I got from the boys as I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat covered my eyes just like everyone else.

 _"Brilliant mind I see. Plenty of bravery. Very loyal as well. Though you are not as cunning and ambitious as Slytherins, you would never fit in there. Your brain is used quite often and you can keep your cool in dire situations. You have an interest in learning ne things you will do well in…_ RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled as the hat was taken off and I made my way to the blue and bronze table. I made a lot of the boys upset however when I blew Jason a kiss and winked at him. I was a little upset that I wasn't with him, but it was out of my hands. I just hoped I wouldn't be alone in Ravenclaw.

"Ogygia, Calypso"

~oOo~

Calypso's POV:

I sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

 _"Hm. Tricky. You are cunning like a Slytherin, though not as dark as they are in these troubled times. Your brain matches a Ravenclaw, You are not as loyal to you family for following your father in the first war, however you were not loyal to Percy, you cursed his girlfriend. You are brave but not recklessly so. I say…_ RAVENCLAW!"

I joined Piper at the Ravenclaw table. I was a little putout by what the hat had said. Although I got over it quickly because it was just stating facts, not trying to be mean.

"Solace, William"

~oOo~

Will's POV:

I smiled widely as I made my way up to the stool and sat down. I caught a glimpse of Nico watching intently twisting his skull ring just before the hat fell over my eyes.

 _"Loyal, though all doctors need that trait. Smart, though you will need that if you want to be a doctor as well. You are most definitely not a Slytherin. And you are brave. You know you are best at healing, not with a weapon, but you choose to fight anyway. Better be…_ GRYFFENDOR!"

I smiled widely and made my way over to where Nico was sitting with his cousins and Annabeth. Thalia scooted over so I could sit by Nico. He smirked at me and I pecked his cheek, not failing to notice the crestfallen looks on many girls faces.

"Valdez, Leo"

~oOo~

Leo's POV:

I walked confidentially up to the stool and put on the hat.

 _"Very brilliant mind you have here Leo Valdez. And you always are up for a challenge. I don't even need to look through the rest of your mind to determine that you belong in…_ RAVENCLAW"

I whooped as the hat was taken off.

"TEAM LEO ALL THE WAY!" I shouted, earning a couple of chuckles as I made my way next to my girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Zhang, Frank"

~oOo~

Frank's POV:

The hat covered my eyes as I sat down on the stool.

 _"Bravery, oh yes. And a brilliant mind to. But your loyalties are stronger than either of those to you better be…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

I happily joined my girlfriend and Jason to the cheering table. When we were all quiet Dumbledore spoke.

"Let us enjoy this feast before I give my start of term notices."

And with that, the food appeared and we dug in. The demigods didn't have to worry about sacrificing food, because that would draw attention to ourselves. We talked it over with Chiron who talked to the Gods.

 ** _AN: Wow. I'm exhausted. I hope I did okay in sorting everyone, if not, oh well. In the next chapter I am going to have the speech after the feast, sleeping arrangement, and so forth… hopefully this plot twist will come in within the next couple chapters. Until next time! Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Chapter 10. This is the feast and sleeping arrangements. So some people are upset that no one ended up in Slytherin, and I'm sorry about that, it's true that some of the demigods are very cunning, ambitious, and other qualities that are associated with Slytherin. However, during this book, I feel like the fact that the demigods are heroes and want to help rid them of Voldemort would not bode well in Slytherin. The golden trio needs to trust them in order for the quest to be complete. And they probably wouldn't trust them as much if they or any of their friends were in Slytherin. Especially if they hang out with other houses. Besides, almost all the demigods that would belong in Slytherin, are actually recklessly brave like a Gryffindor. I feel like that would make personalities clash. Especially after the whole incident on the train. I'm sorry if I upset anyone, I hope this doesn't put you off reading my story! So this is turning out to be a very long authors note, sorry again!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Hermione's POV:

The sorting had been… unique. I think the most interesting one by far was Percy and Annabeth. I mean seriously? Annabeth didn't even put on the hat! She should have been sorted properly. They can't be that attached can they? I mean, they act like they can't survive unless they are together. I wonder what made them like that. I doubt they are acting. The teachers and headmaster seem to know, minus that Umbridge woman whom Harry said had been at his hearing this summer and voted for his expulsion. The food was delicious, as always. Ron was scarfing it down. Percy was eating a lot to, but he was a little neater about eating then Ron was. Everyone was asking the new kids questions, particularly Percy and Annabeth.

"Why weren't you sorted properly Annabeth?" Lavender Brown asked. I could tell she liked Percy and was trying to find something wrong with Annabeth.

"Long story that really isn't any of your business." Thalia replied for her.

"Sorry but I don't think I was asking _you._ "

"Sorry, but not sorry, that I really don't care, Percy is my cousin and Annabeth is my best friend so I think I can answer for them when I know I'm right" Lavender seemed to change her tone to that. Probably didn't want Percy to think she was a brat to his family.

"Nico, eat come on"

I looked over in amusement as Will was piling Nico's plate with food. From the past couple of days I could tell that Nico didn't eat a lot of food, only a little bit each meal.

"Seriously Will? I am not going to eat all that! I'm full!"

The exchange students were watching in amusement while everyone else around them just watched curiously.

"Doctors orders"

"You can't keep saying that and expecting me to actually listen"

"It's been working fine so far"

"Not anymore"

"Aw come on Neeks, we don't want Solangelo to have there first fight do we?"

"Shut up Thalia, I am going to kill you Percy. You and Jason for coming up with that stupid ship name"

"Why? Everyone totally agrees"

"Yes, but you didn't have to put it on T-Shirts and have everyone wear them!"

"But people loved them"

"Come on Nico it wasn't that bad" Will said "Now please eat"

"I'm not hungry geez! I already ate!"

Will pouted and Nico sighed

"Fine. But not all of this. Pick one thing for me to eat. That's it."

Will smiled happily and took everything but the chicken off while everyone else was watching in amusement.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Ginny asked curiously to Nico and Will

"About a month" Will replied

"And are all of you exchange students dating some one?" Seamus asked eyeing Piper the next table over

"Everyone but Thalia, but she doesn't date"

"Why not?" Seamus asked

"Because boys are idiots"

"What is your school in America called?" Dean asked

"Brunner's Magical Academy"

"What kind of subjects do you have there?" some 3rd year asked

"Well we have a ton of different subjects and also combat" I perked at hearing this. They didn't tell us this before.

"Basically" Annabeth went on "We have our main subjects, and you can choose whether or not you want to focus on doing a specific wand less magic or study all the subjects. For example, I chose to study all subjects while Percy works with water, we also do combat, because if you lose your wand, then your considered left defenseless, unless you do wand less of course, but even they are required to learn combat. So we train with weapons and shields. We learn how to fight with our hands as well"

"That is so cool!" Dean said

The dinner disappeared and desert reappeared. After that, the questions ceased to be all that interesting, and it was stuff we already knew anyway. Finally the feast was done with and Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I trust you have been making our new students feel welcome. I am sorry I forgot to mention earlier, but these students, a lot in their school is advanced, and they are powerful, so please try not to anger them at all. Now I am pleased to announce that Professor Grubbily-Plank will be coming back to fill in for Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away. I would also like to welcome Professor Delores Umbridge, as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And-"

" _Hem, hem,"_ Umbridge interrupted.

(Pretend that this is where the speech from the fifth book is because I'm lazy and don't want to put it in here lol)

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, now, off to bed! Exchange students please stay back as well as their new heads of houses. Thank you."

"Ron! Come on! We have to show the first years!" I got up calling "First years! This way please! First year Gryffindors, please follow me!"

~oOo~

Jason's POV:

Soon enough, everyone left the Great Hall except for Dumbledore and 4 teachers. Dumbledore turned to Professor Umbridge.

"Delores, was there something you needed?"

"Why yeas Albus" she had such an annoying voice! "I need to speak with you about those two students" she said nodding her head in Percy and Annabeths direction. Percy scowled and pulled Annabeth closer, while Annabeth tried to calm him down while glaring at Umbridge.

"You may wait in my office if you wish, however, the conversation about to take place in here does not concern you so I ask that you leave."

I got to give props to Dumbledore. He basically just kicked her out in a very nice way. She huffed and stormed out.

"Now" he said, turning back to us "The 3 teachers behind me are your heads of houses, them like all of the teachers, excluding Professor Umbridge of course, know you are demigods. They know of your parentage, and more or less the things you have done" The last remark was pointed to Percy and Annabeth. "Professor McGonagall is the Gryffindor head of house, as well as transfiguration professor. Professor Flitwick is Ravenclaw head of house, and charms teacher. And last but certainly not least, is Professor Sprout Hufflepuff head of house and herbology teacher. Professor Snape is the Slytherin head of house, should you ever need him, he teaches potions. Now, for sleeping arrangements. You will all be up in the dormitories with the other kids, except for Percy and Annabeth. We have a room that goes right from the common room. Professor McGonagall will show you, it has been silenced somewhat, they other students cannot hear you, however your friends, teachers, minus Delores, and myself can hear you. That way if there is ever an emergency you will be able to get help."

"Great, thank you so much Professor, but what will the other kids say if they see we share a room?"

"Well Miss Chase, we will explain exactly what we said over the summer, that the two of you have been through a very traumatic experience. We will tell them it is not to be spread throughout the school. We are trusting you two, Chiron has informed me that you are trustworthy"

"Of course, we aren't gonna do anything if that's what you mean Professor" Percy said

Dumbledore smiled and we each followed our heads of houses to our common rooms. I walked along Frank and Hazel, wondering if everyone else would be okay, especially Percy and Annabeth, I mean they have been moving around so much. One new place to the next. We reached a portrait of an elderly man with a black pointed hat and yellow robes.

"Badger" Professor Sprout said and the portrait opened up revealing a black and yellow room with cushy armchairs by the fire, windows were scattered throughout the room. And there were plants all over the place, I remembered that Professor sprout taught herbology. It was very homey and welcoming.

"Justin! Will you please show Jason and Frank to the dormitory? They will be with all the 5th years." A boy with black hair, a long nose, with a pointed chin nodded and stood up.

"Hannah? Will you do the same with Hazel please?" Professor Sprout asked. A girl with blonde hair, a plump face, and blue eyes nodded and got up.

The two introduced themselves as Professor Sprout left. Justin seemed like a good guy, he led Frank and I up the stairs after Frank kissed Hazel on the cheek saying goodnight. The room consisted of 7 for-poster beds. I got changed and promptly fell asleep.

~oOo~

Leo's POV:

Professor Flitwick led us to a portrait of a woman. I was about to ask what we were stopping for when the portrait spoke.

"What starts with E, ends with E, and only has one letter?"

"The password is a riddle, you need to answer it to get into the common room" Professor Flitwick told us.

"Oh, well the answer would be envelope" Piper said easily.

The portrait swung open and we walked in. I was amazed by the blue and bronze common room. The room could be a library, Annabeth would love it. There was a statue of some lady right by the bookshelves, it took awhile to decipher the plaque, but it read _Rowena Ravenclaw._ There were windows close to the ceiling, and we were in one of the tallest towers.

"Michael! Ah, would you mind showing Leo here to the 5th year dormitories? And Padma, will you show Piper and Calypso to yours as well?"

"Of course Professor Flitwick" they agreed.

Michael led me up the stairs into a dormitory with 6 four-poster beds. I sat down on the one al my stuff was at and took some scraps out of my tool belt assembling them to make a miniature Festus. I was kind of upset I had to leave Festus back at camp, I hope he is okay.

"What is that?" Michael asked, pointing to my tool belt

"It's my tool belt, it's magic to it can hold almost anything, within reason of course"

"And what are you making?"

"A little dragon"

"Why a dragon?"

"Well I have a mechanical dragon back home, and I miss him a lot, so I'm making a replica"

"You have a mechanical dragon!?"

"Yeah" I said, as though it was nothing "he's huge, Calypso and I love to fly on him a lot, his name is Festus"

Michael looked flabbergasted. I shrugged to myself.

"Well, good night" and with that I fell back on my pillow and went to sleep without even changing first.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

Professor McGonagall led us all the way up to the seventh floor and to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the portrait asked

"Mimbulus mimbltonia(sp?)" McGonagall replied

The portrait swung open and we walked into the common room that was decked out in red and gold. There was a crackling fire with plush sofas and chairs by it, wide windows giving you a view of the grounds, overall it was pretty warm and cozy.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, seeing as you are prefects, I assume you can show these students to their dormitories?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course Professor!" Hermione exclaimed putting down her book and coming up to meet us.

"Sure" Ron wasn't as enthusiastic, but he got up and came over to us anyway.

"Miss Granger you will be showing Thalia up to the rooms, Mr. Weasley, you will be doing the same for Nico and Will"

They nodded and led out friends up the stairs. Professor McGonagall led us to a portrait on the other side of the common room and I just had to smile. It was a portrait of a black Pegasus.

"You may choose the password for this portrait, something easy for you to remember"

"Percy, you pick, it looks exactly like Blackjack, and so you choose."

"Alright, how about _boss_. Since he refuses to call me anything else" he whispered to me. I laughed but nodded. We told Professor McGonagall and she nodded and set the password.

"Wait hang on! Why do they get a separate dormitory?" the girl I remembered as Lavender Brown yelled effectively drawing all attention to us.

"That will be explained in a moment Miss Brown" Professor McGonagall said shortly.

With that we whispered the password and entered the room leaving people, not for the first time that night, staring.

The room was beautiful. It had sea green walls with small grey owls painted here and there. There was a door that led to a small balcony. In the middle of the room was a King sized four-poster bed with sea green sheets and comforter, with green and grey pillows. There were two dressers side by side, and a huge desk with two chairs side by side. Our luggage was at the foot of our bed as well. We got our own private bathroom too. It was just beautiful.

"It's amazing" Percy breathed out

Professor McGonagall smiled at us.

"You will receive your schedules in the morning. The same spell that your books are under will be placed on the schedules. It will look like English to everyone else. Now if you will excuse me, I must speak to the rest of Gryffindor house."

We said good night as she left. I went out on the balcony Percy close behind me. I stood at the railing and Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

"You're so cheesy Seaweed Brain"

"Maybe, but that's one of the things you love about me"

"Can't argue there"

We stood outside for a little while longer before deciding to get ready for bed.

~oOo~

McGonagall's POV:

I walked out to see my lions waiting for my, Ron and Hermione had returned and were sitting with Harry. I sighed. Her goes nothing.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what is going on concerning Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase. The reason Miss Chase came into this house without putting on the hat, is the same reason they will be having a separate room. This past summer the two of them went through a very traumatic experience together that left them scarred. No, I will not tell you about it. And none of the exchange students will either. If you ask any of them, especially Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase, you will find yourself losing house points and getting a month's detention. Do not anger any of the new students. They are as the headmaster explained, very powerful. Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase even more so. I do not expect to hear this all over the school. You are not to go around talking about it under any circumstances. If you do, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" I was thankful that the room was quiet, everyone listening closely. They nodded their agreement with no complaints or questions, which I was thankful for. I said goodnight and walked out of the unusually quiet lion's den.

 ** _AN: Super long chapter there. I found this chapter difficult to write, I hoped it's okay for you guys. So anyway, I know the authors note at the top is long, but you guys should read it if you just skipped over it. It explains why no one was placed in Slytherin. Until next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Well here is Chapter 11, all about the first part of their first day!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter._**

Ron's POV:

Once McGonagall left, most of the Gryffindor house started whispering about the new kids, wondering what Percy and Annabeth could have possibly gone through.

"Didn't McGonagall just ask us not to talk about this stuff?" I asked

"Yes, but you seem to forget Ronald, that people will do anything to gossip. McGonagall isn't around, neither are the Americans. And it's not like they are telling the whole school. Honestly though, you'd think they would have something better to do then gossip and spread rumors." Hermione looked stressed out about other people breaking the rules. Although I must say I'm not surprised at all, she is a stickler for the rules, and a prefect as well.

"Well I think the Americans are great" Harry said "and I don't want to hear any rumors that might get me thinking, so I'm off to bed, goodnight 'Mione, Ron"

"Actually mate, wait up, I'm coming to. I'm tired"

"Same for me. And I think I'll go see how Thalia is settling in" and with that she walked up to her dormitory, and we went to ours.

When we walked in however, we noticed that Will was fast asleep and Nico wide-awake, reading a book.

"I'm warning you now for your own good, Will is an early riser. Like as soon as the sun is up, he's up. So if you're a light sleeper, he'll probably wake you up tomorrow morning, and every morning. God's forbid he does it to me on purpose every morning. I am not a morning person either" Nico said, although you could see a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"Well" Harry started with a smile "Ron can sleep through a Hippogriff attack I'd wager, so he has nothing to worry about"

"Oi!"

"Come off it Ron, you know it's true"

"Some friend you are" he laughed at me as I made my way to my bed and crashed in a dead sleep.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

 _Annabeth was stumbling blindly, calling out my name in desperation as the Arai watched in amusement. The loved seeing her like this._

 _"Stop it!" I pleaded "Please! Just leave her be!"_

 _"Percy? PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? Why?" she fell to her knees, sobs racking her whole body. The Arai went in for the kill. I watched helplessly as they got closer and closer…_

PERCY PLEASE! WAKE UP!

I woke with a start to see Annabeth looking down at we with concern in her eyes. You could tell she had been crying, and she looked about ready to start again. She reached a hand up to cup my cheek, and I held it there. She put her forehead to mine and I could hear her steady breathing. My speeding heart rate started to go down.

"Come on"

She led me out to the balcony with a pillow and a blanket. We laid the pillow against the door. I laid upright against the pillow, and Annabeth laid against me, her head on my chest, I pulled the blanket over the two of us as we looked up at the sky. I could see Zoe Nightshade's constellation hunting in the sky, and I smiled, remembering good times. I looked out on the grounds. You could see a little hut by the big lake. Some sort of field with what looked like bubble wands on both sides, the forest, and the open grounds. It was peaceful.

"That was a really bad one Perce"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize. You never need to, you wanna talk about it?"

"They were going in for the kill. Annabeth the Arai were about to kill you, and I couldn't do anything about it" I took a shaky breath. "I thought I lost you"

"I'm right here" she hugged me closer.

"As long as we're together."

We didn't go back to sleep, we just sat there, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting there in a comfortable silence, before we knew it, the sun was coming out. It was a beautiful sunrise.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

Will was indeed an early riser. He managed to wake me up when he was waking up Nico.

"Sorry Harry"

"No problem Will, early bird gets the worm right?"

"Uhhh" Nico groaned "Don't encourage him!"

"Come on Neeks, wake up."

"Fine" he grumbled and groaned, but he did indeed get up. We all got ready for the day and went into the common room, and to our surprise, saw Percy and Annabeth cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire. Annabeth was reading our DADA textbook while Percy was playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"Did you guys sleep at all?" Will asked and they about jumped a mile.

"Gee thanks for scaring the Hades out of us Will" Percy said sarcastically, while I just thought to myself _Hades?_ "And for your information, yes we did sleep, for a few hours"

"Meaning about three or four hours" Annabeth clarified

We sat around just chatting for a bit, waiting for everyone else to join us. Thalia and Hermione came down about an hour and a half later, and then we waited another hour for Ron who just stumbled down the stairs. We all headed to breakfast together.

As we ate breakfast, McGonagall came around with our schedules.

"Blimey! Look at this schedule! History of magic, double potions, divination, and DADA!" Ron looked utterly horrified

"Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and the new teacher Umbridge all in one day. Rotten luck" I said glumly. "Lucky us"

"Cheer up, maybe Umbridge won't be that bad"

"Hermione, she voted for me to get expelled!"

Annabeth asked about the teachers, and what they were like, and Hermione started going on and on about the classes. Nico looked stressed when he heard about Binns class. He finished eating a little later and whispered something to Will who nodded. Nico got up and asked Percy something, who replied, and then Nico left the Great Hall.

"He is grabbing all our books, seeing as he is done eating and it will save us time" Will explained when Nico left.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

When I heard that Binns was a ghost I knew I would have to talk to him before class started. So I told Will that I would grab our books first as to not look suspicious. He nodded and I asked Percy what the password to his and Annabeths room was. Once I got it I left the Great Hall and made my way back to Gryffindor tower. I started to get lost so I summoned the ghost of Sir Nicholas when no one was looking and he helped me find the tower. I told him to wait. I grabbed everyone's things before heading back to the ghost. I had to shadow travel to the girls dormitory after I realized I couldn't go up, but I decided not to mention that to Will, and if anyone asked, I'll just say I had some one else go grab it for me. I got Sir Nicholas to lead me to the History of Magic room before I thanked and dismissed him. I really hoped Binns was in his classroom, Will would kill me if he found out how much of my powers I was using. I was still on restriction for 2 more weeks. As luck would have it, Binns was indeed in the room.

"Binns"

The ghost in question looked up with a bored expression until he saw it was me.

"Prince Nico! What are you doing here?"

"Please, I'm undercover. It's just Nico. I'm here to tell you to treat me like any other student. You can't blow my cover"

"Yes, yes of course Nico. I'll treat you like all of my other students."

"Good" and with that I walked out of the room and waited outside the door for everyone else. I knew breakfast had to be ending soon, sure enough the corridors started flooding with people and I soon saw the familiar face of Will and all the other demigods, all of whom were following Harry, Ron and Hermione.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

History of magic was so boring. Percy almost fell sleep a few times, but Annabeth kept him awake. I stared out the window for the majority of the hour while Binns droned on about goblin wars or something like that. I don't think I was ever as happy as I was when that bell rang. The golden trio (a.k.a. Harry, Ron and Hermione) led us into the FREEZING COLD dungeons for potions. This Snape guy really seemed to have it in for Harry. He was on Harry about every little thing gone wrong. Us demigods were doing okay. Surprisingly enough Percy was doing the best. I think that has something to do with his control over water.

"Mr. Potter, obviously you are not capable of reading simple instructions, seeing as you did not stir clockwise. Zero for today and 10 points from Gryffindor. _Evanesco._ "

Harry gritted his teeth as Snape passed. He didn't say anything good or give out points to the Gryffindors, but he praised his precious Slytherins, no matter if their potion was right or not. What a jerk. Let's just say I was glad when that class finally ended.

~oOo~

Frank's POV:

We had Care of magical creatures first thing with the Ravenclaws. So Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel and I all followed Ernie McMillan to the outskirts of the forest where Professor Grubbily-Plank was waiting for us.

"Hello class. I am Professor Grubbily-Plank. I will be substituting for Hagrid until he returns. Now today we will be learning about Horklumps. Can anyone tell me what a Horklump is?"

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

"A Horklump is a creature which resembles a pink, fleshy mushrooms covered in wiry black bristles. They use tentacles to search for there food, they have no use."

"Very good. 5 points to Ravenclaw."

She then went on to show us a Horklump and explain where the commonly live, and a bunch of other stuff. I wasn't really paying attention, it was pretty boring.

When the class ended, we followed the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws into double transfiguration. Where we proceeded to try to learn how to make frogs disappear. Something I got started getting the hang of towards the end of class. I heard a scream and looked over to see Leo's toad on fire. I backed away quickly, yes I still get nervous around fire. Sue me.

"Mr. Valdez! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Professor, at our old school, I specialized in wand less fire magic" he made a fire ball in his hand to prove his point "I was getting frustrated at the spell, and, well, sometimes, let's just say sometimes, if I'm mad enough, or really any emotions at all, I use the wand less magic on accident"

I was impressed by how fast Leo came up with an answer. The demigods in the room were trying to hold in their smirks. Although McGonagall got the real meaning behind it, the students believed his half-truth half-lie. Because his fire did act up on account o his emotions sometimes. The other kids seemed amazed at his power.

"Very well, you must work on controlling that" she put out the fire with a well-aimed spell and vanished the ashes of the frog.

Other than that, it was not a very eventful class.

 ** _AN: That was Chapter 11 for you! Guys I am so excited by all the views my story has gotten! It's so exciting! So I think that I will move up when my plot twist was originally suppose to happen, maybe I'll put it in shortly after Harry has his first detention with Umbridge… I don't know yet, but that's probably what I'll do. Please, please, please review! You guys are great! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story!_** ** _J_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Well, here is Chapter 12 you guys!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Hermione's POV:

We led the Americans up to the divination classroom. All the while I was explaining to them that if the teacher predicted there death's not to worry about it.

"Uh, if someone predicts that I'm gonna die, I think that's something to worry about" Will said

"Trelawney is a fraud. She predicts Harry's death constantly, ever since she started teaching us. And as you can see, he is right there, alive and well" I explained

We made our way to the tower and climbed the ladder to the heavily perfumed divination tower. We made our way to our seats. Nico sat with Will, Percy with Annabeth, Ron with Harry, and I was with Thalia. We sat and waited for the rest of the class to get here. While we waited I decided to make small talk with Thalia.

"So, Thalia, what do you think of Hogwarts so far? It a shame you got such a rotten schedule for your first day, but what do you take of the classes"

"Well, History of Magic was dull, and Potions would have been better if the Professor was nicer. Other then that it seems okay. If you really want to have a conversation about school, talk to Annabeth. She loves to learn, and she loves school"

"I might just have a chat with her later then. Honestly I love Harry and Ron, but sometimes when I talked to them about anything intellectual, it's like talking to a brick wall, or a monkey."

She was about to respond when Trelawney walked in.

"Hello my dear! We are here to discover the fine art of divination, we will start today with the crystal ball."

We all got one crystal ball for our table, and then spent the whole class period doing absolutely nothing. I mean really! I don't even know why this is on my schedule. I dropped this class two years ago, and I will be talking with Professor McGonagall. Trelawney did indeed predict Harry's death yet again. Going on about being trampled by a pack of hippogriffs or some such nonsense. All in all it was a useless class period. When the bell rang we got up and went to lunch.

~oOo~

Jason's POV:

During lunch 3 owls appeared. I could tell everyone found this rather strange, I suppose this is because all of the owls come during breakfast. Two of the owls had 3 packages, while one of them had 5. The one with 5 flew to the Gryffindor table and landed next to Annabeth, who started untying the packages immediately with her fellow Gryffindors watching very curiously. One of the other owls flew to Leo, he did the same as Annabeth, with his fellow Ravenclaws watching curiously. And the last one flew right to me. I observed the small rectangular packages as I untied them, one had my name, one had Hazel's and the last had Franks name. I gave them each their respective package.

"What do you think it is?" Hazel asked

"I think it's the phones" Frank replied. Then it dawned on me that he was probably right. These had to be the phones Leo designed. You can use them anywhere, without worrying about monsters. He had gotten the Hecate cabin to help his cabin finish making them once he found out about magic and technology.

"Cell phones?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked incredulously. "Magic and technology don't mix though!"

"Leo made them specially so they could work with magic. We needed cell phone. It takes to long for an owl to travel overseas" I replied

"What's a cell phone?" Susan Bones asked

"It's a muggle device, you use it to communicate with other people. So basically a hand held communication device." Justin answered

We unwrapped the cell phones, and Leo really did his job well. The cell phones were beautifully made. They were like Iphones, only thinner, easier to handle. The cases were designed specifically for us and only we can take them off. They can withhold anything, water, lightning, mud, you name it. Mine was storm cloud grey with electric blue lightning streaks all over the case. Hazels had a gold case with rubies, sapphires, and other precious gems on them. Franks was red with a hologram that went through just about every animal. I laughed when I saw the giant coy fish.

"No one will het that go will they?"

"Come on Frank, I mean only Percy and Hedge were there, but it sounds hilarious! Not as funny as the Iguana incident though"

He grumbled something about Chinese handcuffs and we all went back to eating.

~oOo~

Piper's POV:

Leo unwrapped the packages excitedly, telling us how it was the new phones he made, how they would work even with the magical world. He explained how the cases made the phones indestructible and only we could remove our cases. Mine was pink with little white hearts on it, much to my dismay. Calypso's had all different flowers on it, while Leo's was black with a bronze dragon that resembled Festus on it.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

I received my package and opened it excitedly when Annabeth said she thought it was our cell phones that Leo made.

"But technology doesn't work here!"

"You are correct Dean, however, Leo is very gifted when it comes to machines and created these special for us because they are much faster than owls going across the ocean" Annabeth said patiently as we opened our phones up. She told us about the protective qualities of each case, while the Gryffindors watched with fascination.

"Whoa, these are sweet" I said as I examined my case. It was a sky blue with a sun that had sunglasses on right in the center.

I looked over and saw that Nico's was pitch black with green flames on it, kind of like his cabin back at camp. Thalia had electric blue with a silver bow and arrow, Annabeths was sea green with a grey owl on it. But Percy had one of the coolest. It was sea green, and it had blue waves with a black Pegasus flying over them.

"I can call my mom now!"

"Percy, why don't you just text her, to tell her your alright, you can call her tonight, or even video chat with my laptop"

"Yes!" and with that he turned on his phone and typed in his mom's number in the contacts. I looked at my phone and realized we already had contacts of the demigods here, a few at camp, and Chiron. Percy finished texting his mom and went back to eating. When we all finished eating we headed to DADA.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I could already tell I would hate Umbridge at the feast. But the class proved it to be true. Right now we were in a very heated argument about Voldemort.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident"

"You're lying. It was no accident! It was murder! I was their I saw him I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter! Would anyone else care to comment?"

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Good, now get back to work please"

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before the cell phone went off.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

This pink toad was getting on my nerves, she was arguing that Voldemort wasn't back and basically trying to convince everyone that Harry was crazy. When she gave Harry a detention I knew we would have to do something. I looked at my friends and in a silent discussion we decided that Annabeth and I would get detention as well. I quickly got out my phone and texted my mom.

 _"Hey mom, it's sort of a long story that I'll explain later, right now I need to get into detention, and so does Annabeth, so I need you to call me and talk to the both of us so we can get into detention, I'll explain later, it's for the quest"_

I made sure my phone volume was all the way up and I opened my book. I had Annabeth's hand in mine under the table. It was quite for maybe a minute before my phone went off. All eyes turned to me as I pulled out my phone.

"Mr. Jackson, what is that?"

"Oh it's my cell phone, it's basically a muggle communicating device, my mom is calling me"

"Well please put it away now or I will confiscate it"

"Well you can't take it away, it have a protective defense on it, so it will shock you. It also returns to the rightful owners. So I think I'll answer it now"

"You are in class Mr. Jackson"

"So?"

I answered the phone. (Percy, **Annabeth,** _Sally)_

 _"_ Hello?"

 _"Hi Percy. You better have a good reason for needing to get a detention. What are you doing?"_

"Oh you know, just sitting in class. You'll never believe who is teaching"

 _"Who?"_

"A pink toad! It's quite funny really, why the headmaster would hire a pink toad is beyond me"

Umbridges face was going red with rage, while I kept a total poker face. The class was trying and failing to hold in their laughter.

 _"How have you been?"_

"I've been doing pretty well, so has Annabeth, do you want to talk to her?"

 _"Of course"_

I handed the phone to Annabeth while Umbridge told us to hang up.

"You have detention Mr. Jackson, come with Mr. Potter tonight. Miss Chase, if you talk on that thing, you will be joining them! This is a classroom"

Ignoring Umbridge, Annabeth took the phone.

 **"Hey Sally!"**

 _"Annabeth! It's so good to hear from you again, was that the teacher giving Percy a detention? Don't you need one too?"_

 **"I'm good, now is a good time to talk, I mean it's not like the pink toad is actually teaching us anything"**

"DETENTION MISS CHASE! You, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Potter all come up to my desk now"

 **"Sally we have to go thanks for calling we will talk to you later bye"**

 _"Bye"_

With that Annabeth hung up the phone and gave it back to me, we got up and walked to Umbridges desk together, Harry meeting us up there. Umbridge was writing something down. When she was done she rolled it up and sealed it, handing it to me. She told us to gather our things and take it to our head of house. I handed the scroll to Harry since I only had one hand available and I had to get my things. We followed Harry out of the room and towards the teacher lounge where Harry said McGonagall should be.

 ** _AN: I hope it was to your liking. Obviously some one needed to get a detention in case something happens to Harry. And Percy and Annabeth are the strongest. I hope it wasn't a stupid way to land them in detention. Tell me what you guys thought of it. I am really interested to know. The plot twist will be coming up in a few chapters. And I have to say I'm nervous about it. What if you guys don't like it? Oh well, I'll have to wait and see. Until next time!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: So I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! It means so much to me to hear how what you think! I hope I can keep making you guys happy! So on with Chapter 13…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Harry's POV:

I was fuming. I didn't even do anything after she gave me detention, but I got in trouble anyway! Percy and Annabeth really seemed to not care at all. It had been pretty funny though, I mean they had said exactly what everyone was thinking. Are all Americans like that? I lead them to the teachers lounge just as McGonagall was coming out.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase? What are you doing out of class?"

"Professor Umbridge told us to come to you and give you this." I handed her the scroll. She tapped it with her wand and it unrolled. She read it over and looked back at us.

"Follow me" she said sternly.

We followed her as she led us to her classroom. Percy and I pulled chairs, we sat down and Percy pulled Annabeth onto his lap, and she leaned back against him.

"Mr. Potter" she turned to me "It says here that you yelled at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes Professor"

"And called her a liar?"

"Yes Professor"

"And said that Voldemort came back and killed Cedric Diggory last year?"

"Yes Professor"

"Mr. Jackson, you talked on a muggle device during class?"

"Yup"

"Called Professor Umbridge a 'pink toad'?"

"Uh-huh"

"Disrespected her in front of the whole class?"

"Pretty much"

"Miss Chase? You took said muggle device after being told not to?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Said Professor Umbridge was not teaching her class?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And overall disrupted her class"

"Yes ma'am"

"Please, all three of you, have a biscuit" she said as she held out a plate

"What?" I asked

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but those are cookies not biscuits"

"Seaweed Brain, that's what they call cookies here" Annabeth told him. She took two and handed one to him

"Oh"

"Potter, you of all people need to be careful around Delores Umbridge" she sounded very anxious, which was highly unusual to hear from McGonagall "Misbehavior in her class can cost you more than House points and a week of detention"

I almost choked, Percy actually did, until Annabeth whacked him on the back.

"Wait, a week!? She only said today" I told her

"Well on here it says a week for all three of you, Potter you must be careful, you know who she works for and whom she reports to. Now please wait outside my classroom for Percy and Annabeth, I dare say they will need help getting to the common room and I have a meeting to attend to after this"

I nodded and walked out of the transfiguration classroom.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

When Harry walked out McGonagall turned to face us.

"I have put a monitoring spell on him while he waits outside, so if something happens while we are talking or Delores comes around and talks to him, or anything, we will know, also a silencing spell so he cannot hear us" we nodded and she continued "Now, I am correct to assume that you two tried to get that detention?"

"Yes Professor, it's our quest to protect him, he couldn't have detention on his own with that woman. I feel like she has something planned, especially since he stopped arguing after only one detention, yet she added on a week" I observed

"I agree with you whole heartedly Miss Chase, and I understand that out of all the demigods that have come, you two are the most powerful"

"Yes ma'am, however, Percy is the really powerful one, he is just to modest"

"Then I am happy that you are here, and I must thank you and your friends for coming to aid us in this war. I would like a full report on what goes on in these detentions."

"Of course Professor McGonagall. Actually I have a question for you, would it be possible for the demigods to be able to visit other common rooms? That way the others can come into Gryffindor tower meaning they can help protect Harry, Ron and Hermione as well"

"I'll speak with the Headmaster but I'm sure that will be possible. Now I would go if I were you, we don't want to keep Mr. Potter waiting any longer"

We nodded and I got off of Percy's lap and led him out the door and up to the common room where our friends were waiting. We decided to start on our homework until dinner, well the demigods and Hermione. Harry and Ron were not as eager.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

After dinner in the Great Hall Harry, Annabeth and I bid our friends goodbye and headed to the toads room for detention. When we got there, Harry knocked.

"Enter"

You know how there is some medicine that has that sickly sweet taste to it? Give it some vocal chords and you have Delores Umbridge's voice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase, please come in and sit down."

I looked in the room and shuddered. The office was painted a disgusting pink color with cats pictures all over the walls. Harry walked in and we followed. I led Annabeth to a desk and sat down next to her.

"Mr. Jackson, please let go of Miss Chase or I will be forced to separate the two of you."

"Yeah no can do toad face" I said casually, enjoying the color red her face was turning, "As Dumbledore has informed you, we have been through a very traumatic experience and need to use touch to reassure that the other is alive. If you don't like it, take it up with the Headmaster, and as for forcing us to separate, you try? And I'll drown you in the black lake, or maybe give you to the giant squid, he seems kind of lonely."

"And what makes you think you have that kind of power?"

"I studied wand less water magic at Brunner's Magical Academy. I was the top of the class. I basically have it perfected"

"And what makes you think you can threaten me?"

"Oh I didn't"

"I believe you just did Mr. Jackson"

"No. I TOLD you what I would do, meaning I would actually do it. Without hesitation"

She paled a little at that but continued to interrogate me.

"And I was never informed of what this 'traumatic experience' was"

"You don't need to know, no one does, and we are not willing to talk about it. Now if you try to separate us you will find yourself in the lake by morning, and without a job seeing as Dumbledore would fire you after you directly ignored a rule appointed not only to the students, but to the teachers as well" I was starting to get angry. Harry was staring at me as if I'd just gone nuts. Can you blame him? I was arguing with a teacher while in detention with said teacher. Annabeth put her hand on my arm and I started to calm down.

"Look, we are here for detention, so maybe we can get on with it?" She asked

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrespect Mr. Jackson" she looked like she wanted to argue with us more about being separated, but she wisely kept her mouth shut as she laid down a sheet of parchment in front of each of us, along with a quill.

"You will be writing lines. Mr. Potter, you are to write 'I must not tell lies' while Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase will write 'I will respect authority figures'"

"How many times" Harry asked

"Let's say until the message sinks in"

We started to write, it was not until I was done with the first line when I realized something was not right with these quills. It felt like my hand was being cut into, and I realized with a start, that it was. I looked over and saw the same thing happening with Harry and Annabeth. I was staring at my hand. It felt like when the empousa had cut into me, or when the Arai were cursing us… I was about to go into a flash back, I knew I was, what pulled me out was the ear-splitting scream from my girlfriend. I snapped out of it in time to feel her hand leave mine as she fell to the ground, trapped in the memories of Tartarus. Her hand, like mine was bleeding with words that she had just written. Harry jumped up in shock and bewilderment while Umbridge just stood up. I went down to Annabeths side and carefully picked her up bridal-style.

"What the heck is this? What is the matter with you?!" I whispered in a deadly calm voice to Umbridge who only stood indignantly.

"I don't know what sort of game Miss Chase is playin-"

"A game?! You think she wants to do this? You know what's happening. She is trapped in the memories. Horrible memories. This is not over. Come on Harry, I need you to get me to the common room as fast as possible, I only trust Will with this"

Harry ran out of the room with me following as Annabeth gave out another scream that bounced off the walls in the corridors. I could feel the portraits watching us. Some students were lingering in the hallway and stopped dead when they saw us. As she screamed again, I could feel the tears starting to well up.

"PERCY! NO!" she screamed and it made my heart break.

"Shh, Annabeth please, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm alive, we're okay" I told her gently as we ran. We reached the portrait whole and Harry, out of breath said the password and we went in just as she let out another scream. The common room stopped and stared.

"WILL!" I yelled out after not seeing him in the common room. Will, Ron and Nico came down to the common room from the dormitories, Thalia came down from hers with Hermione as well.

"What happened?" Will asked

"I'll explain in a minute, Harry you better come too, Thalia go get Professor McGonagall, tell her it's urgent, now!"

Thalia ran out of the common room at top speed, she was the fastest runner, and she already knew her way around most of the castle because she is a hunter, and is able to commit things like that to memory pretty fast. I whispered the password to our separate room and Will, Nico and the Golden Trio followed us in, leaving behind a stunned common room full of students. I gently laid Annabeth on the bed and sat down next to her. I explained to Will what happened. Annabeth calmed down and was no longer screaming, but she had worn herself out and fell asleep. I laid down next to her and held her close while Will took Annabeths hand after getting out his medical supplies. Just as the portrait swung open and McGonagall walked in with Thalia at her heels.

"What happened"

So I explained once again what happened.

"So you were writing in your own blood?!" Thalia asked outraged.

"Yeah, I think we were, the ink came out blood red" Harry explained, I guess I missed that while we were back in detention.

"She used a blood quill on students? Those are illegal. She won't get away with it, I'll have to speak to Albus right away, I'll also send a patronus to Professors Flitwick and Sprout, and they can explain what happened to your friends. They can come into the Gryffindor common room, I cleared it with Dumbledore earlier, would you like them to come?"

I had no idea what in Hades a patronus was, but I nodded. Normally I wouldn't want them in here while Annabeth or I were in this state, but I wanted them to know what happened.

"Well, the scars will be there for a few days, but it should go away soon, maybe. It's hard to say, I've never dealt with this kind of thing before" Will told us as he finished with Annabeth and started on mine.

"Thank you Mr. Solace, 20 points to Gryffindor, and Mr. Potter 5 point to you for helping Mr. Jackson get Miss Chase here so quickly. Now I must go cast the patronusis and speak to the Headmaster"

She turned on her heel and left. Will finished with me and started on Harry. Ron and Hermione were both a little pale after they were told what had happened. I could tell that this was going to be a long night. Our friends came in a little while later, I'm guessing their Heads of Houses told them the password for Gryffindor tower and our room, since all the Professors, minus the evil toad knew our password. Nico was in charge of explaining everything while I just laid next to Annabeth quietly playing with her hair with one hand, the other around her protectively.

 ** _AN: So a little bit different, but I think you guys will like what happens next, I'll be telling you Umbridges fate in the next chapter. Along with maybe a little surprise? And a plot twist! Ooh! Exciting! Please keep reviewing! You guys are awesome!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: I know you guys must be excited to read this chapter… So without further ado! CHAPTER 14! WOOHOO!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't' own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter._**

Hazel's POV:

Frank, Jason and I were talking and doing homework with some other Hufflepuffs when Professor Sprout hurried in and came right up to us.

"Hazel, Jason and Frank, I need you to come with me, there was a small incident, and it seems your friend Percy has requested your presence"

"What happened?" Frank asked looking worried, I was worried as well, along with Jason.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I will find out in a meeting I was called to, and you can ask upon your arrival"

"Where are they?"

"In Gryffindor tower"

"But Hufflepuffs can't go there!" Hannah exclaimed.

"In emergencies they can, also the exchange students are aloud into all the common rooms excluding Slytherin, in order to visit and get a feel for the entire school. Now please follow me"

We hurried after her as she left the common room heading up to the seventh floor. We ran into Flitwick who had Leo, Piper and Calypso with him. We reached a portrait of a Fat Lady and Professor Sprout quickly said the password and ushered us in.

"They can't be in here!" some kid who looked to be in his 7th year exclaimed.

"Mr. McLaggen, we are teachers, and I think I know what we can and cannot do thank you very much" Professor Flitwick told the boy.

"Right over here" We followed Professor Sprout to a portrait on the other side of the room and she whispered _boss_ to it. It swung open and we stepped through.

What we saw as we entered did not make me happy at all. Percy was laying on the bed with a tear-stained faced Annabeth sleeping- well I hoped she was sleeping- against him. The Golden Trio was there as well as Thalia, Nico and Will.

"What happened?" Leo asked. He was standing still, and very quiet. Something highly unusual for him.

"It was Umbridge" Nico explained "She used something called a blood quill on them in detention. It carved the words onto their hands. Annabeth was pulled into a memory, a flashback"

"I'm going to kill her" Thalia was already at the door when Jason stopped her

"Thalia, don't do anything stupid. We can't just go kill her"

"Jason-"

"I'm not saying I don't _want_ to kill her, I'm just saying we can't. It'll get us thrown in jail or probably sent home"

I realized that he wasn't saying that it would endanger the quest, until I realized the Golden Trio were still in the room.

"I hate it when you make sense" Thalia grumbled to her little brother.

"Percy? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively because he looked really pale

"I almost got pulled into one too, if Annabeth hadn't screamed" he said shakily "Why us?"

He whispered that last part but we all heard it. The Golden Trio looked sort of uncomfortable, but curious to say the least. Thalia went out to the balcony but I could see tears about to come out. Jason and Piper followed her out. We were all quiet for a while before the trio bid us goodnight and went to bed. Annabeth woke up a little while later, and us demigods just stayed up talking the rest of the night.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

No matter how much you try to avoid it, gossip is gossip. And by morning you could tell all of the houses were talking about what happened and coming up with bizarre explanations that couldn't possibly be true. Even Slytherin had gotten word of what was happening, how I don't know, but they are cunning after all. I was sitting with Will, Nico, Thalia, Ron and Hermione. The other exchange students were at their respective tables. The only ones missing were Percy and Annabeth. However just as I thought that the doors opened and they walked in, looking tired, and clinging to each other like they were all they had left in the world.

"Morning" Percy said cheerfully, ignoring all the stares on him and Annabeth.

"Hey" his friends all replied

"Hello, I hope you're feeling better today"

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Annabeth said

We were all eating when the Great Hall doors opened once more. I looked up, and watched , along with everyone else, in astonishment as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks made their way up to the High Table straight to Umbridge.

"Delores Umbridge, we are here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic to place you under arrest for the use of illegal blood quills on students" Tonks said with a smile

"This is absurd! I did no such thing!"

"You see, that's where you're wrong. And there are three students here that have proof, if one of them could step forward?" Kingsley announced. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth. I got up at the same time as them.

"Oh look! It looks as all three want to see you in Azkaban!" Tonks said as we made our way up to the table. Everyone's eyes were on us, or more specifically Annabeth and Percy. I bet they were figuring out at least some of what had caused the screaming last night.

"Show us your hands please"

I followed Kingsley's order and all three of us held out our hands while the two Aurors studied the words that were carved in.

"I believe this is proof enough, and if need be, we can always extract memories and look into a pensieve, or maybe veritasirum?" Kinsley told Umbridge.

"You have no proof it was me"

"Look toady" Tonks interrupted, gaining a laugh from the Great Hall "You can argue this all you want at your trial, but for now you're under arrest so just come on already. Dumbledore, I'm afraid you'll need to find a new defense teacher"

"It is quite alright Auror Tonks, I already have some one in mind" he said with a twinkle in his eyes that told me he was definitely up to something.

After much struggling from Umbridge, she was escorted by the two Aurors out of the Great Hall that had erupted into cheers. Dumbledore stood up to speak as Percy, Annabeth and I made out way back to the table.

"Until further notice, Defense Against the Dark Arts is cancelled"

There was cheering because everyone was happy that Umbridge was gone, but everyone was also very curios as to who the new professor would be.

~oOo~

Frank's POV:

They day passed by rather quickly and before we knew it, it was dinner. We were all eating peacefully when there was a flash of light that came out of nowhere, right in the middle of the Great Hall. I could see all the demigods along with me tense up and get ready in case we had to fight. But that was not the case.

 ** _AN: This was sort of a short chapter, and the ending sucked but oh well. We have guests staying at our house, along with 4 kids all under the age of 10, so it was a little hard concentrating. So there is the beginning of the plot twist. And I am going to bring Hagrid back earlier, and I don't know I am going to do the DA considering I am bringing in a different teacher. When you guys find out who the teacher is, let me know if you still think I should incorporate the DA somehow, but wait until you find out who the new teacher is._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Chapter 15, now you can find out more about the plot twist_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't know anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Albus's POV:

We just finished dinner, and we were in the sitting room. Teddy, who was home from Hogwarts for Christmas, was playing exploding snap with my younger sister Lily. I was quietly reading my book, mum and dad had gone out to a dinner party for dad's work, so Teddy is in charge.

"Hey why don't we all play now?" Teddy asked just as Lily beat him

"Sure" I said

"Great! Let's go and get James"

So Teddy, Lily and I went upstairs to James's room, only to find it empty. We started looking everywhere until I heard a bang coming from dad's private office followed by a string of word mum would not be happy to hear. We made our way to the office to find it unlocked. Dad _always_ locks it. It's full of dangerous stuff. We walked in to see James hopping up and down while holding one foot that looked as though he ran into something. He had something in one of his hands.

"What do you think your doing in here James?" Teddy asked

"Nothing, just, uh, looking around" adding as a time turner, flew out of his hand and

"Oh yeah?" I said "Then what's in your hand?" I made a grab for it, but tripped, knocking James over. What I recognized as the time turner dad told us about, flew out of his hand and crashed to the floor. Teddy raced to us. He held the three of us tight at the room disappeared in a flash of light.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

As the light faded, there were four kids standing in the middle of the Great Hall with hundreds of eyes on them. The girl, who looked to be the youngest rounded on another boy who looked to be 7 or 8.

"James! What did you do?"

"Me!? This is Al's fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who knocked me over!"

"You stole dad's new time turner"

"It's not my fault he left it lying around"

"James, he locked it in a safe, that was locked in a drawer, that was locked in a desk that was locked in his PRIVATE OFFICE"

"Oh shut it Albus"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" the oldest one yelled. They were quiet in an instant. He looked around and his eyes locked on Harry.

"Oh you're dad is gonna kill me"

"Don't worry Teddy, it was all James's fault"

"That's it!"

And the boy named James attacked the one called Albus. The hall gasped and went to stand up. But the Teddy kid had it under control. He took James off of Albus and helped the latter one up. James hadn't gotten the chance to hit Albus, so they were both okay. I had a really bad feeling about all of this. I had a pretty good idea who these kids were, but it couldn't be possible. But that Albus kid was a dead ringer for Harry, minus the scar.

"James, quit it, Al you as well. Now is not the time to fight" he turned to Dumbledore "You're Albus Dumbledore aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, now if you would introduce yourself"

"Well sir, here's the thing. I'm afraid that by the looks of it, we are no longer in our time period" the kids in the Great Hall started to whisper, but soon quieted down when he started to talk again. "It seems as though we have broken a new model of a time turner my Godfather was keeping safe, and we landed in the past"

The Great Hall erupted into talking and shouting. For me, this confirmed it. I squeezed Percy's hand and I knew he understood. He can be really observant when need be, and he observed the kids and understood one thing: our job just got a whole lot harder. Dumbledore set off some sparks from his wand and the hall quieted down.

"If that is so then I would appreciate it if you could tell us all your names, ages, parents, and for the ones at Hogwarts, your house. I will make sure that this information cannot leave the students. They can't tell anyone who does not already know" he flicked his wand "Now, if you will please"

"Well," the older one started. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin" The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open. "My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, no I am not a werewolf, but I am a metamorphagus, my godfather is Harry James Potter" Harry looked surprised but happy "and I am 15 and a fifth year Hufflepuff"

"Way to go Lupin!" the twins shouted, earning a few laughs.

Teddy was tall and had very similar features to Harry, with the green eyes, smile, and he started off with the same head of hair as Harry but it was now a turquoise blue. My mother's side started turning the gears in my head. He must have been nervous when he first came, that' why he took on a familiar trait to himself. Hermione and I had a discussion on metamorphagus's a couple of days ago. But why would Teddy not go to his mother or fathers appearance. To me, it could only mean one thing. They were dead, and Teddy must live with Harry.

"I'm James Sirius Potter" a lot of people were a little surprised at that, and then I remembered: Sirius was a wanted 'criminal' everyone thought Black wanted to kill Harry, and Sirius isn't a common name. Most people could put two and two together. McGonagall however looked mortified. She said:

"Named after two marauders, Potter what were you thinking?"

I looked over at Harry and saw him looking at James in amazement. I looked back at James. He had Harry's mop of hair, with a tiny red tint to it. Other than the color hair, hazel eyes, and lack of scar and glasses, he looked exactly like Harry. "I'm the oldest Potter kid, I'm 8 so I can't go to Hogwarts yet"

"And your parents?" Dumbledore asked

"Oh, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter but before she married dad she was Ginny Weasley"

I looked over at the two of them to see both with beet red faces. Michael Corner, who I knew Ginny was dating, looked very upset.

"Oi! That's my sister! You knocked up my baby sister?!" Ron yelled

"Honestly Ronald, I'm sure they are married, they are married first right?" Hermione asked the kids. The little girl stepped forward

"Of course Aunt Hermione"

"Aunt?" Hermione asked

"Well of course, you're married to Uncle Ron" she said innocently

Hermione and Ron both turned red as well as most of the Gryffindors laughed and exchanged money.

"Alright enough" Dumbledore said "who is next?"

The little girl, still confused stepped forward yet again to speak.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, the youngest Potter kid. I'm 5 years old"

She was a cute kid. She had short red hair, hazel eyes, and freckles splashed across her nose. The last boy stepped forward and everyone could tell who's kid he was

"I'm Albus Severus Potter"

That sentence alone caused the whole hall to drop the mouths. Harry and Snape looked the most shocked. Albus, choosing to be oblivious to this continued.

"But I like to go by Al, I'm 6. I'm the intelligent, quiet and well behaved one, James is the trouble maker, and Lily is Daddy's Little Princess"

"Hey!" James yelled.

"Come off it, you know it's true"

"Guys, quit arguing" Teddy said

Dumbledore was about to say something else when Lily's locket lit up.

 ** _AN: Another shorter chapter, I wanted to get it posted quickly because I am really excited and nervous about what you guys think of the plot twist. So please tell me if you guys like or don't like the plot twist in here. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? I left it off on a lame cliffhanger, sorry about that. Gotta go! Please review! Bye!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: So chapter 16 is going to start in the future where Harry and Ginny come home._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Ginny's POV:

Harry and I had to go to a dinner party for his work. He was the Head of the Auror Department, so he had to attend. We allowed Teddy to watch the kids for the night, as he has done for so many years. When we arrived home at 9:30, we found the house quiet.

"Hello? Teddy?" I called as we walked into the house. No answer.

"Teddy?" Harry said "James, Albus, Lily"

"Honestly Harry, Lily will be asleep by now!"

"But then where is everyone else Gin?"

We made our way up the stairs with our wands out. Potter Manor has to many protective wards for some one to get in. But you can never be too careful.

 _"Humanio Revlelio"_ Harry said with a flick of his wand. And it was revealed that we were alone in the house. I paled as did Harry.

"My office is opened!"

We made our way into Harry's office to find something glittering on the floor. Harry went to have a closer look.

"No! No no no no no no! Ginny! It's the latest model of the time turner that was being worked on! The one I told you about! The kids, probably James, must have somehow gotten into it!"

"So where are they?"

"I don't know, it's broken. They could be anywhere, anytime."

"Lily's locket Harry! It's the holograph communication device!"

"You're right!"

I pulled off my locket and opened it.

"Lily Potter"

My locket started to flash.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I stared at the glowing locket in horror as Lily went to answer it.

"It's mummy!" she exclaimed happily

"Lily don't answer it! She is going to kill me!"

"James she is going to kill you either way. They need to know what's happening so they can bring us back home!" Al reasoned

I nodded. Lily opened her locket and mum and dad's holograms came into view. The Great Hall was watching intently I guess they haven't ever seen anything like it before.

"Lily! Thank goodness, where are you, when are you? What happened!?"

Mum sounded really mad

"Ginny darling, one question at a time, Flower, is Teddy there?"

"Yes daddy"

"Can you please put him on for me?"

So Lily handed the locket to Teddy.

"Hi Harry, Ginny"

"TEDDY! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU? WHEN ARE YOU?"

I cringed at mums yelling. The Great Hall leaned away. I looked over at my parents that were from this time, and I saw young mum looked mortified.

"Gin, why don't you go call the ministry, I'll talk to the kids"

Mum looked as though she wanted to argue, but dad gave her a pointed look and mouthed 'temper' to her. Despite how much trouble we were in, I had to smile. Dad could keep his cool in a situation like this, mum could not.

"Fine" she disappeared from the hologram.

"Now, Teddy, would you please explain what happened?"

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I couldn't believe this. My future kids and godson, were all standing in the Great Hall talking to… Me. And I marry Ginny! This is too much to take in. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Teddy start talking.

"Well, Albus, Lily and I were all in the sitting room and decided to play a game, we went to find James who was in your office. He had something in his hands. Al tried to grab it, but tripped and fell, knocking over James." He paused and took a breath. "The thing I recognized as the new time turner you were given to protect, flew out of James's hand. I realized what was happening so I grabbed all the kids and now here we are in the middle of the Great Hall during what I believe is dinner. It's your fifth year I think. I'm really sorry Harry"

"It's fine Ted, can you put James on for me?"

Teddy handed the locket to James, who looked to be very nervous, which made me nervous. Was I a bad dad or something?

"Hi dad"

"James, what is the number one rule at our house?"

"Don't go into your office"

"Right, and why?"

"Because your office has dangerous stuff that you bring home from work that could hurt us"

"Exactly, so why did you go in there?"

"I don't know"

"That's not an answer James"

"Because I wanted to see what it looked like I guess"

"That's not a reason to go in there, why did you take the time turner?"

"I wanted to use it, and maybe pull a prank or something with it"

"When you get home no Wizard Wheezes, and no flying for 3 weeks. I'm really disappointed in you James. I trusted you, and you've lost that trust."

James looked ready to complain, but when older me said that he was disappointed and James lost his trust, he looked down, ashamed.

"I'm really sorry dad"

"I'm sure you are. Because you decided to break the rules, you have dragged yourself, your siblings, and Teddy into the past in the middle of a war. What I need you to do is get along with Lily and Al, and listen to Teddy"

"Yes dad"

I was surprised, I didn't seem to be that bad of a dad at all.

"Now, can you put me on with the headmaster please"

Strangely enough the kids started walking to Professor McGonagall.

"James, Professor Dumbledore will be the headmaster in that time remember?"

"Oh"

So wait, what happened to Dumbledore? Why isn't he headmaster in the future? Did he die? I did name my kid after him…

Teddy took the locket from James and gave it to Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, I guess you've already met my kids, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Would you mind hosting them in the castle until we are able to get them home?"

"Of course my boy! We won't separate them either"

"Thank you Professor. Unfortunately the time turner that was destroyed was a prototype. We don't know how stable it was and we don't know how long they will be stuck there. I'll have to contact Hermione to help me out, I really am sorry, and I apologize in advance for the trouble my kids are sure to cause."

"Not a problem Harry, we will keep them safe"

"Thank you sir, I have to go I think that's Kinsley coming through the floo"

"Goodbye Harry."

"Dad!" Albus grabbed the locket before future me left. He looked pretty scared and you could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Al, it's gonna be okay bud. You've got James and Lily, plus Teddy. Don't worry. I'll get you home I promise"

He nodded and future me was gone. Teddy went up to Al and picked him up, looking a little shocked. Al hid his face in Teddy's shoulder, James looked guilty, and Lily looked confused.

"I believe that is enough for one night. Please go back to your common rooms, except for the new arrivals, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I was confused as to why Percy and Annabeth had to stay, maybe it was because they had a private room, and maybe they would share? That would kind of defeat the purpose of the private room. They would still wake people up by screaming. Oh well. I'll find out later. I walked out with Ron, Hermione, Nico, Will, and Thalia.

~oOo~

Teddy's POV:

Al hardly ever cried, so I knew he was scared. I wondered why Dumbledore had two students stay behind. When everyone had gone Dumbledore put up a privacy charm before speaking.

"I assume you know by now that the time period you have landed it is a time of war."

"Yes professor" I told him while shifting Albus so he was more comfortable.

"Well, Harry Potter is currently in danger in this time period, and I felt need to call upon extra help so he would be safe all the time."

I was officially confused.

"What I am about inform you of, is top secret and may not be repeated anywhere so for that I will be casting the same spell I did on the Hall earlier tonight, you will not be able to talk about it" He flicked his wand and I felt kind of tingly.

"There are 11 'exchange' students currently residing in the castle. These students are called demigods. Half Greek God, half mortal/muggle. They are very powerful, and were called here from America to go undercover as exchange students and protect Harry without letting him know who they really are, or what they are really doing. These two students, Percy and Annabeth, are the most powerful demigods. They are going to help protect you as well if that is quite alright?" the last question was pointed at the two in question.

Percy shrugged "Sure" while Annabeth said "Of course Professor"

"I was thinking that we could add a private soundproof room attached, so they are not asked to many questions about the future, or reveal to much"

"Why soundproof?" I asked curiously

"Let's just say these two went through a traumatic experience, and-"

"And we relive it through the night most nights" Percy finished for him

"Percy don't cut people off, it's rude"

"Sorry Wise Girl"

"I'm afraid that the best way to protect you would be to have you by a demigod at all times. So you will follow these two to their classes, just say that since your staying in the same room as them, it's easier."

"Alright Professor"

"And I know this must me obvious, but please, restrain from telling the future"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore" I told him.

"Now if you will excuse me, are new defense teacher should be here soon, so I must get to my office."

With that we followed Percy and Annabeth out of the Great Hall while Dumbledore walked out a side door.

"So what house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor" Annabeth answered.

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down to see Lily, trying hard to stay awake, holding up her arms. I looked at Al and realized he was asleep.

"Here Lily bug, I'll hold you" James said as he picked up Lily and we continued our journey to the seventh floor where we were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor, can we help you?" Percy asked

"I believe it is I that is here to help you Mr. Jackson. I need to add an extra sound proof room to your private room, your friends are all inside waiting for you by the way. You can fill them in on what is happening I presume"

"Of course Professor McGonagall, thank you so much!"

"It is my pleasure Miss Chase."

The professor gave the password and we walked in to see a common room full of Gryffindors. It got really quiet hen we walked in. Professor McGonagall stood up in front of the room.

"Now I am going to say this once. I do not want you questioning these students about the future, they will be sleeping in separate rooms along with Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase. They will follow those two students to classes. We trust Percy and Annabeth to not ask about the future behind our backs. That is all."

After that little speech, we were led to a portrait and McGonagall whispered something I couldn't hear. The portrait opened and we walked in.

"I will create another room right over here. She showed us a blank wall "Is that alright?"

"That's fine Professor" I told her. I shifted Albus again, he was getting a little heavy.

Professor McGonagall got to work waving her wand. A door appeared and we all walked through. There were a few windows to allow light in, and a bathroom of to the side. There were 4 beds all close together, and 4 mall dressers.

"We have filled them with clothes that I'm sure will fit you, tooth brushes, and tooth paste, and anything you may need.."

"Thank you Professor"

McGonagall nodded and bid us goodnight. I laid Albus down on one bed while James did the same for Lily. James collapsed on yet another bed.

"I'm sorry I screwed up Teddy."

"Don't worry James. Harry will fix it. It was an accident."

He didn't respond, he must have fallen asleep. I went out and turned off the light and before I knew it, I was asleep.

~oOo~

Dumbledore's POV:

As I left the Great Hall, I was hoping against hope that these kids would get home fine. I know the demigods can handle it. I walked into my office to find the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher already sitting in a chair by my desk.

"I'm very sorry, there was some trouble that came up"

"It's alright Professor, I got here a couple of minutes ago, what happened?"

And so I told our new professor of the events that occurred. The new professor seemed quite shocked, and for a number of reasons, but took everything quite well besides that.

"You must be tired. Why don't you go to bed, we will tell the school about their new Professor in the morning"

"Alright Professor, but you could hardy call me new, I was their teacher before after all. Good night sir"

"Good night Remus my boy"

 ** _AN: Yay! Lupin is back! Woohoo! So please review and tell me what you guys think, so now that you know who their teacher will be, should I put Dumbledore's army in the story somehow still? Let me know._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: First of all, I want to tell you guys how glad I am that you like the story so much. I'm sorry if it get's confusing at times. To be honest, this is the first actual story I've ever written. There are definitely going to be mistakes. And also I only got one response so far about the DA. Should I somehow make that a thing in this story? If so give me some suggestions on how! This is not just my story it's all of yours too! You're the ones reading it, I want you guys to like it! I'm bringing Hagrid back in this chapter, he and Percy are going to be talking about Pegasi. Soon they will meet thestrals don't worry. I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter; the next one will be up as soon as I can!_**

James's POV:

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar setting; I sat up and looked around. It all came back to me. I messed up. Big time. Teddy stirred in the bed next to me.

"Morning Teddy." I said

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Not much, just thinking. I'm pretty hungry."

Teddy laughed.

"When aren't you?"

There was a loud knock on the door that woke up Al and Lily.

"Come in?" Teddy asked

The door opened and Percy and Annabeth walked in.

"Hey guys, you better get ready for breakfast, our friends already went ahead with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Just come out when your done, we'll wait for you." Annabeth told us.

"Okay, thanks Annabeth."

They left and I went to inspect the clothes that were left for us since we just slept in our clothes from yesterday.

"James, can you get some clothes out for Lily and Albus too?"

"Sure Teddy."

For Lily, I grabbed a pink shirt with a white Lily on the front, and some blue capris, since it was only September in this time period. I also grabbed her some pink flip-flops. I grabbed a plain short-sleeved green shirt for Albus that was the color of his eyes. Some blue jeans and a black pair of sneakers. I handed them both to Teddy, who handed them to Al and Lily, before I went and picked out an outfit for myself. I threw on a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. Teddy picked out a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Once we were all dressed and ready for the day we walked out of the room and headed toward the Great Hall with the two demigods. Everyone was whispering about us. You couldn't hear them but you could tell by the staring and pointing.

"Hey, it's kind of like when we first got here." Percy commented

We walked into the Great Hall and Teddy stopped dead. I looked over at him and followed his gaze. Sitting at the High Table with all the other teacher was a man I hadn't seen the day before. He must be the new defense teacher.

"Teddy… that man looks like your dad, I remember the pictures daddy showed us," Al said. I looked again and realized he was right. So that means that _this_ was Teddy's dad!

"Teddy? Are you okay?" I asked him. This was going to be hard on him.

"Wait, that's your dad?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Judging by your face, and the fact that you froze as soon as you saw him, did he pass away?"

Teddy looked at Annabeth

"Yeah," he answered her. "In the war, Harry raised me"

"I figured"

"How could you tell he died, what if I was just shocked to see him?"

"Because you weren't acting like that when you saw Harry yesterday. I won't tell anyone. Come on, let's go eat"

She and Percy led us over to the Gryffindor table where my mum and dad were talking with our aunts and uncles and a bunch of other people. Al leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"So is that supposed to be our Uncle Fred?"

"I think so," I whispered back. "It's weird seeing two Uncle George's, with two ears as well!"

"I think so too"

We sat down and started to eat.

"So, tell us"

"About yourselves"

"Well"

"Whatever your"

"Aloud to say"

Our twin uncles said together. I saw Teddy lean down and whisper in Lily's ear. I guess he was warning her not to say anything about Uncle George's ear or Uncle Fred. She nodded.

"Well" I started. "We are obviously from a big family, since mum has so many brothers. Al and I love to play quidditch. Mum and dad take Lily out on a broom too, but she can't fly alone, she's too small. When we have the whole family together it's the best! We get a huge game of quidditch going, we like to play at our house the best, since we have the biggest pitch and all."

"You have a quidditch pitch?" Uncle Ron asked

"Of course, it's almost as big as a professional size." All told him

"What positions do you play?" young dad asked curiously

"I like chaser like mum was" but Uncle Ron cut me off

"Ginny plays chaser?"

"Mummy use to play professional quidditch before she had Jamie" Lily told him

Everyone was gaping at mum, so I decided to continue.

"Albus plays seeker the best, just like dad, Teddy doesn't play he's to clumsy, and Lily is to young"

"So what can you tell us about our future selves?" young dad asked

I looked to Teddy to answer. He opened his mouth just as Dumbledore stood up to talk. I noticed that many of the Gryffindors had been hanging around us and left when Dumbledore started to speak.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

When I had walked into the Great Hall I saw Lupin and got excited.

"Lupin is the new DADA teacher!" I told Ron and Hermione

"I know! I'm very happy to know we will have a competent teacher again this year, but how will he teach? Everyone will complain about him being a werewolf." I rolled my eyes at her. Leave it to Hermione to find something negative.

"Who's worse then the toad though?" Thalia asked "I'm sure Dumbledore has it all figured out"

We sat down and began to eat. My future kids and godson came in with Percy and Annabeth not to long after that. I found out that my kids love quidditch, which I was pretty happy about. I would have to ask about our future selves later though because Dumbledore rose to speak.

"As many of you noticed, I have brought back Professor Lupin to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts" he paused while we were all clapping, even some Slytherins joined in. "Also Professor Hagrid will be returning today, he will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures starting tomorrow, that is all"

I grinned. Hagrid was back, I would have to go visit him after classes, him and Lupin. Unfortunately I don't have Defense until tomorrow. Oh well.

"Let's go, we have Charms first" Hermione informed us. We got up and walked out of the Great Hall, with the future kids following us.

-Time Skip-

We decided to visit Hagrid's hut during break instead of homework, something Hermione and Annabeth both protested to greatly. I found out quickly that Annabeth will almost always go along with Percy whenever he pulled his- as Nico called it- baby seal face. Hermione agreed when she saw no one was siding with her anymore.

"I wish our friends could have come, it's to bad they had classes" Will said, talking about the other exchange students.

We made our way down to the hut and I knocked on the door. We heard several booming barks along with Hagrid telling his to get back. Hagrid opened the door and smiled cheerfully. Lily ran up and hugged him. It looked rather odd, a little 5-year-old red head hugging a half-giant. Hagrid looked surprised.

"You must be Lily then! Dumbledore tol' me all abou' wha' happened last night. I take it ya know me in the future?" He said with a smile.

"Yes of course we do!" she said

I smiled. I'm glad to know that I'm still close to Hagrid in the future.

"Well why don' ya come in an' introduce yourselves?"

We agreed and walked into the hut. It was a little crowded, but still comfortable. We sat around, avoiding/hiding rock cakes and sipping tea. Hagrid was introduced to all of the futures, and Americans. He turned to Percy.

"Do ya really hav' a Pegasus? I'd love ta do a lesson on them"

"Yeah! His name is Blackjack, I could have him here tonight with some of his friends if you would like"

"That would be great! I could move my thestrals to next lesson, woul' the students be able to ride 'em?"

"Well, Blackjack is picky, he only likes me and Annabeth riding him"

"Annabeth and I Seaweed Brain"

"But they can ride the others yeah"

"Great!"

I turned to the futures.

"So can you tell us about ourselves in the future?"

They all looked at Teddy who spoke.

"You can ask questions, and we will answer them to the best of our ability, but please, nothing about the war or anything."

We nodded, I was a little disappointed, but I knew it was for the best.

"Who are all your cousins and their parents?" I asked, truly curious

"Well" Al said "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have Rose, who is 7 and Hugo, who is 5." Bothe Ron and Hermione blushed. I beamed, I was happy for them. "Uncle George and Aunt Angelina have Fred and his twin Roxanne, they are 8, Uncle Fred never married, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have Molly who is 6 and Lucy who is 3, Uncle Charlie is married to his work, and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have Louis who is 8, Dominique, who is 10, and Victoire, who is 15."

"Blimey! Bill married Fleur Delacour!"

"Yeah, and Teddy is dating Victoire too!" I chided.

"James!" Teddy yelled, his hair turning the red color of his face, "They didn't need to know that!"

We all laughed. Lily's locket started lighting up just like last night.

"What's tha'?" Hagrid asked

"Daddy!" Lily cried as she answered the locket and I- well, me from the future- appeared.

"Hello Flower. I borrowed mummy's locket. How is everything going over there?"

"Okay, we are visiting with Hagrid right now"

"That's good, where did you guys stay last night?"

"Oh! We got to stay in our own room inside Percy and Annabeth's private rooms!" Lily told him excitedly

"Percy and Annabeth? I forgot they had a private room, that's good. I hope your restraining from revealing to much of the future?"

"Yes Harry." Teddy informed him "We have only told them about the family mostly"

"The family?"

"As much as we could without revealing anything"

"Okay good"

I wondered what they didn't tell us about, what more could there be?

"Daddy?" Al's quiet voice made me jump. We all looked over to him "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, I'm in my office alone right now, your mum is with Hermione, at the ministry I just got back. Why don't you take the locket outside, but take someone with you, because I know some of the students at that time will take advantage of just you being by yourself"

Albus nodded, and surprisingly picked Percy, who brought Annabeth, and they went outside. Why didn't he pick me? Or any of the futures?

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

Albus picked us to follow him out and we walked towards the lake. The older Harry was looking at us curiously, and it made me wonder if he figured out that we are demigods in the future.

"Do my kids and godson know?" He asked simply

"You know?"

"Of course, we were told eventually. Though I must say you guys are fantastic at blending in. So do my kids and godson know?"

"Yes, Dumbledore told them, we'll protect them Harry, don't worry"

"I will worry until they're home, but I feel a lot better knowing that you're watching out for them" He turned to a quiet Albus "What's up Al?"

"When can we go home?" he asked. I felt bad for the kid. I remember my first time at camp, I wanted my mom, and I wanted to go home, same with all of those boarding schools.

"As soon as we can get you here Al, I'm working as hard as I can"

Al nodded but I could tell he was having a hard time holding it together. I got down to his eye level, dragging Annabeth with me.

"Al, we'll get you home. Your mom and dad are working on it, and they won't give up."

He nodded again and started crying.

"Albus." Al turned to his hologram dad "I love you so much, so does your mum. We are doing everything we can. Just be glad you weren't here when your mum stormed through the ministry, yelling at them all to get off their lazy bums and get her kids and godson back, scared the ministry out of their wits"

We all laughed a little at that.

"Why don't you call your mum and me back later tonight alright? I've got to get back to the ministry so we can get you home, alright?" Al nodded "I love you Albus"

"I love you too dad" he said through the tears.

Harry smiled before the hologram disappeared. Albus cried harder, I had to remember he was only 7, sometimes he acted older. I was surprised when he rushed forward and hugged us. He was trembling.

"What if they can't get us home?" he said in a voice that was barely a whisper

"They will, I promise" I told him.

He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't reassured.

"Hey you want to see something cool?" I asked. When he nodded his head in confirmation, I said "Watch the sky okay?"

He did as instructed and I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure how, but Blackjack could hear me wherever I was.

 _"Blackjack!"_ I called in my mind _"Can you and about 4 of your friends come to Hogwarts? Do you know where that is?"_

 _"Boss! Long time no donuts!"_ I rolled my eyes mentally _"Yeah sure, we're coming, be there soon"_

 _"Okay, and don't call me boss!"_

 _"Whatever you say boss"_

I still don't know how they knew where to go, or how they got here so fast because sure enough, a couple of minutes later I heard Albus gasp beside me

"What's that?!"

I smiled.

"That my friend. Is one awesome Pegasus!"

 ** _AN: So there will be more Lupin in the next chapter. Sorry again for how long this took to post. It's been busy around here. There probably won't be an update until at least Monday because tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! So yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry if you didn't, and sorry if I got any of the future things wrong! Please leave reviews with you comments, suggestions, etc… Remember it's your story too! I want you guys to like what your reading! So anyway, please review! There will also be (hopefully) Sally video chatting in the next chapter. Should they video chat in the common room or in their private rooms? I was thinking of having Annabeth working on something in the common room and Sally video chats them with everyone in there. Maybe they will start in the common room, and after a little bit move into their private room? I don't know, what do you guys think?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait! I could not find my little notebook with all of my ideas in it! So anyway I have gotten some great suggestions from reviewers and that makes me really happy! It helps me make this story better! I'm going to do my best to put all suggestions in here! So without further ado I present Chapter 18!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_**

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy was talking to Albus I just had to smile. Percy may not realize it yet, but he is great with kids. He was going to make a great dad someday. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Percy stood up and dragged me up with him, not that I minded. He closed his eyes and I knew he was calling Blackjack, and sure enough he soon appeared.

"Was is that?" Albus gasped

"That my friend is one awesome Pegasus!"

I laughed. It was the truth and no one could deny it. As they came closer I saw Blackjack brought Porkpie, Guido, Sky, and Sapphire.

"Hey guys what's up?" Percy asked them. All I heard were neighs and snorts. I looked over to see Al looking really confused as Percy went on having a conversation with the Pegasi. I leaned over a little bit.

"Percy's dad is Poseidon, who created horses, so Percy can talk to them," I explained

Al just nodded. Percy looked over at me with a smirk that told me he had a plan for something.

"Hey Albus" he said looking at Al. "You wanna ride a Pegasus? I'm sure Guido would love it, he is an awesome flyer."

"Seriously!? I would love to!" Al exclaimed as he wiped away the last of his tears.

Percy had Albus come over to Guido and helped him on before coming to me and lifting me onto Blackjack, then climbing onto Blackjack as well. He wrapped one arm around me while the other was holding onto Blackjack. I put one of my hands on his arm and held onto Blackjack with the other.

"Hold on Albus" Percy said. Albus did as he was told and we were off. The Pegasi formed a kind of triangle in the air like geese do. We were in front, Guido and Porkpie behind us, then Sky and Sapphire. We flew all over the castle, people who were in the courtyard looked up as we flew by, pointing and shouting. I could here Albus laughing with joy. We made our way to Hagrids hut after flying over the lake, we landed in front of the garden and everyone came out of the hut as Percy helped us off the Pegasi.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" James shouted

"Their pretty" Lily informed us while petting Sky.

"Beautiful creatures, Pegasi are" Hagrid told us while examining them.

"This is Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido, Sky, and Sapphire" Percy told everyone "We just took a short flight around the castle."

"Lucky! I want to go too!"

"You will get the chance, don't worry. But right now we have to go to Charms class, then dinner. And I believe we have Astronomy tonight, correct?" I said looking to Hermione for that last sentence.

"Yes, it will be after dark though" she explained to me.

I nodded and we went to charms class. It was pretty cool, we were doing the banishing charm. Although Percy ended up banishing the teacher to the other side of the room, he never was good with aim. I think spells are a bit like archery in that case. Fortunately Professor Flitwick landed on the cushions that had made it to the other side of the room. He assigned us a foot of parchment on banishing charms and ways they have come in handy.

The bell rang and we made our way to dinner. Percy and I walked hand in hand behind Harry, listening to him tell Ron and Hermione that they should go talk to Lupin with him after dinner.

"I'll go Harry, we missed him, and I am sure Ronald will want to go as well" Hermione said.

"Course I wanna go" he stated

"Hey, can we go as well?" I asked, we couldn't let Harry go alone, he could be alone with Lupin, sure, but not in the hallways. You never know what could happen.

"Of course!" Harry said, then looked to the futures, particularly Teddy. "I'm sure you guys also want to go. I'll bet it will be weird to see your dad in this time period right?"

"Yeah, it is" he agreed. Harry didn't know how right he was.

So we all ate dinner, and when Lupin got up and left we did the same. Although Percy complained when he wasn't done with desert. I sighed and gave him the last cookie we had, much to his excitement. I would have to tell Sally to please send more soon. We walked into the defense classroom and saw Lupin sitting at one of the desks, reading a book.

"I thought you would be coming" he said without looking up.

"Why didn't you owl me that you were the new teacher?" Harry exclaimed

Lupin finally looked up and smiled.

"Well, it was a last minute thing you see"

"What about the ministry? They probably didn't want you rehired, no offense" Hermione stated

"No taken Hermione. You're quite right though. Fudge was not happy to here I was returning, and he tried to fight it with Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore stated that I was the only… well, to put it simply… good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had in a long time. He also made it clear that Fudge had no say in who was teaching in Hogwarts. Many of the parents even agreed, seeing as their children learned something from me. So, here I am"

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed happily

Lupin smiled before turning to the futures.

"Now, Dumbledore has told me who you are, but if you could introduce yourselves properly to me?" I noticed he was mainly looking at Teddy, and taking in the fact that Teddy had now taken on the Potter hair and bright green eyes. I think it's safe to say, he was nervous.

~oOo~

Teddy's POV:

He knew who I was. So why do I have to introduce myself. He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at the window and saw my reflection. Which only made me more nervous. Whenever I was nervous or scared, I tended to unknowingly, change my appearance to look more like Harry, which is what had happened. Can you blame me? Here was my dead dad asking me to introduce myself. I'm kind of freaking out here. But I had to play it cool. I knew that if I didn't then it would look suspicious, I couldn't let on that I never knew him. I tried to change my appearance back, but under the stress and nervousness, and all the other emotions I was feeling, nothing happened.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm 5"

"James Sirius Potter, the coolest Potter kid, and I'm 8"

"Albus Severus Potter" my dad looked at Harry, who just shrugged. "I'm 7"

"And your parents are Harry and Ginny correct?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin, that's correct" Albus informed him

My dad then turned to me. I inwardly sighed and tried to keep my cool and act like I knew this man my whole life.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, 15, Hufflepuff, and my parents are Nymphadora Tonks, and obviously you." I tried for a smile, and I guess it was pretty convincing because he gave one back, before it faltered, as though remembering something unpleasant.

"And are you, you know…"

"I'm not a werewolf if that's what your worried about. Although I have amazing hearing, smell, sight, ect… And I can run pretty fast"

"Yeah, and you get cranky at the full moon sometimes" James put in

"Yes, I do get a little cranky, but no. Not a werewolf. I am a metamorphagus though."

"I can see that" I looked at the window, my hair was now the normal turquoise color, but my eyes were always emerald green, it was my favorite. "So tell me" my dad continued "How you were at the Potters the night they time travelled"

Crap. I had to come up with something, and fast.

"Oh, Teddy l-"

"I'm Harry's godson, so he always asks me to babysit. They had gone to a dinner party." I told him, effectively cutting off a confused Lily.

"I see" dad said. I couldn't tell if he truly believed me though, but he let it go.

We just talked for a while after that. And before we knew it we were heading back to the common room. Almost all of the Gryffindors were in the common room, as well as some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came over to our group.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves. I'm Hazel Levesque"

"Frank Zhang"

"Jason Grace"

"Piper McLean"

"Leo Valdez"

"Calypso Ogygia"

I realized that these were the rest of the demigods.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Teddy, this is James, Albus, but we call him Al most of the time, and Lily"

We exchanged a few more words before they all decided to do homework. Well except for Annabeth, who led Percy into their room only to come out with some rectangular object with a triangle on it.

"What's that?" a Gryffindor asked as Annabeth and Percy passed.

"It's a muggle device called a laptop. I can do a lot of work on it, and communicate with other people"

This device fascinated people, including myself. Most people surrounded us, much to our annoyance, and watched as she opened it and the screen lit up.

"Yes, I know, most of you have never seen one of these before, but please stop crowding me! I'm a bit claustrophobic here!" Percy shouted as he held Annabeth closer, she was practically on his lap.

"Don't you have homework?" Hermione asked as everyone went back to what they were doing, occasionally looking at our way.

"No, Percy and I finished it already." She answered simply.

With that she went on her laptop while Percy watched her, idly playing with her hair. James, Al, Lily and I decided to play Harry's exploding snap game. A good 15 minutes had passed before a loud ringing filled the common room. I looked over to see Annabeth's laptop being the source of the noise.

"It's Sally Perce"

"Who's Sally?" Harry asked

"My mom" Percy answered

"And she wants to video chat? Oh please! I would love to meet her! You talk a lot about her, **_(AN: Just pretend like Percy does talk a lot about his mom okay? Thanks!)_** please?" Hermione asked. I was officially confused.

"Alright," she turned her head to Percy "Text her okay?"

"Alright, hang on"

And he pulled out this smaller rectangular device.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I pulled out my phone and texted my mom that we were around a lot of people, some of whom wanted to meet her and some of whom were who we were supposed to be protecting, so she and Paul had to be careful what they say. She said alright and I told Annabeth to answer.

 ** _AN: Because it took so long to get this up I figured I would stop it there, that way you guys had an update. Again, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it, leave suggestions! And I apologize for any mistakes made regarding 5_** ** _th_** ** _year class work, or any other mistakes. Also I have a plan as for something that will be happening during Astronomy, so stay tuned… keep reading… or whatever you say… Anyways, until next time… I bid you farewell._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: I have to be honest with you guys… I never saw myself as a writer. But writing this story is super fun! I am taking a creative writing class this year, and I wasn't sure if I would like it, but now I know I will love it! So here is chapter 19!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Ron's POV:

Percy told Annabeth to answer the- what did they call it? Video chat. Which she did. Looking around, I noticed that everyone in the common room had his or her attention trained on us.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I swiveled around at the unfamiliar voice and noticed that a woman and man had appeared on Annabeth's lapytoff thing… or whatever it was called.

"Hi mom!" Percy said excitedly just as Annabeth replied "Hi Sally"

"Yo!" Percy shouted, making me jump "Let all of the exchanges through please, so they can say hi to my mom!"

Everyone moved so the Americans could get through.

"Hi Aunt Sally, Paul" Thalia said. I kept forgetting she and Percy were cousins. Why didn't she call the other dude Uncle Paul?

"Hello Thalia! It's great to see you even if it is over video chat." The lady named Sally smiled.

"Same to you!"

All of the Americans said hello to Sally and Paul as everyone else just watched, including myself, in fascination.

"Percy, I got a call from your school, it seems five of the Pegasi have disappeared, one being Blackjack. Do you know anything about that?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh yeah, they're here, all five of them. You can tell Mr. Brunner that they are fine. One of the teachers asked if he could use them for a class."

"You know, you could always phone the school and warn them before 5 of them disappeared."

"Sorry mom, I'll try and remember next time, and I'm sure Annabeth will remind me" he gave this weird lopsided grin over to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I will"

"So how are classes going?" Paul asked

"Pretty good, we still have one more today, get this mom. It's astronomy, so it's in the middle of the night"

"What about sleep?" Sally asked worriedly

"Well, it's worrying about sleep for the rest of us, where for Percy and Annabeth… They like sneaking out in the middle of the night, especially to stables." Leo told her with this mischievous grin on his face.

Sally and Paul each raised an eyebrow, as did many Gryffindors, while the Americans just cracked up along with those who knew the story.

"LEO!" Annabeth yelled

"What's this about a stable?" Sally asked

"Geez! We didn't do anything!" Percy said

"Percy, what happened?"

"Really mom? Why do you assume it's me? For you're information, _Annabeth_ snuck into my cabin, _Annabeth_ woke me up, and _Annabeth_ was the one who convinced me to come to the stable" With each _Annabeth,_ the person in question blushed more and more as everyone stared at her.

"Thanks a lot Seaweed Brain, but I think you're leaving out some key details, like it was right after we left San Francisco, meaning…" Annabeth trailed off and Sally and Paul nodded. I was confused, but apparently all the Americans understood, though they were still laughing. The rest of the common room were sending looks at each other and whispering. "Besides, like it was stated earlier, NOTHING HAPPENED! Leo just likes to make a big deal out of nothing"

"Hey, that's not true"

"Yes Leo, it is" Calypso told him and he crossed his arms in a sarcastic angry gesture.

It was at this time when Lily became bored. She climbed up and actually sat on Annabeth's lap, who happened to be on Percy's lap. Wow, this kid was bold. She barely knows Percy and Annabeth, unless she knows them in the future? But based on the talks with the futures, and future Harry, it didn't seem like it.

"Who's that?" Sally asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm 5 years old!" she told the two adults.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lily, I'm Sally, and this is Paul"

"Thank you. You're Percy's mummy and daddy?"

"Well, Paul is my step dad" Percy explained. "My real dad is not married to my mom"

"Why not?"

I leaned forward wanting to know more.

"Well, um" he looked to his mom, Paul, and Annabeth for help, I wonder why?

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I was getting curious looks now, and I was at a loss for what to say. Sure, we told the futures about us being demigods, but I don't think Lily quite got it.

"My dad had to go on a very long trip out to sea, and he was missing until I was 12, so it didn't really work out for them. My dad travels too much for my mom. She can't go with him when he travels, do you get it?" I was so hoping she said yes.

"But I thought that your-"

"Lily, we will explain later" Teddy said in a rush to cut her off, for which I was grateful.

"So I have a request Sally" Thank the Gods for Annabeth. "You know how everyone, especially Percy, is about your awesome cookies. Do you think you could make more? I could only hold them off and limit them so much"

Mom laughed and agreed and asked if anyone else wanted cookies as well.

"I do!"

"Ronald!"

"What? They were good 'Mione"

I laughed and beckoned them over. The golden trio now sat in front of the camera as well.

"Mom, Paul, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They have been helping us out since we got to England"

"Oh it's great to meet you! I guess you already know who we are then?"

"Yes ma'am" Hermione said

"Please, only Sally, and I'll be sure to send the cookies Annabeth"

It was at that moment when I did something so stupid, that it definitely classifies as a Seaweed Brain moment.

"Percy, what happened to your hand?" my mom asked

I froze. I had realized my mistake to late. I had gone to itch my other arm and my left hand, with a bandage on it, was right in front of the camera. Everyone in the common room got quiet, well the small amount of whispering had gone quiet anyway. Even Annabeth was at a loss of what to say. You see, my mom has become a little over protective of me since I went missing. She wanted to always know what was happening in my life. Whether this was to make up for the months she lost or the wanting to make sure I wasn't being taken again, I don't know. And I knew they would both freak if they found out what happened, especially since it was from a teacher in the school, teachers were suppose to keep students safe.

"Um… w-well… um… you see… Annabeth?" I turned to her but she just put her hands up in a 'don't look at me' gesture, however, I realized that I might be rubbing off on her, my stupidity anyway. My mom had seen Annabeth's bandaged left hand as well.

"Annabeth? Percy? What happened?"

"Nothing?" Though it came out more of a question.

"Perseus Jackson" I cringed "Don't you dare lie to me, you wouldn't be trying to hide it if it was nothing"

"You know what?" Annabeth said. "Will, will be able to tell you all about it since he is the one who healed it, Will?"

"You know what? No, no I think I'm good."

"Thanks Will" I said sarcastically. He only shrugged. "Alright mom, hang on. I am moving this conversation into the other room"

I instantly felt bad, because my mom looked ready to come over here and freak out. Lily got off Annabeth, who got off of me and helped me get up.

"Hey Teddy, why don't you guys try to get some sleep? Since you will be going to astronomy, you might want the kids to have a nap. 2 of them look ready to drop at any moment" I looked over and saw Annabeth was right, Lily and Al were fighting hard for sleep. James looked like he was beginning to get tired.

"That's a great idea Annabeth" Teddy replied

I went over and picked up Albus, holding him up with one arm, and holding Annabeth's hand in the other. Teddy got Lily, and James followed behind us. Annabeth had the laptop, which had my mom and Paul still looking very worried. Once the portrait closed we put the younger kids in their beds to sleep before class, and Annabeth asked Teddy to join us. I was now confused. Annabeth sat on one of the chairs at the desk, I was standing with my arms around her from behind, and my head using hers as a chin rest. Teddy just sat on the other chair.

"Alright. We have two things to tell you Sally, the first one is really going to upset the both of you, but I need you to let me finish before you say anything" my mom and Paul just nodded.

So we went over telling the whole story. Cutting in and taking turns. We unwrapped our hands, which still held faded words on them. My mom was crying and Paul had left the room for a moment.

"But you are okay now?"

"Yes mom. They arrested the toad, and we got a new defense teacher who I guess used to teach here. He quit because he is actually a werewolf, but apparently he was one of the best teachers, so he's back"

"This is my fault"

"What!? Mom, how could this possibly be your fault?"

"I helped the two of you get detention"

"We asked you to Sally, trust me when I say that if you hadn't helped, we would have found some other way" Annabeth reassured her.

She nodded hesitantly.

"What else did you want to tell me?"

I looked down at my girlfriend.

"Yeah, what else was there?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to Teddy, who had been very quiet throughout all of this. I still didn't get it, and I guess my confusion was shown on my face, along with Teddy. She sighed.

"Percy, we need to tell Chiron about what happened, and see how this might effect our quest. Because we have to protect them" Teddy and I both mouthed oh, while it was now my mom's turn to look confused. So yet again, another very long explanation was given to my mom, this time about the futures.

"Wow. You guys haven't even been gone a week and you already have so much going on. I'll call Chiron and tell him about both the Umbridge woman and the future children."

"Wait, why Umbridge?" I asked

"Because Percy. I've gotta give Chiron a piece of my mind about him having you two go on this quest. So far everything I've argued he has had a logical counterargument, darn horse. This Umbridge person is the perfect argument! I know he feels bad enough about sending you guys on the quest without me badgering him, but I am a concerned mother"

I had to smile. I loved my mom. I don't care if people call me a momma's boy. It's 100% true. I absolutely love my mother, she always is trying to make sure I'm alright.

"Thanks Sally. Look it's been really awesome talking to you guys, but we have to get ready for class. We will call you later, I promise"

"I promise too!" I piped up.

"Alright guys. Be safe! We love you!" Paul said

"Bye! Love you too!" I told them before the connection was cut.

We got up and got ready for class as Teddy woke up the kids from their nap and got them ready.

-Time Skip-

Albus's POV:

We were up in the astronomy tower, looking at stars, when there was a commotion. I turned around and saw Blackjack and Guido, although I could barely see Blackjack since he was as black as the night. I looked to Percy and saw his eyes clouded over. The Pegasi seemed to be nervous. I wondered what was going on when the teacher, Professor Sinastra, voiced my thoughts.

"What is going on?" she asked

"Come on" Percy said suddenly leading Annabeth, James, Teddy, Lily and I to the Pegasi.

"Perce?" Thalia questioned.

"Stay here. I know the exchanges that are in this class don't like flying, but something is happening and Blackjack is freaking me out a bit."

"Why are you taking the kids from the future though?" Hermione asked

"Because, I need help, and Al has ridden on Guido before so he knows how to fly a Pegasus, and the Guido trusts him. Teddy won't let Albus go without him, and he also won't let Lily or James be left here alone." Percy explained shortly

"You can't just leave class!" The teacher exclaimed, although she didn't really seem like she was fighting to hard. I knew the teachers knew about the demigods. So she had a pretty good idea that whatever was going on must involve something to do with that.

"Sorry" Percy said as he mounted himself, Lily, and Annabeth on Blackjack. He motioned for us to get onto Guido, which we complied to. And we were off, not knowing where we were going, although I found out soon enough, as we headed to the forbidden forest.

 ** _AN: Ooh, cliffhanger. What will happen next? Heehee you'll have to wait and see. BTW sorry for the wait. I was babysitting and working at my other job. You guys are awesome for reviewing. I hope you guys know how amazing it feels to know other people like you story. I honestly didn't think it was that good, but hey, you guys are the judges, not me. Sorry if the writing is bad, or I and using the same words a lot. I'm trying to get better at that, really I am. Remember to review some more! I love reading them! Until next time…_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: Hey I am so sorry for the wait, we just have a lot going on here. Right now we are painting my room, my friend is visiting from out of states, and then next week we will be going on vacation for 5 days. So it might be a little bit before another chapter but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also I got a couple of questions in the reviews. For those wondering:_**

 ** _Godly Parent: Athena_**

 ** _Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff_**

 ** _Favorite HP character: Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Favorite PJ character: Percy Jackson_**

 ** _So here is chapter 20…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy's POV:

Blackjack flew us to a clearing pretty far into the forest, but not so far that it was dangerous. He was really panicked and kept going on about something called a Thestral needing help, whatever that is. As we landed in the clearing I was surprised to find another girl who looked about 14 years old. She had long blonde hair, not honey blonde like Annabeths, more like a platinum color. Like Malfoy. She had pale blue eyes that were almost grey, with a dreamy expression on her face. He wore a purple top with light pink pants, and a necklace of bottle caps was laced around her neck. I was immediately on guard. All the students should be in bed, unless they had astronomy. But I know she doesn't, she was not wearing Gryffindor or Slytherin colors. She could be a monster. Although we were told that Greek monsters could not detect us through the magic they could still get into the forest.

"Hello" She says in a dreamy voice

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl wasn't even fazed by the steely cold voice of my girlfriend.

"I'm Luna, I came to the forest because this Thestral is ready to have her baby" she replied easily. I looked over her shoulder to see a skeletal Pegasus lying down, panting hard and fast. "I don't know how to help her really"

"There are Thestrals here!?" Lily asked excitedly "Where!?"

I don't know why she was asking where they were. I mean, she is standing right in front of them. I decided to question it later as I moved forward to help the Thestral.

-Time Skip-

Half an hour later there was a new baby Thestral. It was the regular size of a foal, yet it was a skeletal Pegasus.

"Thankyou so much!" Luna said ecstatically.

"No problem, now would you mind telling me what a Thestral is, and why Lily acts like she can't see it"

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death"

"Oh"

"And once I saw you I knew you could help!"

"How? How could you possibly know that Percy could help? What if he couldn't see them?" Annabeth asked from right next to me.

"Oh, he would be able to, I know that"

"But how?" Annabeth pressed

"Because he if the Son of Poseidon, so no matter what he could see them, seeing as they are part horse, and horses were created by Poseidon."

This caused Annabeth and I to freeze and tense up. We slowly turned around and stared at the girl.

"What did you call me?"

"Son of Poseidon, that's what the giant squid in the lake told me, you know Franklin? Daddy taught me a spell to communicate with squids, seeing how lonely Franklin can get. He made me promise not to tell anyone"

I just stared at her. I knew Franklin I occasionally had a quick conversation with him, I didn't think he would tell anyone, come to think of it, I didn't think he _could_ tell anyone. I turned to Annabeth with a look I hope said _help me._

"What if the futures didn't know?" Annabeth asked

"Oh I figured they did be cause you brought them with you, besides. They are from the future, they know that if they mess up something from this time stream then they could mess up the future"

"But… But…" Annabeth, surprisingly enough, was speechless.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

And with that Luna turned and walked away, towards the castle.

"What the Hades just happened" I said aloud

"We need to speak with Dumbledore, and Chiron. I don't know if this creates a problem or not" Annabeth told me. I nodded and went to get back on Blackjack. Lily had fallen asleep. James and Al looked ready to drop any minute. I smiled sheepishly at Teddy.

"You don't mind coming with us to see Dumbledore, do you?"

"No, I figured we would have to. I know Luna in the future, she is great. Just very strange. She says many weird things, and people don't often believe her. Yet if she found out it could create a problem for many reasons. Like if some one were to use Legitimacy on her, or veritasirum. She might need protection as well. Let's just go, I'll take Lily and Al if you guys will take James"

We nodded and got everyone where they were supposed to be and flew to the castle. I hadn't been thinking like Teddy was with Luna. I had seen her as a threat, yet if Teddy knew her from the future, and she was good. Then that narrows down one of our many, many problems.

 _"Blackjack, when we arrive at the castle, land and walk. I'll lead you to McGonagall's office, so you can fit. That way we don't have to wake up the kids or carry them all over the castle. McGonagall can get Dumbledore to her office. Alright?"_

 _"Gotcha Boss"_

 _"Don't call me boss!"_

Blackjack told Guido the plan and I did the same for Annabeth and Teddy. They nodded as we landed. Annabeth used some spell to open the doors and the Pegasi walked in.

"Jackson! What do you think you are doing?"

I turned around to see Snape. I groaned, very loudly.

"What was that Mr. Jackson" he said in a voice I guess was supposed to be intimidating.

"I said…" I groaned loudly again. You could see Snape's temper rising "but I guess I should tell you that it's none of your business what we are doing, I will anyway though because I don't really feel like you trying to stop me. My Pegasus came in the middle of astronomy, he needed me to help a Thestral have a baby, and a student knows who I am, so I have to go see McGonagall and Dumbledore. And the kids were asleep so we just came in on the Pegasi"

"I see"

I could tell he wanted to say more, but didn't know how to without making some one angry. I allowed a slight smirk to appear on my face as the Pegasi continued past him while I gave directions. But that doesn't mean I had Annabeth off my case.

"Perseus Jackson, I know that Professor Snape is not the kindest, but you still need to respect him! He is a teacher, if he was a monster that would be different"

"He counts as a monster in my book" I muttered under my breath, unfortunently, Annabeth caught it.

"PERCY! That is rude!"

"Come on Wise Girl! He hates me for no reason, he _tries_ to fail students, especially Harry, he favors his house, and he is just plain out rude"

"Still, he is a teacher" was her weak argument. But I could tell I had won this round, even if Annabeth was still not happy, and didn't agree. I rewarded myself with a quick kiss.

"I love you Annabeth"

"Love you too Percy" she smiled.

We approached McGonagall classroom. Annabeth opened the door again. The classroom was empty, however the Pegasi fixed that by neighing and snorting pretty loudly until McGonagall showed up with curlers in her hair and a nightgown on. I fought the urge to laugh. This was a serious matter.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she spluttered

"Can you get the Headmaster please? We will also have to Iris message Chiron. We may have a serious issue on our hands" Annabeth said urgently while I was nodding rapidly, agreeing with her every word.

 ** _AN: I am SOOOOO so sorry for the wait you guys. Major writers block for this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't know how to write it you know? So again, really sorry. It might be awhile, like a week and a half to get the next one up, but I could be wrong. We are going on vacation that's why. But hopefully I'll get one up before we leave! I know this chapter was probably really bad, but please review anyway! I love you guys! You are the best! With how many people are reading my story, and following, adding as a favorite, and reviewing my story? It's the best feeling! So thanks! Until next time!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN: Hey! Sorry it took awhile but I was on vacation. It was really fun! But now I'm back and ready to write! I love the reviews you guy have been leaving. I got a request for a fight between Percy, Nico and Thalia. I will work on that! I was actually planning on doing that because I love it when they fight, it is really funny with all their sarcasm and stuff. I will be doing the DA, but not for a couple of chapters probably. This will not really be following the time line of the book, or movie, I am really sorry the last chapter was so boring, I feel so bad! I'll try to do loads better! Thanks for telling me nicely and leaving comments on how to help! I appreciate it! Now I think this note has been going on long enough… so here is Chapter 21!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Sirius's POV:

I am so _bored_. I miss Harry, and Moony, and everyone… well maybe not Snivilus. I just wish there was some way I… Oh. My. Gosh.

"HOW COULD WE ALL BE SO STUPID!?" I yell out to no one.

I ran to the fireplace and flooed over to Moony's office at Hogwarts. Hoping against hope that he would be there instead of the hospital wing because the full moon was only a couple of days away.

~oOo~

McGonagall's POV:

To say I was concerned would be an understatement. Percy and Annabeth came into my office with the future children, most of whom were asleep, and said they need to talk to us about a serious issue.

"Did something happen to some one?" I asked immediately worried about the Golden Trio.

"No. But some one may knows who we are. At least who Percy is."

I paled a bit at Annabeths words.

"What seems to be the matter here?" Albus says walking in the room.

"Hang on one sec" said Percy. He pulled out a gold coin and created a mist of water in front of a light in the room, causing a rainbow to appear. "Oh Iris. Goddesses of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" I was utterly perplexed by these words, until a scene came into view. There were many people in a room around what looked like a ping pong table, most of them looked to be children ranging in ages, along with a centaur. Spray cheese and crackers were spread around the table.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called

The centaur looked up, as did everyone else.

"Annabeth! Percy! What's going on? Is something wrong?" The centaur worriedly asked

"Well yes. We have the headmaster and deputy headmistress with us so now we can tell you" Annabeth said.

"Where are the others?"

"Don't worry Chiron, they are with Harry, Hermione and Ron" seeing the look of relief on Chiron's face Percy continued "However, the problem we have is serious. Some one here knows who I am. Blackjack came and got me during Astronomy, a thestral needed help, but there was a girl there as well… um… her name… uh…"

"Luna Lovegood" Teddy cut in. We all turned to him and he continued. "We know her in the future, her family is always over"

"What happened exactly?" Albus questioned.

The two demigods took turns telling the story, cutting each other off whenever they felt the need to add in something.

"Well" Albus spoke through the shocked silence. "I do believe the best thing for us to do will to call Miss. Lovegood here, and request to speak about this to the Hogwarts students"

"Not like they would believe her" We all turned our attention to Teddy. "Well, even in the future Luna is considered… Strange. When she talks about nonsense no one listens. People just might think she is making it up"

"And if she doesn't? I mean, people could believe her on this. We need to talk to her, we can't risk it"

"I agree with Annabeth. You're job is already hard. Trying to convince people that this Lovegood is wrong, that could end up hurting the quest" I looked into the scene that was created earlier. Two boys, must be twins, had a look that reminded me of the Weasley Twins were sitting there with everyone watching them.

"What?" The taller of the two asked

"Travis, have you actually been _paying attention!?_ Normally you two are just sitting and planning ways to make my life miserable"

"Aw come on Katie-Kat! You don't mean that!" The one I assumed to be Travis smirked.

The girl, Katie just rolled her eyes.

"I will request that Filius bring Miss. Lovegood. Minerva if you would be so kind as to let me borrow your fireplace so that I may floo call him?"

"Of course Albus" I nodded my head, and gestured towards my fireplace.

-Time Skip-

We waited for 20 minutes before Luna Lovegood walked into the room dressed in very colorful pajamas, with that silly necklace she always wore. We had ended the Iris message as to not giving anything away without knowing if Luna would in fact, keep the secret. Percy and Annabeth had promised to inform Chiron and the others what happens.

"You wished to see me Professors? Oh hello Percy, Annabeth, and Teddy"

They smiled and greeted her back.

"Yes. Miss. Lovegood, it has come to our attention that you know that Percy is a Son of Poseidon"

"Yes headmaster. Franklin told me, don't worry, I won't tell people. I figured that you wished to keep it a secret or else you would have told people as soon as he came to the school."

"Indeed you are correct. It is a secret. A secret that you are now a part of."

"I know you must be worried, but you shouldn't be. It allows easy access to your brain for the wrackspurts"

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

I wanted to bang my head on a table, or something. I settled with just groaning and mumbling a few choice words into Percy's shirt so no one could here them. _What in Hades is a wrackspurt!?_ Can we really trust some one like this with a secret? Not that we have much choice. Percy started to rub circles on my back, trying to calm me down, he may not have understood what I was saying, but he got the gist of it.

"Hey come on Wise Girl."

"Percy. Either you tell that stupid squid to keep its mouth shut, or I will do it for him"

Percy only laughed.

"I'll talk to Franklin, alright Wise Girl? He won't tell anyone else that may find a way to communicate with him"

I nodded and turned around so my back was against his chest and his chin rested on my head. I analyzed Luna. She was one of the _very_ few people who threw me off. I looked in her eyes and, nothing. She just had this dreamy look in them. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Are you a demigod as well?" She asked me. "All of the exchange students seem to be close, to close to just be normal friends. To get a friendship like that you must have gone through a lot together"

Ok, so she was more observant then I originally thought. I detected no harm in her words though. She seemed genuinely kind. I did something very risky. I nodded, deciding to trust her.

"Daughter of Athena"

Luna smiled.

"That explains quite a bit. You're very intelligent. You seem to analyze things as though coming up with a sort of strategy for how to deal with them. Also, you seem to repel wrackspurts"

I smiled a little bit. This girl wasn't stupid. She was actually very intelligent. She just believes in a lot of made up stuff.

"Yeah, well. I guess you should know everyone else, I would invite you to our room, but that might draw attention. The others can get away with it since they are also exchange students. But you are not. So maybe we should find another place to explain in private." I thought aloud.

"Actually Miss. Chase. I have the perfect solution. I was thinking that you demigods might want a private place to train. So there is a room here called the room of requirement. This room is hidden, and it will provide you with anything you need. You could have you're discussion with Miss. Lovegood there. And also the future children. As I am sure they would like to know all of your parentage"

"That's wonderful Headmaster!" I exclaimed. We hadn't really thought much about training, I guess that's because quests are like training usually, this was not a normal quest though. "Where is this room?"

He gave us directions on how to get there and then we decided to meet after dinner the next day. We were about to leave when…

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

I whipped around, only to see Percy's back because he also turned around and I had been standing against him. I moved to the side a little bit and saw Remus Lupin, and a big black dog who I new to be Sirius.

"Remus my boy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Albus, actually, we have great news. Sirius came to my office and it seems he figured out a way to find Peter Pettigrew"

"Wait" I said "That would mean…"

"Sirius will be a free man"

 ** _AN: I honestly don't know what is with me. The past two chapters have really sucked. I'm truly sorry you guys. I think it's because they are more serious chapters than the others have been, but I promise they will get better. Now I need you guys to help me here. I got a request about the full moon, and this is also your story, so I want you guys to give me your opinions! Should I have the Hunters and their Mistress come to Hogwarts? Should Thalia help Lupin somehow? How do you guys want it to go? It will be a few chapters away though, so you have time! Give me your suggestions! I really need help on this, because I want to make it as realistic as possible! Oh! And sorry about Luna being a little OOC, honestly, she is one of my absolute favorite characters. But I felt she needed to be a little more serious here. Let me know what you guys think! And sorry for the long wait! Things are crazy around here. We have been so busy! So anyways… PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS BETTER! I know they have been terrible lately._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN: I'm sorry guys. I am currently dealing with the loss of a really good friend of mine who died in a car crash pretty recently, it's been hard. So I lost my little book with the story ideas in it so I'm just going to wing it. This chapter will hopefully be pretty good. I've gotten a lot of requests on how to make this story better so hopefully it will work out. More Soleangelo… more Thalia, Nico and Percy fights…. And so on. It won't all happen in this chapter, but it will show up. So the full moon is coming up in this story. What should I do. Should I have the Hunters show up, have Thalia be involves, have Artemis show up, what? I need your help! If you want any of these, please tell me, and if you have suggestions for how to involve these, I could really use the helpful advice. So on with Chapter 22…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Piper's POV:

We were all waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Percy and Annabeth to come back. They had taken the futures with them on the Pegasi, which I don't understand. Thalia, Nico, and Will were all there, they could have watched the futures and the Golden Trio. Thalia had sent us a mass text to go to the Gryffindor common room, when we were all there she explained what happened in astronomy.

"We will have to wait for them to come back" I said glancing at my watch. "But they have already been gone for a few hours, do you think everything is okay?"

"Pipes, don't worry. This is Percy and Annabeth we are talking about. I'm sure they are fine, and if they aren't, well, I know that they would figure out a way to let us kno…"

Jason got cut off by the portrait door swinging open and Percy and Annabeth ran in along with the futures.

"Guys! We need to talk now everyone sit down."

Now Percy doesn't use that sort of commanding voice unless it's important, so we all sat down. The Golden Trio were looking conflicted.

"Um, should we stay? Or go?" Harry asked.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look, then the rest of us. Whatever was happening, they obviously had to tell all of us demigods, so the Golden Trio had to listen…

"You can stay" Annabeth said. "Considering Harry could benefit greatly from this." She turned to Thalia. "Thalia, do you know where your sister are?"

I was a little shocked, and judging by Thalia's wide eyes, so was she. I mean, we were supposed to be discreet, yet Annabeth wanted to bring in the Hunters?

"Yeah, they can be here quickly though. Especially if Percy could get the Pegasi to give them a lift."

"I can do that" Percy nodded. "Go call them and tell them I will send the five that are here and they can ride all the ones from school here. Tell them about Remus as well, they will need to be working with him."

Thalia nodded and left. Percy scanned the room then whispered something to Annabeth who began to nod and watch Will and Nico, who were cuddled up on the couch, while Percy was looking at Calypso. When Percy was done she nodded her agreement. Which left me more confused.

"Will, Calypso, you guys will need to stay here. You're the ones that want to be healers, and after this, well, let's just say I don't know what will happen." He turned to the Golden Trio. "I need you to stay calm, especially you Harry. I know you will want to help, but you have to sit this one out. Promise me, or else I can't tell you any of this."

"I-I promise" Harry said hesitantly. I guess his own curiosity had won over.

"Hermione, Ron, you as well" Annabeth said

"Promise" they both agreed just as Thalia came out and nodded.

Annabeth put up charms so no one could hear us. I gripped Jason's hand in mine. Whatever was going to happen was dangerous.

"We were talking with McGonagall and Dumbledore, when Lupin came in with a big dog that was Sirius"

That got all of our attention. Especially Harry's.

"Sirius!? He can't be here! What if he gets caught! The ministry is at its worst right now! And Draco knows that he is a dog, I don't know how, but he does"

"Harry calm down. Sirius won't be in trouble with the ministry because he had an amazing idea that if executed correctly, should prove his innocence" Annabeth explained calmly.

"How? Wh… He'll be free? How? You need…"

"Pettigrew" Annabeth finished. "Yes we know. And Sirius was brilliant enough to come up with a way to catch him. If I'm not mistaken, you are all familiar with a _point me_ spell?"

Hermione gasped and smacked her forehead with her hand, while Harry just looked disbelievingly at Percy and Annabeth. The rest of us demigods and Ron all still looked confused.

"That couldn't find Peter… Could it?"

"We think it can Harry. But wherever he is, there will probably be death eaters, and maybe Voldemort himself. That's why we had to make you three promise not to do anything." Annabeth explained to everyone. Then she briefly explained a _point me_ spell to the rest of us.

"But you made it sound as if you are going"

"That's because we are Hermione, well, most of us" Percy held up a hand as the three started to protest, effectively cutting them off. "You need to remember guys. Our school is very advanced, and we have already been through a lot. Whatever will go down is something we have experience in most likely."

Despite the situation I had to hold back a smile. We are use to using swords and daggers, and now… we are using sticks… Unless we are aloud to use our weapons in this situation. I really hope we are. I like my dagger a lot more than my wand.

"But I want to help, I have faced terrible things myself" Harry argued. Annabeth looked to me and I got the message and nodded.

"Harry, I know you want to help, but the best thing you can do is stay here. You, Ron and Hermione will stay here. You can help Will and Calypso."

The trio's eyes sort of glazed over before they nodded their agreement.

"Uh, Perce? They're here" I looked over to see Thalia looking out a window. We all walked over and sure enough, there were a little over a dozen Pegasi, each holding at least one rider, some of them two.

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we have to go. But first, Harry, can we borrow your invisibility cloak?"

Harry got it and came back downstairs and handed it over, Percy turned to us.

"Ready?"

We all nodded and walked out of the common room, leaving Will, Calypso, the Trio, and Teddy, along with 3 sleeping kids. Once the portrait door shut we gathered together and Nico and Hazel shadow traveled us to the Entrance Hall where we found the Headmaster, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius (still a dog), and the rest of the order, minus Snape, waiting. I wonder where Snape is.

"Severus could not risk blowing his cover" Dumbledore explained once he saw my confused look. I only nodded.

"Thalia, can you bring them in while I explain what I want happening?"

"Sure thing Annabeth" Thalia replied as she left to go outside, I caught a glimpse of her greeting the Hunters who were landing on the ground, before the door shut again. Everyone turned expectantly to Annabeth. She and Percy looked ready to take on anything. And that scared me a little. They have already been through so much… But as I looked at them, standing next to eachother, hand in hand, I realized that they would always have something standing in their way. But they always had each other… Ugh, I better stop there before my mom's side makes an appearance.

"Alright," she began. "Will and Calypso are our best healers for demigods, so I made them stay back to make sure the Golden Trio and the Futures stay safe, and so they can set up space in case anything happens should we need one of them. The rest of you will go to Madam Pomfrey (sp?)"

"What if one of you get's injured while we are there? What if the injury is serious, to serious to move you?" McGonagall asked. I could see the worry in her eyes. And Annabeth softened a bit as she answered.

"Don't worry, Thalia has more than a few Hunter's who know how to heal demigods. We will be fine. Now I'm going to have Thalia introduce her Hunters before I explain the plan further. All male occupants in the room be warned: The hunter's do not like boys, or men, or any male. They will tolerate a few, and as long as you don't irritate them, they will not hurt you. Remus, they will not hurt you, Percy had Thalia tell them about you, so you are in no harm."

I looked over to see Remus breathe a sigh of relief.

"Piper? Will you tell Thalia to bring them in?"

I nodded to Annabeth and opened the door. Thalia looked over to me and I nodded, she led the Hunters into the school. I noticed that she had changed a little bit. She now had on her combat boots, silvery pants that matched her silver parka, her death to Barbie t-shirt was still on and she had the circlet on her head. She was rubbing her bracelet, which I know to be a nervous habit, and I noticed that her bow and arrows were slung over on her back.

"Alright" Thalia started once everyone was in. "The Hunter's and I are ready. What's the plan?"

"Thalia. You and your hunters will be in the lead. I am counting on you to cast this spell and lead us to Peter. Kingsley, Moody, and Dumbledore will also cast the spell so we know for sure we are heading in the right direction. Thalia, the hunters and yourself are the sneakiest. They may have wards to alert them but when we first went through this plan I was able to talk to Lady Hecate she granted Demigods access without alerting. You are silent, and that is what we need. I need all demigods to have their phones on combat mode, so no one but you will hear them go off. Thalia, Hunters, once we have the location set for this man" she held up a picture of I assume to be Peter Pettigrew. He was short and plump. One of his hands was silvery and he had a sort of rat face with a balding head. I shuddered. Ew. "I need you to silently surround the area and text us all. Do not be seen. You are there for silent backup, and medical help. You're strong. We will need that. Once we find the place where all this is at, I will use my laptop to scan the area so we know what we are dealing with."

The hunters nodded along with Thalia and Annabeth turned to Jason, Frank, Nico and Hazel.

"You guys will need to hide. Jason find a high vantage point, preferably by the exits, if any death eaters try to escape your on them, chase them outside if you need to. Frank, you need to use your shape shifting to find a way in. Whether it be a fly or bird or whatever. Just try to stay out of sight or blend in. Nico, Hazel, shadow travel in. Once we get the layout we may need you where there are fewer death eaters. They may be all over the place. Take them down with your stealth."

"Piper, your job is critical. I need you to sweet talk Pettigrew into these bonds." She tossed me what looked like medieval handcuffs. "They won't allow him to use any magic, including his animagus form." I nodded.

"Leo, we will need your fire power and mechanics. From what we know most death eaters are pure blood, so they know next to nothing about mortal things. Such as mechanics, technology, ect… Use that to your advantage. Start with small things, trick them before starting to hurt them. Play your pranks so they believe the things you're setting out are not of any real harm. And when it comes to fighting, heat things up. But stay hidden. Throw fireballs or something, get creative, but stay out of sight. You got that?" Leo grinned mischievously.

She turned to the order members.

"I know this is going to be hard. But you need to wait on _Percy or my_ order. Only us. I know you are usually looking to Dumbledore. But you need to wait this time and listen to us. We know what we are doing. And the alarms will go off for you, so we need to wait until we know the battle has started. If Voldemort is there, do not engage in any way unless you have to. He is not our mission today. It is not as simple as stabbing him in the heart trust me. Let us demigods deal with him. Focus on death eaters. Leave Peter to Piper. We all need to have her back. She is the only one who will be able to do this. She can convince him to put the wand down and not turn into a rat. Only she can though. Your job is to distract the others. I want us demigods fighting out of sight as much as possible. I don't want them to know who we are yet. I have my invisibility hat, and Percy has Harry's cloak, though we used magic to make it look like a very long coat. When we are there, we are to wait until I give the ok though. If you can't do that, you better stay behind."

Some in the order looked ready to protest, but decided against it when Dumbledore agreed. Percy was looking at Sirius in dog form though.

"Sirius, will you be able to restrain yourself? Maybe you should stay…"

Sirius turned back into a person, making the hunter's pull their weapons in astonishment. Thalia quickly told them not to worry and they hesitantly lowered their weapons. Sirius sighed.

"As much as I want to go… I don't think I should. I feel like as soon as I see that dirty rat I'll just go at him… no matter how hard I try to otherwise."

"Sirius, you can go stay in Gryffindor Tower, the password is Mimbulus mimbltonia" Dumbledore told him. He only nodded, turned back into a dog, and ran toward the tower.

"Is everyone ready?" Percy asked. "Demigods. You may use your weapons, try not to kill, order members, and also try not to kill. It would be good to capture as many as possible for Azkaban." Everyone nodded. "Oh! And in case you need to fly over water here are mini brooms for everyone, just enlarge them. Moody, if they need to fly you will be with Annabeth and I over water, Nico, Hazel, we will text you our location should they need to fly and you can shadow travel." He explained as he handed out mini brooms. "Alright let's go"

Thalia took the lead the hunters and their wolves behind her. Kingsley, Dumbledore and Moody behind them, and the rest of us behind them.

The four spell casters put their wands in the palm of their hands. And said as one:

" _Point Me to Peter Pettigrew"_

 ** _AN: Battle coming up! Yay! And I have many ideas for later chapters. I can't wait. Please, please, please leave me your reviews guys, I want to hear them! Thanks! Until next time!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN: Chapter 23… I am a little nervous here you guys, I feel like I built up great for this moment, and this single chapter could ruin it. I hope it doesn't. I came to a writer's block while writing it, but I have gotten help. It was getting really long, so it is split into 2 separate chapters, forgive me? If you feel like I did anything wrong, or you want to see something specific in the rest of the battle, please let me know. Or if you have anything to say, or suggest. I really don't want to ruin this story. Please let me know what you guys think…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Thalia's POV:

 _"Point me to Peter Pettigrew,"_ I heard myself and the other 3 say. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen when I said that, but I was not expecting it to just sit there, unmoving.

"Uh, it didn't do anything…" I said out loud.

"I believe that is because it wants you to go straight through the doors in front of you," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, right."

"Careful there Thalia, Kelp Head is rubbing off on you," Nico chided.

"Shut up Death Breath," I snapped and Percy yelled "Hey!"

"As much fun as it is watching you princesses banter, can we get going?" Mad-eye growled at us.

I was about to give a sarcastic retort when I caught Annabeth's eye, she gave me a look that said 'argue later, this is more important' so I simply nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

I walked out the door and sure enough, the wand in my hand turned to the right leading us right down the path to the front gates.

-Time Skip-

After traveling through fields, woods, mortal neighborhoods, and a creepy graveyard, we arrived at an old mansion. It looked to be magically fixed up.

~oOo~

Dumbledore's POV:

I had an idea as to where we were heading before we left, but once I saw the graveyard I knew we were going to the old Riddle Manor.

"Stop," I commanded. Thalia stopped, along with everyone else, and turned to look at me.

"Why are we stopping?" Leo asked.

"Wards. There are protections on this Manor. We will need to be discreet in dismantling them. I imagine they would not suspect a point me spell, so it is not protected from the spell finding them. However, it will tell the people inside when a muggle, witch, or wizard enters."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well that's fantastic!" she exclaimed. "So what do we do?"

I looked at her from over my spectacles.

"Ah but Miss Grace, I said that it would detect muggles, witches, and wizards. I said nothing about demigods."

Everyone, demigods and magicals alike, had a look of understanding on their faces. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"What do we do? How do we dismantle them?"

"We cannot, not without being on the inside, and not without alerting Voldemort or Death Eaters. We must add in our magical signatures to people allowed in."

"How do we do that?"

"Well Miss Chase, you must be inside the wards, and simply drop our blood on the grounds. Here, every wizard here put a couple drops of your blood in these flasks."

I pulled out a knife and flasks for everyone in the order and myself. I cut my hand slightly and put the blood in my flask, and passed the knife to Alastor and the flask to Thalia. The process was repeated for everyone until Thalia held all the Flasks.

"Alright, everyone good to go? Piper, you have the chains?" Piper nodded and showed Annabeth the chains. "Good. Now hang on a sec."

She pulled out what I could only assume to be a laptop and she told us earlier and began hitting the buttons that held numbers and letters. Momentarily a layout of the Manor appeared on the screen. I was fascinated by this object. I could tell that Arthur was as well, but Annabeth talked before he could say anything.

"All the hunters gather around, now look here. We can easily see the layout of both inside and outside. I need you to surround the outside area, Jason, I want you outside for air cover. Wait, are all phones in combat mode?" All the demigods nodded. "Good. Jason, here you take the blood. Don't pour it in until I give the okay, I want to make sure that nothing will alert Voldie to new people being added inside the wards." Jason nodded his understanding. "Good. Now go. Thalia, Jason, text me when everyone is in position. I want to know where Voldemort is and Peter as well. I know you don't need a reminder, but _stay quiet!_ "

"You got it Annabeth" Thalia and Jason both gave her hug (Jason also gave Piper a kiss) before they went through the wards.

"Wotcher kid! Whatcha doing?" I looked over to the direction Tonks was talking and saw Leo tinkering with… Metal? Maybe? Leo flashed a mischievous smirk.

"My specialty," was all he said, and everyone around him just shrugged.

"Frank, once Thalia sends us a rough estimate, I want you to be ready to get in that place. Hazel, Nico, once she let's us know where the fewest death eaters are, shadow travel, take them out one by one." They nodded. I cleared my throat, successfully drawing attention to myself.

"How exactly can Miss Grace tell us where the fewest death eaters are? Wouldn't she need to be inside?"

"Not when Repair Boy gave her special X-Ray glasses," Percy said pointing at Leo who was flashing a peace sign with a grin on his face. "It allows her to see through the walls; we would have more, but they are a new invention, and Leo just didn't have the time to make them. We figured its best if someone on the outside was able to see through the walls, Jason can fly, and he is our air support, so he doesn't need to be focusing as much on the inside, Thalia is lieutenant, so she got the glasses."

"Hey, Professor Dumbledore? What do you know about this snake that Thalia sees, she says it's following Voldemort everywhere, and he seems to be talking to it."

I look over to Annabeth. I have my suspicions of Nagini being a horcrux, but I wasn't certain. And now was not the best time to go into an explanation of what a horcrux is.

"I will give you a more detailed explanation to it later, but I only have a guess. What I can tell you is if I am correct, then this snake will not be killed by any spell, except for Voldemort's that is. As for talking to it, Voldemort is what we call a parselmouth. He can talk to snakes."

"Well then, we need to make sure the snake can't tell that we are there. Leo? Did you ever get around to making that chicken-nugget cloaking device you were joking about?"

"Even better. This bottle here," he shook a spray bottle that came from his tool belt, "will make us blend in with our surroundings. However, it won't last long. Maybe half an hour to 45 minutes, or if it washes off of us."

"That's perfect Leo. I want all demigods going in to put that on. By the time the wizards get there Voldemort will already know that we are invading. Hopefully this stuff won't wear off before we go, if that snake remembers our scent… well we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. We also need to know if he is saying anything of worthy importance. Frank, that snake would need a way to hunt. Let me ask Thalia to find a way for it to get in and out at its own free will. That's how you get in. Go as a snake, and listen in on that conversation. Remember as much as you can. Tell us later, also find a place to hide while you listen. I don't want you shifting during this battle at all. Voldemort may say something significant to his snake sometime throughout the battle." I had to admit Annabeth was indeed remarkably intelligent. She typed something on her phone while she was talking. Not long after she got a reply.

"Thalia says that there is some weird pipe on the right side of the house the snake gets through. It is decorated with… ew… skeleton bones and skulls. Hang on." She looked on her laptop and pushed more buttons. "Frank come here, see right there is the pipe, go now ok?" He nodded and shifted into a snake after a quick kiss to Hazel, and slithered toward the manor.

"Now, Peter is with Voldemort in the living room. Nico got to the Library. See where it is on the screen? Good. Thalia says there are about 5 of them in there. Most are spaced apart in different sections of the library. Be careful. You're stealthy. Use it to get them quietly. Knock them out. We want them in Azkaban, Thalia will keep you up to date on where you should go. Hazel, you stay here until we get the all clear, then shadow travel Leo in. After that go to the top floor, there are about 3 death eaters up there."

Nico closed his eyes and many order members gasped as the shadows gathered around him and he disappeared.

"Now we wait," Annabeth said.

"Now we wait," Percy repeated.

I looked at the young couple sadly. They were hugging tightly. With all they have been through, I know another battle must be rough on them. Although, if what I hear from Chiron is true, the enemy won't stand a chance.

 ** _AN: I almost ended it there… but I just couldn't…_**

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

As soon as I got into the library, I almost collapsed. There is something dark in this house. Maybe more then just one thing. I can feel two things. And I don't just mean everyday dark stuff. I mean dark as in pulling at a human soul dark. It feels like Leo did after the explosion. Like someone died… but it doesn't feel right. I know one had to be Voldemort. My dad knows all about him. He cheated death with these horcrux thingies… I figure that there must be a horcrux in this house, then I remembered what Dumbledore said. No spell would kill the snake… was the snake a horcrux? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had a job to do. Speaking of which… There was a masked, robed, and hooded figure coming up. I turned my ring into my stygian iron sword. I had the shadows cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream and knocked him out cold with the butt of my sword.

 _"Incarcerus,"_ I whispered the spell that Annabeth told us about and ropes wrapped around the person. I then secured the ropes with a spell so they can't be removed unless it's a person from the order, or a demigod. I was feeling a little dizzy from the use of my underworld magic, probably due to the presence of a horcrux. I gotta be careful, or Will will have my neck.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and my phone's both went off. It was Thals with just two words. _All clear._ Meaning it was now or never. I looked over to Annabeth who nodded and turned to everyone. I let her lead this whole thing, because she is way better at explaining it to everyone. While Annabeth was talking to everyone I texted Jason and told him to drop the blood on the ground. I turned to listen to Annabeth.

"Leo, Thalia said there is a great place for you to hide in the hallway. You can't be seen unless some one is specifically looking there. Even then you have to be at a certain position in order to see the whole area. Create as much havoc as you can. Go now. Text me when you're in position, after you text me, send out your decoys, make sure they can't trace the decoys to where you are. Remember, don't do anything to harm anyone until the battle is underway. Now that I think about it, Piper, go with him. Hide with him so you're out of sight as well. When you see a chance to get a hiding spot closer to Peter so he can hear you, then you go there. _And stay out of sight, both of you_."

"You can count on me Annabeth." He then proceeded to salute before he, Piper and Hazel disappeared.

~oOo~

Leo's POV:

Hazel dropped Piper and I off in the hiding place. I have to admit, it was pretty big and also great for hiding. It was sort of like a boxed room, with holes and cracks all over the walls. We had a clear view of the whole hallway, and I could also see the room right down the hallway. It was a large living room with plushy armchairs and a sofa in front of the fire. The fireplace was very elegant, with some sort of design pattern all over it and on the mantle of the fireplace was a little pot/vase thing, nothing else. I could see Peter Pettigrew and also a man, who I assume to be Voldemort due to the snake and lack of nose, in the living room. There were also tons of death eaters, maybe 30, or 40? I look over to Piper, I could tell she was nervous, yet determined.

"There's Frank" she pointed to a dark corner, I had to squint to see the outline of the snake that I saw Frank become. "Leo, are you ready?"

"To be allowed to wreak havoc without getting yelled at by Annabeth? Duh."

"Then start! Once you start I'll text Annabeth and Percy."

I nodded and pulled out little mechanical snakes from my tool belt and sent Piper a grin.

"Seems fitting don't you think?" I whispered.

"What will they do?"

"Nothing dangerous, unfortunately. Just watch"

I had started working on these and other things as soon as Annabeth told me my job, ran into a couple of trees, and tripped over nothing on the way, but it was worth it. I made about 6 snakes in all. I set one off and it slithered through one of the holes in the wall, making no noise at all. Piper and I watched with baited breath as it slithered down the hallway through the shadows until it came to a door in the hallway and slid underneath the cracks.

"Leo!" Piper whispered harshly, "What is it doing?! I just texted them and your distraction isn't working, we have 5 minutes before they come in and the fighting starts!"

"Your faith in my abilities wounds me. Just watch alright?"

She gave me a suspicious glance before turning back to the hallway where the snake was making a reappearance, this time making a clicking sound and not hiding in the shadows. It was enough to draw the attention from the people in the living room.

"What is that?" Voldemort asked. His voice was snake like and it sent shivers running down my spine.

"Genius! Leo you're brilliant!" Piper whispered. I only smirked as I sent another snake on it's way toward the room. I looked back towards the living room when the second snake left; I saw that the death eaters and Voldemort all had their wands drawn, watching the little snake. Voldemort started making these hissing sounds that I realized must have been parseltongue. When the snake finally got to the room, it just sat there, looking at the guy, not making a sound.

"It is not a real snake," Voldemort declared, immediately suspicious. "Destroy it."

Wands were raised, yet they froze again when the snake hissed out a green smoke that reminded me of Rachel when she goes all Oracle on us. The smoke surrounded them before…

"What is that smell!? Ugh! Flowers? Who is responsible for this?" Voldemort looked around; when no one answered he sent some hex at one of the death eaters yelling out _"Crucio!"_ And the dude went down screaming. Everyone stopped when they heard the next snake however, make it's way out of the room the first one had left through. I sent out a third snake while everyone was distracted from the second one. Snake number 2 came into the room and exploded. I heard Piper stifle a laugh when she saw the room painted pink with little fairies on the walls. During the next 4 minutes I sent out all the snakes. By the time they were done the room was unrecognizable.

The once dark wood floor was now a plushy bright yellow color. There were bubbles everywhere that kept coming from one of the snake's mouths, the ceiling looked to have twinkling stars all over, and there was some action music playing from the last snake's mouth. I thought it would help add some spice to the fight.

"I want to know who is responsible for this or you will all suffer the consequences. Change it back, and destroy the little, whatever they are!"

One death eater stepped forward.

"My Lord, I will take my fellow death eaters and find who is responsible. The wards have not gone off, which makes me believe the perpetrators are outside still."

"Very well Lucius. Go now and bring whoever is responsible."

Lucius bowed and took 5 death eaters along with him as he entered the room the snakes supposedly came out of. I heard the front door bang open, and knew it was go time. I reached in my belt and brought out one of my brand-new, ultimately awesome, Annabeth-would-probably-kill-me-if-I-used-this-now inventions. Their faces were going to be priceless.

 ** _AN: Good? Terrible? Geez I'm nervous. Please let me know! I'm sorry for the wait. Remember to tell me if you have suggestions for the rest of the battle or anything really. Until next time!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN: Awesome! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but I'm in school again so… ya. Anyways, the reviews are awesome! I got a lot of neat suggestions. I can't wait to see how this chapter will turn out witch the cool ideas you guys have been giving me mixed with my own. Also I changed the title of the story because I got a review saying that it was putting people off this story. Let's see what you think… Chapter 24!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Annabeth's POV:

We moved in as soon as Percy and I got Piper's text. Nothing happened to the wizards as we were walking, so I can only assume that Voldemort was unaware of the new additions to his wards. We got to the front door and I looked to Percy.

"Get out Harry's cloak and put it on, I don't want us seen if we can help it."

He nodded and pulled out the cloak, he didn't put it on yet, and instead he pulled me into a hug.

"I know you'll be right by me, but I won't be able to see you. Stay safe Wise Girl okay? Please, I can't live my life without you," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head; it was all I could do to stop from crying.

Ever since that… place, Percy and I have always fought back to back. We wouldn't even fight each other, usually it's a bunch of campers against the two of us, no one has ever beaten us, but this time, we won't see each other. What if one of us gets hurt? The other won't know, okay scratch that, I would be able to hear him, but it's just not the same.

"We'll be okay Percy, we have been through worse."

"Yeah, but we were together through most of it."

"And we still will be, we just won't see each other. We'll be fine. We have to be."

He only nodded and pulled on the cloak after giving me a kiss. I followed his example with the hat. I could still feel his hand, which was holding onto my own. I looked back and saw the wizards looking a little uncomfortable, except Dumbledore, who seemed to be eating, was that a lemon drop?

"Alright, Percy and I will go in first, we will blast open the door, and then you can charge in and fight. Remember to stay away from Voldemort, Percy and I will deal with fighting him. Piper will deal with Pettigrew, just don't let him leave; I doubt anyone will be expecting us to go after him. As soon as the fighting starts Piper will move to a new hiding spot and coax him to her. And leave the snake alone." And with that I squeezed Percy's hand. A silent communication telling him what to do. He squeezed my hand telling me he understood, and a few moments later a huge blast of water opened the door with a bang. In the front hall were about 6 cloaked people in masks that I guessed must be the death eaters. All there wands were raised, as were the wizards on our side, I crouched down when the first spell went off, my hand still in Percy's, so I knew I was pulling him down with me. As the spells kept flying I squeezed Percy's hand once more and let go. I went around behind the death eaters, but I found that they had definitely drawn attention to the entrance hall, because there were about fifteen more, all dressed up in those stupid masks. Really, were those supposed to intimidate us?

I was looking for a way to start knocking them all out without giving away my position, when I saw them. And when they started attacking, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to gut Leo like a fish (sorry Percy), or hug him.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

So when the baby metal dragons came in and started attacking I thought: sure why not? When they caught fire, kinda freaked me out, but it's still sick. However, when the baby dragon things that I figured must be from Leo, started firing mechanical bubbles that were turning death eaters into animals, I knew Annabeth would want to kill Leo. Especially if we can't take them to jail or question them. I wish I could just talk to Annabeth.

 _"Leo is so dead."_

What? Wait? Huh? That was Annabeth, I looked around, no one had heard her though, did I just hear her in my mind, and she doesn't know where I am so she couldn't have whispered to me…

 _"Percy?!"_

 _"Annabeth! I can hear you!"_

 _"I can hear you too, but how?"_

 _"I have no clue."_

 _"Percy, look at the floor right in front of you"_

I looked down to see such a small stream of water I almost missed it. I saw it was coming from my hand, I followed the trail when it stops on the other side of the room where I assume Annabeth is.

 _It's touching my hand Percy. It must be some sort of Poseidon thing, you can communicate with water! Cool! All your thoughts are sent out through the stream and so are mine. You know you could have discovered this before you went to camp Jupiter."_

 _"Uh, sorry? Alright. This makes me feel loads better. Don't focus on Leo right now, the animal thing could be temporary, what's the plan?"_

 _"It looks like the fire from the dragons is holographic. And they can only shoot about 3 bubbles each before they stop working._ There was a pause in her thoughts, and I knew that she was strategizing something. _Percy, break the connection, make your way to the hallway, I see Voldie getting up. Go."_

I reluctantly broke the connection and looked up in time to see a guy who looked like that Malfoy kid turn into a platinum blonde ferret. I started making my way around the room where more and more death eaters were coming. The room was utter chaos. The death eaters were trying to put out the dragons that were caught on fake fire, with their wands, while trying to avoid the animals that were now going nuts all over the place. Seriously? Couldn't Leo add some knock-out gas to those animal bubbles. There were pigs, newts, gerbils, was that a mongoose?

As I made my way through the room I made a point to knock out any animals I could and tie them up. I felt kind of bad kicking a pig in the head, but hey. It was an evil pig. I got into the hallway and saw Voldemort, wand up, approaching the entrance hall. I had to move fast, I slashed my sword at him and made a nice long cut on his wand arm. He cried out, through pain or shock, I didn't know. I do know however, that I am thrilled that celestial bronze works on this guy. But I knew my luck would probably run out soon.

I slashed again, this time at his upper left leg, and again I left a deep gash. Voldemort aimed his wand towards where my sword had come from, and before I could move he yelled something and I fell down screaming, feeling as though a hundred knives were stabbing me at once.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

I had been watching Voldemort. I was glad to know we could injure him with our weapons. But when he raised his wand and yelled _"Crucio,"_ I heard a blood curdling scream that I knew to be Percy. My vision went fuzzy, and I moved forward, heading towards Voldemort, who was advancing to wards my still invisible, still screaming boyfriend.

~oOo~

Leo's POV:

I was having a lot of fun with the distraction I created with my miniature Festus's. Honestly I was trying really hard not to laugh out loud at the animals. And the fact that the death eaters were trying to put out the miniature metal dragons. This had to be one of my best inventions yet. But, there was a downside, unfortunately. I only had about a dozen, and they could only fire 3 bubbles each. After the bubbles, they would just run around on "fire." So, maybe not bad, I'm just disappointed that I couldn't make more. Oh well, I'll just have to have some fun with what I do have. I was about to start aiming fire balls at the death eaters feet when I heard Percy scream. A truly awful scream that was usually reserved for really bad nights.

I looked around for the source of said sound, before remembering that he was invisible. I looked for a clue as to what was going on, and saw Voldemort with his wand raised. Percy had been screaming for about a minute now and I was about to aim a fireball at him when the screaming stopped.

~oOo~

Piper's POV:

I had frozen when I heard Percy's screaming, I had been about to come out of my hiding spot to tell Voldemort to stop when Percy stopped screaming. Voldemort was on the ground, more and more cuts were appearing on his body and I hoped that Annabeth could restrain herself. I realized that she could, because even though I was a little far way, I could tell that none of the cuts were lethal, but he would be in a lot of pain. My already great respect for Annabeth just increased. It that had been Jason, Voldemort would have my dagger in the middle of his head.

I remembered my job and looked forward. Pettigrew was watching Voldemort being held down and injured by an invisible force with shock written on his face. No one else was around. I looked around and wondered where the snake went, but I had to focus on Pettigrew right now before he got out of his shock and could escape. My hiding spot was actually pretty close to him, so close that I could whisper and he could hear me.

"Don't run, don't transform into a rat. Walk towards the sound of my voice, give me your wand and surrender yourself."

I put all of my emotion into these words and I kept repeating these words as the rat started to walk over. I kept constantly checking to make sure no one was watching. Once Pettigrew got to me he handed his wand over with a sort of glazed look in his eyes. He then held out his arms so I could put the chain/handcuff things. I put them on and saw that the man in front of me was snapping out of his daze. I pulled off my right shoe and sock and used the sock as a gag. I moved out of his line of vision so that he wouldn't be able to see me. He started to struggle as he came around and realized that he was magically bound and gagged. I looked back at the battle to see if they needed help and I saw the snake come out of nowhere, going straight for her master, who still had someone invisible on top of him.

~oOo~

Hazel's POV:

I got the 3 death eaters on the top floors knocked out and bound pretty easily. It helps when you distract them with jewels from the ground, and when you can alter your settings with the mist. I didn't know how the mist would really work here but it was fine. The last death eater had found one of the others, so I had to use the mist to make it look as though I wasn't there. Once I was done I went down a flight of stairs and saw Nico stumbling out of a room with double doors that I assumed to be the library. Worried I hurried over to him as he lent on the wall.

"Nico, what's wrong? Were you hurt?" I felt stupid for asking that last question, but to my surprise Nico shook his head.

"No one hurt me. I just have a little headache. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, because a headache has you using a wall to support yourself."

"Hazel, I'm fine"

"No you're not. You better sit out for the rest of this battle."

"I can't. I have to kill that snake."

"What?"

"My sword, it's made of Stygian Iron, it can kill the snake, and I have a bad feeling. Something is going to happen…"

"What? What's going to happen Nico?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that if I kill the snake, it will solve that issue. Stay up here, look for more death eaters, I have to shadow travel downstairs."

"Nico, you're too weak for shadow travel."

"Lives are at stake here Hazel. I'll be fine."

"At least have some ambrosia or nectar."

"I already did. I'll be fine."

Before I could protest, he melted into the shadows. Will was going to be so mad that he is using his powers while so weak.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

Ok, so I lied about the nectar and ambrosia. But I'm fine. The dark magic of the horcrux's is what is making me so weak. Hazel must not feel it because her dad is Pluto, and her focus is more on underground and jewels, whereas mine is the underworld. I stumbled as I came into a corner on the living room. I saw Voldemort on the ground. He was a bloody mess and some one, either Percy or Annabeth, was on top of him. I was a little confused as to why none of the death eaters noticed Voldemort in his current predicament, but the more important matter came into focus as that snake lunged at where either Percy or Annabeth had to be. I knew I was to far away to run there, so I threw my sword. I have always had pretty good aim, so I wasn't surprised when my sword hit the snake.

The snake burst into a dark shadow kind of thing before disappearing forever. I knew only my weapon could destroy the horcrux's out of all of us demigods. Stygian Iron was not like all the other metals.

Voldemort screamed and a wave of magic slammed me against the wall in the corner I was in. Voldemort got up, struggling a bit, then disappeared. I looked over and saw Annabeth knocked out against a wall, her Yankees hat next to her. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

I sent a mass text out saying that there were no more death eaters, well, besides the ones that were knocked out. Only one had gotten outside and Jason had sent a little... love tap... of lightning. Enough to knock him out cold.

I looked down at my phone again and my blood froze.

 _Nico's hurt, so are Annabeth and Percy, but we can't find Percy, he is still invisible. -Leo._

I raced inside. I vaguely registered the hunters following me, or Frank, who had come out when the fighting started to give us extra air cover, while saying something about fire, transforming back to human coming down with Jason who was landing next to me and running alongside me. My cousins and my best friend was hurt. With everything those three have been through.. Especially Percy and Annabeth.

I got inside and started to step over the bound people and animals that littered the floor.

"Where is everyone?!" I yelled out.

"In here, be careful where you step we are still trying to find Percy." Hazel answered.

I took a sharp breath as I walked in.

Nico was passed out on the floor, he looked unharmed, but that really doesn't mean anything. There could be a fatal wound under his shirt. Hazel was sitting next to him.

"He's exhausted. I told him to not shadow travel downstairs, he didn't listen. Something was draining his energy. He said it was just a headache, but I knew, I knew something was wrong. He was having trouble just standing up," she explained to me with great difficulty. She was blaming herself. Frank carefully made his way to Hazel to comfort her.

"It's not your fault Hazel. Will's going to help him. Don't worry."

"Will's going to kill him," she stated.

I left them to talk and walked towards Annabeth as carefully as I could. I didn't get far however, because I tripped and fell over face-down.

"Well I found Percy." I announced to the crowd of people while kneeling beside the spot I fell. I felt around for the cloak Percy was wearing and pulled it off. Percy was laying face-up and unconscious. I was hoping he didn't hit his head to hard, aside from that possible injury, he had no visible wounds.

"I'm going to text Will and Calypso, get Percy, Nico and Annabeth up against that wall. We have to figure out a way to get them to Hogwarts safely."

"Well, being the headmaster has its perks. I can apparate into the castle." Dumbledore told me.

"Perfect. Don't go just yet though. We want to make sure everyone is okay and doesn't need medical attention. Also we want to make sure we know where everyone is going," I explained. That had to be one of the hardest decisions of my life; what I wanted more than anything was to get Percy out of there.

He nodded in understanding as I pulled out my phone to text Will.

 _Will- Get things ready, Percy got hit with some type of curse, Annabeth was thrown at a wall and is hurt, and Nico, well you're not going to be happy, but Nico shadow traveled while his energy was already being drained by some dark things. He passed out, he doesn't look hurt though. Percy and Annabeth may both have concussions; I don't know how hard they hit their heads. –Thalia_

"We will contact the rest of the auror department when you guys leave, we don't want any evidence of you being here. Oh, here is your sock, we didn't want it being traced." She handed Piper a sock, I then noticed she only had a shoe on her right foot. "Luckily, no one else was harmed. We will tell them we got an anonymous tip-off as to death eater activity. Since none of you were seen, it will work out. The only problem is the animal death eaters." Tonks told us.

"Don't worry, as soon as the aurors come and take them into custody, they will return to normal." Leo explained.

"And for the rest of you, I will make portkeys to take you to Hogsmeade, or back to your homes. Tonks, Kingsley, I want to make sure that you get Peter Pettigrew to the minister. Take him away from here, pretend that one of you caught up with him, and he turned into a rat. So you stunned him, turned him back, and tied him up. And then say you grabbed the handcuffs from the auror department on your way to see Cornelius, that way no one will question it. Understood?" Dumbledore said.

We nodded our agreement and Dumbledore went about doing his work. After all the portkeys were made, he apperated Percy, Nico and Annabeth away with him. We all held onto our portkeys and it wasn't long until I felt a pull and disappeared.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

I'm going to kill Nico.

 ** _AN: Yay! I finished the chapter! And Will is mad at Nico. So that leaves some Solangelo moments coming up! Hope the chapter was good. I loved the suggestions so keep them coming! Please review! I absolutely LOVE hearing what you guys have to say. Until next time!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: I love the reviews! Awesome! I'm so glad you guys like the story! Make sure you leave suggestions for what you want to see, because this is YOUR story too. I want all of you to keep enjoying it. Let's see how this chapter turns out, so keep scrolling if you want to read… CHAPTER 25!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson of Harry Potter._**

Hermione's POV:

After the Americans left the common room, we decided that we should see if Will or Calypso needed help. They told us that they were pretty much good, but thanks anyway. The future kids, besides Teddy, were all asleep. Teddy and I were sitting and reading our books when I heard a dog barking from outside Annabeth and Percy's private room. I looked at Harry and Ron, who had been playing chess, and I could tell they were thinking the same thing I was.

"Is that Sirius?" Harry said aloud.

"I believe so, let's go see."

So I led Ron and Harry to the portrait door and opened it to see the familiar grim-like dog that I knew to be Sirius Black. He walked in and transformed into human as soon as the door was closed again.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well they left to go get the traitor, I knew that if I went to, then I would most likely try to kill him. So I figured it would be best to stay behind. Besides, if something were to happen to me, you would be going back to the Dursley's this summer."

"Wait, so does that mean…. Does that mean you still want me to come live with you?"

"Of course Harry! That is I you still want to…"

"Of course I still want to you nutter!"

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the two interact. And I was so happy for Harry; I could tell he was happy to as Sirius pulled him into a hug. As Sirius pulled back, his gaze fell onto Teddy.

"Who are you?"

Teddy blushed a bit and his turquoise hair had some red highlights in it. I realized no one must have told Sirius about the kids from the future. I was just about to explain to Sirius when the door leading to the younger children's room opened, revealing a tear-stained face Albus.

"What in the world?" Sirius whispered as the young Harry look-alike shyly ran to Teddy.

"What's wrong Al, nightmare?" Albus nodded to Teddy's question. "Hey, it's okay, can you tell me about it?"

"No, I, I want daddy" he said in between sobs. My heart melted at the poor boy's big tears. Teddy only wrapped his arms around Albus, giving him a big hug.

"Well, you might be able to get them on the locket, is that ok?" Al nodded, so Teddy got up and went into their room. He came back out a few seconds later with the locket.

"Hold up, what is… who are… what is going on?" Sirius spluttered.

"Oh, um well. I'll explain everything in a little bit, but what you need to know right now is that I'm Teddy, this is Al, and we came here after a time turner broke. We being us two, and Al's brother and sister. We are from the future.

"Future?" Sirius asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's true Padfoot." Harry said. "They came back in time."

"If that's true, then I'm going to go with Al is Harry's kid."

Harry blushed but nodded. Teddy opened the locket.

"Harry Potter"

The locket started to flash, and a few seconds later, a groggy-looking Harry appeared.

"Teddy? What's up? Is everything alright?" He sounded much more awake then he looked.

"We're fine Harry, well Al had some kind of bad dream, he wanted to talk to you."

Future Harry's face softened when he heard that. He looked at his youngest son.

"You alright Al? Can you tell me what happened?"

Albus was full out crying right now. If Teddy didn't have him in his lap, I would have grabbed my future nephew.

"Y…You, you were angry, angry that we b…broke the t…time turner. You didn't w…wa…want us anymore, so you left us h…here."

"Albus that could never happen. I am disappointed that your brother snuck in here, I'm disappointed that the time turner broke. I'm frustrated because I'm doing everything I can to get you back here, but so far, nothing is coming up. But I'm not angry. And nothing could ever make me so angry that I wouldn't want you anymore. I will not stop until you are home. I promise. There are a lot of people trying to bring you all home. I promise Albus, alright? Don't worry. I love you, and that will never change."

"I love you to daddy."

"Why don't you go back to bed, I need to talk to Teddy okay bud?"

"Okay…" Albus hesitantly got off Teddy's lap, and after one last hug, went back to bed.

"Alright Harry, he left."

"Thanks Teddy. Like I told Albus, we're trying our best, but that was a prototype that wasn't even done yet. We've been working on it for years, it's meant to allow you to go back up to 1 year, so that's why it sent you back so far. The time setting was faulty and sensitive."

"So will we be stuck here forever?" Teddy asked.

"Not if I can help it. They are building a new one now, and we are studying everything we can about it."

"How long will it take Harry?"

"I don't know, it could take as long as a year…"

"A year!" Teddy cried. "But, but…"

"I'm sorry Teddy, I'm trying my best here."

"I know you are Harry, I won't tell the kids, and I promise to take care of them. We will be safe I promise."

"Thank you, that means the world to us. I'm sorry you won't be at Hogwarts here Ted."

"It's okay, I get to spend my 5th year with your past self, even if I do have to start the year over."

"That's the spirit Teddy. I'm gonna let you go now okay? Go get some sleep."

"I will. But so should you, I can tell you haven't gotten much."

I looked closer, and indeed, there were dark circles under older Harry's eyes. He only smiled.

"My kid's and godson are in the past, and in a war. It's hard not to stay up and try to get them home."

With that, he disappeared. The gears in my head were turning though. Where were Remus and Tonks? Surely they would be worried about their son… unless… no. No. No they can't be dead. But Harry and Teddy are very close, and Remus and Tonks aren't there… there's no other explanation.

I almost started to cry right then and there. But I held myself together. Maybe I was wrong. Even if I wasn't I couldn't tell Harry. Or Ron, because Ron would just tell Harry.

"Now can you explain everything?" Sirius said impatiently. "You're not Harry's kid, but you're his godson, and you're a metamorphagus, because you changed your hair color. So if you know Harry, and are a metamorphagus, then you probably Tonk's kid, am I right?" Teddy nodded. "Ah, thought so, now who is your dad?"

"Well my name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'll let you figure out the rest."

"Moony!? And Tonks!? Wow! This is great! We will be related!"

"Yup, so I'm Teddy, I'm 15 and a 5th year Hufflepuff. Not a werewolf, but I do get moody on the day of a full moon, and I have enhanced senses."

"Nice! Quidditch?"

Teddy shook his head.

"To clumsy."

"Like your mother then, now what about these other kids?"

"Sorry, I'll let them introduce themselves, I will tell you their parents are Harry and Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley?" Sirius turned to a blushing Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "My, my Harry. You Potters and your red heads, but this one is Ron's baby sister."

"Yeah, and he better treat her right, or else." Ron added in. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how did you future kids get here?" Sirius asked Teddy.

So Teddy told the story of what happened, making sure not to reveal the names of the kids, and he went into the locket, and how they could communicate with Harry and Ginny.

"Wow, who ever the oldest kid is, is certainly a troublemaker by the sound of it. I'm so proud." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the fake tears running down Black's face.

We spent who knows how long sitting up and talking, when Will's phone made a sort of beeping sound, signaling a new message.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

Getting that text from Thalia… Gods, I can't even describe the feelings. I was worried about Nico, and also really angry. I was going to kill him. I was also very concerned about Percy and Annabeth. They have come a long way, but they still have extreme PTSD, and they can be very… sensitive, about when the other is hurt. I decided to just take this one step at a time. I informed Calypso, and the others that were in the room were also worried for the 3 in question. I told the golden trio, Sirius, and Teddy, to go into the other room, where they could spend the night, which they did, albeit reluctantly.

We had just gotten the room ready when Dumbledore appeared with Percy, Annabeth and Nico. Percy and Annabeth were moved to their bed, while Nico was moved to a cot that we had gotten. I was even more concerned when Nico was laid down. It wasn't as strong as a month ago, after the battle, but his life force was going down. Whatever had drained his energy before he shadow travelled must have been strong, but add in that shadow travel? It took so much out of him that I'm surprised he hasn't started fading again.

"I'll look after Percy and Annabeth. You go to Nico." Calypso told me. I could only nod as I made my way over to my boyfriend. He looked so small and helpless. I would never say that to his face, but it's true. I shook my head and forced myself to concentrate.

-Time Skip-

Calypso told me that Percy and Annabeth would be fine, neither had a concussion, which was extremely lucky. The curse that had hit Percy had an extreme effect on him; she said that part of the reason was because of hat happened to them during the summer. The sensation brought back some memories, and he went into a mild shock. He'll be okay. Annabeth will have a headache, but no concussion. She had been worn out from slashing at Voldemort so much. That plus being thrown back knocked her out. Also se must have scraped her arm on something because she had a long gash from her wrist to elbow that Calypso wrapped up. We gave both of them nectar and ambrosia. They would probably be asleep the rest of the night.

Nico was exhausted. I was able to bring his life force back to full, but he will be closely monitored by me, he would not be able to use any of his underworldy-powers for a while. And he would need plenty of rest, which he will hate me for, but it's his own fault. I decided to wait until morning to lecture him. But believe me. He is getting a lecture. I told him to take it easy, and not to shadow travel when he is worn out! He never listens! I decided that they shouldn't go to classes in the morning, and already got the four of us excused. I would have to wake them up for breakfast, but after that, they were going to relax. I know Sirius will be spending the day in the rooms with us tomorrow.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

I groaned and swatted at who ever was trying to shake me awake.

"Nico, don't you dare complain. You have got to eat breakfast. Doctor's orders. And then we are going to talk."

My eyes popped open at Will's unusually stern voice. He sounded angry, and I tried to think back to what I could have done. Then I remembered. Oh I am so dead.

I decided that I didn't want to make it any worse on myself, so I sat up and looked over at Will. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring down at me. His eyes held none of his usual cheeriness, and he was definitely not smiling. Great. Just great.

I got up and scooted around Will, who had been standing right by my bed, I was going to get my clothes and take a quick shower, when I realized I was in Percy and Annabeth's room.

"I went ahead and got you a change of clothes" Will whispered as he pointed to the dresser. I saw my black sweatpants and t-shirt and had to hold back another groan as I realized I would be confined to resting again. "Go take a shower, I will be waking everyone else in about 15 minutes. There are already fresh towels in the bathroom."

"Will, I'm…"

"I don't want to hear it right now Nico." He cut me off.

"But…"

"No, we'll talk after breakfast. Go, now."

I nodded and walked around all our sleeping friends that must have stayed with Percy, Annabeth and I all night. My guilt factor went up. I shut the door behind me and just leaned back on it. Will was mad. Very mad.

-Time Skip-

15 minutes later I was seated on the cot, watching everyone scramble to get ready. All of them had taken showers the night before so only Percy and Annabeth had to still. Calypso decided to check on Annabeth while waiting for Percy to be done. Will, however, was checking on me.

I stayed silent, knowing that he was mad at me, while he checked my heartbeat, my pulse, blood pressure, etc…

"You got lucky Nico. No more using any powers for a while, wand less powers that is." He gave me a pointed look, I only nodded. He had to be careful, because the Golden trio was also in the room. "You need plenty of rest, and don't argue."

I hadn't even planned on arguing. So I nodded my head in understanding. He told me to lie back on the cot and rest until breakfast. Not wanting to anger him further, I agreed.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was ready to go, so we left Percy and Annabeth's rooms, straight into the common room. I guess we looked pretty strange, because we were drawing the attention of the common room. Can you blame us? We had all the Americans, the golden trio, the futures, and a dog; I guess Sirius is hungry too.

We ignored the stares as we made our way to the Great Hall. Once we were all seated at our respective tables, Will started putting food on my plate. I tried to give him a pleading look, but it's kind of hard to do when he won't even look at me. I don't see why he is this angry. I think he is over-reacting.

"Oi! Padfoot!"

I looked up at Ron's shout, and had to hide a smile. Sirius, as a dog, was eating off Ron's plate, while Ron was trying to push him off. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was laughing, even Percy and Annabeth. It's good to see them laugh again, even though I would never admit that out loud.

Ron finally just grabbed a different plate and let Sirius finish the first. I looked over at Will, who glanced up and pointing to my food before turning away. I sighed and looked across the table to my cousins and Annabeth. Thalia just shrugged at me and started eating, while Percy and Annabeth looked at me with pity. Must be a relationship thing. Great.

I wasn't very hungry, but for Will's sake, I ate as much as I could. I managed somewhere between half and three-quarters before I set my fork down and looked back at Will. He looked at my plate and nodded, knowing I couldn't eat anymore unless I wanted to be sick. He finished his breakfast and got up.

"We'll meet you guys back up in the tower." Will stated as he motioned me to follow him.

"Good luck." Thalia whispered to me as I stood up.

Once we got to the room, I tried apologizing. But I'm not always the best at that.

"Look, Will. I'm sorry okay? I know I shouldn't have shadow traveled, but I'm fine! And if I hadn't that snake could have gotten Annabeth seriously injured, or even killed. I think you're over-reacting."

"Over-reacting? Nico you _just_ finished healing completely from the war. You're energy was being drained. You could have killed yourself, or faded from existence! And you don't even seem to care! You just toss it aside like you're life doesn't matter!"

"Because it really doesn't"

I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide, as Will stops pacing. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Will slowly turned around, a shocked and angry look on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"No! Nico. No. Stop pushing people away. Stop hiding your problems. Why do you think that you don't matter to people?"

"Because I don't Will, okay? I know I don't. You're the only one who cares about me. I mean truly cares about me. Sure the others say they do. But how can they? How can you? I ruin everything! I ruin everyone's lives!"

"No you-"

"YES I DO! I RUINED BIANCA'S LIFE! I'M THE REASON SHE'S DEAD. I BLAMED PERCY, BUT I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT! It was my fault…"

I tried but failed to hold back the tears. I hadn't told anyone any of this. So why was I telling Will now? I looked away and tried to wipe my tears, hoping Will hadn't seen them. I felt warm arms around me, Will's arms. That was all it took and I broke down. Years of holding in all my emotions, building up those walls, that was gone now. It disappeared as I turned my head into Will's shoulder, and cried. Just cried.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

I am a terrible boyfriend.

That was all I could think of as I held Nico. He was crying. He doesn't cry. Not normally, so I know that this was a big deal for him. To blame himself for his sister's death? How had he kept this a secret? I hugged him tighter as I heard his heart breaking sobs. I kissed the top of his head and tried my best to calm him down so I could talk to him. A couple of minutes later, he was calming down some. I had moved back so I was sitting on the bed with Nico right by my side. I turned a little bit so I could face him.

"Nico. What happened to Bianca was _not_ your fault. She sacrificed herself for the quest. You had nothing to do with it."

"Yes I did." I had to strain my ears to hear his small, crackling voice. "She wouldn't have died if she hadn't tried to get this for me."

I looked down, already knowing what he was holding. The little statue of Hades that Percy had brought back from the quest. I closed my eyes and held Nico tighter.

"Nico, she was warned not to touch anything in that junkyard. You weren't there. You didn't tell her to get it. You didn't tell her to give up her life. She was brave Nico. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She would want you to live your life."

Nico just shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't been born, mom wouldn't have died. Bianca wouldn't have died. A lot of people would be alive if it weren't for me."

"Nico." I looked him straight in the eyes. "It was not your fault about your mom. That was Zeus. It was not your fault about Bianca. No one thinks that, and if they did, they would be hearing from us. You have so many people who care about you, who want to see you happy. You deserve to be happy Nico. You're strong, and you've been through a lot. You grew up to fast. None of that was your fault. Look at all the good you've done. You're the reason Percy survived the Titan War, you helped him with the river."

"I betrayed him."

"He understands Nico. You were trapped in that hotel, you didn't remember your mother and you wanted to know more. You ended up helping Percy escape too. You convinced your dad to come join the battle. You helped bring peace between the two camps. You brought Hazel back. You gave her a second chance at life. You are not a bad person. And you didn't kill those people Nico."

"I want to believe you"

"What's stopping you?"

"The truth."

"Nico. I'm telling you the truth. You're the only one standing in the way of letting it all go, or keeping it all in. What do you want?"

"I… I… Then why didn't she come?"

I was really confused now.

"What do you mean Nico?"

"Bianca. After she died, I… I tried summoning her, but she wouldn't come. Not until I was with Percy. If she didn't blame me then why didn't she come sooner?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah…"

"And?" I pried.

"She said…" he hesitated and I hugged him closer. "She said she was hoping I would give up trying to talk to her. That I was mad at her. I wasn't, I don't think I was anyway. And how could I forget her? How could she expect me to…"

He had broken down crying again, he tried to tell me something else, but he was too distraught, so I kissed his forehead and whispered reassuring things in his ear. I saw the door open, and Percy, Annabeth, and the futures start to come in. I only shook my head slightly, not to alert Nico, and they thankfully got the message, and went to the common room.

"Nico, I need you to calm down and talk to me okay? Take a deep breath in, and out."

I could see him starting to calm down a little bit. So I pulled back and looked into his puffy, red, tear-filled eyes. Gods he looks so fragile.

"Nico, I think Bianca just wanted you to live your life, as happy and carefree as possible. She knows you won't forget about her, but she doesn't want you to mourn over her for the rest of your life. Nico, why does Bianca think you would be mad at her?"

"She, she said it was because she left me, to join the hunters. She left, and then died."

That last sentence had been Nico telling me exactly what I was expecting.

"I think you were mad at both of you Nico." He looked at me, confused. "You were mad at her because you felt she abandoned you. You mad at yourself because you think that she abandoned you because you don't matter. You think she joined the hunter's because she didn't care about you, and she wanted you to disappear from her life. Am I right?"

Nico didn't give a response right away. So I let him think about what I had just said, until I received a small nod.

"That's not true Nico. I know Bianca cared about you. Why else would she try to get you this?" I pointed at the figurine still clutched in his hand. "She knew the dangers, but she also knew you would love it. You know how she knew? Because she loved you. She loved you a lot Nico. Don't blame yourself for her death."

"She chose re-birth. She never told me, she just disappeared. If she loved me so much then WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME!?"

"Nico, she didn't leave you. She will never leave you. She's in your heart. And always will be. She loved you so much. Just like I do. So don't give up Nico. Don't cast yourself away from us. Don't think you don't matter to us."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

I could tell he was trying to fight back tears, so I pulled him into a short, but sweet, kiss, before hugging him fiercely.

"It's okay Nico, I forgive you. You can cry in front of me. Gods know how long you've been holding it in."

That opened the floodgates. Heart-wrenching sobs could be heard as he cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes, before I realized he cried himself to sleep. Knowing Percy and Annabeth would need their rest; I moved Nico to the cot and set him down. I tucked the blankets around his small frame and went to get a warm washcloth. I wiped the tearstains off his face and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest, my Angel." I whispered to him.

 ** _AN: Wow long chapter! Okay how was that? Was it okay? I know that Nico was OOC, and I normally don't like to do that, but I figured that he never really got over Bianca, and after she chose to be re-born, it was even harder. So I thought it would turn into a great moment between Will and Nico. Next chapter, Sirius will be a free man, and maybe we will see a fight. Full moon won't be next chapter, but probably the one after. So if you have ideas for any chapters let me know. And let me know what you think of this chapter. I am kind of worried about it. It was a little hard to write, but I did my best, so I am always up for suggestions! Please review! They always brighten up my day! (No kidding, I basically check to see if I have new reviews about every 10 minutes after I post a new chapter) So, until next time!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN: LOVE THE REVIEWS! YAYAYAYAY! You guys are the best! Let's hope I did okay… Enjoy Chapter 26!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Lily's POV:

I love Hogwarts! They have this big table with yummy food! Teddy made my chocolate chip pancakes into a dog with his wand! Just the way daddy does it! That boy Will seemed mad at his friend when they left. I hope they don't stay mad. I don't like it when people fight. As I was finishing my pancake, hundreds of owls swooped in, carrying the mail. A newspaper landed in front of daddy, and when he opened it, I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"He's free!" Daddy yells. I try to peek over his shoulder, but I was too small.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"Sirius! They caught Pettigrew!" He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "How did you do it?"

"We used the point me spell. No one knows we were there though, so don't tell anyone." Annabeth told him.

I looked around and saw that everyone is talking while looking at the paper, and pointing to daddy.

"Daddy?" I said as I tugged on his sleeve. He looks a little uncomfortable, and Teddy gently takes my hand off of his sleeve.

"Lily, remember, he isn't your dad in this time."

I nodded to Teddy, but I still had tears in my eyes as he gathered me in his arms and put me on his lap. I wanted daddy to be the one who did that. I wanted daddy to wipe my tears and hug me tight. I wanted daddy to sneak us some treacle tart before dinner, so mummy wouldn't know. I wanted my daddy to remember me.

"What were you going to ask bug?" Teddy asked me.

"Why is everyone pointing to daddy?" I managed through my tears.

"Probably because I'm mentioned as his godson in the article."

Just then, Paddy got off the bench and out of the hall, all of our little group watching as he left. Sirius walked in not to long afterwards. As soon as he walked in, the hall got quiet. Daddy got up, all eyes on him, and he ran to Padfoot, and gave him a hug. I couldn't help myself. I squirmed out of Teddy's arms and ran up to join their hug. Paddy laughed and lifted me up in his arms, and spun me around. I was giggling as I gave him an extra big hug.

"Well. I'm starving. Mind if I join you Harry?"

Daddy shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Why would I mind Sirius? You're always welcome." With that he led us to the Gryffindor table while the hall was quietly watching. Many people still looked uneasy.

"So," Sirius says. "Can you introduce me now?" He exclaims, gesturing to us.

"You know me Padfoot. Remember? Lily Luna Potter…"

"Lily, remember we are in the past. This is not the Padfoot from our time. Yu are not born yet, so he wouldn't remember you." Teddy explains.

"Oh. Well," I look at Siri. "I'm Lily Luna Potter; I'm 5 and the littlest."

Siri was smiling at me. James, who was sitting across from him, waved.

"James Sirius Potter, oldest Potter child. I'm 8. And I'm the coolest."

Sirius smiled at Harry at the mention of Jamie's middle name. He then turned to Albie expectantly.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, I'm 7, and I'm the smartest Potter child, and the middle."

"Not to mention the favorite." I heard James mumble.

"James. Don't start. Harry doesn't have favorites. Remember what your dad said? Behave. Get along with Al and Lily."

James only nodded and went back to breakfast. I look over at Sirius.

"What's wrong Siri?"

"Well, I'm just curious as to why Harry would name his kid after Snape."

"I don't know, and they won't tell." Daddy said still reading the paper. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong Prongslet?" Siri asked.

"They say dozens of death eaters were caught, but they are not admitting Voldemorts back! They said that the death eater claim they were just planning an attack to scare people like at the world cup last year!"

"How thick can they get?" Uncle Ron asked disbelievingly through a mouthful of food.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

After breakfast, Annabeth, Sirius, the futures, and I all headed upstairs. We went through our private portrait only to see Nico crying into Will. Will only shook his head, so I herded everyone back into the common room.

"Man, I hope Nico is okay." I said.

"I'm sure he is. Hopefully Will is going to tell us what happened."

"He's better." I said to Annabeth. "Because if he doesn't or if he hurts Nico in anyway…"

"Percy. Will won't hurt Nico. So don't threaten him… again. Gods know you terrified him enough when you found out they were dating."

"Nico is my little cousin."

"Yes Percy, I know, I love him too, but he can take care of himself."

I decided not to respond, so we all just sat around and talked. The others had gone to classes. Not to long after Will came out. I stood up immediately.

"What happened?"

Will had his head in his hands, which only increased my worry for my cousin. He looked up at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"He blames himself." His voice cracked. "For everything. Bianca, his mom, everyone."

"What?" I whisper to myself and I fell back against the couch. Annabeth's hand squeezed mine as she looked at Will. She was about to speak when Sirius beat her to it.

"Who is Bianca?"

"His sister. She sacrificed herself on a quest a few years ago. Nico has a complicated life, and Bianca was the only family he had left." I answer before turning to Will. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him it wasn't his fault. That Bianca sacrificed herself, and it had nothing to do with him. But he argued every point I made. I thought I convinced him, until he said she chose rebirth with out telling him. He said she left him. I didn't know how to respond. I told him that she would always be in his heart, but… He thinks his life doesn't matter."

"What!" I say, standing up and leading Annabeth to the room.

"Percy, he's asleep. He cried himself to sleep. He'd kill me if he knew I told you he cried but… I don't know what to do for him."

I went over and laid a hand on his shoulder, crouching down so I could see his face.

"Will, do what you've been doing. Show his love and support. Let him know you're not going to judge him, and he is in a safe environment. Be there for him. You're the best thing that's happened to that kid in a long time. Show him how much you love and care about him. And we will all do the same. It's all we can do. Show him that, but don't make it obvious. Show him through the little things."

"I thought Annabeth was wisdom's daughter."

"Percy is smart, in his own way. Like when it comes to this." Annabeth said as she kissed the top of my head, her arm around my neck in a sort of hug.

"Also, Annabeth has been rubbing off on me." I told them.

That got a little laugh out of everyone, including the futures and Sirius. Will told us to get some rest, so Annabeth and I went into our room. I went over by Nico first and bent down.

"It wasn't your fault Nico," I whisper, mostly to myself since he was asleep. "How can I make you see that?"

I pulled the blanket over him more, and went over to the bed. Annabeth and I just laid there for a while. I was running my hand through her soft, curly, blonde hair, until she fell asleep, and I kept it up until I drifted off as well.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

I woke up a few hours later. I could see the Golden Trio talking with Sirius and the futures in one corner as I sat up, and the demigods were spread out, well, the ones in Gryffindor. I guess they were on break. Percy and Annabeth were still asleep, and Will was next the cot I was on.

"Hey Nico." Will says hesitantly.

I sat up cautiosly. I know I had cried myself to sleep and I silently cursed myself for being so weak. I look over at Will, he's studying me.

"What?" I ask, not harshly though. I don't want him angry with me again.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Nico, you hid that from everyone, why? Do you trust us?"

"Yes, I trust you." I said, looking down at my feet. "It's just, it wasn't important."

"Yes it was Nico. It still is."

I look at him closely. He has a guilty sort of look in his eyes, very feint, as if he felt bad for doing something, but he felt it had to be done. I knew instanly.

"Who did you tell?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to be to angry at him... yet. I figured he would tell some one.

"Percy and Annabeth." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"I need to go for a walk. Can I? Alone? I just need to think." I look pleadingly at my boyfriend, willing him to say yes. He gave me a sad smile.

"As long as you let me give you a check up, and where this monitering bracelet, and power bracelet."

"Power Bracelet?" I ask

"Yes. It will basically cut down your wand less magic, it won't let you use it if it can endanger you," he said with a quick glance at the golden trio. "Unless you're in an emergency, it will be able to tell when you need it. This way I know you don't use your wandless magic."

"Why can't he use wand less magic?" Hermione pipes up suddenly.

"Because, it drains his energy. It's like when you are dueling with wands. You start getting tired because you're using your magical core more."

"What wandless magic do you focus on Nico?"

"Shadows mainly. And darkness. It allows me stealth."

"Wouldn't that be considered dark magic?"

I groan at Hermione's question. I just want to go for a walk, alone. But I still answer.

"Anything could be considered dark magic, depending on how you use it." I turned to Will. "What's this monitoring bracelet?"

"It allows me to make sure you're okay. If you're weakening at anytime, I will know. And it also let's me know where you are."

I nod and allow him to put the bracelets on me. I'm just happy they are black. I feel like a kid again who needs a babysitter. Will gave me a quick check up before letting me leave for my walk.

-Time Skip-

I went into the forest, I don't care if it's forbidden, and I think I can handle myself if something were to come up. I had been walking along when I found a heard of Thestrals. Being a child of the Underworld, I know all about them. I went forward and started to pet them.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they?" I whirled around to see a girl with long blonde hair, purple outfit, bottle cap necklace, and no shoes. Or even socks. "Of course you know what they are already. " She stated in a dreamy voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask wearily. I was tired, and wanted to be alone. But now I was a little on edge. "Who are you?"

"You're mourning for some one aren't you?" She asked, completely avoiding my questions.

"Who are you?" I asked more forcefully.

"I'm Luna." She said smiling. "I can see them to you know." She tells me, referring to the Thestrals. I watched as Luna pulled an apple out of her bag and tossed it to a baby Thestral that was slowly approaching us. "Your cousin helped to deliver this baby you know."

I stared blankly at her before it registered in my mind that she meant Percy.

"You met Percy?"

"Of course. But I suppose he was unable to mention it, what with going to help fight death eaters last night."

I gaped at her. This girl seemed to know everything, I needed to know how much she knew exactly though. She wasn't looking at me; she was more pre-occupied pulling meatg out of her bag and tossing that to the baby thestral that had refused to eat the apple. The thestral happily ate the meat.

"You shouldn't block yourself off from the world you know, it isn't healthy."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I defended.

"But you do. It's alright to deny it sometimes. But I can tell you have done that for many years already. You're reluctant to allow others in. Afraid of being judged."

"How do you-?"

"I can see it Nico. I can tell you have a kind heart, but a troubled past. Don't hide."

"I'm not hiding from anyone." I snapped. "I'm protecting them."

"Protecting them from what?" she asked, unfazed.

"Me. They don't see how worthless I am, they don't see that they are better off without me." I was looking at the ground, so I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over to see Luna looking at me. Not with sympathy, but understanding.

"You lost some one close to you. Some one who made you feel this way, and after they died, it reinforced these thoughts. Right?"

"Well..." I trailed off.

"I lost my mum. When I was nine, she liked experimenting, but one of her experiments went terribly wrong."

"I'm sorry." I said. Before really thinking about I found myself talking. "I lost my mom and my sister. I don't remember my mom, she was killed when I was younger and my sister and I were put in this hotel place for years, and it erased my memories of my mom. My sister joined this all girl's group, which meant I wouldn't be seeing much of her anymore, and she died, sacrificed herself."

"I'm sorry. I know those words don't mean much, but sometimes they help to. But maybe, since she died trying to make the world a better place, you should do the same. Then she won't have died in vain. Her sacrifice wouldn't have been for nothing."

"I've tried. But every time I try, I end up messing up."

"Keep trying. Don't ever give up."

"Easier said then done." I scoffed.

"Is it?" She replied.

I thought about it. It really wasn't. To just keep trying… that was easy enough, even if the tasks aren't easy.

"Besides," She continued. "You're here to help make the world a better place aren't you? Well I really must be going. Hopefully we will get to speak again. It's always nice to have someone to talk to, almost like having friends. Goodbye Nico Di Angelo."

She left me in my thoughts. And complicated thoughts at that. I pet the Thestrals a bit more before heading back. I wanted to talk to Will. And I needed to let everyone know about Luna.

~oOo~

Frank's POV:

We were all sitting in Percy and Annabeth's room, they had woken up about 15 minutes ago, Annabeth had been screaming really badly too. Scared the Golden Trio, Sirius, and the futures half to death. I was very worried. I miss the Annabeth that helped me get out of those Chinese-but-not-Chinese handcuffs, and I want the Percy that I went on a quest with to save Camp Jupiter. But I know they will take a long time to heal, if they ever heal completely that is.

Nico was still out, and we were just hanging around talking, telling stories, well, what stories we were able to reveal. Currently, it was Thalia's turn and she had everyone laughing except Jason, who was beet red.

"Come on sis! You had to tell that story! I was 2! I don't even remember!" Jason complained.

"Yup. I had to; some people haven't heard it yet. I really wish there was a way I could show you, it was so funny." Thalia said through her laughter.

"Well, if you had a pensieve you could." Harry said, and we all just looked at him. "A pensieve," he went on, "is a device that allows you to view your memories, and other people's memories. I know the Headmaster has one"

"I'll ask if we can borrow it, I want to see what happened last night, for medical reasons. Hazel, Leo, since you guys were the ones who saw Nico the clearest, could you put your memories in. Percy, Annabeth, if it's alright, I'll take yours too."

I looked over at Hazel, who I had my arm around, as she nodded to Will. He left to through the portrait hole to go see if he could borrow it. A couple minutes later, Nico came in. He looked around for a moment and then looked at all of us.

"Where's Will?" He asked.

"He went to ask Dumbledore if he could borrow a pensieve so we could view memories. Including the memory of Jason eating a stapler!" Thalia said.

"We are NOT viewing that memory."

"Pretty please?" Lily said with big brown puppy dog eyes. Jason spluttered before finally giving in. I mean, can you blame him? Lily is such a cute 5-year-old.

Nico came over and sat next to Hazel on the couch we were sitting on. He seemed a little different; I wonder how his talk with Will went this morning. He pulled out his phone and texted something. After a few seconds, all the demigods' phones went off.

 _"We need to talk when the Golden Trio is in the dorms. Will and Thalia can go up with them to bed tonight, we will fill you in later. Percy, Annabeth, one word: Luna."_

I looked up to see Percy and Annabeth face palm. The futures, Sirius, and the Golden Trio, looked utterly perplexed at this, as they should considering they didn't get the text.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" Percy said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing. Just something our headmaster/principal from America told Annabeth and me to tell our group." Percy lied easily. He has really gotten good at lying; only those who knew him well knew what to look for. Such as the way he slightly avoids your gaze, just enough so it seems like he is still looking at you.

"Oh…" Hermione could tell she wasn't getting anything else out of us.

After a few more minutes Will came back with what looked like a giant bowl with some kind of liquid inside. He told us to rearrange the seating so the table with the bowl on it was in the center. After that, he sat next to me on the couch and started to talk.

"Thalia, to put the memory of Jason in just push that memories to the front of your mind, put your wand to your head, and imagine a hand coming into your mind and grabbing the memory out, okay?"

"I thought Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel and Leo were giving their memories?" Hermione asked. This girl was getting to be annoying. No offense, she is nice, but she asks too many questions.

"No, those are for Calypso and I, to evaluate them to see if we missed an injury or something else occurred in which our medical assistance is required." Will explained calmly and patiently.

"Oh." This time Harry spoke. I guess he must be curious to how we got Pettigrew.

Thalia stepped up to the bowl thing, and held her wand to her head. A white strand came with her wand as she pulled it away and she dropped it into the pensieve.

"Now everyone step around, and we will go in."

 ** _AN: Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! Best feeling in the world! Anyway, please don't hate me for not putting a big 3 fight scene. I realized after I told you, that Nico and Percy would not be allowed to fight, and had to take it easy. Doctors orders. So I am so very sorry. I'm not telling you when I will have a fight, because I don't want to mess up again. But it will be soon! Sorry if Luna is OOC. I have such a hard time writing for her, which is ironic, seeing as she is my favorite character. Anyways, thanks for your patience! With everything going on, I promise I'm doing the best I can. Sorry if the chapter was awful. Please leave me suggestions. Things YOU want to see in this story. I'm not promising to put it in, but I will if it goes along with the story and I am able to. So remember to please review. I am ALWAYS checking my email to see if I have them and I basically squeal like a 5-year-old kid and jumping around, telling everyone and anyone that I got a new review. Sorry if this is bad! I'll have a new one up as soon as I can._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_AN: Loving the reviews! Glad you guys understand about my Luna problem. I hope I can keep writing this story to your guys' liking. I got a suggestion that I write a part where they visit America. I can do that but would you like them to do that for Christmas Holidays? Or over the summer? Should I bring some friends Percy could have made at his mortal school to? Then they can meet Annabeth as well? I don't really want them to go to camp, so I thought they could stay at Percy's place, have all demigods except Annabeth and Percy go back to camp, so that way, the wizards don't get suspicious. Have Hecate magically expand their apartment. Let me know! This will be a fun chapter because I got a request for that. Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews and suggestions please! Now, on with Chapter 27! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Jason's POV:

As embarrassing as seeing myself eat a stapler will be, I went into the pensieve anyway. I kind of wanted to know what happened. Once we were in the pensieve I looked around. I could see what must be an 11-12 year old Thalia at the kitchen counter putting apple juice in a sippy cup.

"Guys look! There's Jason!" Piper says.

We all looked over into another room to see a little version of me reaching for a stapler on a table by the couch. I had succeeded in my mission and sat back down on the floor, examining the prize. I guess I was hungry, because I started chewing on the end that shot out staples, just as my sister walked into the room. She started running towards toddler-me.

"Jason no! Don't-"

She was cut off by a loud wail. Little me threw the stapler to the ground and I was crying hard. I could see the staple stuck in my skin. Thalia came and picked me up.

"This is why we don't eat stapler's dummy!" She said exasperated as she gently pulled the staple from my flesh, and carrying me away into the kitchen and sat me on the counter, where she proceeded to clean out the wound and put a band-aid on it. Little me looked up at younger Thalia with tears in my eyes, I looked pitiful.

"You were so cute!" Piper whispers to me, I rolled my eyes.

"All better now Jason?" Little Thalia asked little me. Mini me just shook his head and held his arms up. Young Thalia gave a small smile and obliged. She walked around the house until I fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Thalia kissing my forehead, before we were back in reality. And I was wrapped up in a hug from my girlfriend right away.

"Uh? Piper?"

"You were so cute! I felt so bad for you! I just wanted to pick you up and carry you around you were so small and sad, and cute. Very cute."

I look around to see everyone laughing. I then get an idea.

"My turn for a memory!" I say aloud and I can tell Thalia already guesses what I'm showing.

"Don't you dare do the memory I think you're doing Jason!"

"What memory would that be?" I say with my most innocent look.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

Seeing Jason try to eat a stapler was pretty funny, and I can tell he is getting revenge on his sister as he walks up to the pensieve and drops the memory in. We all eagerly go in to see the choice that was made.

"Jason! I'm going to kill you!" I look over to see Jason hiding behind Piper, who was laughing. Thalia was even scarier than usual. She seemed to be sparking with energy.

"Guys, shut up will you? I want to watch this if Thals is that nervous!" Percy exclaimed. Thalia just groaned, and then we were all quiet as we watched the scene unfold.

I took a moment to look at the scenery. We were in a big area in the middle of many, many cabins. I saw a big farm house with a wrap-around porch a little ways away, what looks to be a pavilion with tables where I am guessing they eat, there was a lake with canoes, a stable with pegasi, although some kids were flying them. I saw a bonfire pit, a rock-wall that had, was that lava on one side? A forest, what looked like arenas, and much more. At the top of a hill was a single pine tree.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Our school. The kids on the Pegasi are early risers, the arenas over there are for spell work, and the dummies are for people who are especially powerful." Annabeth answers and I nod. It seemed really cool.

"But why are there cabins? And why is there lava on the rock climbing wall?" Hermione asked, and immediately Annabeth answers.

"We decided to make it look like a camp. It gives it a homey feel to it, and we can do camp activities as well. We like being outdoors. The lava is for kids like Percy and Leo, or any wand less magic users. Or people who use wands but feel up to the challenge. It's fun and challenging."

"That's so cool!" Ron said, dumbfounded. I had to admit, it was an impressive set-up.

"There's Jason!" Leo says all the sudden and we all whip around to see Jason coming out of a cabin that had lightning bolt around it. He looked over and so did we, to see Thalia coming out from a silver cabin.

Memory Jason smirks and hides behind the cabin, watching as Thalia walked towards one of the arenas. When she passed him he ran up behind her and grabbed her. Only to fly up into the sky! Thalia was screaming her head off.

"Jason put me down! Put me DOWN! Now!" She shrieked. It's truly surprising that she hadn't woken anyone up.

"No way."

"JASON! PUT ME DOWN!" Memory Thalia was really freaking out. She had her eyes closed, and even from down below, I could see she was having trouble breathing. Jason couldn't see her because he had grabbed her from behind.

"Not until you apologize for zapping me yesterday!"

"You deserved it! You cheated during our duel by flying!"

"We never made it a rule. So apologize!"

"JASON PUT ME DOWN!" Thalia was screaming her head off, she wasn't crying or anything but she was completely freaked out.

"Apologize then!"

"Fine! But not until you put me down and apologize for FLYING me up!"

"I'm not-"

"Then neither am I!"

"Fine." Jason grumbled and lowered them to the ground. "Sorry."

"Me too." Thalia breathed out, before sending what looked like lightning at Jason and blew him against the door. "That was for flying me up when you know how terrified of heights I am. You deserved that one."

Jason just laughed. I'm serious; he just laughed like nothing happened.

"Come on little bro, let's get something to eat, then watch people fight. Percy and Annabeth scheduled against like 10 people today!"

And with that they walked off. I looked around and saw people looking out the windows. I guess people are smart enough to not make fun of, or watch Thalia when something like that happens. The memory started to fade.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I was laughing really hard when we came out of the pensieve, Thalia was beat red, and telling us all to shut up.

"How is it you flew?" Dad asked Jason.

"My specialty is air magic, sky magic, whatever you want to call it. I can control weather a bit, not majorly, but I can do weather magic." Jason explained.

Annabeth was looking at Percy with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She dragged him up to the pensieve and withdrew a memory. Eagerly we all went in.

I look around, we are in a flat, well, I guess it's an apartment in America. I know we are in America. Dad took us on l holiday once. We are in Manhattan by the looks of it.

"Wait, this is where my mom, Paul and I live. Annabeth what…?"

"Just watch Percy. I love this memory. This is when you were missing. I would visit Sally pretty often."

"You were missing?"

"Long story Hermione." Percy cut off. "Oh look! There's my mom and Annabeth."

Indeed Annabeth and another lady that I remember from the video chat, Sally, came in and sat on the sofa, looking through a book and talking. They have both been crying.

"We are doing everything we can to find him Sally. This is a tricky situation, but I'm not giving up."

"I know Annabeth. We will find him. Percy is tough, strong and loyal. Wherever he is, he will get through, and be home soon. He has to be."

"I just miss him so much…"

"Me too, I'm use to Percy being away for a while, because of boarding schools, camp, things like that. But not knowing where he is. It makes it so much harder."

"Camp?" Aunt Hermione whispered.

"Our school, because it's like a camp already, has a camp system. So you can stay for the summer." Annabeth answered before turning back to the memory.

"You know what? I have an idea. If Percy were here he would hate that I'm going to show you these, but I think it's what we both need right now."

"Annabeth… What is my mom talking about?" Percy says cautiously, almost like he is scared of the answer.

He finds out soon enough as his mum brought out a box with muggle videos. Percy, who was hugging Annabeth from behind, groans and buries his face in her hair. Annabeth is just laughing and reassuring him. Curiosity is building as she puts in one of the videos.

"I can't believe this." Percy mumbles. I watch the television screen, and a little Percy appears, stirring… blue batter? He looks about 5 years old.

"Aw!" Every girl in the room says and Percy hides in Annabeth's hair even more, mumbling about how he can't believe his mom actually showed this to Annabeth and how Annabeth is showing everyone. I turn my attention back to the screen as video Percy starts talking.

"Mommy look! I'm strong! I can stir the cake all by myself! I'm… I'm… Oh! I know! I'm Aqua man!" Little Percy exclaims.

"Great job honey! You're the best Aqua man ever!"

"Thanks mommy! Can we-" We never heard the rest of the question because as Percy had been trying to get off the chair, he bumped the batter and it fell all over his head. Everyone was laughing as Percy looks up at the camera, blue cake mix all over him, and wearing a bowl on his head from when it fell.

"Percy, a-are you o-ok?" The person filming, who had to be Sally, asked through her laughter.

"Mommy? Does this me I get to lick two bowls of batter!?"

The screen changed to a 7-year old Percy I'm guessing, and he was blowing out birthday candles. There was some fat, bald dude in the background scowling with a can in his hand. He growled something inaudible and walked out of the room.

"Make a wish Percy."

"Mommy, I am going to wish for you to always smile."

Every girl awed at that and Percy was just groaning and hiding his face.

"I'm so getting you back for this Wise girl. I get the next memory."

"Good luck Seaweed Brain."

We watched many videos of Percy on the home video; something called kindergarten graduation, birthdays, swimming, etc… Until the screen went black. Memory Annabeth was crying along with Sally. The memory shifted and you can tell we were going through a time span. When the memory focused, Sally was leaving and Annabeth was waving goodbye. Sally had said something about work. Once she was out the door Annabeth went into a bedroom that I guess was Percy's. She went to the closet and got out a sweatshirt that said 'Goode High Swim Team!' and put it on.

"What's Goode high?" Aunt Hermione whispered to Annabeth.

"The school my step-dad works at. I was on the swim team. I'll explain it later. Our school did this mortal school thing." Annabeth said quietly.

Memory Annabeth put on the sweatshirt and lay down on the bed. Her hands went under the pillow, and her face became confused.

"Oh no…" Percy groans. "You did not find-"

"Yup"

"And you're showing everyone!? That was meant to be burned!"

"What?" I asked excitedly.

"Just watch."

I look back to see Annabeth pull out a photograph, and laugh.

"That was the first time I laughed in months Perce." I heard Annabeth whisper to Percy quietly.

"Then I guess I can forgive you."

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walk over and look at the picture, only to crack up. It was a little Percy, like maybe 3 years old, with only a pull up on and cake smeared over his face. He was looking at the camera with an 'Oh-crap-I-got-caught' look on his face.

We all exited the memory laughing. I look around to see Percy had turned Annabeth around and was hugging her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him say.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault." Annabeth supplies before turning to Aunt Hermione. "Two years ago, our school had most of the advanced students go to a muggle school, to see what it was like. We were encouraged to do muggle things as well. So Percy was on the swim team. We still had lessons on weekends, and we studied and worked on practical. And we finished during the summer so we wouldn't fall behind."

"That is brilliant!" Dad said.

"My turn! And I have the perfect memory" Percy told us while walking up to the pensieve and depositing a memory, Annabeth was looking confused, so I am really excited to see this.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

"Perseus Jackson!" I smacked my boyfriend's arm when I saw what memory he was going to show us.

We were in Percy's apartment. Percy and I were on the couch, watching Finding Nemo. Sally and Paul were out to dinner.

"Not this one! Percy…" I sounded a little whiny, although, showing that last memory, I guess I deserve this. I turned and buried my face in his shirt, he just hugged me while laughing softly.

I totally forgot about this, and I wish I didn't have to see it. It's embarrassing.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

So Annabeth is hiding into Percy, which means this will either scare her, or embarrass her. Knowing Percy won't scare Annabeth, it's embarrassing. We all, minus Annabeth, watch the memory.

"I'm hungry."

"Percy, you're always hungry, the pizza should get here any ti-"

Annabeth was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Percy jumped up and dragged Annabeth to the door. The pizza guy was indeed at the door. Percy paid him and dragged Annabeth into the kitchen, and put the pizza on the table. He put two pieces on his plate and turned when Annabeth didn't do the same. She was frozen, fear in her eyes, hand clutching Percy's free hand, getting paler by the second. We all turn around to see what her eyes are focused on when she screams.

The Annabeth from reality was burying her head more into Percy's shirt. We all finally see what Annabeth in the memory was screaming at. A spider. I struggled to hold in my laughter at how small the spider is; it's about the size of my thumb fingernail. We all turn around again just in time to see her jump on Percy's back with her eyes closed screaming at him.

"Kill it! Percy kill it, kill it! KILL IT!"

Percy was stumbling around, pizza knocked onto the ground, holding his hands out blindly as Annabeth had her hands over his eyes.

"Annabeth! I can't kill the spider if I can't see it!" He yells above her screaming.

"PERCY! It's moving! It's moving. Oh Gods, it's MOVING! KILL IT!"

"I understand Annabeth, I love you so much. But right now, I need you to let me see the spider."

"No! Then it will get me!"

"Why don't you let me see at least?"

She moved her hands to a death grip around his neck.

"Oh yeah, much better." He rasped. I was laughing now. I couldn't help it, and I wasn't the only one either. Annabeth just groaned.

Percy, not taking his eyes off the spider, used his powers to get a small ball of water that he engulfed the spider in. He then proceeded to put the drowned spider down the drain.

"All gone Wise girl. Now why don't we go finish the movie?"

"My hero." Annabeth said with only a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, sorry about the pizza."

"Eh, it was only two pieces, killing the spider was worth it." Percy laughed. The memory faded and we were back in the room, laughing our heads off.

~oOo~

Ron's POV:

I can totally relate to Annabeth on the spider thing. I was in the back, hiding behind Harry when I saw the spider. Yeah okay it was a memory, but who cares? A spider is a spider. Although, I'm not as bad as Annabeth is though. Hermione offered up the next memory, she dropped it into the pensieve and we all went in.

Hermione looked to be about seven years old. She was reading a book (no surprise there) on a bed in a room. I'm guessing it was her room, it had four bookshelves filled to the top with books, a desk and chair, a bed, dresser, things like that. I averted my attention back to Hermione who had finished the book and closed it, staring at her bookshelf. She pointed at a book and with that same finger did the come here gesture.

"You seriously tried that?" Leo asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Just watch." Hermione said while blushing madly.

We turned our attention back to Hermione and to all of our surprise, a book flew off the shelf and came right at memory Hermione, who screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping off her bed and running to the other side of her room.

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hermione!? Hermione what's wrong?" A man and women who I recognize from the train station as Hermione's parents came into the room, eyes scanning for their daughter. When they finally saw her and rushed over to her, making sure she was okay.

"The-the book, i-it, it flew! It flew at me! I was reading my book and I wanted to be like Matilda, so I pretended I could, and I pointed at the book, and it flew at me!" Hermione exclaimed. Her parents look at her disbelievingly.

"Honey, that's not possible." Mrs. Granger tried to reason.

"But it happened!" Young Hermione argued back at her parents.

We all went back to reality as her parents and her started talking about whether or not it was real.

"It was my first time doing accidental magic that I can remember." Hermione told us.

"Can I go next?" James asked, and put a memory into the pensieve before anyone could object.

~oOo~

Teddy's POV:

I was a bit nervous when James wanted to put a memory in, but as soon as I saw what he had chosen, I laughed out loud. This was when Harry had his primary school reunion last year, and it was a great memory.

"Wait, this is where I went to school before Hogwarts." Harry said stunned.

"Yup, you got a letter for a reunion. Mum convinced you that we should go." James told him.

"But I would never go back there! I hated primary school!"

"Just watch."

So everyone drew their attention to the memory. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and I were getting out of our car in the parking lot of the school.

"Blimey! Is that really Ginny?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes now watch!" Lily exclaimed. She remembered this as well.

Our family had made their way to the doors where people were signing in.

"Hello! Welcome to the Churchill Primary school reunion! I'm Elizabeth Kelmer, and this is my husband Johnathen. I'm sorry, but I am afraid I don't recognize either of you two, would you mind telling me your names and who went to this school?"

"Ginny Potter. My husband here went to this school."

"Potter? But, the only Potter that I know of was… _Harry Potter?_ Is that really you?"

"The one and only." Harry said, you could tell he was uncomfortable.

"You certainly changed. What have you been doing all these years? I heard you went to that school for criminals."

"No, actually I went to a private boarding school in Scotland. The same one my parents had attended. That's where I met Ginny. My Aunt and Uncle only told people that because they didn't want anyone to know I was in a better school than Dudley."

"What have you been doing all these years though?"

"Well, that's actually classified information. I will tell you I work for the government."

"Impressive, and who are these gems?" She asked, looking at us kids.

"Well, I'll let them introduce themselves." Harry said as he picked up Albus who had been hiding behind his leg. James, of course, was first.

"James Sirius Potter, I'm 7 years old."

"Lily Luna Potter and I'm this many!" She held up 4 fingers.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, I am 14, I'm Harry's godson." Real me looked over at Hermione, who was looking at me as if she knew something. Like what happened to my parents.

"Albus Severus Potter, I'm 6." He said his name proudly. Harry had always taught him too.

"What a… unique name." Johnathen said.

"All of them are a bit I suppose."

"Well James was named after my dad and godfather, Sirius was overjoyed actually, Lily was named after my mum and her godmother, Teddy was named after his father and his grandfather, and Albus was named after-" What was said next was muffled, and I was thankful to James for that. Because Harry mentioned the 2 headmasters, and Snape was brave, and how they both died, that would be giving away to much.

"Hey what gives?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald! He obviously took out that part of the memory because it must reveal to much of the future."

"Exactly Aunt Hermione!"

Hermione blushed when James called her that, still embarrassed by the fact that she marries Ron I guess. We all turned back to the memory.

"How sweet. Well, you can all go inside." And we did, Harry still carrying Albus.

We all arrived in the area of the reunion, and many people glanced our way, whispering and pointing. We found an empty table and sat down, Albus sitting on Harry's lap.

Harry had told us stories of his days in primary school, and Al did not like it when his family was hurt, especially his dad. He got really clingy and shy as well.

We had been talking for about five minutes when we heard a voice call out Harry's name.

"Harry Potter?" We all looked over to see a man with a face that resembled a rat.

"Piers Polkiss, how… erm… nice to see you… I guess." Those last two words had been mumbled just loudly enough for us to hear.

"Can't say the same." Piers retorted. Harry gritted his teeth, fists clenched.

"And who are all of these people?"

"Well this is my wife Ginny, godson Teddy, and kids James, Albus and Lily."

"How did you manage to get a girl? And a nice-looking one at that? Did you pay her with money you probably stole?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and you could tell Harry was trying not to go for his wand. James was glaring, as was Lily and myself. Albus was leaning against his dad, holding on tight to his shirt.

"Well that kid is defiantly yours, wimpy and weak just like you were."

"Don't you dare talk about my kids like that." Harry said in an icy tone.

"Don't say that about my brother you pr-"

"James Sirius Potter, don't you dare finish that sentence." Ginny scolded. James just grumbled, and looked over at memory me with a small smirk, meaning he had something planned. I nodded at him slightly and he spoke up.

"I'm getting more punch, Teddy can you come with me?"

"Sure James."

We got up and walked over to the punch bowl that was sitting next to the dessert table, that had chocolate pudding, brownies, a chocolate fountain, everything. Harry and Ginny were watching us go with a look that said they knew we had something planned. Piers was still insulting Harry though, so he didn't notice when James and I poured the chocolate fountain and pudding all over the floor. Ginny was about to say something when Harry held her back, a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

The hall had already been quiet when Piers had started insulting Harry, and none of them said anything about what we were doing. I guessed Piers was very unliked here.

I took the bowl of ice, since I was about the height of Piers, and James took the bowl of punch. He put it right behind Piers, very quietly and stealthily, before heading back to the dessert table. I walked up behind Piers and dumped the whole bowl of ice down his shirt. He screamed like a little girl and started shaking. He took a step back, and slid on the side of the punch bowl, causing it and him to fall back, where he slid down our chocolate trail, all the way to James, who threw the cake all over him, along with several pies.

"No one insults our family." James stated at the man spluttering on the ground.

All eyes were now on Harry and Albus, who weren't doing anything to hide their laughter, as they made their way to us, Al in Harry's arms. Ginny could be seen in the background, a hand to her mouth, try desperately to not laugh, and Lily who, like Harry, was just laughing. Harry finally came up to the little group.

"Boys, that w-was v-very, very w-wr-wrong." Harry tried to say through his laughter. "But very entertaining. So I'll let this prank slide"

"What! That's how you raise your kids? No punishment?"

Harry turned to Piers.

"The way I parent my kids is none of your business thank you very much. Both of these boys are descendants of master pranksters that were very well known in the private school I went to. Pranking is in their blood. The reason I let this one slide was their reasoning for it. You insulted their family. You deserved it." He turned back to his family. "Come on you lot. Let's go home. I think 15 minutes here is enough, and I want some treacle tart."

The memory faded, laughter was echoing off the walls as no one could stop.

 ** _AN: READ THIS NOTE! IMPORTANT STUFF! So, fun chapter sort of, Annabeth's memory isn't the best I know, but I had to figure out a way to explain the whole muggle thing in case they do end up going to America for Christmas or summer. Read AN at the top please! And I need your advice, I told myself I wouldn't start a story again until I finished this one, but I have 2 really awesome ideas, one where James and Lily are back, and one in which Sirius is freed in Harry's second year. I want to know if I should write at least one of these now, or wait until I am done with this story. I wouldn't stop this story, don't worry. Updates might take a bit longer though. Let me know what you think, and also please, please, PLEASE leave REVIEWS! Including ones with suggestions. And full moon will be coming up hopefully in the next couple of chapters. Let me know what you think. See you!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: So I have gotten requests, and it makes me so happy! I WILL listen to your suggestions! I can't guarantee that I'll use them. But I will do what I can to use them. This is your story too! I want you to enjoy what you are reading! As of right now, they will be going to America for Christmas. Enjoy Chapter 28!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Hazel's POV:

Once we were all done laughing it was decided that people would go to bed. Will went up with Harry and Ron after kissing Nico goodnight, and Thalia went up with Hermione. Teddy took the kids into their room to get them ready for bed, and Sirius followed them in. Once they were gone we all looked at Nico or Percy expectantly. Nico just gestured to Percy.

"Well, apparently Percy knows more than I do. He just never told us."

"Ok wait. I completely spaced, but I have a good excuse! I found out and went to McGonagall straight away, that's when Sirius showed up, and between all of the chaos, I forgot to tell you."

"What about Annabeth? She was there!" Nico exclaimed

Annabeth blushed.

"Sorry, I guess Seaweed Brain is rubbing off on me, I forgot as well."

"Well, now that you have been reminded, would you care to share with us?" Frank asked.

"Uhm, okay. So we went into the forest with Blackjack, and there was this weird girl named Luna. One of the Thestrals was about to have a baby, so I helped it out, after- wait, why don't I just show you the memory?" Percy said.

"That works, then nothing will be left out." I said.

So Percy walked up to the pensieve and dropped the memory in it.

"Some one video tape it and send it to Will and Thalia so they are caught up, they have their headphones." Annabeth said.

"I will." I volunteered while reaching in my back pocket and pulling out my phone.

And with that, we entered the memory.

-Time Skip-

When we came out of the memory we all just sat down for a bit. I sent the video to Thalia and Will, telling them to use their headphones. We were all quietly thinking all of this over, when I heard a giggle. I looked over at the direction of the giggle, to find Leo and Calypso sitting side by side on a couch. Calypso looked like she was trying not to laugh, so I thought she was the one that giggled, but then I heard it again. Coming from Leo. I smiled a bit, and soon everyone was looking over at Leo, who was giggling more and more, Calypso couldn't hold it in anymore, and neither could I. Leo sounded so girly that we burst out laughing.

"Leo... what is so funny?" Nico asked, he had a very small smirk on his face.

"Franklin." Was all Leo could say before he started laughing completely.

"L-Leo, your a m-moron." Calypso stated through her laughter.

The room broke out in laughter, aside from my brother, who just had a small smile on his face.

"But that's what you love about me sunshine!" He said as he pulled her into a hug, still laughing hysterically.

While everyone was laughing, I whispered that I would be back to Frank and walked over to Nico. He looked at me curiously as I took his hand and led him to the Gryffindor common room. A few people looked our way as the portrait of the pegasus opened and the others laughing was heard before the door swung shut. I led Nico to the side of the common room that was pretty much empty and put up the silencing spell using my wand.

"Hazel?" Nico asked.

"Nico I'm worried about you. I see you and Will talked everything out, but you seem more…withdrawn."

Nico sighed and just looked at me, as though he was contemplating how to answer, which I suppose he was. He hesitated before speaking.

"Look Hazel… I, it's just. My talk with Will turned out to be a lot harder than either of us anticipated. It was my fault really, I said something that I hadn't meant to, and well… it's a long story."

"What did you say?" I'm not usually nosy, but Nico had already been through so much, he has confided a lot in me, so I was hoping he would on this too.

"I really don't want to talked about it." He said, I could see his face turning a bit pink, so whatever he had said he must find embarrassing a little bit.

"I get it Nico. I just… you helped me so much. You gave me a second chance at life. I want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what."

"Thanks Hazel, I might tell you eventually. But I'm still trying to work a few things out."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He tensed a little bit, not used to the contact except for Will, but he hugged me back almost instantly.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to everyone and head back to the dorms." I said.

"I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and see about having protection put on the Golden Trio tomorrow so we could all talk together with out hiding anything. Also, Will wanted your memories of the battle so he can make sure nothing was missed since you saw me before I… you know…"

"Yep, I'll leave them in a potion flask I have in my bag before heading out."

We walked back in the portrait hole. I said good night to everyone after leaving my memory. Everyone else decided to go back to their dorms as well so Jason and Frank joined me on the walk back to the tower. Frank and I talking to Jason about him eating a stapler, much to his mortification, and how in the world he survived after taking his sister for a flight.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

"No." Annabeth said again.

 _"Pretty please?"_ I begged "I really want some!"

"Percy! We can't just leave the school!"

"Why not? We won't be gone long, I'll call Mrs. O'Leary!"

"Percy, we have classes today."

"Yes. But it's four in the morning, if we go now, Mrs. O'Leary will be able to rest and get us back before classes!" I argued.

"You really want them don't you?"

"YES!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and agreed. It had been 3 days since the battle and Will was finally letting us go back to classes. Annabeth had woken up about an hour ago because of nightmares… go figure. And now I needed comfort food. Normally that would be my mom's cookies, but I wanted something else this time too… My mom's cookies should be here by tomorrow too.

Annabeth was already wearing a camp t-shirt and sweatpants, so she just had to pull on her shoes, I put on my t-shirt as well, I already had my sweatpants on, and my shoes.

"We are leaving a note." Annabeth said. I simply led her by the hand to the table in the sitting area and wrote a note, leaving on the bed and walking out the portrait, through the common room, and out the Gryffindor common room portrait hole. We made our way downstairs and outside without being seen. Percy whistled for his dog and she appeared out of a shadow the castle was creating. We hopped on and she jumped back into the shadow after Percy told her where to go.

Once we arrived behind Walmart somewhere in America, Percy allowed Mrs. O'Leary and we walked around to the front of the store.

"Percy, what state are we in?"

"Don't know, I just told her to take us to a Walmart." I told her sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and laughed. As we walked in, there was a stack of newspapers that told me, with some decoding thanks to stupid dyslexia, that we were in Wisconsin. Random but okay.

"This way! Come on Annabeth!" I dragged my girlfriend by the hand to the aisle I wanted, the few people who actually came to the store at 4 in the morning were smiling at us.

"Here they are Percy." Annabeth pointed out. I grabbed like 20 packages when something caught my eye.

"Annabeth! Look, look, LOOK! Let's get a lot of those too! I want these too! PLEASE!?" I whined. I know I don't really need her permission, but oh well.

"Fine."

So I grabbed all of the packages of them.

"PERCY! You don't need _all_ of them! Save some for other people too!"

"No way. I need all of them!"

"Percy…"

"Please!?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes and pulled her close.

"Oh alright." She gave in, playfully rolling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I pulled her closer and closed the gap between us, capturing her lips with his.

"Thanks Wise Girl" I whisper as we break apart.

"Anytime Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and we pushed our cart together, my left hand over her right. Annabeth was heading for checkout but I steered the cart a different direction.

"Percy where ar- Really? You really need those too?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Alright fine! With everything we've been through, I'd say we deserve it. That and… it's been awhile"

"You're the best, as always."

She threw her head back and laughed. We picked up a few cases of a dozen and also a couple of packets of mixes before we made our way to the checkout.

-Time Skip-

We waited about an hour and a half so Mrs. O'Leary could get rest and we went back to Hogwarts. Annabeth and I walked Mrs. O'Leary to Hagrid's so she could safely get some rest with out people trying to attack her thinking she was a threat… I speak from experience, I may have almost killed her with riptide the first time I saw her. It was an accident. I swear on the Styx.

Anyway, we walked to the school, shopping bags in hand. We were lucky enough not to run into any teachers again as we made our way up to Gryffindor tower. We got to our room and packed away our newly bought stuff, except I snuck one of the packages and mixes in by backpack. We then decided to do one of our favorite things, which was cuddling on the balcony, watching the sun come up above the lake.

"I'm surprised you haven't eaten anything we just bought yet Perce."

I smiled down at my girlfriend. "It's to early for that stuff."

"I can tell you have something planned Percy, and don't think I don't know Leo is planning something that has to do with Snape as well."

"I am not planning anything Annabeth. As for Lo, well, I don't know what is running through his brain." That was sort of a lie. I was getting really annoyed with Snape, so I thought I would do something... I was telling the truth about Leo though.

She let it go for the moment and we just sat there, enjoying each others company until everyone else was up.

~oOo~

Snape's POV:

I was in an even fouler mood than usual as I made my way to the potions classroom after breakfast.

Black has been hanging about the castle since he had been freed. That is enough to irritate anyone in my opinion. I also had to deal with Potter and his happiness over his blasted dog-father.

It had been a shock to everyone, especially myself, to find that Potter named one of his kids after me. Why he would do that, I had no idea. The youngest Potter son was quiet as far as he could tell. I had not seen the child in class yet as the children were supposed to follow the two demigods that had been out of class due to the injuries and stress they had gotten from the battle. Well, I would see the children today, first class in fact.

The eldest Potter son seemed to be just like both his namesakes, arrogant and troublemaker. He had tried to attack his brother the day they arrived. The Lupin boy seemed quiet, but had authority over the other children. And the girl... Lily. Well I can't say I was surprised when I heard what Potter named her. But the girl resembled Lily quite a bit, aside from the eyes.

I arrived at my classroom and was pleasantly surprised that there was no fighting today with all of the 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting outside my classroom door. I entered the room and my house along with the dunderheaded house followed me in and sat down.

"The lesson is on the board, get to work." I snapped at the students, getting an instant reaction of scrambling to get ingredients. I smirked to myself.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

"No way Percy." I said.

"Come on Annabeth! He has been awful, it's not like we are doing something dangerous."

"Percy, our grade!" I argued back.

"Annabeth." He said in a really low whisper, making sure no one could hear. "We are here undercover. We won't need these grades when the quest is over, they won't count for anything."

"Percy, I don't care, I don't want a bad grade." I tried.

"Just this once? Pretty please?" He begged with those puppy eyes. I finally just sighed and gave in, I wouldn't win this one. He got out the ingredients we would need.

~oOo~

Snape's POV:

 _'What is that smell?'_ I thought to myself as I scanned my classroom. Everyone was working on their potions, except something smelled... fruity. I scanned the cauldron and ingredients students were using more closely and gritted my teeth. That Jackson kid and his girlfriend were making some kind of concoction.

I walked over to where they were set up. Their fire wasn't even lit and Jackson was stirring something red in his cauldron.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, what are you doing?"

"Making Kool-Aid." He replied without looking up.

I picked up the package that had been tossed to the side, and sure enough it said Kool-Aid.

"Why would you be making this instead of the required potion?" I snarled.

"Oh, because this is more fun, and I am a bit thirsty. There done." He poured several cups of the drink and handed them out to all the Gryffindors and the future kids.

"Mr. Jackson, that's 50 points from Gryffindor, and a weeks detention for you and Miss Chase, get rid of those infernal cups now! Everyone!" The others started to move, but stopped when they saw that Percy and Annabeth were not. Instead he just pulled out a package of... what in Merlin's name are Oreos?

"Another 25 points and weeks detention." I scowled at them as he just handed around the package to his friends.

"Take as many points as you want, it's just some competition they use to get you to behave. As for the detentions? I really don't care."

I gritted my teeth. This kid may be powerful but he was as big a brat as Potter. A ringing went off in the classroom.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

Percy looked at his phone and narrowed his eyes before showing me the contact ID. I gripped his hands even tighter, hopefully this isn't bad, and it's just a check up.

"Mr. Jackson, I am sure we would all love to hear your conversation if you choose to answer that." Professor Snape sneered. I glared at him, he knows who we are. He could blow our cover, but we had to answer it. I nodded when Percy looked over at me.

"Hello? Rachel, you're on speaker, we are in potions class." Percy said as he put the phone on speaker, hopefully Rachel would understand the hint to be careful of what she said.

"Hey Percy. Hi everyone!" She yelled. I'm guessing she thought all the demigods were here, we never told them about the different houses I guess, oh well, I'll tell them later, now is not the time.

We all said our hello's, even some of the Gryffindors.

"Percy, sorry to interrupt, but we needed to know now. Are you guys coming back for Christmas Break?"

"Why do you need to know? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Minor issues, but Mr. Brunner said to ask you so you can tell him about the school and stuff like that." I thanked the gods she didn't say she needed us to tell Chiron what is happening at the school, basically an update. I thought back to part of Rachel sentences.

"What minor issues Rachel?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh you know, Drew is trying to take command even though Mitchell and Lacy were left in charge, Thalia's group is totally avoiding boys, or else picking a fight with some people, Festus had a small problem and lit Thalia and Jason's aunt's place on fire, and Connor and Travis… well they've been pranking like there is no tomorrow, they're worst one was putting spiders in Annabeth's cabin."

I shuddered at that. I would kill the Stoll's if anyone got hurt, or if I had been in there. Not that I stay there anymore, I stay in Percy's cabin now, but still.

"Some of those are not minor, like my Aunt's… she is gonna want to blast the dragon apart!" Thalia said. I noticed everyone looked alarmed at the word dragon.

"Nuh-uh! She is not destroying Festus! Leo just got him his body back!" Will exclaimed.

Now everyone looked really confused and freaked out. I smiled a bit at that. It did sound weird.

"Well, that's the main reason we need to know if you will be back for Christmas. Annabeth is our best architect. And we need a lot of your help rebuilding it. And with Leo and Jason, the work could get done even faster. She said she wants you to redesign it completely. She said she wants it done by the new year, or at least started. So if you can make it, then we will wait, but if not…"

"We will be there." Percy said with a grimace. Well, Annabeth and I will stay at my house with mom and Paul, the others will go there. Annabeth can send designs. Does that work?"

"That's fine. Call us later, sorry for interrupting your class, and don't worry, Festus wasn't blasted but when Leo get's here, he may want to look at him, they couldn't find the main problem but they were able to temporarily fix it, and we don't want him rampaging around again like before Leo found him."

"Wait what?" Percy asked, I then remembered he hadn't been there. He had been missing then.

"We'll explain later." I said to Percy. "Bye Rachel!"

"Bye!" And with that she hung up. The whole class was staring at us as Percy put his phone away. Percy grabbed one of the bags of goldfish we had bought, and held it up.

"Anyone want goldfish? We have plenty, bought all the store had."

~oOo~

Voldemort's POV:

I winced in pain as I tried to sit up. I don't know what happened but I plan to figure it our. No one in an invisibility cloak could have achieved injuring me this badly without it slipping off. And it was done with a knife, not a proffered wizards weapon. I know it was a person that attacked me and not a spell, I felt the weight of whoever it was. And who ever it was must have had a motivation, and I am guessing it was the person I was torturing, that's when I started to get attacked.

And my snake! My Nagini! How dare some one kill her! And how in the world did they do it? She was a horcrux, not just anything could destroy them.

The whole battle had been strange, what with the animals and metal mini dragons, and it had all been a diversion. Wormtail had been captured, Sirius Black was free. Who ever conducted this attack was something I have never faced before. It was a new challenge. A challenge I plan on being rid of. I wish I could do it before getting the prophecy, but I don't know how long it will take. I need to lure the Potter boy to the ministry… I need a plan.

 ** _AN: There it is. Kind of a hard chapter to write, but I did it. Hopefully you like it! I've had a very stressful week, I've been sick, still am, and the week isn't over… So sorry it took awhile to update, but my chapters are getting pretty long, which is what I was going for. I figured you guys would like that. I started a new story! Go and check it out! And no, that does not mean I will stop writing this one. HEY! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! The full moon is the next chapter… Tell me what to do! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH IT! It's your story too don't forget! I hope you leave reviews and suggestions. Bye!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN: FOUND IT! My flash drive was found! Okay, so I am so glad that you guys liked the chapter. Now here is a problem and I NEED YOU TO READ THIS AUTHORS NOT! IT'S IMPORTANT! Now, I have gotten a few reviews asking me the same question. When will the wizards find out about the demigods? For me reading a lot of these stories, I personally feel like the demigods are exposed to easily. They are DEMIGODS! They are experts at blending in. So I wasn't planning on them finding it out on their own, but I could make it so that the demigods tell them? But if I do, I would probably do it after the Christmas holidays. But maybe not. Tell me what you guys want. You're the readers; I want you to like this story. It's your story too. So let me know PLEASE! It's important. I mean, the wizards were told that they can do wandless/wordless magic and all that stuff, so I thought it would work out okay, but it might just be for me. Anyways let me know, and enjoy chapter 29!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Will's POV:

I could tell Nico was hiding something else. Not many people would notice it, but I do. He still seems… off. Like he feels guilty for something, but something else this time.

After dinner all of us demigods, the golden trio and futures decided to go to the lake. Sirius had gone with Remus to prepare for the full moon tonight. We decided that tonight Frank would join them. This was mainly because the close relationship Harry has with Sirius and Remus, everyone knows Remus is a werewolf, and we decided we would rather be safe than sorry with Sirius being a dog secret. So Frank is going as extra protection since he can turn into animals. He was going to leave in a bit, he wanted to spend some time with us and Hazel first.

So we were by the lake, sitting in a circle, just talking and drinking coke that Percy and Annabeth had bought on their trip to Walmart this morning. The wizard's expressions minus Hermione and Harry was hilarious. They fell in love with the sugary carbonated drink. Annabeth was sitting in Percy's crisscross-applesauce lap, her arms around his neck; his around her waist, and her head was on his shoulder. Frank was next to them; his arm around Hazel and she had her head on his shoulder. Thalia was sitting by them, Leo and Calypso by her. Leo and Calypso were sitting the same as Frank and Hazel. By them sat the golden trio, who sat by me, who sat by Nico, who sat by the futures, who sat by Jason and Piper, who were in the same position as Frank and Hazel. Lily was on Teddy's lap, while Albus and James sat on either side of them.

I looked over to Nico and saw he was gazing guiltily at Percy and Annabeth. I looked over and saw that they were quietly talking to each other. Percy whispered something in Annabeth's ear and she nodded her head and buried her face in his neck while he tightened his hold on her.

I scooted closer to Nico, he wasn't a big fan of *PDA, so I just put my hand over his and whispered to him.

"Nico, what's wrong?"

He jumped a bit and looked at me.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, there's something- something else that you didn't tell me, and I can guess that it's got to do with Percy and Annabeth right?"

"Will, I'm fine. You already got me to talk to you earlier okay? What more do you want?"

I looked around, everyone was talking and no one was paying us any attention except for Hazel, who was looking at us worriedly. I sighed.

"Nico, I really just want you to trust me. I'm not going to judge you, I want to help-"

Nico didn't say anything; he just got up and stormed off, effectively cutting me off and drawing everyone's attention.

"Will?" Percy asked.

"I'll be back." As I got up, so did Hazel.

"I'm going with you." I nodded to her and we ran after Nico. I was really glad he couldn't use any underworldy powers so all he could do was run. I caught up with him with Hazel right at my heel. I grabbed him from behind and sat down pulling my struggling boyfriend on my lap. Hazel sat next to us on the grass. No one was around; we were halfway between the castle and where we were sitting before.

"Let go of me!" Nico yelled, trying to push away.

"Nico, just calm down and promise you won't run and you will talk to us. Then I will let you go."

"You can't make me do anything! LET ME GO WILL!"

"Nico." This time it was Hazel who tried and Nico froze, unaware his sister had followed. "Nico, I noticed you seem really closed off as well. And I see how you look at Percy and Annabeth, like you've done something awful to them."

"It was my fault."

I wanted to sigh. He blamed himself for everything.

"Nico, you're going to have to be more specific."

Nico shook his head. I tightened my arms around him and he buried his face in my shirt. Hazel was rubbing his back trying to coax him into telling us.

"Come on Nico, you can tell us whatever it is. I'm sure it's not your fault, whatever it is."

"But it is. After everything they went through to help me, 'specially Percy, he helped with those giants… And then they-it was my fault they- they f-fell…"

Realization, horrible realization fell upon me, I looked over to Hazel and saw the same face I must be pulling.

"Nico! How in the world was that your fault?" I asked, tightening my grip even more.

"I should have seen the thread… I should have tried to pull them up more. I should have caught them… I-I" His words were cut off by a wave of tears. I knew Nico had to be upset to cry where anyone could see him. I started to rock back and forth, shushing him like he was a child. I mouthed to Hazel to go get the couple we were talking about and she left, and I took her place rubbing circles on Nico's back.

"Nico, it wasn't your fault. I promise it wasn't."

"Yes it was. It all was. Percy probably hates me really. Same with Annabeth. I've been nothing but a pain to them."

I muttered quietly to the rambling boy, telling him it was not true. I saw Percy and Annabeth get up and walk over. Percy looked a mixture between concerned and really, _really,_ angry, like angry enough for his powers to start getting out of control.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

We were all concerned when Nico stormed off. But when Hazel came back and quietly informed us of what was going on I was shocked, concerned, and angry. How was any of that Nico's fault? I looked at Percy and saw the same feelings going through him, we got up and started walking towards the couple, but I noticed with every step Percy saw Nico's crying form on Will's lap, and he got angrier and angrier. Most likely because Nico is his little cousin and he doesn't like seeing him hurt, especially over him. My guess would be that Percy is more angry at himself.

I was dragged out of my thoughts went I felt water spray my face. I looked around. Percy had made his own personal hurricane that was surrounding us. I couldn't let him walk up to Nico like this. I moved my hand from his and felt his stop and tense, I was already starting to panic a bit about not feeling Percy's hand in mind, so I just wrapped him in a hug.

"Percy calm down. Please." I said in a low voice, but not so low he couldn't hear me. I felt his arms around me.

"Annabeth. He blames himself- how- why- how?" He couldn't even form a sentence and the storm was still raging.

"I know Percy, but the last thing you want to do is go to Nico surrounded by a hurricane. You will scare him and he won't talk to us or hear us out." I reasoned. I pulled my head back a bit to see him looking around, as if just now noticing how out of control he was, which was probably exactly what was happening.

"I-I didn't realize…"

"I know." I whispered. "I know, but now you do and you need to calm down before going to Nico."

"He's just a kid Annabeth. How could he blame himself for so many things. He couldn't help any of it. He's just a kid." Percy said those last four words in a voice that made my heart break.

"Nico may be younger than us in age, but Percy, his mind… He grew up. He felt he had no choice and he grew up to fast. There are times, like now, when Nico shows us how much of a toll that took on him, and how he is still a kid. And we can't scare him, or he will put up his mask again."

I felt him take a few deep breaths, and as he did, I noticed the storm calming down. Over Percy's shoulder I could see our little circle of friends. The demigods looked concerned and sympathetic, the golden trio looked shocked and the amount of raw power Percy had shown, and I was seriously hoping we didn't just give anything away. The futures were a mixture of shock and awe, depending on who you were looking at.

"You good?" I asked gently. His response was to wrap his arms around me more tightly.

"Just a minute. I'm still angry, I don't want to go over there while I am angry, even a little bit."

I just nodded, and pulled back a bit. He looked at me curiously, until I put my lips on his. He returned the kiss and we didn't stop until we were out of breath.

"Let's go, Nico needs us."

With that we walked over to the couple, thanking all the god's that Nico had not seen Percy's anger, for he had been crying into Will the entire time.

We approached the two and sat down. Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico?"

He stiffened and peeked at us. My heart broke looking at him. His red eyes and tear-stained face made him look so young.

"Nico, talk to me here. Can you do that? I really need you to talk to me."

"I-I'm sorry! It was all my fault! You shouldn't be near me! I'll only hurt you again!" Was his response to Percy, who only sighed.

"Nico, you haven't hurt me. It wasn't your fault what happened to us. I think you are blaming yourself mostly because out of everyone, you are the only other person who was down there. And you were by yourself. You tried to help us Nico. You tried, but no one could. Some one had to close those doors anyway. Nico. It was not your fault. I seeing you blame yourself. You're my little cousin, I don't like seeing you so upset."

"I'm not little!" He argued half-heartedly.

"Yeah, a bit scrawny too." Percy joked.

"Kelp head."

"Death Breath."

"Stop! No! NO STOP! You-you can't… we- how are you being so nice to me?"

"Nico-" Percy tried. I decided to let Percy deal with this. It was between those two. I was there to help if needed.

"NO! I- I've been so horrible to you! For years! I blamed you for B-Bianca, and I tricked you and took you to my father, I made you all go out of your way because I got captured, and then I- you fell because of me…"

"Nico. No, you're wrong. Of course you would blame me for Bianca, even I still place a lot of the blame on myself. She was your sister, I should have tried harder. And you wanted to know more about the family you didn't remember, but you ended up saving me. You convinced your father to help in the battle of Manhattan! You helped in the Battle of the Labyrinth. You can't help that you got captured. Those giants had to be killed anyway, you just motivated us. You had been overwhelmed. And Annabeth and I falling into- into that place, that was definitely NOT your fault. You led the rest of the team to us. Your played one of the most important roles in us getting out of there Nico. You're strong, and trustworthy. I don't blame you, I swear on the Styx I don't blame you, it's not your fault. None of it." Thunder could be heard at Percy's promise. Which made Percy smirk. "Believe me now?"

Nico gave a hesitant nod, which told me he wasn't really believing us, but he was starting to. So we all stood up and headed back to the group, upon arriving we heard Hermione asking questions about our school. Mainly combat. And of course, Thals was the one answering.

"-one of the strongest." Thalia was saying.

"Besides me and Annabeth duh." Percy jumped in.

"No way, I'm the top." Nico said.

"Please, I could beat the both of you, even without Annabeth."

"You can talk the talk Jackson, but can you walk the walk?"

"I was actually talking about fighting Pinecone Face. But I walk pretty awesomely too."

I face palmed. Not this again.

"Bring it Kelp Head."

"Wait!" We all turn our attention to Frank. "You can't fight right now! I would miss it! I have to go!"

"Why?" Harry asked. We had decided not to tell them about Frank going out tonight. It would give to much away. Yeah we could just say that he is an animagus, but they would ask what form and if there was any emergency where Frank needed to change form in front of them then we would rather not have to explain way he has two forms or more if we can help it.

"I have to go meet with a teacher." Frank stated. And technically it wasn't a lie, Remus was a teacher.

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it Zhang. My honor needs to be defended, seeing as I am the most powerful one."

"Oh please Thals. We all know I am the best fighter in 300 years, and the most powerful with magic." Thank the gods Percy is keeping our cover too.

"We all know I'm the most powerful one here." Nico jumped in.

"WAIT! Hold it. Nuh-uh. Nico can't use magic. Not wand less anyway."

"Ugh Will! Please!? It's been days! You were going to take it off in the morning anyway. You told me yourself that you left it on today as a precaution!" He complained.

"I know but-"

"Come on Will, I won't tax myself out, I promise, I'll even where it a few more days, but I gotta be part of this fight!"

Will raised his eyebrows. "You would where it another week if I let you fight." He decided, not leaving it up for argument.

Nico looked ready to argue though. In the end he just nodded in reluctance. Will smiled and started to take off the bracelet.

"This is so exciting! Are you going to use weapons?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Was the only response she got from my boyfriend as he pulled out his pen, much to the wizards confusion.

 ** _AN: Am I completely awful to leave it there? You wanted a fight, you'll get one, but I'll need my sister's help with it because I want to make it good. So you'll have to wait until the next chapter! I hope you understand. Now: LOOK AT 1_** ** _st_** ** _AN AT THE TOP IT'S IMPORTANT! I NEED YOU TO RESPOND TO IT! I WON'T DO IT UNLESS I GET A LOT OF RESPONSES! Also, I have a sort of idea for the full moon, but I don't think it's that good, so I would REALLY appreciate suggestions! I hope you enjoyed the chapter somewhat, I got a review asking for something like this for Nico, and so I did the best I could. So, the fight, full moon and maybe more in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! You guys are awesome readers so stay awesome!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Now, there is still a debate going about the wizards finding out and I don't think I made myself very clear. The wizards were going to find out at the end of the school year, the demigods are observing them sort of right now, so do you want them to find out earlier than the end of 5_** ** _th_** ** _year or can you wait until then maybe? What ever is most voted for, but the earliest I would probably have them told would be around their Easter holidays. And I have decided how they are going to find out, I got a review for it and I really liked it so what I need to know is WHEN. End of 5_** ** _th_** ** _year or Easter holidays? Let me know please!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Nico's POV:

I was really frustrated in the fact that I have to be careful with my powers, it leaves me at a disadvantage, a big one at that. Percy has the biggest advantage of us all because the water energizes him, and he can hold his own with a sword better than any of us as much as I hate to admit it. The disadvantage for him though was Annabeth. He would be a little less focused, more worried about something happening to Annabeth so constantly checking up on her whenever possible. For Thalia her advantage was the lightning, and the fact that she is a hnter and has wicked aim with a bow and arrow, her disadvantage is, unlike her brother, she is scared of heights, so I know she will stay on the ground, not even go up a tree or anything, so it's more predictable.

We each got out our respectable weapons, earning an amazed gasp from the wizards, and started to circle eachother, observing the way we were all moving. They way we each held our stances, trying to figure out who to attack first. The main thing I noticed however, was Percy. And his COMPLETE focus. He wasn't even glancing towards Annabeth, and he didn't look all to concerned. I looked at Thalia who noticed the same thing, and a look of surprise on her face that most likely resembled my own. Annabeth looked fine to. As if they don't cling to eachother for every moment of the day. It made me a little uneasy to be honest.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I smirked to myself when I saw that Thalia and Nico realized I was fine at the moment without Annabeth, though they didn't realize that she was still with me.

 _"Advantage Seaweed Brain. They don't know about this power that you have."_

 _"Thankfully, or else they might be able to figure out a way to break it. You got my back Wise Girl?"_

 _"Isn't that cheating?"_

 _"Come on! You know they are both going to just gang up on me to get me out."_

 _"And you will still beat them. You got this Percy, but you will hear me cheering you on the whole time, you know I'm here. It's not the same as physical contact but it works."_

 _"Agreed. After this battle we should probably tell them about the connection, the futures too in case, and everyone who knows our true identity. So not the Golden Trio."_

 _"Yeah, we should tell Luna too. We still need to talk to her, and she can help us as well."_

 _"Got it, we will figure out a time to do that. The problem is that the Golden Trio has to be under the watchful eyes of some one in the order when we do. We have a lot of other things to discuss as well. Here we go!"_

That last thought I sent to Annabeth was when Thalia decided to move. I would have probably moved first if I hadn't been talking to Annabeth, mainly because of my ADHD. But I was still completely focused on my cousin's during the conversation.

Anyway, Thalia decided to charge, and Nico not to far after. Like I guessed, they both came at me at the same time. Thalia had opted to use her collapsible spear rather than her bow and arrow or hunting knives for this battle, and Nico of course had his Stygian Iron blade.

They were advancing on me fast, but I stood my ground. I was concentrating on the water from the lake, allowing it to seep through underground, not that much, but just the right amount. As soon as my cousins were almost close enough to swing at me I willed the water to shoot me above the ground, away from their weapons. I looked down to see them both scowling.

 _"Nice one Perce!"_

 _"Thanks Wise Girl"_

 _"Where did you come up with a plan like that?"_

 _"I spend quite a bit of time around a certain daughter of Athena."_

 _"Guess she's rubbing off on you."_

 _"Guess so. So would you say it was a plan worthy of Athena?"_

 _"Let's see how this battle turns out first Seaweed Brain, then we'll see."_

 _"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I am going to hurry this up."_

What I didn't count on was Thalia using her powers on my water column. As soon as I saw the lightning making it's way up I sectioned off part of the column and made it into a hurricane to get me down to the ground. I thought better of it and went into the water with my little hurricane.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

Wow! This fight is awesome! Their magic is far more advanced then they let on. Percy especially. They had drawn quite the crowd of students and even teachers. When Percy disappeared in the water Thalia and Nico waited for him to come up instead of fighting each other. I was starting to get worried after a couple of minutes went by. I looked over to see Annabeth smirking and realized he was fine, probably using bubblehead charm or something. Other spectators were shouting out worriedly though but Annabeth held her hand up to silence them.

"Relax, Percy is fine. You all have heard of magic before right?"

Many people blushed at her comment.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

I was going to kill that Kelp Headed fish-for-brains idiot. He is re-energizing himself with the water. After a couple minutes I was seriously considering electrocuting the lake, but we knew there were many creatures that could be killed by that, so Nico and I waited. We weren't going to fight each other because we both knew that we had a hard time beating Percy between the two of us, with only one, we would be toast as much as we hate to admit it.

What was really bothering me was the Percy/Annabeth situation, they seemed perfectly fine to be apart. Okay, not perfectly fine but they were managing amazingly. Percy was completely focused on the battle. I turned to look at my long time friend. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Annabeth was trying not to smile, as if she knew something we didn't, which was often true. I turned my attention back to the lake and conversing with Nico, coming up with a plan.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

I could see Nico and Thalia planning but I was also talking to Percy. I could tell they were bewildered as to why Percy and I were doing fine without constant physical contact.

 _"Percy careful, they are plotting something."_

 _"Don't worry Wise Girl, I got this."_

I snorted, drawing a few strange looks from my friends, but I just shook them off.

 _"How long do you plan to be down there anyway?"_

 _"I'm coming up from an angle they won't see me at, create a sort of wall of water on one side to distract them and come up on the other side. I'm building the wave of water now while re-energizing."_

 _"Good plan Perce. I can't believe you thought of the on your own."_

 _"Your faith in me leaves me wounded Wise Girl."_

 _"Old habits die hard I guess. But I do have to admit, your street smart. And battle smart. Just not so… book smart. You don't care about learning or any of that."_

 _"Well I care about you, and you care about learning so by extension I care about learning too."_

 _"It doesn't quite work like that Seaweed Brain, but nice try."_

 _"Show time."_

All of the sudden there was a huge, and I mean HUGE wall of water. You could see these little creatures inside the wall that I recognized as qrindylows while reading. I had to admit this was impressive, I could see why my boyfriend took so long. I was starting to get a bit fidgety though. I know he is fine, I can hear his thoughts. But now I wanted to know by holding his hand. Reassuring myself he was still there. It was him.

 _"Percy. Hurry up maybe?"_

 _"I will, don't worry."_

By the sound of his voice…. Thought… whatever it was, I could tell he needed me too.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I had talked to the grindylows before adding them to my distraction, they agreed to help out. I was thankful they were not like most monsters. As soon as the wall was up I went up on the other side of the lake discreetly. I wanted to hurry this up, I wanted Annabeth.

But, luck was never on my side. As I was getting closer to my two cousins, they must have realized it was all a distraction and turned to face me. Stupid demigod instincts. They charged at me as soon as I touched down on the ground. I hit the button on the watch Tyson made for me, thanking the gods I was wearing it, and held up the shield, battle stance ready.

Thalia was coming at me with her spear from one side, and I held up my shield to her weapon, because I knew Nico would be fighting closer to me. As if to prove my point, Nico slashed his blade right at me, I barely had time to deflect it with my own.

We continued like that for a couple of minutes until Thalia collapsed her swords and brought out a hunting knife. She slashed at me multiple times in a row, and with Nico doing the same thing, I got a few cuts. I was defending more than offending now, but I knew I had top fight back. Thalia's weapon was my biggest concern right now, so I threw my foot at her stomach, knocking her down, and started to fight Nico more offensively while she tried to get up. I fought more vigorously. Annabeth and I had been speaking the whole time. But I needed her. I needed to feel her hand in mine, I needed to know she was really there.

 _"You got this Percy. Nice one!"_

I had slashed Nico's leg and hit him in the shoulder with the butt of my sword, sending him staggering back, I could only be reassured for a few seconds before my body felt tingly. I jerked as a shock ran though my body and I willed the water from the lake to rise up and surround me, sort of like a bubble, not letting any of it to heal my cuts, or else it would look suspicious. Nico was collecting shadows around himself, I could barely see him, and he was making it a little foggy in our battle area. I heard our audience scream, they must think he is doing dark magic. Thalia was summoning lightning to herself and I knew she was about to send it at me, so I willed the water around me to build up pressure. Much like I had during my first fight with Ares.

I let my bubble fall beneath me and lift me up in a wave just as Thalia sent her lightning at me.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

I created the fog-like-shadows just as Thalia and I had planned when Percy was underwater. I saw Percy lift up on a wave of water above the shadows just as Thalia sent lightning at him. She managed to graze his leg with it and I could see him lowering his wave, until he was back in the shadows. I thought we were actually going to win when I heard them fighting, but that was before I felt something heavy hit my collarbone, causing enough pain that the fog-like shadows dissipated.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

I was ready to kill Nico for creating the fog. That's gotta be draining his energy. But what worried me more was the fog disappearing and my boyfriend lying on the ground, clutching his collarbone, a stream of water holding him down. What Thalia and Nico are doing now will seem like a picnic compared to me. I was fuming as I made my way over to Nico.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

 _"Percy, Will looks murderous, did you have to hurt Nico so bad?"_

 _"Annabeth, this is a battle, what was I supposed to do? Will's lucky I didn't hit him in the head to knock him out. They were ganging up on me! What was I supposed to do?"_

 _"Calm down Perce, I understand. I'm heading to Will now to talk to him."_

I was to focused on Thalia to notice Annabeth walking to Will but I knew I could count on her to sort it out. Thalia was being annoying in the fact that she laced her hunting blade with lightning. My advantage was it was a close range weapon, meaning that she was trying t get close, so I kept her farther. Though the hair on my arms and the back of my neck were standing up on end and I had a couple of nasty cuts, nothing lethal obviously though. I finally managed to hit her in the head with hilt of my sword and she fell, knocked out.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I capped my sword and ran to Annabeth. Scooping her up and twirling her around like in all of the cheesy princess stories. I put her down and kissed her, the world around me disappearing and I felt her warm lips on mine. Just taking in her comforting presence. We broke apart and I buried my face in her hair, taking in the strawberry scent I love so much.

We hugged for a bit before letting go. I put my arm around her waist and looked around. We had an audience-mainly the population of Hogwarts- but I was mainly focused on my cousins and Will. I hope I didn't hurt Thalia and Nico to badly, but I also hope that Will won't try and hurt me. Key word: try.

Will looked pretty angry, but whatever Annabeth had said to him, must have convinced him enough to not be as mad at me as before.

I kissed Annabeth's head and she smiled up at me.

"You had nothing to worry about Perce."

I smiled and looked out at all the wizards, I noticed the shocked, alarmed, scared, amazed, wowed, etc.… faces. The first few mainly due to Nico's powers probably. Yeah, that would have to be explained.

"Percy! We have detention with Snape! For the whole Kool-Aid thing!" Annabeth whispered frantically and I groaned. It seemed the questions from students would have to wait. We grabbed the futures, bid goodbye to our friends, and left them to try and explain the best they could without Annabeth.

 ** _AN: I struggled writing this and I don't think I did this justice, but that might just be me. I realize that some of you may think Percy is over-powerful, but think about it. The guy's powers have grown. He controlled rivers in Tartarus, and he can do that creepy blood-controlling thing. So he IS powerful. Sorry is you hate me. And sorry is you don't like the chapter, the ending is kinda bad but oh well, the full moon and stuff like that will be next chapter. Please review an PLEASE LOOK AT TOP AUTHORS NOTE and let me know!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN: Ok, so not really sure about that last chapter, didn't get the biggest response, but maybe that is because it's the holiday season. Hopefully you still like the story!_** ** _IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE!_** ** _Now I got a review asking if some one could use some things from my story in their story, my answer is yes. But please credit me, that way I get more readers too! And PM me the link to your story I want to read it! So anyway, let me know guys if you want them to_** **find out about demigods Easter holidays or the end of the year. So anyway… chapter 31!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Frank's POV:

I had to leave before the battle to meet Sirius and Remus. It had been determined that I would be going as a baby wolf. We spent a lot of time talking about what form I would take. We decided Moony would take best to a wolf, but not an adult wolf, or else he might feel threatened. But if he thinks that I'm a baby wolf with no pack, he will most likely accept me, especially if Padfoot accepts me.

I asked them about how Moony reacted with the rest of the animagi, and they figured that because Remus knew them so well and was around them all the time, Moony recognized their scent more easily, therefore accepted them more easily.

I walked to Remus's office, which was declared our meeting place. I saw Sirius was already there.

"Hello Frank, how are you this evening?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm good. Although I wish Percy, Nico and Thalia had started their fight earlier, then I would have seen but I'm sure Hazel will share the memory in the pensieve."

"Fighting?" Sirius asked while Remus looked a bit alarmed.

"Relax, they do it all the time. Hey I actually have a request."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, us demigods need to talk, not only to each other but to another student named Luna Lovegood. Anyway, we need the Golden Trio to be with some one who is capable of protecting them without them knowing, so…"

"You want us to be the distraction." Sirius finished happily. "I would love to! Maybe I can convince Albus to let us take him to Diagon Alley. It would be nice to go there with him, get some lunch together."

"With Ron and Hermione as well of course." Remus said.

"Well yeah, and you as well Moony. Sure thing Frank, just come up with a time and tell us. Right now though, we need to head to the Whomping Willow."

I nodded and with that we made our way out of the castle, towards the tree. Remus immobilized it and we went through the secret tunnel. Once in the shrieking shack Remus had Sirius and I wait in a separate room.

"He doesn't like people seeing him transform." Sirius told me as we waited. "To him, I think he believes it shows weakness."

I nodded. "People don't like to think they are showing weakness. That goes around weather you are mortal, magical, demigod, gods, or anyone really. To me though, asking for help and allowing others to help you, that is bravery. A lot of things people find weak I find brave. Whether it be asking for help, or crying because you can't hold in your emotions so no one will see them."

"You're pretty wise kid."

I smiled at Sirius.

"I'm just being honest. I've seen a lot of people hurt because they tried not to show weakness."

"I can tell that all of you have been through a lot, too much. And at such a young age." Sirius said.

I shrugged. "It can't be helped. The only thing we can do is train and fight."

"You're just kids."

"And your just an adult. Sometimes we need to look past our age differences and just see capabilities."

"Very wise indeed. There are many kids that have more capabilities than adults. Like Harry for instance."

"That's true."

"I don't want Harry kept in the dark. He deserves to know what is going on since he is the one Voldemort is after! I intend on telling him everything, as soon as I have complete custody of him. I have to go to the Dursley's and get the papers signed once they are done being drawn up. Then no one can stop me from telling him."

"Good for you Sirius. He deserves to know everything."

Sirius smiled at me and we chatted a bit before the moonlight started to peak through. I turned into a baby wolf and looked over to see a big black dog I knew to be Sirius looking excited with his tongue lolling out and a smile on his face. I yipped, well barked really but it sounded like a yip since I am a BABY wolf, and Sirius barked back.

I could hear Remus transforming in the other room. He wasn't screaming, but by the sounds he was making I could tell he was in pain. Then it was quiet. Padfoot made his way towards the room and I followed along and we got to the door, pushing it open with his snout, Padfoot entered and I followed.

Moony was crouched down in the room, panting. He looked up as we entered, nose twitching, telling us that he smelled me. He came up to me and sniffed me before putting his forehead to mine, telling me he has accepted me to the pack. Sirius barked gleefully and led the way out of the shrieking shack, towards the forbidden forest.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

After Percy beat both Thalia and me at the battle, Will helped and lectured me on how I better where that stupid bracelet for 2 more weeks because of how I used my powers. Percy and Annabeth had to go though, leaving us to handle damage control that was sure to occur. We herded everyone in the Great Hall and stood at the front, before I stepped forward, ready to explain.

"Now, I understand that you guys probably think we, or at least me, are dark wizards. Not true."

"But you were controlling-"

"Shadows." I cut off the random Ravenclaw before he could say anything else. "That isn't dark magic, it's just the special field of magic I chose to work on at our old school for wandless magic. It's not dark magic unless you make it dark. You can make any spell dark, even the levitating charm, did you ever think of that? You could levitate someone off the astronomy tower, or something else. So don't go around saying I'm dark and I'm a dark wizard. I don't think going around and torturing and killing people is fun, I think it's sick. Utterly disgusting. And I don't care if you're pureblood or not. It's not your blood that makes you who you are."

With that we left the Great Hall and up to our dorms, parting ways with the other demigods as they went to separate common rooms. We had all agreed we were tired.

-Time Skip-

I woke up in a cold sweat, body slightly trembling. I didn't scream, I never really scream, I can hold that in most of the time. I rubbed a hand on my face and groaned. Yes I get nightmares about Tartarus as well. Probably not as much as Percy and Annabeth or as bad, because I didn't see as much, the other part of my dreams mainly consisted of being captured and trapped in that bronze jar.

I didn't tell anyone about these dreams because I didn't want the pity, or sympathy. I didn't want them to judge me and think I'm weak. But maybe… Maybe Will could help. He hasn't really done any of the stuff I've been worried about after I told him about Bianca, and how I felt when Percy and Annabeth fell. I glanced through the hangings on my bed over to Will's bed, the curtains were drawn, and let out a slow breath before making my way there.

I opened the curtains and looked down at Will's sleeping form.

"Will." I whispered quietly, half hoping he wouldn't wake up. But unfortunately, because he was a healer and was always alert even in sleep, he woke up right away. He blinked a couple of times at me.

"Nico?" He whispered, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "What's wrong?" He asked after taking in my appearance. I must have looked a mess.

"I-I just, I just- I had a bad dream." I told him lamely. I felt like such a freaking little kid.

"Come on." He got out of bed and took my hand, leading me down to the empty common room. He led me to the couch in front of the almost dead fire and pulled me to sit next to him, not letting go of my hand. "Tell me about it." He requested. Not demanding, just patient and caring.

I stared at the fire, contemplating what to say and how to explain.

"It started out in Ta- down there." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. "I was wondering around, before I was surrounded, it was a trap. Then I was in that bronze jar. I know I was close to dying. I was only alive because of the pomegranate seeds. It felt so real Will. I felt the cold, the pain. It was hard to breathe." Just like right now. I was trying to gulp down air that wasn't coming. My breathing picked up pace, in hopes to get some air. My brain was fuzzy. My ears were ringing and I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness. Something was held to my mouth and breathing became easier. I could hear Will telling me to calm down and I would be okay.

It took a bit but Will was finally able to pull away in what I now recognized as an oxygen mask because I was able to breathe alright again. He was rubbing my back, still talking in a gentle, soothing voice. Gods what would I do without Will, I couldn't help thinking.

"What was that?" I asked him as he put the mask back in his medical pouch that shrunk to go around his neck.

"A panic attack. Nico, you've held all of this in, and letting all these emotions, thoughts, etc.…. out in such a short time, your body couldn't cope with it I guess. My guess is that you will be getting more and more of these panic attacks. It's the way your body copes I guess."

I groaned. Great. The last thing I need was to another freaky thing about me.

"Don't worry Nico. You're not the only person who gets them. It will be okay."

I looked at him in the eyes. I saw the honesty, and the love. I nodded before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. He smiled at me and we spent the rest of the night on the couch, talking. I promised myself from then on that I would go to Will when I needed him. He and I talked about my nightmares, and he helped me deal with them more easily. I knew he was right. It was going to be okay.

~oOo~

Voldemort's POV:

I had been planning the breakout for Azkaban for later in the year. But because of recent events, I had to take action now. Most of my death eater, spare a few that had been out on jobs, were now in prison. And that would not due.

 ** _AN: Sorry if you did not enjoy the chapter, I struggled with it. And now I want to talk about Nico. I have gotten multiple reviews concerning him and as I have said before, this is YOUR story too. Now, I know Nico survived Tartarus too. The problem is, I am very bad with Nico characterization. But I tried anyway. I love Nico, he is one of my favorites. I will try to mention it more because I can tell you guys are a bit upset. But I need you guys to tell me if it's good or bad. I'm sorry I haven't discussed this matter more. Now with this chapter, I did my best. This was a Moony getting to know the baby wolf chapter. There will be a significant full moon later in the story, don't worry. The next chapter will be more fun! Including a prank from Leo, because he can't just NOT prank Snape and Malfoy right? And tell me what you want to see in the story! Check out my other story as well, it's about James and Lily returning to life! The question is though: Did he team up with the Weasley twins? Remember you guys can use things in my stories as long as I'm credited so I get more readers, and also as long as you send me a link to your story so I can read it! Review please! Until next time!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait, everything is stressful, I have 3 stories going, which isn't as stressful, as I find writing relaxing, but I am also in the middle of looking at colleges, I got a new job, and it's just been hectic. I'm not a prankster, so I was pretty stuck on this chapter too. Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I've gotten a great response for Nico. I've been telling you all that this is your story too! I will take your suggestions too! So without further ado…. Chapter 32!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Calypso's POV:

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Leo was yet again talking to the Weasley twins. Our whole group often meets in the Gryffindor common room, although, we did take Percy and Annabeth to the Ravenclaw common room to look at the books, much to Annabeth's pleasure and Percy's annoyance. Leo had been chatting with the twins quite a bit, also talking on his phone a lot. I had seen him talking with Percy and Annabeth, who were both smirking. At first, Annabeth had a bit of a disapproving look on her face, until Percy stepped in and did his whole baby seal eyes routine. She just rolled her eyes and let them carry on

It was Thursday evening when it started; Draco Malfoy's dinner caught on fire. He yelped and dropped his fork, pulling out his wand, trying to put the fire out, but it kept dodging. I looked over to Leo, who was sitting next to me. He was giggling and hand his finger pointed directly at the fire.

 _"Leo!"_ I whispered.

"Yesss…?" He asked, not moving his finger.

I looked over to Piper who was trying to stifle a laugh. I had to admit, it was a little funny when Leo made the fire chase Malfoy out of his seat and all around the Slytherin table. At this point a lot of people from the other tables were laughing.

The Slytherins, Malfoy, and all the other teachers, were trying with all their might to put out the fire.

"Yo! Malfoy! Need some help?" Percy shouted before drenching him, and the flame, in water. I saw the Weasley twin let something loose that flew into Malfoy's hair unnoticed as the blond was gasping and spluttering from the water that drenched him. The Great Hall was filled with laughter.

There was a _boom_ and a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared Malfoy's skin was red and his clothes and hair were yellow. Another _bang_ and an eagle appeared and started to insult him. Saying things like: "Slime ball" "Ferret Face" etc.… I realized that the Weasley twins and Leo had just told everyone which houses the culprits are in. The eagle was a symbol of Ravenclaw (which I found kind of weird), while the colors represented Gryffindor.

Malfoy ran out of the room, trying desperately to get the bird away, Snape walking briskly out of the hall, wand in hand. The hall was filled with laughter.

-Time Skip-

The next day was Friday, and we had double potions first thing with the Hufflepuffs. I was glad to be sitting with Hazel, Frank and Jason as well. And I know Piper and Jason were happy to sit by each other.

We had all been brewing our potions, talking amongst ourselves when I looked over to Leo again. He was pulling out a box that had W.W.W. on it and I knew it was a Fred and George product.

"Leo, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, it's just a… um… potion ingredient that I didn't have that some friends loaned me."

He opened the box and a black liquid in a vial was laying there. He poured it into the green potion. I realized then that Leo had out completely different ingredients. He stirred it for sometime until it began to bubble, loudly.

The class's attention was drawn to our table and Leo discretely hid the box as Snape stalked over.

"What have you been doing? I suppose you can't even read simple instructions! No wonder you potion is off color completely. That wi-" He was cut off by the potion he had been looking at over the cauldron, for it had blown up in his face. The classroom was filled with smoke, much like Draco last night in the Hall. And once it had cleared, Snape was gone.

"Where did he go?!" I asked Leo frantically.

There was an screeching sound that drew our attention to the ground. I looked over the edge to see… a bat? A really greasy bat with long hair and an annoyed and frustrated expression.

"What did you do Leo?"

"What makes you think I did something?" He asked innocently.

"Leo…" I warned.

"Honestly Calypso. We need to figure out who did this, I'm as disgusted with how little respect _Professor_ Snape is given." He made a tsk tsk sound before continuing. He said with a not-so-innocent expression on his face, a smile twitching onto his face. "And since he can't teach at the moment, now should be a great time to go tell the headmaster that potions class is cancelled this morning until this can be fixed, and figure out who could have possibly done this to our wonderful teacher!" He grinned.

The class, going out of their shock, hurried and gathered up their things before leaving. Not wanting to risk the chance of Snape turning back and taking his wrath out on them. The demigods were the last ones in the room. Hazel went up to the bat that was not attempting to fly with an irritated look on its face.

"That… is amazing magic." Leo commented.

"Leo, seriously?" I asked, a smile threatening to creep up on my face after seeing that the potions master was not harmed, just turned into a bat.

Hazel picked up the bat and put it on the teacher's desk just as the classroom door opened, revealing the headmaster.

"And what, may I ask, has happened here? I was taking a stroll and heard that potions class was cancelled for the day. Perhaps you 6 can elaborate?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well." Leo started. "Some one thought it would be funny to turn our beloved teacher into a bat… a greasy bat." He said in an innocent tone and pointing to said bat, which gave out a loud screech. "Tragic really."

"He isn't hurt Professor." Hazel said. "He was just turned into a bat, but it looks as though he is unharmed."

Dumbledore studied the bat and the 6 of us over his half moon spectacles. He walked over to the bat a.k.a. Professor Snape.

"Perhaps one of you may know the reversal potion or spell?" He asked, looking pointedly at Leo, though it was more of telling us that we better have it, but in a friendly way.

"You know professor? I think I read something…" I snorted a little at that. Leo isn't much of a reader. He doesn't have the patience for it. Dumbledore smiled at us. "Yup… I think I know it, but would you mind terribly if I go up to my dorm to make sure I get the correct potion?"

"And you would just happen to have a reversal potion how Mr. Valdez?"

"Oh, well, us Ravenclaws are always prepared you know?" He grinned. "Be right back." He grinned and ran out of the room.

~oOo~

Leo's POV:

Instead of running to the Ravenclaw, I went straight for Gryffindor. I had talked to Fred and George and they had a free period this hour. I laughed as I looked at the picture I had secretly taken on my phone. Once in the common room I spotted Fred and George sitting at an out-of-the-way table watching, bent over with their wands and a beaker of potion, and a candy.

"Hey guys!"

They jumped and turned around, only to give identical grins at seeing it was me.

"Leo!"

"So, how"

"Did it go?"

"Did you get"

"Snape good?"

"Oh yeah, check it out!" I showed them the pictured of the greasy bat with long hair. They started laughing as well. "But Dumbledore came in, I told him I would get the counter potion, you got it?"

"Wish we didn't"

"We would love"

"Snape being"

"Like that all"

"Day, mainly because we"

"Don't have potions today."

"I do pity whoever does." I grinned. I loved these guys. They reminded me of Connor and Travis Stoll. "Don't worry though. I have more ideas planned. This prank is a warning. Don't mess with me and my friends."

With that I grabbed the potion they gave me and ran out of the room, all the way back to the dungeon.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, jumping up to the front of the room.

Dumbledore administered the potion and Snape slowly transformed back, and he looked _mad_. He was looking directly at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps potion's should be cancelled for the day." Dumbledore suggested. "This way Severus, you have the day to relax and not worry about the students." His eyes were twinkling.

"Sweet. I'll go tell people." With that I grabbed Calypso's hand and raced out of the room before Snape could say anything.

"Leo." Calypso said as we were out of earshot. "I can't believe you did that!"

"No idea what you're taking about Calypso." I gave her a quick wink.

"You don't have anything else planned do you?"

"Since when do I have anything planned?"

"So you do." She groaned. I stopped and turned around, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Caly, the only thing I have planned is helping out a friend."

"What's the catch to helping this friend of yours?"

"Well you see, he's a dear friend, always _happy,_ but it seems he has something wrong that only I can help with. Don't want him to get blown up…" She looked at me incredulously after understanding my hidden meaning.

"Leo, is anyone going to be hurt."

"Nope, I plan on scaring the crap out of a couple of people." I said, kissing her, before grabbing her and taking off again. I had a call to make.

~oOo~

Draco's POV:

It was dinner on Friday. Everyone had heard of Snape's bat drama. It made me angry and I was threatening everyone I saw, making sure they knew and respected their superiors, such as myself. I was warily eating my dinner, I didn't want my dinner to catch on fire again.

We were just starting dinner when… BOOM!

~oOo~

No One's POV:

Meanwhile out in the middle of some ocean:

BOOM! The walls broke open, allowing freedom for many, many, death eaters.

 ** _AN: So I know this isn't my best work, but I'm not a prankster, and my sister has just recently decided she's really not into fanfiction anymore (she is insane) so I don't really count on her help much. Though I have to send a HUGE thank you to doggirl212, who helped me out immensely. It's not the best chapter, but without her help it wouldn't even be half as good as this is. So I'm sorry, the next chapter will be better (I hope) GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! Check out my other stories too please. And please, please, PLEASE review or PM me if you want! Until next time!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_AN: Sorry for such a long wait. The reviews are great as always… let's see how this chapter turns out! So without further ado… Chapter 33!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy's POV:

I tensed when I heard the loud boom. I felt Annabeth tense as well. I had my pen in my hand when the wall on the far side blew apart. None of the debris hit anyone and no one was sitting by the hole that Festus created as he flew through the hall. I relaxed when I saw Festus and looked over to Leo who was grinning like a madman and tapping the table.

I looked back over to Festus to see his head tilted to the side, as if listening to something amongst the screams and spells being cast on him that were deflected. I looked back to Leo who was still watching the dragon to the dragon who seemed to being looking at Leo… and… I was lost…

"Morse code…" Annabeth whispered to me after seeing that I was struggling to see what was happening. It clicked in my brain just as Dumbledore quieted the Hall, no one was moving, except for Leo who was tapping, though no one really noticed as they were to busy eyeing the dragon in fear.

I looked at Dumbledore and nodded, letting him know we knew the automaton dragon that broke apart the school

"What is he doing…" Annabeth whispered before gasping quietly in shock. I remembered that she knew morse code too.

"What Annabeth?" I asked her quietly.

"He wouldn't… Then again this is _Leo…_ " She said to herself.

"Wouldn't what?" I questioned further just as Festus spread his wings above the student's heads and taking flight…. Right to the Slytherin table.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy shrieked as the dragon lifted him up and carried him out the hole, students screaming in terror. Dumbledore sent off sparks and the Hall quieted once more.

"Okay, so if you guys would shut up for a sec."

" _Percy."_ Annabeth scolded. I smirked at her before turning my attention back to the Hall.

"Then you can hear me! Now, that was Festus, he is from our school… He is malfunctioning a bit right now, so I guess Leo called our school and had them send him over as he is the only one who can fix him really. Now Festus _shouldn't_ kill Malfoy…." Students from Slytherin cried out in protest, and the other houses in fear. "But if you would stay calm we can make sure he won't."

"Right. Let's go!" Leo chirped, Annabeth was giving him a death glare that made him flinch, give a cheeky grin, and jumping out the hole his dragon made.

"I'm gonna kill him, he better sleep with one eye open tonight…" Annabeth muttered under her breath and I chuckled, giving her a kiss before leading her through the whole, the other demigods behind me, along with the futures, Golden Trio, teachers, and the rest of the students, the latter reluctant yet curious.

Festus was flying a still screaming-a very girly scream in my opinion- Malfoy towards the lake, dumping him in the middle of it, before flying off and settling by Hagrid's hut. I laughed and Annabeth smacked my arm, though I could tell she was fighting a smile.

The giant squid, Franklin, had decided to hold Malfoy far above the water, then proceed to drop him, catching him at the last second. Franklin repeated this action multiple times, occasionally not catching Malfoy, resulting in him landing in the water only to be dragged out by a tentacle once again. Malfoy was screaming very loudly and shrilly.

"Go get him." Annabeth whispered in my ear. "I think he get's the message."

"Oh fine. But first…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. I felt her smile against my lips before gently pushing me off.

"Go Seaweed Brain." I smiled at the familiar nickname and created a water link with Annabeth-that we have yet to tell anyone about. Oops, guess we should do that soon- and ran to the lake, students crying out for me to stop as I jumped in, the teachers though, were totally fine with it.

Once underwater I stopped and closed my eyes for a moment. I felt my body re-energizing, I felt safe, I felt at home. The only thing that would make this better was if Annabeth was with me, I smiled thinking of our first kiss as a couple. The camp threw us in the lake, and we decided to let them wait for us to come up because they were stupid enough to forget I am son of Poseidon.

 _"Alright Seaweed Brain, you can reminisce in old memories later, go get Malfoy before he throws up in the lake."_ I heard Annabeth's beautiful voice in my head and I smiled to myself.

 _"Anything for you Wisegirl."_ I'm pretty positive she is smiling.

I started to swim to the middle of the lake. As I drew closer I saw Franklin with one tentacle sticking out of the water. Suddenly there was a splash and Malfoy was in the water before being lifted out again.

 _'Hey Franklin, having fun?'_

 _'Of course sea prince, do you know how long I have wanted to do this? This boy is awful, always throwing stuff in the lake, and one time he threw a spell at me when I made the mistake of coming above the surface for a moment.'_

 _'He should know better, honestly. Though it's funny how he scream like a little girl.'_

 _'I agree.'_

 _'Well, I have to take him back to shore, I would let you play with him longer, but I need to get back to my girlfriend. I'll make sure to tell him to leave you and the lake with all the other creatures alone.'_

 _'Thank you my prince.'_

With that Malfoy was dropped in the water and I caught him, creating an air bubble around us. He looked around with wide, fearful eyes. I grabbed his robes and pulled him closer, glaring.

"Get the message Malfoy? Don't insult my family or friends. Will and Nico are happy together. Leave them and everyone else alone. Also, leave this water alone. Stop dumping things like potions and trash in it, stop hexing the creatures that reside in it, or you'll have me to answer to. And believe me, I'll know if you do it. Got it?"

He nodded fearfully. What a wimp.

I had the water propel us to the shore, the air bubble still around us. I felt better completely submerged in the water.

"H-How are you…?" Malfoy's questioned trailed off.

"It's not a secret I study wandless, wordless water magic Malfoy. I'm highly advanced and very powerful, another reason you shouldn't mess with me."

I left no room for further conversation as we had reached the surface and I had the water dump Malfoy out with a huge wave, leaving him spluttering. I climbed out as well, soaking wet. As advanced as they may believe my magic to be, I don't think walking out of the water completely dry would go over well, the drying spells wouldn't work as I would still be in the water, therefore just get wet again. The teachers rushed over after telling the students to stay back, and dried us off.

"What is the meaning of having this dragon here? And what is it made of?" McGonagall asked.

"That's Festus. It's and automaton, basically, he is made of metal. He has something wrong, so I need to fix him." Leo said, coming over.

"And you had him come to this school with out permission and allow him to take a student?" She asked sternly.

"Well, I didn't know he would do any of that. It's not like I made him do that, he has a mind of his own." Leo said innocently as I smiled and wrapped both arms around Annabeth, who had appeared at my side.

"Did you get permission from the headmaster to bring such a dangerous creature onto school grounds?" Se questioned further.

"I didn't know I had to, besides, Festus isn't dangerous when he is his normal self, he's like a giant puppy."

"I still must take 25 points from Ravenclaw and a week's detention."

"'Kay." Leo shrugged to McGonagall. "He can stay though right?" We all shifted our gazes to Dumbledore.

"Can you ensure that it will be safe?" He inquired, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I can fix him right now." Leo said, but he was already climbing onto Festus and opening him up.

-Time Skip-

The night had been rough, first Annabeth woke up screaming, then Albus came out of their room crying because he missed his dad and he didn't feel good. Albus had not wanted to wake Teddy up unless we were asleep so he checked with us first. Annabeth and I had carried him to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey was more that happy to give him a stomach soother and a pepper-up and telling us to make sure he took it easy for the day. We promised and carried him off back to the dorm. He decided to sit with us out on the balcony. Annabeth had, thankfully, been able to go back to sleep. It was about 3 in the morning and she was curled up against my side, my arm around her, while Albus was on my lap. One of my arms was cradling her head while stroking her hair with my hand, my other arm was holding Albus onto my lap as he laid with his head tucked under my chin as he gazed at the dark grounds of Hogwarts lit up by the toe-nail shaped moon and stars.

"Percy?"

"What's up Al?"

"Has something ever happened to you… where you don't know how you ended up like that, and you just was to be home?"

"More times than I care to count buddy." He looked up at me.

"I want my dad. He could always make the nightmares go away and help me sleep again." He turned back to look at the grounds.

"I know how you feel Albus, it's the same with my mom when I was your age, she was always there for me."

"What about your step-dad. Paul right?"

"Well, he wasn't always my step-dad, so, you know how my dad is Poseidon?" At his nod I continued. "So my dad is one of the more powerful gods, so my scent is stronger."

"You smell like the ocean to me."

"Annabeth says the same thing, it's because of my dad, but anyway, demigods have a scent to monsters, and my mom, she married this man who smelled really bad to protect me."

"How bad?"

"Very, like sweaty gym socks in moldy pizza."

"Ew!" He crinkled his nose up and I laughed quietly, being mindful of Annabeth.

"Yep, it was pretty gross. And his personality wasn't much better."

"Did he every hurt you?" Albus asked me. I studied him for a moment.

"Not really. Sometimes he would trip me, or smack me, but not often. He did hurt my mom though."

"He did?"

"Ya, and I was about ready to kill him when I found out."

"Did you? Because you guys have Paul now… so did you kill him?"

"No I didn't." I didn't say that it was my _mom_ who killed him… or turned him to stone anyway, he's a little kid, he didn't need to hear about that. "My mom… left him. Then she met Paul. Now I can protect myself and my mom can be happy. But she still worries, like your mom and dad are worrying about you right now.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Annabeth and I… what we went through… We- it's like that question you asked… we went through a lot… that's why we need each other so much… when we were…. There…. I wanted nothing more than to get us out, or at least Annabeth. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to her. It's not the first time I have been in a situation that I wished I could be anywhere… _anyone_ else… but I also didn't want anyone in those positions either… and Annabeth makes it all worth it in the end. Though I suppose that when you asked that question you weren't expecting such a…complex answer…"

"Yeah, I just… I want my dad. James had to go and mess with that time-turner and now we are here, and mum and dad don't know us and… and…" I gave him a hug as he started to cry. He turned around in my lap to cry into my shirt and I let him. I rubbed him back while sighing. This was a 7-year-old kid who wanted his parents, I remembered when I was 12 and thought my mom was dead… It was awful, so I can imagine how he feels, believing he would never see his parents again…

"Al, you'll get back home, don't worry. From what your dad says, everyone is doing everything they can to get you back home safe. Try to think of this as an adventure. Something to tell your family about."

"I-I-I'll t-t-t-try."

"Good, now why don't you try to go back to sleep yeah? I'll be here the whole time."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and was out like a light. I smiled and continued to stroke Annabeth's hair. Things were going to be okay.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning when Hedwig flew in and landed in front of me. I gave her a piece of my toast and took the newspaper from her. I unrolled it as I took a sip of pumpkin juice. The headlines caused that same sip to end up all over Ron.

"Oi! What was that for?"

I was shaking as I turned the news paper around and showed them the headlines.

 **MASS BREAKOUT IN AZKABAN, DEATH EATERS ESCAPED, MINISTRY OFFICIAALS ARE BAFFLED.**

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

 ** _AN: So let me know what you think. Also, the next chapter will be the Saturday the talk to Luna, and Percy tells them of his water connection powers, but after that chapter, I was thinking of jumping ahead in the story to maybe Halloween? Or else December? Let me know what you think! And please give me suggestions! Especially with Lune, because despite her being my favorite character, I can't characterize her for the life of me. Please Review!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_AN: So here is my next chapter, I need you guys to tell me if I should skip ahead in the next chapter to like, to Halloween or December. I really need to know and I want your input because this is your story too! So let me know!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter._**

Hermione's POV:

After the newspaper came out, many students were in shock. Especially Neville, he had to go to the hospital wing to get a calming draft. I was determined to find him later and make sure he was okay; I wonder what made him react so strongly. Professor Dumbledore stood up, raising his hands for silence.

"Attention students. Do to the mass breakout in Azkaban, classes will be cancelled for the day. The teacher's will be helping me strengthen the wards. Calm down please." Everyone started freaking out thinking the wards were failing. I rolled my eyes. Honestly. He said _strengthen._ Not fix. Once the students calmed down he spoke again. "The wards are not damaged. I merely want to strengthen them. No one is to go out on the grounds or leave the castle today. That is all. Thank you."

I turned back to the table to finish reading the article. It says they are trying to round up all of the death eaters that got free, and there were hundreds, and they don't know who did it.

"Honestly. How can the ministry be this thick?" I asked our group incredulously. "Obviously Voldemort did this, how can they still be this oblivious?"

"Fear makes people do strange things Hermione. People will go out of their way to explain the obvious just to avoid the truth." Annabeth told me and I had to agree.

"Yeah, dad says that Fudge was always a bad minister. He hid because of fear. Made dad's life miserable." James put in. "But our minister is great now." He said. I wanted to ask who the minister in the future was, but I knew I wasn't allowed to push. I could only hope that they would slip up about the future sometime.

"Why don't we visit Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked us. I smiled and agreed, along with Ron.

"We are gonna catch up with our friends and just hang out, we'll see you guys in the common room tonight though.

"Alright." Harry told Percy.

Percy and Annabeth got up, along with the futures and Thalia. Will and Nico were still eating. "Come to our room when you're done eating yeah?" He asked and they agreed. I looked around and saw most of the exchanges getting up, aside from Leo and Calypso, and they all met up and walked out.

~oOo~

Calypso's POV:

We were waiting for Luna to leave the Hall so we could catch up to her, but it turns out we didn't need to, she came to us.

"You were waiting for me." She stated.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well come on, we need to go to Percabeth's room." I looked at Leo. The only people that knew the ship name should be the camp. How had she known? "Schanps are big gossipers." She told us as if reading our minds, before turning and skipping out of the Hall. I looked at Leo and we scrambled up and ran after her. What was a Schanp?

~oOo~

Will's POV:

We were waiting for the Golden Trio to finish breakfast so we could make sure that they got to Lupin okay. I had already finished eating and Nico was picking at his food. Lupin's is on the way to the tower so we had a good excuse to walk with them. I just hope Remus and Sirius know to entertain them for awhile until we are done talking to Luna.

"Let's go." Harry said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"We'll come with you. Nico is only picking at his food anyway." I said, standing as well.

"Alright, come on then."

And we walked out of the Hall.

~oOo~

Remus's POV:

I was sitting with Sirius in the sitting room to our quarters when a voice was in my head. Based on Sirius's face, he heard it too.

 _"Remus? Sirius? This is Percy, it's a Poseidon power I have, I'll explain it to you some time in the future. Will and Nico are going to be coming up with the Golden Trio, do us a favor and make sure they are safe while we talk to Luna? I'll let you know when we are done."_

The voice stopped, but I could feel something, like some one was still there. And I realized he was waiting for an answer.

 _"Of course! We would be happy to spend the day with them!"_ I hurriedly assured him.

 _"Great! Thanks!"_

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

We were all in our rooms, Lily and Albus were playing exploding snap, while James played Teddy in chess. I was laying down, my head on Percy's lap while he carded his fingers through my hair. Jason and Piper were talking with Leo and Calypso while Hazel was laying with her head against Frank's shoulder. Thalia was sharpening her hunting knives, and Luna was reading a magazine called _The Quibbler_ upside down. We were all waiting for Will and Nico. Luna put down her magazine and looked at Percy and I.

"Your head has no wrack spurts." She observed.

"Uh… okay?" I honestly had no clue what to say, which was new to me.

"Percy is very good at getting rid of them. Though I suppose with his dad being the sea god."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your washing Annabeth hair with your powers right now aren't you? The wrackspurts are washing away every time you run your fingers through her hair." I looked at Percy and he just shrugged. I opened my mouth to reply but Luna cut me off. "That view is very nice. It compliments the room."

"Thanks." Was all I said. I didn't even know how to talk to this girl. Thankful though, Will and Nico chose that time to return.

"They are with Sirius and Remus." Will told us before sitting on the floor against the couch, pulling Nico next to him.

"Great." I said, not moving. I normally would sit up and make this more official, but I didn't see the need to right now. Everyone understood the seriousness, and I was really comfortable too. "So first thing is first. Percy found a new power."

Everyone looked at him, intrigued, waiting for one of us to continue. Percy smiled that stupid lop-sided smile at us before continuing.

"I can talk with people using near-invisible water stream."

"What?" Leo asked. He smiled and I heard his voice in my head.

 _"Like this."_

"Woah! I heard you! But you didn't open your mouth!" Leo exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. The futures had come to join us and Al came over to sit next to Percy. I smiled, he loved Percy.

"How did you do that?" He asked him.

 _"It's one of my powers, everyone in this room can hear me right now, and we can all hear each other. Albus, think something."_

 _"What should I think about?"_

 _"Cool!"_ That was Leo's voice. _"Wonder if I can do this with fire."_

 _"Don't try that near me Repair boy."_ Piper.

 _"Or me. In fact, I don't think anyone wants you to try it on them."_ Frank thought, and we all quickly agreed.

 _"How far can this connection reach?"_ The voice of Luna Lovegood broke through.

 _"Percy?"_ I inquired.

 _"Don't know. We cou-"_

 _"Hold it! Is THIS why you were perfectly fine in our fight!?"_ Nico's angry voice cut Percy off. _"You cheated!"_

 _"How is this cheating?"_

 _"How is this NOT cheating?"_

 _"Because it's one of my powers, you didn't say I couldn't use it. Annabeth didn't even help me, I only used it so I could fight back fairly."_

 _"Still cheating…."_ Thalia's voice muttered, Nico in agreement.

 _"What were you saying before Nico cut you off Seaweed Brain?"_

 _"Huh? Oh! Right! I could try reaching the camp. I mean, I was able to talk to Sirius and Remus from here. Should I try camp? Maybe Chiron?"_

 _"Good idea."_

 _"Okay hold on, it will take a second."_

It was quiet for a minute while Percy concentrated. We all waited with baited breath when we heard Percy's voice.

 _"Chiron?"_

 _"Percy? Where- What-"_

 _"I'm in your head."_

 _"Percy, don't say it like that! Your making it sound like he is going crazy!"_ I chided.

 _"Sorry Annabeth. Chiron I meant I found a new power, there is a near-invisible stream of water connecting us and I can send thoughts to you and vice-versa. The whole group is here, along with the kids from the future and Luna Lovegood."_

 _"Hello Mr. Chiron."_ Luna's voice came in. _"It's very interesting to meet a centaur that does not only speak in riddles, no matter how fun they can be to solve. Have you checked your tail for nargles by any chance?"_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Never mind Chiron."_ I interrupted. _"Luna is the girl that found out about us, we were just about to talk to her, but the new power was first in our discussion."_

 _"I see, well since we can talk right now, what are you doing for Christmas? We could really use some of our builders here, and I understand Festus is with you?"_

 _"Yeah, um we will talk to my mom and Paul, some one has to stay with the Golden Trio, maybe they can stay with us, and the rest of the people go to camp, Annabeth and I had been talking about that."_

 _"Alright Percy, just let me know. I have an archery class to teach. I hope to hear from you soon."_

"Okay, so that's my new power. I discovered it the night we went to got Pettigrew."

"And you didn't think to tell us sooner? Or you Annabeth." I blushed at Thalia's comment.

"It sort of slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Kelp Head is rubbing off on you."

"Shut up Pinecone Face." Percy retorted.

"Those are wonderful spirit names."

We all looked at Luna, before I cleared my throat.

"Uh, right. So Luna, here's the deal." And with that I jumped into the story, starting with when Percy was 12. We shortened it a lot, not wanting to spend all day telling the story, but wanting her to understand our lives more, and then explain this quest and why it was so important to keep our secret. The other demigods jumped in with comments every now and then, and Lily, James and Albus were all listening with rapt attention, very interested in the story.

"That's the story." I finished up. Luna just looked at me, not saying anything. I looked up at Percy, who was still running his fingers through my hair, he looked at me before looking back at Luna.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The teachers know, so does Sirius." Percy said to her.

"Okay." She agreed. "Have you ever seen a water hetog?" She asked Percy.

"A what?" He asked as I groaned and rubbed my face with my hands.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

"Look Wisegirl, Paul is online. Think he will want to video chat? I want to talk to him and mom about coming for Christmas." I said as Annabeth turned on her computer while we were sitting in the common room later that night while everyone was at dinner. The rest of the demigods had gone with the Golden Trio and the futures.

"Maybe, let's see." I smiled.

~oOo~

Paul's POV:

I was showing my class a PowerPoint when my computer made a little ding and Annabeth's name popped up reading: 'Hey! Percy and I needed to talk to you and Sally, can you chat?'

I was going to ignore it, but the class wouldn't let me.

"Wait Percy? As in Jackson!? Where has he been! Who's Annabeth?" Todd shouted out. I remembered that he is one of my step-son's friends.

"Can we video chat?" Alyssa asked, another friend of Percy.

"Please?" Ryan, yet another friend, begged.

"No, we are in cl-"

I was cut off by a wave of complaints and realized I wouldn't be able to get them to focus on my lesson again, seeing as everyone had no clue what happened to Percy. I was about to try to get them to settle down again when I was receiving a video chat. A picture popped up of Percy and Annabeth. I sighed and walked over to my computer, hitting accept as the class cheered. The pictured that appeared was confusing, seeing as it was all a tan color, the voices however, helped make sense of it.

"Percy! Stop it! Give it back! You don't even know if they can video chat yet."

"I didn't feel like waiting for a message. Of course they can video chat!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he answered."

And with that the camera was pulled away from what I could only assume to be the ceiling, and was replaced by Percy's smiling face.

"Hi Paul! Wait… Where are you?"

"School Percy, time difference remember?"

"Uh… Oops?"

"Seaweed Brain." I heard Annabeth mutter. "Do you have a class right now then? We can call back."

"No, no it's fine, I won't be able to get them to pay attention again anyway. They all wanted to see you, seeing as you disappeared a few months into the school year last year. Hang on a sec." I turned the camera around to the class. "Say hi to everyone."

"Percy!" Percy's friends shouted. They all started speaking at once.

"Woah! Woah! I'm getting a headache now. One at a time will you?" He said.

"Where are you dude?" Todd asked.

"Oh, we are in England."

"Scotland Perce, the school is in Scotland." I heard Annabeth correct him.

"Right, we are in Scotland."

"We?" Alyssa asked.

"Ya, I have my 4 cousins, some friends, and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Half the class asked. Some of the girl's visibly deflating.

The camera was adjusted so we could see Annabeth as well.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth." She introduced.

"Why are you in Scotland?" Alyssa asked.

"There is this school here that we go to, it's a boarding school."

"Is that why you disappeared last year?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, no. That was a… well, let's just say my crazy aunt kidnapped me. It's a long story. But I was found… And I really don't like to talk about it."

"Percy, why did you want to video chat?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Well, Annabeth and I want to come home for the winter holidays, but we would need to bring a few extra people…"

"How many?"

"Uh well let's see… The Weasleys would be 6, plus Harry and Hermione-8, uh…. Sirius and Remus-10, um…."

"Teddy, Albus, Lily and James- 14." Annabeth continued. I sighed as they tried to figure out the number. How were we suppose to fit this many people in the apartment? "And of course you and I Percy. I think that's everyone. So including Percy and I, 16 people." Annabeth told me.

"And how, may I ask, are we planning to fit this many people in our apartment."

"Uh… Well, you see, we have that covered." Percy said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"After the last…. Fight…. My mom, who _finally_ approves of Percy- agreed to let me design a house… A big house. A Percy's dad set it up so we have an ocean view, and Leo's dad… Well, let's just say we have a house, a big one, for us to use."

"How long have you had this house?"

"Since summer, but we were sort of recovering from… you know." The classed all looked at each other.

"Right, so you felt more safe where you were."

"Exactly."

"Alright, in that case, I see no problem with any of this, I'll talk to Sally, we can video chat later, or maybe this weekend with the time difference."

"Sounds good."

"WE should let you get back to teaching." Annabeth told me, electing an immediate cry of protest from my class. I sighed.

"Honestly? The hour will e done in about 15 minutes or so, and there is no way they will concentrate anymore now. We can stay on if you want."

"Doesn't bother me." Percy said. "Everyone is at dinner."

"Why aren't you?"

"We ate on the balcony in the room. We just needed some time alone, things have been crazy here, one thing happening after another. Just needed some time alone you know?" Annabeth said. I nodded. These kids never got a break.

"Well hang on for a moment. I'll just turn the camera around…" And I did, so that they could now see the class, I went to the back of the classroom and sat on one of the back desks.

"What's Scotland like?" Maria asked.

"It's pretty cool, the school we are in is huge. It's really different from Amer-" He was cut off by a yell and the couples attention was drawn elsewhere. "What happened?" Percy asked someone before turning back to us. "One sec." He led Annabeth away from the camera, but we could still hear voices.

"James attacked Al again."

"He was being a prat!" We heard.

"Come here Al." I could hear Percy's voice say.

"I'm taking James into the room, gotta call Harry and Ginny, let them yell at him." The first voice said.

"No! Mum will be so mad."

"That's sort of the point James. Will you guys watch him? His nose is still bleeding, here is a box of tissues and an ice pack."

"No problem Teddy." With that, the one I guessed to be James was complaining, though his voice was growing quieter, so they must have been leaving the room. Percy and Annabeth reappeared, this time, Percy was carrying a little boy who I remembered to be Albus from the last time we video chatted. Al had a bruise forming on his cheek and a tissue held to his nose. He was sitting sideways in Percy's lap, his feet on Annabeth's, and his head tucked under Percy's chin.

"So guys, this is Albus, Albus that is my step dad's class. Remember I told you he was an English teacher?" Percy said, whispering something else in his ear. Al nodded and waved at us.

"Hi." He said quietly before looking at Percy. "Do you think I could go talk to my mum and dad?"

"My guess is they are going to be pretty mad right now; we can call them in a little while." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

"Hey Perce, will you be back at Goode for senior year next year?" **_(I made it so they would be juniors okay?)_** Ryan asked.

"That's a… complicated question." Percy started. "You see… Annabeth and I… we went through a lot over the summer, a lot of traumatic, life-changing stuff… we weren't even going to go to school this year, we were going to take the time to recover, but things came up. And here we are, so honestly? I don't know if we will be back at Goode, we might finish up school here if we come to school next year."

"What happened to you this summer?"

"What's so traumatic?"

"Why would you stay there?"

"What does that school have that ours doesn't?"

The questions were fired at my step-son, some in anger, some in astonishment, some were upset. I sighed. Percy would most likely be at that school next year to finish the quest.

"Woah guys! Stop! I can only answer one question at a time... I really don't want to talk about what Annabeth and I went through, so don't ask, or else I'll hang up. I have reasons that I would stay here o-" He was cut off by a lot of loud voices.

"Oi Percy! Are you guys pideo-hatting?" A voice asked. Percy and Annabeth each gave a small smile as my class looked at each other with confusion.

"It's video-chatting Ron." Annabeth answered. "And yes, we are. We can go in our rooms though." As they started getting up, there were protests from their side.

"Alright we'll stay out here, so this is my step-dad's English class at the high school he teaches at, guys this is my house, Gryffindor, at the boarding school we are at now." Percy turned the computer around so we could see everyone. They were all smiling like crazy at the camera and waving.

The bell rang, dismissing my class, who groaned in disappointment. Percy and Annabeth smiled.

"We'll see you guys later! We should go too; we have some homework to do." Percy groaned at this, causing all of us to laugh. A couple of my kids from my next class that had classrooms close-by were walking in and seeing who we were talking to, started questions of their own.

"Percy, Annabeth, it was good seeing you two, I'll talk to Sally, we will video-chat this weekend about Christmas okay? Stay safe will you?" I said, the kids all looked at me in confusion, but Percy and Annabeth understood, and smiled reassuringly.

"We will Paul, don't worry. Talk to you later." They waved and hung-up.

~oOo~

Hermione's POV:

"Stay safe? Why wouldn't you?" Seamus asked.

"Because, unlike most of you, we believe Harry when he says Voldemort is back, so he wants to know we are going to be safe."

"That's all rubbish. He isn't back, no one can come back from the dead." Seamus argued.

"Who said he was dead. No one knows what really happened 14 years ago. His body was never found. He isn't gone. Who do you think released all those death eaters from Azkaban?" I reasoned.

Seamus looked, much to my pleasure and appreciation, properly chastised. Though he wasn't going to admit defeat right now, I could tell. He just stormed off. Hopefully he would think about what I said and come to his senses.

 ** _AN: So in the midst of working on my other stories, I came to a bit of a writer's block. You see, I got half way through the chapters, and I feel like they are really good, but I don't know how to continue them ya know? So I decided to update this one again right now, seeing how I was able to write a full chapter for it. Don't worry, for all of you reading my other stories, I will update them soon. So. I have a mission for you. REVIEWS! I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME HOW FAR TO SKIP AHEAD IN THE STORY, right now, I'm thinking Christmas, but let me know what YOU guys want. PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_ne was okay with skipping ahead to Christmas, only I'm going to make it just be December, because there is so much that goes on before Christmas too. Hope you enjoy it! Keep up with the reviews please! I love reading them._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Harry's POV:

I saw my victim. And went in for the kill.

Blood was gushing from his open wounds; the taste was savory in my mouth. I didn't let up. My victim was on the ground, bleeding to death, but I kept attacking.

Then I woke up.

"Mate are you alright?" I heard Ron asked just before I bent over the side of the bed and threw up.

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall!" I think it was Neville piped up. I felt a hand on my forehead.

"No fever, he's going into mild shock." I knew that voice, it was Will. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

I nodded, my head was pounding, particularly my scar.

"Can you talk me through how you're feeling right now?"

"No time for that!" I told him. "Mr. Weasley… He-he's been attacked! And-" I pushed away the medical equipment he had pulled out and leaned over and threw up again. Will waved his wand and the vomit disappeared.

"Okay, tell me what happened." He said as he started to take my blood pressure. I took a deep breath, and another one, and another one. I couldn't slow my breathing down. I felt a cool cloth on my head and heard Professor McGonagall come in.

"What happened?" I heard her question.

"Harry had been having a nightmare, threw a right fit and everything, screamed a couple of times too, when we got him awake he threw up everywhere." Ron explained.

"I don't see- "

"I cleaned it up." Will interrupted as he handed me my glasses.

"Professor, I need to see the headmaster!" I said, interrupting Ron who was about to speak again. "Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley! He's been attacked!"

"Mr. Potter, you were only dre- "

"NO! Don't say it was only a dream! He's really been attacked! We have to go now! He needs help!" I tried to explain. I could see most of the occupants in the room didn't believe me. Ron looked fearful, and Nico and Will looked alarmed.

"I'll go check on him." And with that he let out a sharp whistle and Percy's magical dog appeared. "Professor, could you whisper to Mrs. O'Leary where Mr. Weasley will be? I'm assuming you know." He knew McGonagall was in the order as well, so if Mr. Weasley was attacked that means he must have been out on order business.

Professor McGonagall looked uncomfortable as she walked over and whispered something into the giant dog's ear. When she backed away Nico approached the dog and started to pet her ears.

"You got it girl?" The dog barked. "Good. Come on Will. If he really is hurt, then you'll have to be there." Will and Nico climbed o Mrs. O'Leary and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Take Harry and the Weasleys to the Headmaster's office, we will meet you there. Get all the exchange students, I guess the future kids as well, oh and Hermione." He didn't even give her a chance to respond as they melted into the shadows. Professor McGonagall looked at us.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, follow me. The rest of you, go to bed."

Ron had to help me up and I was leaning on him as Professor McGonagall led the way to Percy and Annabeth's rooms.

~oOo~

Nico's POV:

The shadows let up around us and I looked around. I could sense some one dying. Their life aura was fading. I took a sharp breath when I saw Mr. Weasley on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Will!" I exclaimed. He wheeled around and saw what I was looking at. He didn't panic, which impressed me, but I did se a bit of fear in his eyes as he raced over and knelt down while pulling out a bunch of medical supplies.

"Nico, text Annabeth, let her know that Mr. Weasley is seriously injured. I'm going to patch him up so he is as stable as I can so we can get him to the hospital. Tell her to have Dumbledore send trusted people to take him to a magical hospital."

I sent the text and watch Will with bated breath. He was putting pressure on what looked like snake bite wounds and bandaging them up as well. He cleaned the blood off and did a bunch of other stuff that I didn't understand.

"I wish I could give him nectar or ambrosia, but I don't know how wizards will react." He said absentmindedly. I don't know if he wanted me to respond to that, so I just stayed quiet and let him work. After what felt like hours but was probably like, 10 minutes, he was covered in blood, but looked more relieved. "He's stable. But that could change soon, he needs a hospital whe- "

Just then four _pops_ could be heard as four wizards arrived.

"What happened?" Someone I recognized as Tonks asked.

"He was attacked by a snake, no venom. My guess is that the goal was for him to bleed to death, venom-depending on the snake- could have been quick. Voldemort had to have been behind this. He's stable now, but it could change. He needs a hospital."

"Right, we'll take him. Dumbledore wants you two back at the school as soon as possible. He gave us a portkey I doubt that dog will fit in his office without destroying things." Will and I accepted the portkey and, after telling Mrs. O'Leary to go to camp and get some rest, activated it.

~oOo~

Albus's POV:

I was scared. Professor McGonagall had woken us up and brought us and a bunch of other people to Albus Dumbledore's office. Then younger dad told us about his dream. I didn't want grandpa to be hurt. Daddy never told us this story before. Did we change the past somehow? Lily was already crying and Teddy was holding her, James looked lost and I was just crying. James looked over at me and noticed. He walked over and picked me up. He had gotten the Weasley tall genes, and I got dad's short and scrawny genes. So it was easy for him to pick me up.

"Is grandpa ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know Al, I don't know."

"Did we do this? Daddy never told us this story, and neither did mummy."

"Maybe he just didn't want to scare us Al, I don't see how we could have messed up to where grandpa got hurt. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Except being here." I countered quietly.

Nico and Will appeared then, and I cried harder when I saw that Will was covered in blood.

"Where's grandpa!? Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

"He's fine Albus, don't worry. I was able to stabilize him; they are taking him to the hospital."

"I wanna see him!" Lily cried and I made a noise of agreement.

"I'm sorry children, but I'm afraid that's not possible. No one knows you are here, and seeing you will cause questions. No one in this room is going to see him." He held his hand out as everyone of the Weasley's, futures, Harry, and Hermione all protested. "It would look suspicious if you arrived before word had gotten out to even Molly. You will leave for Christmas break early, tonight."

"We were going to America, New York. We talked about that. My mom and Paul said that everything was all set up already when we got there. So why don't you call Remus and Sirius and Annabeth and I will call my mom to let them know we will be there tonight." Percy said.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Jackson." Percy and Annabeth walked out of the room. Dumbledore sent out a phoenix patronus, murmured a few words and we all watched as it flew away. I let myself down from James's grasp and wiped my eyes, but more tears appeared. I walked over to Teddy and tugged on his arm as he was still holding Lily.

"Teddy. I wanna call mum and dad." I told him.

"Me too!" Lily and James said.

"Why don't we wait until we get to America?"

"But I want to talk to them _now_ Teddy." I cried in destress. "I want mummy to hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay, I want daddy to give me some treacle tart and hug me. I want mummy and daddy!" I cried out.

"Al." Teddy sighed and knelt down, still holding Lily. "We will be at the house in America in an hour likely. Then you can talk to Harry and Ginny. And we will be home in no time.

"You promise?" Lily asked. I looked at Teddy, I knew James was as well. Teddy seemed to hesitate. But his final answer made me feel a bit better. "I promise." He smiled at us. "I want to get home too you know. I miss everyone."

"'Specially Victoire right Teddy?" James joked. Teddy blushed bright red.

"I said everyone James, she is included."

Percy and Annabeth walked in then, along with Siri and Remus. Remus and Teddy smiled at each other, they had been spending a lot of time together, Teddy was enjoying it. But I don't think Remus knows he's gonna die.

"My mom said that it's all ready for us, they are both at work, because it's daytime there."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson. I have already made this a portkey, just say your destination and it will take you there, I will have house elves deliver your belongings. Molly will be at St. Mungos, but she will be there in a few hours' time."

We all grabbed the portkey and the headmaster's office disappeared.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I was leaning on my desk, massaging my temple with my fingers. I opened my eyes to see the nervous worker that had come to report progress.

"What exactly do you mean? Explain it clearly, without stuttering. Honestly I'm not going to hex you, that would be my wife if she were here right now." I told him. He gulped but nodded.

"We haven't really made any progress on it. The time turner they broke should not have sent them back that many years… They don't know how long it will take to fix it, or even if it will…. Get fixed."

I slammed my fist on the table in frustration, making the man jump. I smiled bitterly at him.

"Sorry, I'm not angry at you, only frustrated at the situation. Leave it to my kids and godson to do the impossible you know? I do know one thing though. We will get it fixed. Don't say we won't."

"R-right. I'll go back and help the team work on it more, unless you need something?" I shook my head and he rushed out. I put my head in my hands.

I had sent Ginny to go get some rest, she had been awake for a few days, get more and more dangerously upset. Threatening to hex anyone who was in her way. I had her leave the locket with me. Sirius came in just then, sending me a sad smile.

"No luck yet?"

"Nothing's changed. I don't get it, how can they build it and not remember how they built it?"

"My guess is that they are nervous about messing up every little detail. No one wants to be on the wrong end of you or Ginny's temper." I smiled wryly at him before frowning again.

"I just want them back Sirius."

"I know pup, believe me, I know. I want them back too, we all do." He gave me a hug, which I accepted, just as the locket went off. I picked it up and answered it. Albus appeared. And he was crying.

"Albus? What's wrong?"

"Gr-g-gra-grandpa w-w-" He couldn't continue as he had burst into tears. I looked at Sirius, alarmed, before it dawned on me what could be happening.

"He was hurt wasn't he?" I asked Al softly. He nodded as he was picked up by someone, who appeared in the locket. It was Teddy.

"So this did happen before? We weren't the cause of it somehow?"

"No!" I hurriedly reassured them. "No this happened before, don't worry. And you know he's going to be okay. He's here in our time now isn't he?" I asked them. They both nodded. "See? Grandpa is fine." I smiled at them reassuringly.

"W-where's m-m-mum-mummy?" Al asked, the tears not letting up.

"Mummy is at home resting. Padfoot is here." I said holding the locket out so it showed Sirius as well.

"H-hi Siri."

"Hey Albie, you staying strong for us over there?" Sirius asked gently. Al nodded. "How about you Teddy? How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess." He replied.

"Wait! I wanna see Padfoot!" James's voice came in.

"Me too! Me too!" Lily piped up.

"Oh! So do I!" I laughed out loud when I heard Sirius from the past. I looked over to see the current Sirius bouncing up and down.

"Ooh! Put me on!" My Sirius said.

Teddy rolled his eyes but handed the locket to the past Sirius, who positioned it so we could see James and Lily too. Both kid's had red eyes and tear stained faces, but they must have heard me talking to Albus and Teddy because they weren't crying much anymore, just a few stray tears.

"Oi! I look good in the future!"

"Why thank you Messr. Padfoot."

"You're welcome Messr. Padfoot."

"Padfoot!" Lily squealed. "I miss you! The Padfoot here doesn't know anything about me. He's not as fun as you!"

"Well Lily-bug, that Padfoot has only known you for a few months, where I have known you for 5 whole years. Just like I've known Al for 7, James for 8 and Teddy for 15. I'm know I'm just as fun in that time as I am in this time. I'm always fun to be around."

"This Padfoot is awesome too don't worry. He's been teaching me how to be a marauder just like you Siri! Uncle Fred and Uncle George too! And Remus helps sometimes!" James piped up. Sirius and I exchanged a grin.

"Glad Ginny isn't here to hear that!" I said thinking of how she would react.

"Touché." Sirius agreed. I turned back to the group.

"Wait, so are you at that house in America then? I remember we went there before Christmas Break even started, and where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are at Percy's house in America! And everyone is in the kitchen getting some lunch." James said excitedly. "Dad you should see this house! It's amazing!"

"I have James remember? I'm there with you."

He blushed. "Oh, right."

"Hey, how about you guys get some sleep or get something to eat? Call me later? Or I'll call you when mum get's back." I suggested after seeing Lily falling asleep on Sirius.

"Yeah, Al is already asleep. James why don't you grab Lily and help me get them to bed, then you should sleep some too."

"But-" James started to protest, though he was interrupted by a yawn.

"James, I'll talk to you soon alright? I promise. You need to sleep. You get very moody when you don't."

"Do not." He argued as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, you don't." I smiled, knowing that he would carry on the argument forever. "But I'm telling you to go to bed now so you aren't tired later when you could be seeing America. New York is fascinating." I told him. He finally relented and all the kids said goodbye and left. "Sirius." I said.

"Yes?" They both replied.

"Past Sirius." I rolled my eyes. "Watch over the kids. New York can be dangerous and it's busy. I don't want anything to happen to them. Have them stick close to Percy the most, since Percy is a New Yorker, he's street smart, he'll protect them."

"I'll let him know Harry." He smiled at me. "Let me tell you pup. You grew into a man your parents would be proud of. And you're a great dad." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sirius, that means a lot to me." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"I was right you know." Sirius said. "Your parents would be so proud of the man you've become and the family you've created." I hugged him tightly. I wanted that family back so badly.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I had just shown Teddy where they were going to be sleeping and they got Lily and Albus in bed before James crawled into bed himself. Teddy said he was going to stay up for a bit and watch over to make sure they didn't wake up, then he was going to sleep too. We told them we would wake them up in a few hours so they wouldn't be sleeping all day and awake all night.

Entering the kitchen, we saw that Sirius had joined us and was swallowing sandwiches as fast as Ron. I don't even think they were chewing.

"Oh!" Sirius said, before swallowing his food. "Future Harry wants his kid's to stay by you Percy if we go out of the house, since you're the New Yorker."

Percy nodded. "I want all of you to stick by Annabeth and I, Nico, Thalia, or any of the Americans if you leave the house. We know what it can be like in New York. Don't wander by yourself. Us Americans all have phones so we can communicate a lot more easily. Everyone got that?" He said. Everyone nodded and we settled down to eat.

 ** _AN: So there you have it. Chapter 35 done! Next will be Sally and Paul meeting everyone, and a few other things. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and leave your suggestions!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_AN: Don't hate me for taking forever. Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Sally's POV:

I had received a call from Percy letting me know that they were coming early, and they would be there in a few minutes. I wasn't sure how they were going to get there that fast but I didn't question it. Percy told me that it was an emergency and he would explain in person. I was just thrilled to have him home. I called Paul and let him know what to expect when he got home.

The day was slow and I got off work early so I hurried home and walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Mom!" I heard Percy yell, and soon he and Annabeth ran into the room and we were all hugging fiercely.

"Percy! Annabeth! It's so good to see you in person! I missed you!"

"Hi Aunt Sally." I heard and looked behind Percy to see Thalia, along with all of the demigods, and who I remembered as Ron, Hermione and Harry from the video chat. There were also a few other people, but I trusted Percy to not bring some one dangerous and be this relaxed around them.

"Hello Thalia! How have you been?" I asked, hugging her as well.

"Busy but good, how about you and Paul?"

"We've missed all of you guys, but we've been doing well too." I said as I went around and hugged all of the demigods. When I got to who my son has referred to as 'The Golden Trio' I stopped in front of them and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you in person."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs.-" I held up my hand to stop Hermione from finishing.

"It's Sally dear." I smiled at her. She blushed but smiled back and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sally." I couldn't help myself, I hugged each of them too. I stopped in front of the girl I didn't recognize.

"I'm Ginny, Ron's younger sister, but only by a year." She introduced herself.

"It's great to meet you!" I turned to the twins.

"Fred- "

"And George- "

"Weasley at your service madam." They said the last line together and bowed.

"You two are a lot like the Stoll brothers, I've met them a couple of times." I smiled and turned to the last occupants.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black."

"It's great to meet you all. I thought there were going to be more though?" I turned to Percy.

"Yeah, there was sort of an attack. Mr. Weasley got hurt and is in the hospital, Mrs. Weasley is with him, and the future children are all asleep." Annabeth explained.

"Oh well Paul should be home soon. I was able to get off work early. I was thinking we could get some pizza tonight."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, we are definitely getting pizza." I confirmed.

~oOo~

Will's POV:

Paul did come home a couple of hours later, and I was in the kitchen with Sally. She was making cookies, and I was re-stocking my medial supplies from her cabinets after she said I could. I had plenty, but you never know when you would get the chance to stock up again.

I had once met Sally once; it was right after the Titan War. She was really great and nice to everyone.

"So Will." She said, drawing my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked. She turned and smiled kindly at me.

"I here you're dating Nico right?" I blushed but nodded. She only laughed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm really happy that he could find someone. He's such a great kid and he's been through so much."

"Yeah. I'm doing my best to help him through it. He's been opening up to me, it's slow going, but it's going."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you Will. For being there for him. And for being there for Percy and Annabeth. I know you are the one who healed them after this summer, well physically anyway." She smiled sadly, her eyes a bit misty.

"Sally, they are doing well. It's hard for them, yes. But I know it's hard for you as well, to see them like that."

"The screams… When they stayed the night here once, Percy screamed so… so… I don't even know how to describe it. But I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. He's my son, my baby boy, and I couldn't help him." She turned and wiped ate her eyes so I wouldn't see. But it was to late, I already had.

"But you do help him Sally. You let him know your there for him. That he has you, and Paul. And let me tell you, that's more than most of us." I said referring to the half-bloods. "He's strong, he'll get through it, but it will take some time. No one has done what they've done. Nico is the only one who has a semi-understanding because he was down there too, he just wasn't there as long, but he was still scarred. But like Percy and Annabeth, Nico has done what no one has done. The three of them have gone through unimaginable things, and they came out of it. Their not completely whole, they need more healing. But it didn't knock them down. They are still Percy and Annabeth and Nico. They need you. You can be there for Percy; you are right now. Percy loves you so much, he talks about you all the time."

Her back was still to me, but I saw her shoulders shaking. Percy suddenly walked past me, and I realized that he had been standing in the doorway with Annabeth. He walked over to his mom and hugged her.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I had gone into the kitchen to get a drink with Annabeth, but stopped at the doorway and listened. When will was done talking I was holding back my own tears, but I used my powers to keep Annabeth in my mind and made my way to my mom. I hugged her tightly and she was crying and hugging me. I saw Will walk away after smiling at me.

"Mom? I'm right here, I'm okay." I whispered.

"I know. I know I just can't-" She couldn't even finish her sentence,

"Sh, mom. It's okay, I understand." I whispered while rubbing her back.

"I was so worried Percy; I'm always worried about you. But I usually hear from you more, and when you were gone… You didn't remember me, so how could you contact me? I know you couldn't Percy, I'm not mad or anything, I was just-"

"Worried." I finished for her. "But I here right now. I'm safe."

"And I thank the gods everyday for that miracle."

"Especially with his luck." Annabeth piped up.

My mom laughed weakly.

"I better get done with these cookies so I can get the dinner started, you might want to wake up the kids so they aren't awake all night, oh and ca-"

She was cut off my Mrs. Weasley appearing in the room, looking tired, yet relieved.

"You must be Molly Weasley?" My mom said.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am. Sorry, I just came from the hospital. I'm a bit out of sorts forgive me."

"I understand completely. I'm Sally, Percy's mom. How is your husband?"

Before Mrs. Weasley could answer, all the kids-minus the futures- along with Sirius and Remus came in.

"Mum? How's dad? Is he going to be okay?"

She held her hand up to quiet everyone and I realized how exhausted she must be. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked ready to fall over any second.

"Why don't we sit in the living room?" I suggested. "And Annabeth and I will go get the futures, and then we can all talk, I know they will want to hear about this too."

She looked at me gratefully, so I led Annabeth up the stairs into the kid's room and knocked softly on the door. Not hearing anything on the other side, we walked in, they were all still asleep. We decided to wake Teddy up first.

"Teddy." Annabeth shook his shoulder, his eyes popped open. "Teddy, you guys should wake up so you aren't up all night, and Mrs. Weasley is here."

"She is?" We nodded. "Right, let's get the kids up then." Easier said than done. Apparently, James doesn't like to be woken up, and he likes to use his fists to tell you how he feels about it.

"James, get up!" Teddy said harshly after he swung again in his half-sleep state. "Grandma is here." That woke him up.

"Is grandpa okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Remember what Harry said? This happened before and grandpa is fine in our time."

"I know, but I don't want him to be hurt."

"None of us do." Teddy reassured him, giving him a hug. "I'm going to wake Lily. Percy, Annabeth, could you get Al?"

"Sure." I replied easily, walking over to Al's bed with Annabeth. I sat on the edge of his bed and shook his shoulder, he opened his eyes blearily at me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah kiddo, you need to get up."

"Tired."

"I know." I said as Annabeth rubbed his back. "But if you keep sleeping, you will be up all night, and your grandma is here."

"Is grandpa okay?"

"We decided to wake you up first. We are all going to talk in the living room. Come on, Teddy already has Lily and James up." Lily was in Teddy's arms, head on his shoulder, practically back to sleep. "Do you want me to carry you?"

He nodded and held his arms up. I smiled and complied, shifting him on my left hip and sliding my arm around Annabeth's waist. Albus had rested his head on my shoulder and was rubbing his eyes with a fist. I smiled down a him and Annabeth and I led the way to the living room. I was about to introduce the kids when the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Perfect timing Paul." I smiled as I sat Albus by his brother and walked up to him. He gave Annabeth and I hugs and then walked to my mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, though I'm surprised that you came earlier. But I'm sure you're going to explain?"

"Of course, but first, introductions." I said.

"So everyone, this is Sally and Paul Blofis, Percy's mom and step-dad." Annabeth started. "You guys know how to introduce yourselves. Kid's give ages."

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"Molly Weasley."

"Harry Potter, 15."

"Hermione Granger, 15."

"Ron Weasley, 15."

"Ginny Weasley, 14."

"Gred- "

"And Forge"

"Weasley at your service." They stood up and bowed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fred and George. They're 17."

"I'm Teddy Lupin, one of the future kids, I'm Harry's godson, and I'm 15."

"I'm James Potter, also from the future, Harry's oldest, and I'm 8." He looked to his right and left, where Lily and Albus sat respectively, both looking more awake. He nudged Lily, who smiled brightly.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm this many." She held up 5 fingers.

"She's also from the future, my little sister." James added before looking to Albus.

"I'm Albus Potter, but I like to go by Al too. I'm 7." He said quietly, not looking up.

"Well it's great to meet you all." Paul smiled.

"Wh-" Whatever mom was going to say was cut off by the doorbell. "Must be the pizza. Hang on."

"I got it mom." I said as Annabeth and I headed for the door.

"Alright, my wallet is o-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

"Percy- "

"I got it!" I said as I opened the door. After paying for the pizzas and giving the guy a good tip, Annabeth and I went into the kitchen, grabbing drinks, plates, napkins, cookies, and ranch- Nico and Hazel love it with their pizza. We got back into the living room, everyone grabbing slices of pizza and drinks. The wizards were just sort of staring at it.

"What's in it?" Ron asked.

"It's just crust, dough, sauce and cheese. If you like that try the ones with toppings, we got pepperoni, sausage, Hawaiian, barbecue, etc.…" Annabeth explained quickly before taking a bite.

"And you use your hands?" Molly asked.

"There is no better way to eat it." Leo told her, grinning.

Albeit hesitantly, the wizards, minus Harry and Hermione, all took careful bites of their pizza.

"This is amazing!" Ron exclaimed, not swallowing first, therefore allowing all of us to see the chewed up pizza in his mouth.

"Gross Ronald." Hermione said flatly after swallowing her own bite.

"So… How is dad?" Ginny asked, and silence descended on the room as everyone remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Your father will be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at Mrs. Weasleys words. "He was severely injured yet stable when he arrived, though we have Will to thank for that." She smiled at him. "They are not positive, but they believe the snake that attacked him was an ashwinder."

"What?" There were cries of outrage all over the room. As for me, I was just confused.

"What's an ashwinder? I've never heard of that kind of snake before."

"Me neither." Harry said.

"It's a magical snake that is made from the ashes of a magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked. I remember reading about that in second year after we found out Harry can talk to snakes."

"Voldemort must have replaced Nagini with this new snake." Annabeth said.

"Wait, what do you mean replaced?" Harry asked.

"Nico killed Nagini when we were battling a few months ago, when we went to get Peter Pettigrew."

"You killed his snake?" Ron asked Nico incredulously.

"Yeah, I was the only one there able to do it, it's hard to explain and now is not the right time for you to know." Nico told him and I had to agree, we had to figure out more about horcruxes before telling Harry, and hopefully ways to destroy them so that Nico didn't have to worry about reacting to it. They looked like they wanted to ask more about it, but Nico kept talking. "I promise you will know soon. Just don't ask about it."

They reluctantly agreed and moved on back to Mr. Weasley.

"So when can we see dad?" Ron asked.

"I will take you there tomorrow. We will be leaving in the evening here so it will be daytime in England." Molly explained.

"I wanna see grandpa too!" Lily said, more awake then what she had been earlier.

"Me too." Albus and James said.

"I'm sorry dears but you can't, you can't be seen."

"But I want to see grandpa!" Lily started to cry, hugging Teddy for comfort, Albus looked like he was trying to stay strong, but it was hard. James put an arm around him.

"Well he will be here by Christmas don't you worry you will see him soon enough." Molly reassured her future grandchildren.

"You can always make your grandpa something for them to take to the hospital Lily." Sally spoke up. "I'm sure he would love it."

"R-really?"

"Of course." Sally smiled encouragingly. "You can make him a card, and we can send some cookies, what do you think about that?"

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed, traces of tears were gone. "I'll make it pretty and sparkly!"

"Sounds like a great idea." Paul told her.

~oOo~

Hermione's POV:

After a while the conversation turned died down into several people having separate conversations. I was talking with Harry and Ron about OWLs when I remembered something I wanted to talk to Paul about.

"Hey Paul? What's it like at you school? I mean it's a muggle school, and American on top of that, I've read about them but what's it like? I wish Hogwarts was like Brunner's Magical Academy, so that we could get experience in a muggle high school and see what it's like."

"Oh, well, I guess I'm not really sure how to describe it. It's school, the kids come, I teach, they go home I suppose."

I was a bit disappointed with that explanation.

"Well, I want to see all my friends from the school, so why don't Annabeth and I take Hermione, and whoever else wants to come, and kind of shadow you or something? I can give them a tour of Goode."

"Oh that would be brilliant! Could we?" I asked as we all turned to Paul. He laughed.

"Sure. Just let me call and make sure you can, you can come tomorrow if you want. How many of you would want to go?" He asked.

Harry, the Weasleys, and the futures all raised their hands.

"The futures can come too; we could pass them off as Harry's siblings since muggles wouldn't know that they aren't." Annabeth said.

"Yay!" Lily squealed.

"Alright, so I will go make the call." Paul said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, the rest of us Americans should head to the academy, see what's going on." Jason said and the other exchange students agreed.

"Alright, I got the okay from the school for you all to come tomorrow." Paul said as he entered the room once more.

"Brilliant!" I said excitedly.

 ** _AN: So there you have it, nothing to exciting. Sorry again for taking so long, I have been so busy, and for all of you people who are reading A Second Childhood, don't worry I haven't forgotten about it, it's a bit harder to right at the moment, it's under construction. So please be patient! And please review!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_AN: So I realized something. Today is July 11, 2016. Exactly one year ago today I put up the first chapter to this story. Happy anniversary to this story! I am sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy's POV:

"So how are we getting to school? We can't all fit in the Prius…" I brought up this morning.

"Perce, didn't your dad tell you? He left you a car and bike."

"What?" I asked my mom. "No way, really?"

"Really, we saw it when we were looking at the house, Annabeth has a car too. And your bike has a side car, and we have more cars that I guess are extras for when your friends come over or something."

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her to the garage. Mom wasn't kidding. These cars were sweet! My motorcycle was electric blue with a grey owl holding a sea green trident on the front. My car looked the same. The side car for the motorcycle had that design as well and it could hold four people, it had seats like a rollercoaster sort of, and it made me guess that dad had seen this coming. Annabeth's car was grey with a blue owl and sea-green trident. I walked over and picked a note off the motorcycle.

 _Percy-_

 _We thought this might be a nice surprise for you, all of them were made by Hephaestus with some help from us other Gods. You have helped us out so much that I convinced them to do something nice for you and your friends. The motorcycle and all the cars were made by us to make sure you can still drive it in the snow. Kind of like a four-wheel drive, only you won't be sliding at all if you hit a patch of ice or snow. The extra cars are unique, all someone has to do is touch it and it will design the car according to the godly parent. I love you son. Never forget that._

 _Poseidon_

I smiled and showed Annabeth the note.

"Your dad is the best Perce." She said to me.

"Ok, which one is mine?" Thalia asked.

"What makes you think one is yours?" I asked. Your usually gone Pinecone Face." I smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Just go touch that car." I told her, pointing at a black car at the end.

"What kind of cars are these? I've never seen anything like them!" Hermione exclaimed as Thalia walked over to the car.

"Leo's dad is a wiz at mechanics and building, he made them specifically designed for us." Percy explained.

"Sweet!" Thalia's exclamation brought all of our attention to her, and more specifically, the car.

The car was now grey like a storm cloud and it had a bright blue lightning bolt shaped on either side of the car. The lightning bolt was outlined by a darker shade of blue.

"That is totally you Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Me next!" Leo shouted and ran to another blank car. There were three altogether. Leo's car stayed pitch black but flames appeared around the car as well, on the front and sides.

"Nico, why don't you take the last one?" I asked my cousin. He looked at me hesitantly but I motioned him to.

When he touched the car, his also kept some black but his also had some green on it, just like his cabin at camp.

"Okay good. So let's figure out driving arrangements." Annabeth took over. "Percy and I will take the futures on the bike. Thalia, you can take Jason, Piper and the twins, Leo can take Calypso, Hazel, Frank and Ginny, and Nico, you can drive the last one with Will, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sound good to everyone?"

Everyone agreed and after breakfast and everything we were ready to go. I was leading, then Paul would lead the rest of the cars from his Prius (which was still dented) in case we were going to fast or got cut off, and everyone had a GPS. I handed Annabeth the grey helmet with a sea green owl, while I had a sea green helmet with a grey trident. I handed all of the futures the extra electric blue helmets I had found and opened the garage doors. We had like eight of them.

I kicked the kickstand, revved the engine and took off, I looked in the mirrors to see the rest of the cars were taking off too. Paul's car looked kind of sad compared to ours… oh well, nothing we could do about it now.

~oOo~

Todd's POV:

Man I can't wait for winter break, I'm so tired of school and waking up early and learning all this boring stuff. The only interesting thing I've learned all year is that Percy has a girlfriend and they are in Scotland at a boarding school. Man I wish he was here, Goode is so boring and the swim team just isn't the same.

"Guys, we only have today and tomorrow and then two whole weeks of no school, what are we doing tomorrow night?" Alyssa asked. I felt the worst for her, she had a huge crush on Percy, she worried about him nonstop and then all of the sudden he has a girlfriend? And what could they have possibly gone through that they would be thinking of taking a whole year off of school?

"I don't know, movie night?" I answered.

"Depends on the movie." Ryan replied.

"We could figure it out tomorrow, maybe the mummy trilogy."

"No way!" Alyssa protested. "Those bugs freak me out."

"What about Back to the Future?" Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, pizza and popcorn too?"

"Totally." Alyssa said.

We all turned around when we heard the revv of a motorcycle engine. Who would drive a motorcycle in the snow? I dropped my jaw as I saw the cars following said vehicle. One was a Prius I recognized as Mr. Blowfis' because of the hoof prints in the roof which he hasn't explained to anyone. But what had my attention were the sports cars. I pride myself on knowing about cars, but I had never seen any of these before, or that kind of motorcycle now that I mention it. And the motorcycle had a sidecar that had, was that four people? I've never seen that either. They all pulled into the parking lot and everyone who was in a car got out. Most of them were, well, godlike in the way they looked.

"Dude, who are they? I didn't hear anything about a tour group or anything." Ryan commented.

"Mr. Blowfis knows them, look." I pointed. And sure enough Mr. Blowfis was talking with the group.

Our attention was once again drawn to the motorcycle as three of the people on it got off, two from the bike and one from the side car. They all still had their helmets, but I could tell they were the oldest and the ones still in the sidecar were all younger. The three were taking off their helmets and I was shocked. It was Percy!

"Percy!" We all yelled at him. He had his arm around Annabeth but he turned and smiled at us while putting his helmet on the bike. We all ran over to him as Annabeth was helping the other guy with his helmet and Percy leaned down to help the younger ones.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

 _"They are coming over here, I'll help the kids, you help Teddy."_ I used my power to tell her as I dropped my arm from around her and leaned down, I kept the connection together though.

"Alright, James first." I said as I unstrapped his helmet and seat belt before helping him out of the car. Teddy put his hat on him, since it was snowing, while I went to work on Albus.

"Perce! Dude! What are you doing here? Who are all these people?" Todd asked me.

"Hang on a sec guys, Al's helmet is stuck, Annabeth, can you get Lily out of the helmet and car?" I said.

"Sure." And she got her out and Teddy put a hat on her as well. After she came and wrapped her arms around me from behind and kissed my neck as I struggled with Al's helmet.

"Man it's really stuck." I said getting frustrated.

"Hear let me." I gave up and let Annabeth reach forward more to work on it, so of course it came off right away.

"How do you do that? I don't get it." She laughed and kissed my back. Teddy handed me Al's hat and I put it on him and unbuckled his seat and lifted him out.

"Sorry about that Al."

"It's fine." He replied, going over to Lily, James and Teddy. Teddy was holding Lily, and I finally turned to my mortal friends as I pulled Annabeth in front of me and hugged her from behind. I put my chin on her head as I motioned for my other friends to come over.

"Well, we got out for vacation earlier do to a family emergency for some close family friends of ours. And they wanted to see Goode, so we are here for the day." I explained. "I'll introduce you but can we go inside first? It's freezing out here and we have young kids with us."

"Oh, yeah, um sure. Well let's go!" Alyssa said. She had a weird look on her face, especially when she saw Annabeth.

"We have to go to the office and sign in as visitors. We can go to Paul's room after and talk." He turned around. "Alright you guys, just follow me, and if you get lost, well… There are 21 of us, you should be able to find us." I said and led the way to the office, Annabeth by my side. Albus came up and I picked him up with my free arm and James was holding Teddy's hand.

We had attracted quite the crowd and everyone was trying to talk to me. I smiled ad shook my head. We reached the office.

"Hi Mrs. Robin." I greeted the office lady.

"Percy! How good to see you. You are the one with the big group today right?"

"Yup. 21 people, do we all have to sign in?"

"No, just have everyone grab a visitors sticker and write their name on it."

"Thankyou." I said. But I let Annabeth write everyone's name out. It was easier than having everyone crowd around trying to get to the marker and stickers. After they were all handed out we led the way to Paul's room, which was empty because he had no first period class.

"This is amazing! The school is bigger than I thought it would be." Hermione said examining everything.

"It's not the biggest school either, but it's a pretty decent size." I told her smiling. I saw my friends standing awkwardly around. "Hey guys come here I'll introduce you."

"So everyone this is Alyssa, Todd and Ryan. Guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Jason, they are my cousins. Then there is Leo, his girlfriend Calypso, Piper, she's Jason's girlfriend. Frank over there is Hazel's boyfriend, Will is Nico's boyfriend." I could tell they were a bit overwhelmed, since it is a lot to take in, but I plowed on, they would learn everyone's names by the end of the day. "Those are our friends from camp. Now the friends from the boarding school we are attending are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Oh and that's Teddy, James, Albus-but he goes by Al too, and Lily."

"Hi." My mortal friends greeted. No one said anything else and it was pretty awkward until Todd decided to speak up.

"Yo Perce, what kind of cars were those? And motorcycle? I've never seen anything like them before in my life." I should have known he would ask about that. Todd loved cars and motorcycles.

"Uh, well, my dad and a bunch of my friends parents worked together to build them all and gave them to us, so they are one of a kind."

"That's sweet! Think they could make me one? How much would it cost?"

"Uh, I don't really think they would build anymore no offense, but it was a shock they did this for me in general. None of them really like me but… let's just say I did them a favor. And they did this for me…" I felt bad saying it, but there was NO WAY I was going to Olympus to ask the gods to build a car for a mortal friend of mine. Todd looked down.

"Oh, okay." He said. "Hey! Why did you drive that motorcycle in the snow? Do you know how dangerous that is?" He exclaimed all of the sudden.

"Nah, my bike is safe for any type of weather. I guess it's sort of like four-wheel drive for my bike."

They were about to respond when the warning bell rang, startling the wizards and making my mortal friends groan.

"Well, we will see you around right?" Alyssa asked.

"Definitely, we are just going to be hanging around the school today." I answered.

"Cool, see ya Perce, sit with us at lunch yeah?" Ryan asked.

I nodded and waved to them, promising to interrupt a couple of their classes and Annabeth smacked my head at that. I just kissed her nose and she rolled her eyes at me as my friends left the room. A few minutes later the bell to start school went off, startling the wizards once more.

"What the bloody hell IS that?" Ron asked.

"Bell to start school, it goes off at the start and end of every class." Annabeth explained.

"That doesn't sound like a bell to me." He muttered.

"Yeah, Goode's bell sounds like a phone sort of." Paul said from his desk.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just forget it."

We spent a few minutes talking to Paul before we headed out of his classroom and into the hallway.

~oOo~

Alyssa's POV:

"So what do you guys think?" I asked my friends. Todd shrugged.

"I think they are nice."

"Agreed." Ryan said.

"Even Annabeth?" I questioned. I didn't like her.

"She and Percy seem really clingy. They barely let go of each other." Ryan observed.

"Exactly! It's like she was trying to tell us to back off, like she was bragging that she got him. She was really bratty, trying to keep Percy to herself."

"I see what you mean. I mean, maybe she knew you like him." I tried to protest but Todd continued. "And it's like she was clinging to him and telling you to stay away from him. I don't think he should really be around her. I mean, she is probably only with him for his looks or something shallow like that."

"Maybe we should casually bring it up to Percy guys. Find out as much as we can about them." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, and then maybe corner Annabeth."

"Except she clings to Percy like a lifeline. It's disgusting."

"We will figure it out."

 ** _AN: So there you have it! A new chapter! Wow, I posted a chapter in one of my other stories yesterday and this one today! How awesome! The next chapter will be more at school, what will Percy think of his friend's thoughts? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review Review REVIEW! Until next time!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_AN: Sorry it took so log, but I made it a little longer for you guys to say I'm sorry, I've had a lot going on in the past months, and I had writer's block, I'm just writing what I can. I hope you don't hate me and I hope you like this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

George's POV:

"Oi Freddie," I whispered to my partner-in-crime.

"Yeah Georgie?" He looked at me; we were trailing behind the group as to not be overheard.

"Was it just me or is something fishy about Percy's muggle friends?"

"I was thinking the same thing brother of mine." He replied. "That girl seemed to stare at Percy, and glare at Annabeth as if-"

"As if she wanted Percy to herself." I finished for him.

"Precisely."

"We're gonna have to figure out something, perhaps a nice prank?"

"Maybe not-so-nice depending on what we find out. Especially if any of them try to break them up. They belong together." Fred said seriously, and I nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open."

"We'll have to sneak away."

"But that shouldn't be to much of a problem." I grinned.

"We should talk to Percy."

"Find out more about them."

We nodded to eachother in agreement and turned when Annabeth's phone went off.

~oOo~

James' POV:

I was walking with Percy, Annabeth and Albus. Lily was with Teddy behind us. Albus and Annabeth books they have read and Hogwarts and Percy was just listening with a smile on his face. I love Al, he's my brother after all, but… sometimes I wish I could just have space from him, he always get's the attention from everyone, and everyone always wants to talk to him, Even Percy likes him more. Everyone does. I felt some one poke me and looked up to see Percy.

"You okay?" He asked quietly with a concerned look.

"I guess so, just a lot to think about…" I shrugged. "I miss mum and dad. And I'm probably in a lot of trouble but I still want to be back home."

He smiled sadly at me and ruffled my hair. "You'll be home before you know it James, don't worry. As for being in trouble… It won't be to bad. Trust me, I'm an expert on getting in trouble. Besides, maybe they will be so overwhelmed with joy to see you, that they will forget about punishing you."

I snorted. "Not likely. But thanks." I looked up as Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hello?" Annabeth said into her phone. "Charlie Weasley?"

"Charlie?" The twins echoed questioningly.

"How did he get a phone, and how does he know how to use it? How did he even get your number?" Hermione questioned.

"I wanna talk to Uncle Charlie!" Al said.

"Me too!" I put in. "I'm older so me first!"

"Not me first! I'm youngest!" Lily argued.

"Guys! Chill, this Charlie doesn't know you." Teddy exclaimed.

"Hang on a sec please." Annabeth told Charlie before looking at our group. "I'm trying to listen, please be quiet." Before putting the phone back to her ear. "Uh-huh… That's great!... Goode High School, Sally can show you a pic of it… I'll text you… Yeah… Okay bye." He hung up.

"Charlie and Bill were able to make it and want to spend the day with us. They will be hear at lunch time. I'm going to text them the situation with the futures, who are pretending to be Harry's siblings." She then turned to us. "You guys need to remember to not address them as Uncle."

"I can remember, but you might need to tell Albus again."

"James don't start." Teddy warned.

"Oi Harry, you might wanna hide mate." Uncle George said suddenly.

"Before Bill and Charlie get here that is." Uncle Fred agreed.

"Why?"

"Because _I'm_ his favorite, and only, little sister." Mum put in.

"What does that have to do with any… oh. Oh crap." Dad said.

"And they are adults who can use magic whenever."

"While you are a minor who can't."

"Not to mention that Bill is a curse-breaker."

"And Charlie handles dragons."

"Stop messing with him guys." Mum told our twin uncles.

"Messing with Harrykins?"

"Oh no, we would never do such a thing."

"Yeah, yeah, now can it." Mum said to them.

"Here we are, This is Mr. Romanes class. I had him for English before I…. disappeared…" Mum, dad, and all our aunts and uncles looked confused a bit, except Uncle Fred and George. "They didn't put me in Paul's class because they thought it would show favoritism, anyway, Mr. Romanes is pretty cool. He actually liked me."

"Oh then I definitely need to meet him." Annabeth said. "Any English teacher besides Paul that could deal with you is good in my books." He laughed and used his freek hand to knock on the door and enter.

"Percy Jackson, what a surprise! I thought you were at a boarding school in Scotland. I can see you are the one with the big group of visitors?"

"Yup. We got out early for family emergency for our friend."

"You're friends family emergency?"

"Well, they are staying with us, it's a little complicated. Anyway yeah we are the big group of visitors, these are the friends I made in Scotland, plus the friends and family that went with me. And then there is Annabeth, she is my girlfriend."

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I ignored the stares and whispers as I raised Annabeth and my hands to show him who Annabeth was, even though it was obvious. They started staring and whispering as soon as we walked into the room anyway.

"Well it's very good to meet you Annabeth. Now the rest of you?" We let everyone introduce themselves. "How is Scotland? And the school?"

"The school is great, it's huge and just amazing. Scotland is… cold. It's even colder than New York." I said with a smile, some of the class laughed.

"What classes are you taking?"

"Oh you know… the normal ones, nothing special." I said with a grin.

"Are you still swimming? I hope they have a good swim team there." A guy I recognized as my old teammate said.

"Uh, actually they don't even have a pool, which really sucks but they do have a lake that I plan on taking advantage of when the weather starts to warm up. It's not so bad. With everything else at the school there really isn't time for swimming right now." I explained with a shrug. Though I planned to use the Room of Requirement soon to make a pool to swim in, ooh maybe a hot tub too, that sounds nice…

"That's too bad, but at least it gives you more time to work on your studies." Mr. Romane said.

"Actually Annabeth is the one who keeps on me about that. She loves school and makes sure that I won't fall behind." I looked over to my now slightly red girlfriend.

"That's excellent to hear. As good as it is to see you I must start the lesson." The class groaned and I cracked a smile.

"Oh could we stay for a bit?" Hermione asked. "I would love to see a bit of how school is like in America, lessons and such."

"Uh, pretty much the same as Scotland, teacher talks, you listen and take notes… and try not to sleep." The last part I murmured under my breath but Annabeth smacked the back of my head for it.

"Well if you want to observe for a bit I don't mind so long as you do disrupt the lesson in anyway." Mr. Romane then turned to the class. "Please get out your textbooks and turn to page 394." A small groan could be heard from Harry and Ron, not loud enough for the class to hear. I turned and gave them a weird look. "Greek Mythology. Now we have been on this unit for quite a bit but today we will be talking about how the greeks explained how the earth was made. Now…" He trailed off but I couldn't make out many of the words. I heard Gaea…. Tartarus… My vision was tunneling and suddenly it was black, but I was conscious. My hand was gripping Annabeth's as tightly as it could. Where was she!? It's dark… I can't see her, or anything. I hear a laugh that makes hairs on my neck stand up, breathing was becoming hard. Some one gripped me right before I fell. I yelled out, they were surrounding me, mocking me, yelling at me, I couldn't find Annabeth, I couldn't reach riptide…

~oOo~

Fred's POV:

George and I notice Percy and Annabeth tensing up, they stood as still as statues before they started shaking slightly, their eyes were glazed over. We each whispered the silencing spell at each of them before we each grabbed one of them, which caused them to scream silently. We knew what was happening to some extent, so we hauled them out of the room, keeping in mind not to separate them. Percy and Annabeth had moved to the back to let the others see and hear better, so it was easy getting them into the hallway un-noticed by everyone else.

"Georgie get Will." I told my brother, knowing he knew to be discreet about it, after all, it's what we do all the time. He nodded and disappeared in the classroom as I tried to reach out to the couple in front of me. They just weren't responding, they were just clutching eachother as if it was the end of the world, for all I know it could be what this flashback is about. They were just silently screaming, never stopping….

"Watch out." Will told me as he and George came out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

I moved immediately and just watched the scene before us with my brother. Will was trying to talk them out of it, being careful not to touch them at all. Finally he pulled out his wand.

"Please don't make it worse." He whispered before casting the aguamenti charm on Percy and only Percy. He let out a silent scream as he sat up super fast, eyes wide, breathing heavily. His eyes were darting back and forth and when they caught sight of Annabeth and he puts his arms around her, she stopped screaming and I cancelled the spell so he could actually talk to her and Annabeth could hear him speaking to her. He whispered to her quietly, and we couldn't really hear them. Will sighed in relief and stood to face us.

"He'll be able to snap her out of it." He told us. "How did you know to get them out of the room."

"We saw the signs-"

"Of an oncoming flashback."

"Thought we'd get them out-"

"Before they attracted unwanted attention."

"They've been through a lot." He told us defensively. I looked to my brother and we came to an agreement.

"We understand-"

"Being a demigod can put you-"

"In danger, seems like-"

"Percy and Annabeth know it more than others."

Will, understandably, looked shocked.

"H-How did you…?"

"We're observant, we knew there was something peculiar about you guys. We gathered all the clues and came to a conclusion." I told Will.

"Nothing anyone else will notice." George assured him.

"We are far more observant than others."

"And you haven't-"

"We won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"We're good at keeping secrets." I said with a wink.

"We'll be talking about this later." He said to us quietly while throwing a glance to Percy and Annabeth who were oblivious to the conversation we were having. We knew all the demigods would be included in this conversation.

It seemed that Percy had managed to snap Annabeth out of the flashback and he was talking quietly to her.

~oOo~

Will's POV

"Percy? Annabeth?" I asked quietly. Annabeth just closed her eyes and laid her head on Percy shoulders, Percy's eyes had snapped up and looked at us. He nodded letting me know that they were fine right now. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know if that water would have made the situation worse or not but it was all I had at the time. It might have felt like they were getting attacked or something. I turned to the twins. "I got it from here, when they are more calm we will come back in. Thanks guys." I told them sincerely, knowing that they obviously wouldn't tell anyone. They smiled and quietly slipped back in the classroom. I turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"I want both of you take some of this ambrosia and nectar." I told them while handing them said items.

"Thanks Will." Annabeth said with a smile while Percy just nodded to me.

"Are you guys going to be okay going back in there?" I asked, knowing the answer but also knowing what they would say.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Yep. Knew it.

"I don't really wanna chance it. So wait here. I'll go tell them it's time to look around some more."

"Will-"

"No." I cut them off. "Doctor's orders."

"Now I know how Nico always feels." Percy pouted.

I laughed and went into the classroom. I listened for break in Mr. Romanes lecture.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry but we have to go and show everyone around the school some more, thank you for letting us interrupt for a bit."

"Of course." He smiled, which turned into a slight frown as he looked around. "Where did Percy and Annabeth go?" Everyone looked around, my fellow demigods had wide eyes as they realized what must have happened considering what he was talking about.

"I feel so stupid! Are they-"

"They are fine." I cut Thalia off, though I had to physically stop her from barging out the door. "Thalia, they are fine."

"That's my cousin and best friend Will, let me through, I want to make sure." She was able to break through my hold on her since she is so much stronger and I didn't try to stop her again.

"What's wrong?" I turned back to the class after making sure no one followed Thalia.

"Nothing really. Percy and Annabeth just stepped out for a bit of air, Thalia likes to be dramatic."

"She get's it from her dad." Nico said. You could hear thunder rumble, which drew everyones attention to the windows. It's December, there shouldn't be thunder after all. "My point exactly." Nico muttered under his breath, and then lighting struck. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow Will!"

"Quit it!" I hissed at him. "The last thing I need is for you to get struck by lightning."

"Alright geez."

After promising Mr. Romane that we wouldn't leave without Percy stopping in to say goodbye, we herded everyone into the hallway where I could see Percy, Annabeth and Thalia all standing around talking.

"Does it always thunder and lightning here in December?" Ron asked.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

They day had gotten much better. We went to a few more rooms, some of Percy's most hated teachers too, just to annoy them as Percy explained. I rolled my eyes. We saw Alyssa, Todd and Ryan in geometry class earlier. Percy wouldn't let us leave for the longest time, mainly to help his friends by interrupting the class. But between the teacher that didn't like him, and myself, I managed to get him out.

We had split up, allowing Thalia to lead the way to the cafeteria, and we took the kids with us to go meet Bill and Charlie at the office.

"Is that them?" Percy asked. I looked to where he was pointing and saw two adults walking towards the building, both with a flaming red hair color that I had only seen on the Weasley's so far.

"Yeah! Uncle Bill! Uncle Charlie!" Lily cried out as she ran outside to greet them. All three of the younger kids went out, Teddy stayed back.

"I'll talk to them again about not calling them Uncle. But we should probably hurry up and get out there." We agreed and went to rescue the two very confused men.

"I'm guessing you guys are the kid's Annabeth told us about?"

"Uh-huh." Lily nodded excitedly. "I'm your favorite!"

"Is that so?" Charlie laughed. "You must be Lily. How old are you."

"I'm five. That's Al, he seven, and that's James, he's eight. Oh and Teddy of course, he's fifteen!"

"You've gotta be Harry's kids, no doubt if Al and James are anything to go by. Whose you're mum?" Bill asked with a smile.

"G-" Teddy covered her mouth. Both he and Percy looked at me.

"You didn't tell them?" Percy whispered at me.

"I didn't think it would be something they would want to hear over the phone or text."

"Fair enough. But I think they guessed, judging by there faces." Charlie and Bill looked mad.

"It's Gin isn't it? I mean, hey did say Uncle, Lily is a dead ringer for Gin when she was five, and she was about to say it wasn't she? Where's Potter? I'm gonna-"

"No you won't." I said. "This is years in the future, and you'll have to get over it. Besides, we have little ears listening, and little eyes watching, I would think carefully about your next step."

"Four times! He, and she… and Teddy's so uch older, they had to have been young!"

"I'm not Harry and Ginny's son. I'm Harry's godson. I'm a metamorphagus, I went with a style closer to Harry's though to make our cover more believable, normally I prefer turquoise for a hair color, and amber eyes, like my dad."

"Your dad? Metamorphagus… Tonks must be your mum!" Charlie exclaimed. "We went to school together, we're friends." He smiled. "But who is your dad?"

"Remus Lupin." Charlie and Bill looked shocked but then Charlie started laughing.

"I can't see it. She is so wild and crazy and he's a level-headed bookworm! Oh they must be great parents!" Teddy nodded, but he also looked as though he might cry.

"Yeah it's too bad that Teddy never got to meet them, just like daddy never met his mommy and daddy.." Lily said upset. Charlie stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Not now. We'll talk later." Teddy said as he took Lily in his arms and started to walk back towards the building.

"They- but- Tonks… She…"

"We'll explain what we can later Charlie." I said as I handed both he and Bill nametags. "I'm Annabeth by the way, and this is Percy."

"Bill, and this is Charlie, but you pretty much knew that by now." Bill said since Charlie was just looking straight ahead. "Hang on a sec, we'll be right back." And he led Charlie a little ways away, we could still see them. It looked like Charlie was in shock… which I could understand, he just found out his friend is gonna die in two years. After Bill gave Charlie a hug they made their way back to us.

"Let's go, we're hungry." Bill said with a smile, leaving one hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

-Time Skip-

Percy's POV:

We made it to the cafeteria and quickly found our group, it wasn't hard to spot considering how many people there were. We made our way over to the table and Harry was eyeing Bill and Charlie warily.

"Harry." Charlie said, smiling very tightly.

"Hey buddy." Bill clasped his shoulder in a not-so friendly way. "Let's catch up later and talk, yeah mate?"

"Bill! Charlie! Lay off him already!" Ginny said running up and giving them a hug, followed by the whole Weasley clan. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring. Just great. I noticed my friends and pulled Annabeth down with me as I sat next to them, the futures sitting on her other side.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Percy." Alyssa said with a smile.

"And hey Percy's lady."

Annabeth raised and eyebrow at Todd and I just face-palmed.

Annabeth had a bunch of food in her backpack and we had combined a lot of the tables together. And I thought everything was going fine… Of course I jinxed myself though.

~oOo~

James' POV:

Al and I both went for the seat next to Uncle Charlie, since both sides of Uncle Bill are occupied as is the other seat by Uncle Charlie.

"No. I'm sitting here." I told Al, elbowing him to get him out of the way. He just tried to bump me over with his shoulder.

"No that's not fair! You always get to sit by U- Charlie." He caught himself. "It's my turn."

"No way."

"To bad!" And he used his seeker build to his advantage and ducked under me, sitting down before I could.

I growled as I yanked him off by the back of his shirt and brought him to the ground. I put my knees on either side of him to make sure he stayed down. I drew back a fist and let it fly.

I could feel hands grabbing at me and trying to get us apart, but no way was I going to let that happen. I just kept hitting until I was lifted right off the ground and held back against some one's chest. I started kicking and flailing, but whoever it was wasn't letting go. I was getting tired and felt myself go limp. I realized that I was crying; Albus had blood on his face and a black eye forming, a bruise was already on his cheek, he was crying too. Great. And everyone in the cafeteria was staring. Even better.

It was Percy who had a hold of me and he was saying something to me but I just couldn't hear him. I tried to listen harder.

"If I let go are you going to be okay?" I finally heard him whisper in my ear. I just turned around and hugged him instead. I wanted my dad. "Alright, come here, I wanna talk to you." I just nodded and kept a hold of his free hand as he led me out of the silent cafeteria.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I signaled to Will to tend to Albus, and to Teddy to let me talk to James; I had a pretty good idea of what was happening. Annabeth and I got to Paul's room and I sat James in a chair, I crouched down in front of him. The room was silent as I waited for him to calm himself down. Once he did I started talking softly.

"James, can you tell me why you are having such a difficult time getting along with your brother?" I asked him.

"He's just easy to pick on," he said tearfully.

"Now we both know that's not the reason. Come one dude, I need you to be honest for me here." He just shook his head. "Alright, can I tell you what I think?" He looked at me wearily before nodding slowly. "I think you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of him. He's such a crybaby."

"James. You know… You remind me a lot of… a lot of me."

"Myself." Annabeth corrected, though I could tell she was shocked. I raised and eyebrow at her. "Sorry." I smiled as I turned back to James, who was looking at me incredulously.

"You know Thalia right?" I asked him. He nodded.

~oOo~

Thalia's POV:

I made sure everything was good with Will and then I went to find Percy and Annabeth and make sure they didn't need help, and to see what was up with James. I found them easily, in Paul's room—I guess he was at lunch. I cracked the door and listened to Percy as he talked to James. I tensed as I heard my name.

"Thalia right?" James nodded. "Well, she's my cousin." I rolled my eyes. _Doi Kelp Head, he already knew that._ "And I was jealous of her." My jaw dropped. _What?_ "You see, when Thalia was younger, she was turned into a tree to save her life, I won't go into any details, but when I was twelve we got this thing called the golden fleece. It helped make her human again." _That's one way to sum it up…_ "And when she was human again… everything changed."

"How?" James asked quietly.

Annabeth was rubbing Percy's back comfortingly, though her face showed nothing but shock and confusion. I'm sure my face mirrored hers.

"Well, for one thing, before Thalia was turned into a tree, she and Annabeth were really close, so I felt like… I felt like she was taking Annabeth away from me. And when we had to meet up with my friend Grover, he was looking to Thalia to be the leader, it used to be me he would look at like that." I took a deep breath… did Percy really feel that way? "She knew so much more than I did, she had done so much more than me. So I got angry. And jealous. And I ended up doing something that I still regret today."

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Well, we had been undercover, trying to get a couple of kids to our camp. And… well, I saw and opportunity to prove I was better than Thalia and I took it. And it cost me. I almost lost one of the most important people in my life that day."

"Who was it? What happened?"

"I almost lost Annabeth. Because I didn't wait, and I didn't have a lot of back-up, actually I had none. Annabeth was almost killed. And I never forgave myself for that."

"Percy…" I heard Annabeth say. But he kept talking.

"And even after we got back to camp, I felt like I had to prove myself, I messed up our chances of winning capture the flag even." This was very true. If he had just listened… "And after, we got into a pretty big fight." I'd say. "James, Thalia and I could have killed each other, everyone told us that we wouldn't get along. Annabeth told me it's because we are both alike and different. But honestly… I was jealous. For the first time in my life I knew I belonged some where, I had friends, and here comes Thalia and all the sudden she's everyone's favorite person. I felt overshadowed. Which is what I think is happening to you." My heart felt heavy, not that I would admit that out loud or anything. Was he really jealous of me? The great Percy Jackson? The child of two prophecies, and so much more? Jealous? Of me?!

"I-I... Maybe a little," James admitted. "He gets everything. I just get into trouble. Everyone says he's just like dad, he's younger and nicer." James was sobbing now, Percy just pulled him into a hug. "I don't hate him," I heard him whisper.

"I don't hate Thalia," he told James, pulling back so he could see his face. "We worked through our differences, she's my cousin. And one of my best friends."

"I just get so angry…"

"I know James, but you need to think about Albus. Do you think he is intentionally doing any of this? He can't help what he looks like, or his personality. You're his brother, his big brother. And I bet your parents would be proud of you if you would stop hurting and work on protecting him."

"Teddy's gonna tell mum and dad, and they're gonna hate me!" he cried.

"No. They are going to be angry," Annabeth told him. "But your parents love you. I think when you get home, you should have a talk with your parents, tell them how you feeling. See if that helps."

I just backed away from the door for a bit after that. Is that really how Percy felt? I'd have to talk to him.

~oOo~

Todd's POV:

Percy and his girlfriend… Annabelle? Whatever, they came back into the cafeteria with James. He had been crying, that much was obvious. Al had an ice pack on his mouth and nose, Will was holding another one to his eye, he was pretty banged up. I was impressed that a seven-year-old could do so much damage. James walked up to his brother who looked at him wearily. And he hugged him.

Too sappy for me. I turned to look at Percy and his girlfriend. They were having a whispered conversation. Their eyes looked a little red too. I looked to Thalia, who had come in shortly before Percy, she was watching Percy intently.

"Hey Perce." Percy looked at me. "What do you say to a swim race?" I asked with a grin. "You, me and Ryan?" That would give Alyssa a chance to talk to Percy's girlfriend. Honestly, hasn't she heard about giving a guy a little space?

"Uh… maybe." Ryan and I gaped at him. Maybe? Dang what was this chick doing to him.

"Come on man, you love to swim!" Ryan exclaimed. He only shrugged.

"Percy, why don't you want to? You use to jump at the chance to swim, let alone race," Alyssa asked, you could hear the concern in her voice.

"What are you? Chicken?" I asked, trying to goad him. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously dude? I know that trick. It's not gonna work."

"Percy?" Percy looked to Annabelle or whatever he name is… "Maybe you should." He just looked at her. "I mean, when was the last time you did a swim race?"

"I couldn't then what with…" He just looked at their intertwined hands.

"I know, but now you can." Wait, why couldn't he before? What happened?

"Wait, why couldn't you before?" I voiced my question.

"It doesn't matter," Annabelle told me, I clenched my teeth.

"No need to be so rude, it was just a question Annabelle." I snapped at her.

"Annabeth," Percy corrected sharply, glaring at me. I flinched back. "Her name is Annabeth. And she wasn't being rude, she was just telling you that it's none of your business." He and… Annabeth were glaring harshly at me. I put my hands up in the universal 'I surrender' gesture. When they stopped looking at me I looked to Alyssa and Ryan. This chick changed Percy, and not for the better.

"I'll race," I heard Percy say.

~oOo~

Ryan's POV:

The group walked to the pool. Percy and Annabeth had gone home earlier so Percy could grab his swim stuff. He came out of the locker room, where sea green swim trunks and a blue long-sleeved swim shirt. I had assumed he was going to take the shirt off, but when he got into the starting position, he hadn't.

"Dude, the shirt will slow you down," I told him.

"No it won't," He responded. "Can we just start?" He was really fidgety and he kept looking over to Annabeth.

"Whatever dude."

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

There was something going on. Fred and George were asking me all these questions about my mortal friends. When I asked them why they said they just wanted to know what muggles were like, but no matter how good of liars they are, I could still tell. It comes from years of knowing the Stoll brothers. For now, I decided to just focus on this race. I wanted to get it over with so I could hold Annabeth again.

I had worn my swim shirt because of the scars I had gotten from…that place. And also to hide my tattoo. As far as I know the wizards haven't seen it yet considering the uniform is long sleeves and robes and all that stuff. I never really wore a t-shirt with them around.

I closed my eyes and strengthened the water stream that connected from myself to Annabeth who was sitting in the bleachers with Alyssa. All of the demigods and wizards sitting amongst them.

 _"It will be fine Seaweed Brain, it won't take long,"_ she reassured me. I smiled.

 _"I love you Annabeth."_ I sent as much emotion as I possibly could.

 _"I love you too Percy. Now go win this race."_

"Uh, dude?" Ryan waved an arm in my face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready." He said, glancing between Annabeth and I.

 _"Good grammar Seaweed Brain! You use to say me and Annabeth."_

I smiled, Ryan probably thought it was to him seeing as he smiled back and clapped my on the shoulder.

"Great let's go!"

~oOo~

Alyssa's POV:

Well I couldn't very well say what I wanted to say with all her friends around. Some of them were really scary-looking. Like that kid Nico. And Thalia too. So I just settled for questioning her more subtly, and finding out about how connected she and Percy really were.

"So you live in San Francisco when you are in America? Like, is that where you are going to live when you and Percy are done at that school in Scotland?" I asked Annabeth as she was watching the boys get into position for the race. God Percy looked good, even with that shirt on you could see the muscles…

"No," Annabeth said as she focused her attention on me, casting frequent glances at Percy. "It depends if we finish out our schooling in Scotland or not. If we come back for senior year, we would both end up attending here is my guess." She shrugged.

"But I thought you guys said your dad lives in San Francisco." I said recalling our conversation at lunch after all the drama that had occurred.

"Yeah he does. He and I have a… complicated relationship."

"What do you mean?" She glanced at me.

"It's not something I really want to share with some one I barely know," she said. I narrowed my eyes as she glanced at Percy again, she had started to nervously tap her leg. I schooled my expression as she looked back.

"I understand," I told her, though I really didn't. She keeps too many secrets. Percy shouldn't be with some one like that. He will only get hurt in the end. "So where would you live."

"With Percy, Sally and Paul." She looked at me as if living with your boyfriend and his family was the obvious answer.

"Your going to live with your boyfriend?"

"And his family," she added. "Sally and I are really close, she doesn't mind." I doubted that. She probably is acting like it's fine because she doesn't want to hurt Annabeth's feelings because then that would upset Percy.

"How long have you known his mom?"

She looked to the pool, I glanced there too. Percy was in the lead. Obviously.

"I'm not stupid you know," she finally said. I looked at her, she just kept watching Percy. "Percy is oblivious, I know that. It took me four years to get him to ask me out, even when I made it obvious. I'm not oblivious though. I see it."

"See what?" This chick is weird.

"The way you look at him, and act around him." She looked at me as I felt myself freeze. "You like him." She had a ghost of a smile, and then she was looking at Percy again. "It won't ever happen." I narrowed my eyes. "Even if I wasn't in the picture, it wouldn't happen."

"And why do you say that?" I snapped.

"You know nothing about him. You think you do, but you don't. If you were ever together with him… there would always be secrets. Stuff he couldn't tell you."

"And he can tell them to you?" I questioned irritably. Who did this girl think she was?

"He doesn't have to. I was there for most of it. And the stuff I wasn't, it's his choice if he wants to tell me. I won't push him. But I know he wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't understand. You couldn't relate."

"What makes you so sure?"

She turned her gaze back to me. After a few seconds I fidgeted a bit. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me that intensely.

"Tell me something. Be honest." I nodded hesitantly. "If someone were to come in here right now, with a weapon, trying to kill you, what would you do?"

"I'd hide," I told her.

"What if he was aiming for Percy?"

"Huh?"

"What if Percy had his back turned, and didn't see who ever was holding the weapon. What if there was no time for a warning? What would you do?"

"I-I don't know." I said. "I guess look around to see if there's anyth-"

"What if there isn't time to look around? Say it's a knife, ad it's coming down on him, and you had no time to warn him or look for something."

"I don't know okay! Why? What would you do?!" I asked her, she was not making any sense.

"I'd jump in front of the blade," She said without hesitation.

"You say that now."

"No. I say that from experience." I gaped at her.

"You're such a liar."

"Am I?" She raised an eyebrow and rolled her sleeve up slightly. She had a ton of scars, but there was a big one that really stood out. I looked at it, wide-eyed, before she rolled down the sleeve again and looked back to the water. The boys were almost done, of course Percy was winning. He's like a freaking fish. "Percy was pre-occupied at the time, the only way to save him was to take it myself. I didn't hesitate. I just did it. He would have died if I hadn't." She shuddered. "Look, I know you're mad, but do me a favor?" I raised and eyebrow at her. "Don't throw away Percy's friendship over this. He doesn't even know you like him. It's just the way he is. But he is fiercely loyal and protective of his friends. You'd be giving up more than you'd think by giving up his friendship." She smiled slightly.

I looked at her as I processed all of this. She was really fidgety as she watched the boys come closer to the finish. "Percy and I went through…a lot together you could say. There's really no use in pining over him. You seem like a good person, there is someone out there for you, you have just been too focused on Percy to see it. I'm no child of the goddess of love, but I think he may be closer to you than you think." She winked at me. Then she ran down to help Percy-who had been the obvious winner- out of the pool, and hugged him. They didn't kiss, or talk, just held each other. All of their friends went down to greet them too.

I sighed as I tried to figure out what she meant by he was closer than I thought? What the heck. I shook my head as I went to Todd and Ryan.

"So? You find out anything?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I told them.

"But-." Todd started.

"Dude. Don't, if she wants, she'll tell us later," Ryan butted in. I flashed him a quick smile, but my mind was still preoccupied with what Annabeth had told me.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

"What were you and Alyssa talking about? I couldn't hear." Percy was wringing the water from his shirt while he asked, and gratefully took the towel I held out for him.

"That's because it was a private conversation. You could still hear me talking to you, so don't worry about it." I smiled at him. "It's girl talk."

He smirked at me. "Since when do you do 'girl talk'?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"Shut up."

 ** _AN: There you have it. A super long chapter and I'm sorry, so so sorry about how long it took, I can't promise it will never happen again, but I will try my hardest to make it not happen again. I've just had writers block for this, and I know I say that a lot, but it's true. Like, I know what I want written, it's just how I write it is the problem. Like the Fred and George part, they had to be more subtle, so it was difficult trying to figure out a way to put that in here. So please review, I hope you liked it!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_AN: You guys are all so patient, and I apologize. Here is your chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

Percy's POV:

"Hello Percy." I turned around, there standing in front of us, was Hermes. I smiled at him.

We had just walked out of the pool area, it was still my friend's free period, but there was only a little bit of time left. I decided to just stuff my water stuff into Leo's tool belt, it was dry anyway. I told my friends I put it under a hand-dryer in the bathroom.

"Uh… Perce? Who is that?" I looked around, even the wizards looked confused.

"I'm Herm. I'm a… relative of Percy's."

"I thought your mom didn't have anymore family?" Todd asked, confused.

"Not that I know of, but Herm and I are related on my dad's side." I turned my attention to Hermes. "What's up?"

"Uncle P asked me to deliver this for you, well actually, Tyson gave it to Uncle P, and I was delivering something to him so he asked me to drop this off for you since it's on my way." He handed me a brown paper lunch bag, I looked inside it to see a little box. I grinned, knowing instantly what it was.

I had Iris Messaged Tyson one night when Annabeth had been in the shower and asked him to make something for me. It had to be perfect, and I knew what I wanted, and Tyson was the one I wanted to make it.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"She is going to kill you if you're going to do what I think you're going to do." He told me. I shook my head, knowing who he was talking about.

"I know that, but that's not what I am going to do." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not suicidal." That made him snort.

"Sure you're not."

"Hey!"

"It's kinda true Perce." Thalia piped in. "I mean, you insult my dad all the time, along with Clarisse's dad, and you sat in your dad's chair, you also-."

"Okay I get it! Geez." I raised my hand in defense. "It's not like I try to put myself in those situations, it just happens."

"Only you would say that." Annabeth grinned. I smiled and kissed her.

"I've got to get going, George and Martha both say hello, obviously they can't be here right now." I nodded in understanding that he couldn't bring them out with all the mortals.

"Thank you Herm." He winked at me and started walking away, before he left though he turned around.

"Oh, by the way, Uncle P wanted me to let you know he will see you soon." With that, he walked out the door.

"What was all that about?" Annabeth asked me. "What's the package for?"

"You'll find out soon." I winked and grinned. She looked at me with a weary yet amused look on her face.

~oOo~

Annabeth's POV:

Seaweed Brain had something planned. But what could it be? I couldn't think what he could possibly need that he would have to bring Tyson in on it. And not me.

I thought about it as we made our way to the gym, it had started to snow, really hard. But it's okay because the gym was warm. Percy's friends were all in gym and Percy's gym teacher always liked him because he never complained and was pretty much the top student in Physical Fitness, of course. Apparently he had Percy help out a lot in his class.

"Mr. Stoter!" Percy greeted.

"Jackson, good to see you." They shook hands.

"Same to you! This is my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Pleasure to meet you finally, Jackson would always talk about you whenever he was helping me get ready for class." I raised an eyebrow at an unashamed, smiling Percy. He just winked at me.

"Nothing bad I hope." I said teasingly.

"Nah, only that you are one of the only people who can match him in physical combat, rock climbing, and pretty much every sport besides swimming or anything to do in the water. Which I believe, this kid is a fish. Honestly though, he just talks all about you, your interests, how you met, how you got together, blah blah blah." He laughed. I smiled at him. "So who are all these people?"

And again everyone went around and introduced themselves. Stoter said we were welcome to join in any of the games that were going on, since it was last day before break he let them do whatever as long as it involved what they were learning so far. So basketball, soccer, badminton, volleyball, etc… I was looking around as Percy was talking to the teacher, the gym was pretty big.

I smiled when I saw some of the high schoolers showing James how to shoot a basketball, Al was watching on the sidelines, and Lily and Teddy were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. The other demigods and wizards were spread around, some playing, and some sitting in the bleachers talking.

 _"Attention Goode High. The roads are closed due to severe weather conditions. No one is aloud to exit the school at this time."_ The PA system crackled to life. _"Would teachers please m-."_ The power went off and the gym was dark. There were absolutely no windows.

I gripped Percy's hand and he pulled me to him. I hugged him fiercely we couldn't see anything. His breathing was getting really heavy. But after a second the gym was lit up again, I looked around to see the demigods had lit up the flashlights on their phones, all of the mortals' phones were in the locker rooms. Percy and I quickly put on our flashlights too, they were brighter than your average phone flashlight, but not so much that mortals would notice.

"Everyone remain calm." Mr. Stoter said. "The back-up generator should be turning on any minute." And true to his word, the generator came on and we had power again.

"You guys okay?" Thalia had run over to us, and whispered the question. I nodded, closing my eyes and just resting my head on Percy's shoulder. I could feel him shrug as he buried his face in my hair. I just rubbed his back.

 _"If teachers could please bring the students to the auditorium. Mr. Stoter, if you could open up some of the dividers between the gym and cafeteria as well."_ The PA system finished.

I looked over at the wall, and sure enough I realized it was one that could open to share the room with the cafeteria. They probably used it for dances and other school activities. Percy and I stayed where we were as some of the other students helped Mr. Stoter to open up the middle five dividers, he then had everyone get in two lines, boys and girls. Percy and I decided to take everyone to the auditorium after the hallway was less crazy, since none of us were currently enrolled here anyway but we had to go since we were stuck here for now.

-Time Skip-

"So we're spending the night here?" A student shouted out.

"Yes." The principle stated. The roads are closed, and it's to dangerous to leave the school building, the snow is to heavy, and the doors won't open, we have to wait until morning or until the snow plows come through. What we need you to do after this meeting is call your parents, let them know your safe and that you are stuck here, if you don't have a phone, or a friend with a phone, make your way towards a teacher for assistance. Not now. I'm not done yet." He said after he saw students pulling out their phones. "Now, the girls will sleep in the cafeteria and the boys will sleep in the gym."

I gripped Percy's hand as I zoned out what he was saying after that, just how the school will provide food or whatever. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards Paul, who was standing by one of the doors.

"We don't go here, so we don't have to worry about that right?" He asked Paul.

"Because you're at the school, and signed in, you are under the responsibility of the school." We both paled. "However, I will talk to Jimmy." He gestured towards the principal. "You guys will have a separate room. You're my step-son so it works to our advantage. It's gonna be one heck of an argument, but don't worry, you guys won't be separated." He smiled kindly at us. I just blew out a breath and nodded.

"Thanks Paul." I said.

~oOo~

Paul's POV:

"This is ridiculous Paul! No! I forbid it. They are two teenagers that are dating no less. They have to follow the rules."

"Jimmy. I wasn't asking for your permission." I told my boss calmly. He balked at that and opened his mouth to retort. But I kept going. "Percy is my step-son, and does not go to school here right now, and Annabeth doesn't go here either. I was informing you that they would be in my classroom tonight so that way when you take count you know where to find them."

"You are risking your job right now Paul."

"They are worth the risk. Look Jimmy, they suffer from PTSD, they've been through a lot this past year. Trust me when I say, you don't want to witness the nightmares. They have gotten better with flashbacks, and triggers that occur in everyday life, but night is the worst, especially in an unfamiliar place. The screams… the pleas… the- the raw fear in their eyes after one of their nightmares…" I shuttered a bit, remembering how bad it's gotten before. Jimmy looked concerned.

"What- What happened to them Paul?" He asked me hesitantly. I just shook my head.

"Let's just say, the fact that they stayed sane is a miracle in itself."

~oOo~

Alyssa's POV:

"Perce." We all looked up, Paul was walking towards us. He just nodded at Percy. "Everything is good." I looked to Percy, he an Annabeth both sighed in relief. I was curious about that, especially seeing as they seemed extra clingy. "And you guys." I looked back at Paul, he was gesturing to everyone else Percy had brought. "Boys across the hall, girls next to my classroom."

"Thanks Paul." Thalia said as I tried to figure out what they meant.

"What was that about?" I decided to ask after Paul walked away.

"Nothing." Percy breathed out quietly as he leaned his head on Annabeth's, who was resting her head against his shoulder.

-Time Skip-

"Alright students. Fifteen minutes until lights out." Mr. Rike, our principal announced into the microphone while standing in the spot between the cafeteria and gym. "Find a spot to sleep." There were blankets everywhere, most from things like certain classes or apparently all schools have to be prepared for this, so they had blankets in the basement that no one knew existed and also these sleeping mats/cot things.

I said good-bye to Todd and Ryan, but I was surprised when Percy, Annabeth and all their friends didn't split up.

"Guys, the boys need to stay in the gym." I stated.

"We aren't staying over hear, we are going to Paul's room." Percy told us.

"What? Why? I thought we would be able to hang out Perce." Todd said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're leaving me by myself?" I asked fake pouting.

"It's complicated." Thalia told us. Then she turned to Percy and Annabeth. "You guys go ahead, get settled."

They didn't say anything, just nodded. They both had been really quiet since the meeting in the auditorium, and looked like they were being sent to their death when Thalia suggested they go get ready, which didn't make sense seeing as Paul had a couple of couches and a whole comfy reading corner. We all watched as they walked away.

"Are they okay?" I asked Thalia.

"Wish I could say they were. Come on guys." And she led all the others away. The younger kids each asleep in someone's arms.

-Time Skip-

"NO! No please no!" Was followed by a gut-wrenching scream. Over half of the student body was awake and looking around. One more scream filled the air, but it was cut off mid-scream. It had sounded like Percy, shouting for Annabeth… But it was hard to tell. I noticed Mr. Blowfis blocking off the teachers and principal at the door. They looked to be arguing about something. Mr. Rike gave Mr. Blowfis a long look before turning and grabbing the microphone.

"Students. Students! Attention please. No need to panic, everything is fine. Find your spots and go back to sleep please." I snorted, yeah that was going to happen, I checked my phone, it was just past three in the morning. Great.

~oOo~

Percy's POV:

I just stared straight ahead as Will and Thalia made sure we were okay and talked to Annabeth. I carded my fingers through her soft blonde hair, before burying my nose in it and smelling the strawberries. I hugged her tightly from behind as she was sitting in between my legs, and she held my arms in her hands. I heard Will and Thalia leave.

"You okay?" I heard Annabeth ask me. I shuttered and shook my head, trying to hold back tears, as cheesy as that sounds.

As much as I wanted to be strong, Annabeth would see right through it, she was the one person I allowed myself to cry in front of, because I know that she knows exactly how I'm feeling, and it's the same thing. She knows she can cry around me.

"I'm here." She said and just leaned into my hold. We sat like that for a little bit.

"Wise girl?" I asked into the silence.

"Yeah?" I looked at her face as her head was leaned back on my shoulder. Her grey eyes were as beautiful as ever. I shifted our positions so she was sitting on my lap.

"I was going to wait for Christmas for this." I said quietly, almost to myself. "But, right here, right now, I need to do this. Right now."

"Perce?" She asked. I reached into my jacket pocket, which was lying right by us, and pulled out the small box that Hermes had dropped off. I took a deep breath and opened it, I heard Annabeth gasp as I looked deeply into her startled grey eyes.

"Percy!?" She asked staring at the ring in the box. "You aren't-."

"It's a promise ring." I interrupted her. She looked as me, disbelieving.

"Pretty fancy promise ring."

"Just listen." I told her and kissed her gently. "This promise ring is to let you know that I promise to always cherish, and love you. And I will be there for you no matter what. One day, when we are older, I will make it an engagement ring, and then a marriage ring, because really, they all mean the same thing, marriage is a promise to be together, there for each other no matter what. That is my promise to you. You're my other half Wise girl. I- I can't imagine going through life without you. The thought scares me more than _that place_. I would propose now if I knew your mom wouldn't kill me, but she would." Annabeth laughed, but her eyes were suspiciously wet. "We are a team. With you, I don't feel like I am carrying the weight of the world, I feel free, I feel like I can be me. I know I can be me. Not Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus," Annabeth let out something that sounded suspiciously like a snort, "but Percy Jackson, just a guy who is crazy in love with his girlfriend. Please take this promise ring Annabeth, because I promise to one day marry you. I promise to always be there for you, I promise to love you for eternity, even in death."

"You're so corny Seaweed Brain." She said, but she had a smile of her face and she was trying really hard not to cry.

"So, will you wear it?" I asked and she nodded, finally letting a few tears escape. She held out her left hand and I put it on the ring before kissing her hand, then moving to her lips.

"I've never seen this before, what is it?" She asked motioning to the jewel in the center. I grinned.

"It's made by my dad and I." She looked at me, shocked. "I manipulated the water and my dad turned it into glass." I explained.

It really was unique. In the center of the silver band was a sea green jewel, but it wasn't just sea green, it also had a few other shades of green and blue, reminding me a bit of northern lights. I had managed to manipulate the colors of the water using light. It wasn't a big jewel, it was just a regular size, and around it were smaller silver jewels making a sort of wave motion. I grinned.

"It's even engraved." She looked at me, and then looked at the inside.

 _As long as we're together._

Now she was crying.

"When… When did you even make this?" She asked.

"The jewel, I made that before I… disappeared. I was going to make it into a necklace. On my way to camp I stopped at my dad's palace and we made it together. I gave it to Tyson to turn into a necklace for you for Christmas. I disappeared before I could give it to you. Earlier this year while you were asleep, I IM'd Tyson and told him I was going to send it back, and I gave him the basic idea of what I wanted, he just elaborated it. I had dad spell out the words for him."

"Your dad knows?"

"You know him; he just wants me to be happy. His qualms are with your mom, not you."

"I wish my mom would be like that."

"She thinks I'll turn out like my dad, to be honest though. I don't think I would mind it all that much."

We were quiet for a bit, just enjoying the closeness of the other.

"Since when do you know what 'qualms' mean?" She spoke up.

 ** _AN\ I hope you enjoyed it. I really am sorry this took so long, and I know I always say that. But I always mean it too! None of these stories are abandoned, and they won't be. REVIEW PLEASE! But no flames! That won't help me at all, if you have suggestions use constructive criticism, and if you really don't like the story that much than you shouldn't be reading it. Guys I live for these reviews. Please REVIEW!_**


End file.
